


Uniti dal destino

by AnninaR



Series: Uniti dal Destino [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen, Hot Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 89,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Ultimamente ho riletto uno dei miei manga preferiti, Slam Dunk. Le avventure del mitico Tensai ancora una volta mi hanno fatto morire dal ridere, emozionare e sospirare. Si, sospirare. Chi non ha sospirato, almeno per le fans ;) , sulla coppia Hanamichi Sakuragi e Kaede Rukawa? Adore tutte le HanaRu e le RuHana che ho letto negli anni. Quindi, visto che sto rivedendo anche l'anime (cartone animato), mi sono rimessa a scrivere di questa coppia il Do’aho e la Kitsune più famosi del mondo. Niente di impegnativo, tutte storie autoconclusive che vanno a cosa è successo dopo...La prima della serie: Uniti dal destino, è un monologo interiore del Tensai che, ancora in riabilitazione, pensa al suo acerrimo nemico... ma è davvero il suo nemico?
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Series: Uniti dal Destino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642552
Comments: 70
Kudos: 9





	1. Wait me...

Apro la finestra respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra. La voce del mare giunge alle mie orecchie nitida, ma io sento solo il battito del mio cuore. Sono così agitato anche perché dopo questa lontananza tornerò a casa, alla vita di tutti i giorni e ho paura. Paura di non saper gestire questo sentimento. Mi conosco l’emozioni si leggono sulla mia faccia. Inoltre come sarà toccarlo ora che so quello che provo? Se reagissi in modo sbagliato o peggio se sentissi il desiderio di... Kimi, mi sento le guance in fiamme al solo pensiero di avere il suo corpo premuto contro il mio, il suo respiro sulle mie labbra... Mi appoggio al davanzale, ho il fiato corto come dopo una lunga corsa e posso sentire il corpo rispondere a quei pensieri tutt’altro che casti. Non c’è che dire: altro che etero convinto!

Sinceramente? Prima di stasera ho immaginato una volta soltanto di fare l’amore con lui. Tutto partiva da un bacio a quelle labbra perennemente atteggiate in un broncio irresistibile. Ho voglia di scoprire che sapore hanno, così come percorrere ogni centimetro della sua pelle candida. Chissà se resterebbero i segni del mio passaggio, sembra così morbida e sensibile... Basta Hanamichi non devi pensare a questo, a cosa serve sognare di stringerlo quando non riesci neanche a pararci? Devo partire da questo primo punto: conoscerlo, entrare nella sua vita al di fuori della scuola e del basket e poi forse sperare di aver letto bene i segnali.

Mi siedo sul letto all’improvviso le ginocchia tremano: se dovessi perderlo? Se dichiarandogli i miei sentimenti lui restasse indifferente, cosa farei? Sarei in grado di lasciarlo libero e stargli accanto? Non so rispondere a queste domande e ho il timore di sbagliare. Se dovessi sbagliare con lui non riuscirei a perdonarmelo. Per la prima volta sento di avere la felicità a un passo da me. Come può una persona entrare così in profondità sotto pelle? Mi sono così tante volte dichiarato innamorato ma prima di lui ho mai conosciuto l’amore?

«Maledetta Volpaccia! Scommetto che sei addormentato beatamente nel tuo letto, spero per te da solo in quanto proprietà del Tensai, mentre io sto qui a farmi mille seghe mentali. Sconterai anche questo, non si tiene un genio come me sveglio.»

Inizio a ridere, ma sento i miei occhi umidi. Vorrei piangere, perchè davvero stavolta non vedo possibilità di riuscita. Magari gli piacciono le ragazze... lo slogan delle pazze del suo fanclub risuonano ancora nelle mie orecchie. No, quelle non hanno mai destato il suo interesse. Al contrario molte volte l’ho visto infastidito. Cerco di fare mente locale, a parte il basket nulla anima quei due occhi blu. Si, va bene, i suoi occhi li ho guardati e anche da vicino. Si nota benissimo quando è concertato, arrabbiato, indifferente, divertito, dispiaciuto. Cioè non parla mai come credete che si possa capirlo. Gli occhi. La mia volpe ha degli occhi stupendi. Vi ricordate la partita con lo Shoyo? Ha dato lui la sveglia ha tutta la squadra, ma non solo. Aveva capito che ero in difficoltà e a modo suo mi ha dato una scossa. Il cuore trema ancora quando dopo il mio slam dunk e relativa espulsione lui si è avvicinato dicendomi: mi dispiace, era un bel tiro. Cavoli, il pubblico mi acclamava e io... io... io tremavo per quelle poche parole. «Quanto sono stato idiota a non accorgermene allora. Forse le cose non sarebbero così tra di noi.»

È inutile mi faccio solo del male continuando così devo procedere per gradi. Mi infilo sotto le lenzuola, prima devo ristabilirmi del tutto. Non solo perchè il basket mi piace da impazzire, ma perché so che lui non mi perdonerebbe mai di aver abbandonato. La volpaccia non lo dirà mai ma sa bene che sono un genio del basket. Abbraccio il cuscino chiudendo gli occhi, io non lo perderò e so che neanche lui non vuole perdere me. Ohh qui non è la mia vana gloria di genio che parla. Ma fatemi passare per buona questa piccola cosa: Rukawa non fa mai nulla per nulla. Se non tenesse a me non avrebbe avuto senso i correre tutte le mattine proprio davanti alla clinica dove IO sono ricoverato. Ok, magari si può pensare che l’abbia fatto per vantarsi della sua convocazione, ma no. Vero che so poco di lui, però sono anche quello che lo conosce di più. Lui ama il basket, gli importa solo di diventare il migliore e battere chi reputa un gradino sopra. Mi ha già battuto più volte quindi... passava di qua solo per vedere me.

Un sorriso allegro compare sul mio viso. Dite che mi sto illudendo? Forse, ma finché non avrò prova contraria sarò convinto di questo: io e lui ci apparteniamo. Aspettami Kaede.


	2. What's missing?

_Lo ammetto manca qualcosa da quando sono tornato a scuola, il liceo Shohoku dove mi sono iscritto un anno fa, dopo la convocazione con la nazionale juniores. Una sensazione che non mi abbandona. Non so spiegarlo, ma è da quando ho messo piede in palestra che sento questa mancanza. Anzi ogni giorno, a ogni allenamento, aumenta rendendomi sempre più nervoso. Un nervosismo che neanche lo sfinirmi a basket riesce a togliermi di dosso. Insomma comincio anche a faticare ad addormentarmi la sera. Cioè vi rendete conto? Io che non riesco a dormire? Per cosa poi? Cosa mi manca?_

_All’apparenza so bene di sembrare sempre il solito iceberg interessato solo al canestro, ma a un attento osservatore non può sfuggire il mio guardarmi intorno alla ricerca di non so neanch’io cosa! Insomma questa mancanza è associata alla palestra quindi devo capire cosa c’è che non va qui!_

_Sbuffo, recupero un pallone e corro a canestro per un terzo tempo. La voce dei miei compagni mi distrae da questo stato di insofferenza. Li osservo uno a uno, non so mi sembrano incompleti. Potrei pensare che forse è per l’assenza dei senpai che ora sono andati via. Mitsui a parte, sia Akagi che Kogure hanno deciso di lasciare la squadra per concentrarsi sugli esami di ammissione all’università. Questa potrebbe essere la causa della “mancanza” che sento, insomma niente urla del gorilla o parole di incoraggiamento da parte del quattrocchi, però... però... ecco diciamolo chiaramente: io non sono mai stato un sentimentale! Sono troppo concreto per non accettare i normali cambiamenti che avvengono nella vita. Ho imparato da piccolo a non affezionarmi a niente. Le cose mutano ed è un bene che accada. Se tutto restasse fermo e immobile vorrebbe dire che non si sta migliorando o impegnando per raggiungere i propri obbiettivi e sogni. Dovrei meravigliarmi di me stesso, da quando mentre sto giocando penso ad altro? No, c’è qualcosa che non va in me. Un cambiamento arrivato dopo la “chiacchierata” con l’allenatore Anzai, dopo la partita con il Ryonan, quando con la sua faccia bonaria e voce ferma mi ha spiattellato in faccia la mia piccolezza. Qui lo dico e qui lo nego: aveva dannatamente ragione. So di avere talento ma dovevo riconosce il mio limite: mi piace giocare per vincere e a volte per farlo punto solo su me stesso. Dipende anche dal fattore compagni di squadra, prima di giocare nello Shohoku non sempre erano all’altezza. Questo non è sminuire ma quando sei un passo avanti si nota. Ovviamente metteteci la mia combattività: io VOGLIO sconfiggere chi reputo più bravo di me. Solo quando ho capito che non potevo superare Sawakita in uno scontro diretto, in quanto molto più forte nell’uno contro uno, ho capito che per far vincere la squadra dovevo fare affidamento sui miei compagni. Non potevo segnare per portarli alla vittoria... gli avrei aperto la strada per far fare loro canestro. In quel momento ho compreso perché l’allenatore mi aveva detto quelle parole: non sei all’altezza di Sendoh. Sendoh è un grandissimo giocatore e non ha paura di sentirsi sminuito se non è lui il realizzatore della squadra. Io quella paura l’avevo e sconfiggerla durante una partita così importate non è stato facile._

_Mi scuoto leggermente. Io, Kaede Rukawa, la super matricola e asso dello Shohoku, non sto minimamente badando a quello che sto facendo. Fortuna che conosco a memoria la posizione del canestro altrimenti tutti si sarebbero resi conto della mia testa altrove. È più forte di me: mi manca qualcosa! Mi volto, i suoni del basket ci sono tutti: lo strido delle scarpe sul parquet, il rimbalzo della palla, la retina che viene insaccata, il tabellone che trema sotto una schiacciata e le voci dei compagni. Ci sono anche quei suoni che sono entrati di prepotenza nel mio tempio... ovvero le urla di quelle pazze del mio fan club e dell’armata Sakuragi, nonostante il rossino non sia presente. Eppure in questo insieme così familiare manca una nota._

_Ok a me stesso posso ammetterlo, so benissimo cosa manca ma non voglio ammetterlo per il semplice fatto che farlo potrebbe portare a una serie di risposte a domande che meglio restino tali. Si, lo so che sembro sempre uno che dorme in piedi ma stando da solo ho tanto di quel tempo per pensare e mai come in questo anno ho usato la testa per farlo. Non solo per il basket. C’è una persona che mi ha cambiato, in questi mesi, la vita e senza che nessuno gli avesse chiesto niente. Ma ormai ho capito: lui non chiede, agisce e travolge._

_Scuoto la testa, la lunga frangia mi sfiora gli occhi velando lo sguardo. Sfogo la mia rabbia, per questi pensieri assurdi, schiacciando con tutta la forza la palla nel canestro._

_«Rukawa la nazionale ti ha fatto bene, almeno per il basket. Per quando riguarda il resto sei tornato più incazzato di prima!»_

_Mtsui a volte faresti meglio a chiudere quel forno. Non mi prendo la briga di rispondere, tanto non credo neanche se lo aspetti da me. Riprendo la palla e mi preparo sulla linea dai tre punti, so che così facendo confermo il mio carattere scontroso... ma ha centrato il punto, sono incazzato da quando sono ripresi gli allenamenti a causa di questa sensazione che non mi molla. Magari se ne venissi a capo riuscirei a rilassarmi e a essere meno iceberg con gli altri._

_«Ma guarda sono convinto che se questa frase fosse stata detta da un certo pseudo proclamato Tensai sarebbe finita in una bella rissa. Credo ti avrebbe fatto pure bene.»_

_Quella affermazione arriva proprio mentre sto tirando e incredibilmente prendo il ferro. Sbarro gli occhi, mi sono distratto! Come ho fatto a distrarmi per una frase così scema? Cioè me ne sento dire di peggio e niente. Mi volto e devo avere uno sguardo davvero di ghiaccio, visto che Mitsui spalanca gli occhi._

_«Be che c’è? Perché mi guardi in quel modo? No, mi spiace io ho promesso al signor Anzi. Niente risse, neanche per scherzo.» Continua a parlare? Perchè continua a blaterare ancora invece di lasciarmi in pace!_

_«Hn!» È la mia risposta mentre riprendo a palleggiare, guardo l’orologio per fortuna manca poco alla fine degli allenamenti così potrò avere la palestra tutta per me. Non è per cattiveria, riconosco il loro talento. Sono bravi ognuno a modo loro ma io ho bisogno di stare un po’ da solo qui dentro per venire a capo di cosa cavolo mi prende._

_Finalmente uno a uno vanno tutti via, li saluto distrattamente promettendo ad Ayako di chiudere bene la palestra. Lascio andare un sospiro quando la porta si chiude dietro di loro. Passo alcuni minuti fermo in mezzo al campo, invece di proseguire il mio allenamento mi lascio cadere a terra rigirando il pallone tra le mani. Inspiegabilmente mi ritrovo a ripercorrere l’ultimo periodo. Non ho vergogna a dirlo, per molto tempo ho vissuto seguendo uno schema: casa, scuola, allenamenti con la squadra, allenamenti in solitaria e partite della NBA. Nessun amico, mio padre è un uomo d’affari e fa quello che può ma il suo lavoro lo porta a stare lontano da casa. Mia madre è un ricordo lontano che non sfioro più da quando è morta. Sono una persona fondamentalmente sola e mi piace la solitudine, trovo difficile socializzare o interagire con gli altri ma questo non significa, come mi hanno spesso accusato, che li guardo dall’altro di un piedistallo. Avendo una vita che ruota intorno al basket non so neanche dove iniziare per fare amicizia. Mi danno spesso dell’egoista, egocentrico, arrogante e antipatico proprio per questo mio non riuscire a socializzare. Me ne dispiace ma va oltre le mie possibilità comportarmi in modo diverso. Allora faccio quello che mi riesce meglio: combatto per far vincere la mia squadra. Forse non a parole ma con le mie azioni cerco di spronarli, di fargli notare i punti deboli dell’avversario o a farli reagire proprio come accade nelle partite con lo Shoyo e il Kainan. Ma questo sul campo da basket. Fuori è un’altra storia. Diciamolo mi ci vedete a parlare con una ragazza? Ayako a parte le altre non fanno altro che arrossire, sorridere e balbettare quando mi va bene... altrimenti mi toccano quelle che urlano slogan a doppio senso che farebbero arrossire anche un attore porno. Mi vengono i brividi al sol pensiero, davvero se dovessero placcarmi non saprei come difendermi e poi dicono che i ragazzi sono allupati! Non mi fa piacere avere questo aspetto(non so che ci vedano in me) insomma che se ne fanno di un bel faccino quando a carattere sono un orso? No, le ragazze sono un enigma che non m interessa risolvere. Un bel quadretto la mia vita non c’è che dire, eppure è proprio grazie ai compagni dello Shohoku che mi sono aperto di più. Sarà il fatto che siamo una banda di disadattati e quindi mi risulta più facile interagire con loro. Inoltre è quasi impossibile restare impassibili alle sparate megalomani dell’idiota, una presenza rumorosa che infastidisce tutti gli allenamenti. Diciamo che mi è impossibile restare di ghiaccio davanti ai suoi insulti e proclami, ci ho provato all’inizio ma con scarsi risultati... proprio te le tira a forza le parole di bocca. Si anche a me che parlo raramente._

_Appoggio la fronte sulla palla chiudendo gli occhi, in questi giorni gli allenamenti sono stati normali(per lo standard della squadra) visto che il grande Tensai è ancora in riabilitazione. Mi sono sentito sollevato quando, dopo la partita con l’Aiwa, l’allenatore ci ha informato che non era nulla di grave. Non è bello dover rinunciare a qualcosa che piace e lui, anche se non glielo dirò mai, ha un grande talento che ancora deve esplodere. Mi mordo le labbra, come sono finito a pensare a quella testa rossa? Sarà il fatto che me lo ritrovavo puntualmente sulla spiaggia quando andavo a correre durante il ritiro con la nazionale. Sebbene nessuno di noi dicesse niente, a parte i soliti insulti, era un appuntamento fisso... almeno sino all’ultimo giorno prima del mio ritorno a Kanagawa. Cioè l’ho visto seduto al solito posto ma non mi sono avvicinato, lui sembrava come in attesa di qualcuno e io ho preferito tornare indietro. Insomma magari aspettava l’Akagi e non volevo sentire le solite frasi. Sono passate due settimane da quel giorno e le uniche notizie sull’idiota sono quelle di Ayako: sta bene, la riabilitazione va alla grande, Haruko gli scrive tutti i giorni. Le cose tra quei due sembrano cambiate, meglio per me visto che la sorella del gorilla aiuta Ayako per prendere il suo posto quando si sarà diplomata. La nostra manager si è anche premunita di farmi sapere che tra quei due sembra finalmente scoppiato l’idillio e appena Sakuragi farà ritorno potrebbero mettersi insieme. Non so perché si sia sentita in dovere di dirmi certe cose, buon per loro e anche per me visto tutto quello che è successo durante l’anno. Chissà forse quando tornerà il do’hao ,senza più un valido motivo per darmi addosso, mi lascerà in pace. Spingo la fronte contro la superficie ruvida della palla. Restare qui, senza allenarmi, è stato utile almeno ho capito cosa non mi mancherà. Non mi è mai importato molto dell’Akagi per me è una ragazzina come tante, solo che ho evitato di essere troppo scontroso per rispetto al capitano. Se era infatuata, perché di amore non voglio parlare, di me non ho mai fatto nulla per incoraggiarla eppure la testa rossa mi vede come un rivale. Bene ora è tutto finito e non dovrò più sorbirmi i risolini di lei e le sceneggiate di lui, in un colpo solo mi sono liberato di due piattole._

_Dovrei essere contento, lo sono... lo sono? Non so è contraddittorio ma mi dispiace che le nostre “zuffe”, si dopo la prima l’unica volta che abbiamo fatto sul serio a botte è stato dopo la partita con il Kainan, finiscano. Sembra strano ma Sakuragi è la persona con cui interagisco di più, quello che mi fa uscire a forza dalla mia tana e che mi spinge a dare il massimo. Sarà atipico, non siamo propriamente due persone normali, ma è il nostro modo di comunicare. Magari non finiranno, in fondo sono ancora il giocatore migliore della squadra... che diavolo sto pensando? Che mi importa se continuano o no?_

_Mi alzo di scatto, sto pensando a un mucchio di sciocchezze. Mi sto focalizzando su pensieri inutili. Non mi manca niente. Invece di farmi passare l’incazzatura stare qui a riflettere mi ha fatto infuriare ancora di più. Devo smetterla e concentrare la mia attenzione su altro, a breve ci sarà il torneo invernale e poi dovrò studiare per passare al secondo anno di liceo. Se tutto va bene papà dovrebbe portarmi a Tokyo con lui per le vacanze di natale. Non ho tempo da perdere in stupidi pensieri, deve essere solo un momento di assestamento a causa di tutti i cambiamenti avvenuti recentemente. Riconosco di star mentendo a me stesso, ma non voglio approfondire perché entrerei in un vicolo cieco e allora si che sarebbe un problema._

_Rilasso le spalle iniziando a correre verso il canestro, faccio rimbalzare la palla e insacco uno scenografico slam dunk all’indietro. Nel basket devo riversare tutte le mie energie per raggiungere il mio obbiettivo, giocare in America. Per farlo devo arrivare al diploma con in tasca il titolo di miglior giocatore e con la squadra vincitrice del campionato nazionale. Non ho tempo da sprecare. In fondo non manca niente... non manca niente?_

_Fine(per ora)_


	3. far away (for far too long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con il nuovo aggiornamento. La storia si delinea, ma ancora non gli scrivo la hot (devono soffrire) Spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Ultima cosa l'altra sera ho visto un film, niente può darsi che scriva un AU con loro sulla base di quella storia XD Sono completamente andata.  
> Ahh, mi hanno fatto notare che non ho messo i Disclaimers, ma effettivamente mi sembrava inutile, sappiamo tutti che i personaggi appartengono al maestro Inoue. Perché non continui il fumetto e l'anime :'(

Il piacevole movimento oscillatorio del treno concilierebbe il sonno, se solo riuscissi a rilassarmi. Parola sconosciuta al genio, purtroppo per me sono sempre iperattivo. Sono un pazzo esagitato ma stavolta ho un buon motivo per esserlo. Sono passati troppi giorni dall'ultima volta che ho preso una palla da basket in mano, non potevo assolutamente affaticare la schiena e fare pazzie avrebbe compromesso per sempre la mia presenza in squadra. Anche se quei disgraziati non lo ammetteranno mai che sono fondamentale! Dovevo riuscire nell'intendo di stare buono e portare pazienza, sempre detto che sono un Tensai! Ok lo ammetto mi è servito ricordarmi di quanto accaduto a Mitsui, a volte la voglia di saltare a canestro era davvero troppo forte, la sua storia è stata utile per non farmi prendere dalla foga. Si, c’è anche un alto motivo ma ho una reputazione da mantenere. Va bene lo dico tanto non è più un mistero. Stare lontano da quello che è diventato il mio mondo, sebbene questa passione sia nata per sbaglio, non è stato per niente facile. Ho seguito alla lettera tutti le direttive dei dottori anche per... tornare il prima possibile da lui. Che fate a fare quelle facce allibite? Ho detto proprio LUI. L’unico della mia vita. Il solo che riesce a farmi perdere le staffe con uno sguardo. Il ragazzo più silenzioso del mondo. Più bello del mondo. Più sexy del mondo. Insomma basta un nome: Kaede Rukawa.

In questo tempo passato lontano da Kanagawa, ogni volta che telefonavo a Yohei o leggevo le lettere di Haruko, cercavo sempre informazioni sulla Kitsune. Niente di che, si sa benissimo quanto asociale e riservato possa essere il volpino quindi riuscire ad avere qualche news è quasi impossibile. Certo il mio migliore amico, conoscendomi bene, ha capito quasi subito che volevo sapere cosa stesse facendo la mia nemesi. Bene sapete cosa ha avuto l’ardire di dirmi?

_“Rukawa sta bene è in ottima forma, soprattutto non si è neanche accorto che non ci sei!”_

Vi rendete conto?Cioè come può essergli sfuggita l’assenza del genio. Io, l’asso della squadra, l’erede del gorilla. Ma voglio essere umile e sorvolare su questo... come cavolo ha fatto a non notare l’assenza della mia voce cristallina che lo insulta. Davvero è così svampito, addormento o indifferente?

Sospiro, interiormente sto fumando, volgendo lo sguardo al paesaggio che scorre veloce oltre il finestrino. Non avevo bisogno di conferme per sapere che sono invisibile ai suoi occhi. Non proprio invisibile però per farmi notare devo sempre fare l’esagitato. Se prima il mio comportamento poteva imputarsi alla confusione che mi faceva provare il volpacchiotto, da quando ho fatto chiarezza vedo tutto sotto una luce diversa. Cosa? Non capite cosa mi è successo? Mettiamola così: il genio si è scontrato contro un iceberg ed è crollato a picco stile Titanic. Sorrido per il geniale paragone, anche se ho poco da stare allegro. Non ho speranze per credere che provi qualcosa per me. Certo abbiamo un rapporto tutto nostro, ma può darsi davvero che è un modo per umiliarmi. Abbasso gli occhi, Rukawa è molte cose però non credo che gli piaccia far del male di proposito. Lo si deve stuzzicare parecchio per farlo reagire. Poi volendo sorvolare su questo punto magari gli piacciano le ragazze. Vero che non guarda le sue ammiratrici, sono troppo esagitate e metterebbero in fuga chiunque. Sinceramente la Kitsune è interessata solo al basket, potrei avere una speranza se diventassi una palla arancione.

Appoggio il mento sulla mano. Oggi ho avuto il lascia passare per tornare a casa, ovviamente la struttura ha informato Anzai e mia madre, e da domani potrò tornare allo Shohoku per allenarmi. Anche a scuola, che palle. Peccato che prima di saltare e correre devo attenermi a un lento processo di allenamenti speciali. Borbotto a mezza bocca. Posso sopportarlo,l’importate è tornare sul quel parquet e poterlo guardare per riempirmi lo sguardo della sua grazia felina, di quei capelli di seta che gli scivolano sugli occhi, della sua voce che sembra levarsi come piccoli gemiti di piacere quando schiaccia a canestro. Mi agito leggermente sul sedile. So bene cosa mi succede quando p _e_ nso a lui in certi “termini”. È più forte di me, sento le guance andare a fuoco e non solo per “l’emozione” ma anche per una sorta di inadeguatezza. Non dovei vederla così. Insomma è normale, mi piace. Mi è sempre piaciuto. Ha sempre attirato il mio sguardo, anche quando dicevo di odiarlo. Non lo fa apposta si muove così e quel suo essere distante lo rende unico. Ipnotizza lo sguardo. Induce a cercare la sua figura. Provoca con quegli occhi magnetici e quella pelle di porcellana... è così candida, all'apparenza fredda. Le sue mani, affusolate e delicate, chissà com'è essere toccati da lui. Cioè ci siamo toccati spesso ma non parlo di pugni. Fosse solo il desiderio di possedere il suo corpo passerebbe presto, di bei ragazzi il mondo è pieno. (certo nessuno come la volpe) Se vedessi in Kaede (quanto è bello il suo nome) solo un bel involucro non sarei dissimile dai tanti che lo idolatrano o spogliano con gli occhi. (Si qualcuno anche maschile osa farlo, ma io gli caverò gli occhi. La Kitsune è solo mia!) Stavo dicendo... a me fa impazzire quello che nasconde dietro quel musetto glaciale da schiaffi che si ritrova. Come faccio a sapere che nasconde qualcosa sotto quella bellissima facciata?(Si è bello il mio volpacchiotto, da qualsiasi lato lo si guardi) Che domanda scema mi fate? Io sono uno dei pochi, se non l’unico, a conoscerlo davvero. Non è presunzione, ma con chi ha un briciolo di rapporto? Chi riesce a farlo uscire dalla sua tana? Ho avuto modo di guardarlo, a forza di cercarne i punti deboli, che ora so benissimo quando muta espressione. Scusatemi credete davvero che quel fuoco che lo anima durante le partite scompaia appena mette piede fuori dal campo di gioco? No è sempre acceso, lo percepisco quando battibecchiamo e lo voglio solo per me! Quel fuoco che rende ipnotico ogni suo movimento voglio sentirmelo addosso e non per una scazzottata. Mi piacerebbe vederlo sorridere e ridere, anche se adoro il suo broncio, a causa mia. Ma c’è altro, qualcosa che quando lo guardo mi fa battere il cuore. Kaede è una persona “pura”, intendo incontaminata, in quanto si tiene sempre distante da tutto. Come una volpe con la sua tana non permette a nessuno di avvicinarsi tanto da sfiorarlo. Entrare nel suo mondo è come entrare in un luogo “puro”. Il cuore della volpetta avrà una bella cicatrice mai rimarginata che ha inceppato la sua capacità di fidarsi delle persone, o semplicemente che gli impedisce di esternare i sentimenti. Trovare il modo per farlo aprire non sarà facile neanche per il Tensai. Poi non parto bene a causa del mio sbandierato odio. Già, lui cosa vede in me? Un’idiota che non fa altro che insultarlo per i motivi più stupidi.

Lascio che lo sconforto si mi legga sul viso, ora posso permettermelo, in questo treno nessuno ci farà caso. Posso togliermi la maschera sempre allegra, perché quando scenderò da qui deve essere perfettamente a posto. Mi mordo le labbra, mi affligge non sapere come mi comporterò quando lo avrò vicino. Insomma, riuscirò a toccarlo senza la paura di mostrare questi sentimenti? Il Tensai è un uomo cristallino le emozioni mi si leggono in faccia. Come farò a conquistarmi la sua attenzione? Botte, insulti, testate... no è da escludere proprio. Inoltre mi crederebbe sincero se gli dicessi che voglio la sua amicizia? Che sono stanco di questa situazione tra noi?

Una voce metallica informa i passeggeri che a breve arriveremo a Kanagawa, distogliendomi dai pensieri. Manca poco e potrò vederlo. Haruko mi ha scritto che la squadra sarebbe stata tutta in palestra per festeggiare il mio ritorno, l’armata invece è venuta a prendere il capo in stazione. Batto il piede a terra, spero che la volpaccia spelacchiata sia lì con gli altri ad attendermi. Non mi importa se in disparte e in silenzio, mi basta riempirmi gli occhi di lui e i polmoni con il suo profumo. Kimi, quanto sono diventato sdolcinato. Sempre detto che l’amore fa rimbecillire (lo so, con me trova pure terreno fertile!) Io sono un uomo d’azione, dovrei passare all'attacco e prendermi il volpacchiotto. Si, una bella testata e se ancora non ha capito che lo amo un’altra giusto per rimarcare il concetto. Certo piccole piccole, non potrei mai far del male sul serio al mio amore, ma secondo me è il modo giusto per arrivare a conquistarlo.

_Sbadiglio sonoramente. Strano per me quando sono sul campo da gioco, a mia discolpa non ci stiamo allenando. Attendiamo l’idiota che torna oggi dalla riabilitazione. Oltre alla squadra sono presenti anche Akagi e Kogure, una piccola “rimpatriata”, così l’ha definita Ayako, per dare il bentornato al numero 10 dello Shohoku. Una parte di me è contenta che sia riuscito a riprendersi, ormai è un punto fermo della squadra. Spero tanto si impegni davvero finendola con tutti i suoi colpi di testa. Contro il Sannoh ha capito quanto gli piace questo sport, nonostante sia entrato a farne parte solo per far colpo sull’Akagi. Mi auguro anche che ridimensioni il suo esaltato modo di fare, insomma gli allenamenti di questi giorni sono stati i migliori da quando mi sono iscritto allo Shohoku (Faccio finta di non sentire quella vocina che mi sussurra: anche i più noiosi.) Sbuffo, a volte la coscienza si risveglia sempre nei momenti sbagliati._

_Rimango in disparte a osservare gli altri parlare e ridere. Mi piacerebbe essere lì con loro ma non ci riesco. Inoltre da quando sono tornato in squadra è ancora più difficile interagire con me. Non è bello ammetterlo, ma mi manca qualcosa. In questi giorni ho fatto di tutto sfinendomi come mai prima in allenamenti prolungati sino a notte fonda, pur di non dover inciampare nuovamente in strani pensieri. Sono in confusione. Altro modo per spiegare come mi sento non c’è. Purtroppo è la prima volta che mi capita, quindi provare a sciogliere il nodo per venire a capo di questa sensazione non è facile. Magari se ne parlassi con qualcuno. Si, con chi? Già mi vedo le facce allibite di Mitsui e Miyagi se andassi da loro dicendogli: ho una confusione in testa madornale e mi manca qualcosa in questa palestra. La testa rossa fa capolino sempre più spesso nei miei pensieri. Un brivido di terrore mi scivola lungo la schiena, va bene essere appellati come ice-man ma non credo di riuscire a restare impassibile davanti alle battutine di quei due. Forse il senpai Kogure, è sempre così gentile e rispettoso di tutti. Scuoto il capo. Se fossi completamente pazzo l’ideale sarebbe parlarne con Ayako. Pratica e senza peli sulla lingua. Mi sto quasi convincendo che è la scelta giusta quando lei si volta e mi fa un sorrisino malizioso. Rettifico, non so fortunatamente così pazzo. Poi mi spiega perché ultimamente mi guarda spesso in quel modo strano._

_«Sbaglio o sono in ritardo. Ahh, Hanamichi non si smentisce mai.» Il senpai Akagi_

_«Magari è successo qualcosa oppure hanno perso il treno.» Il senpai Kogure_

_Guardo l’orologio appeso alla parete. In effetti si sta facendo tardi e dovrei avviarmi al campetto, abbiamo finito prima gli allenamenti proprio per “festeggiare” il Tensai. Io ero contrario, insomma poteva anche stare a guardarci mentre ci allenavamo, forse era la volta buona che imparava qualcosa di utile. Questo pensiero è cattivo, lo so da me ma il tempo sottratto al basket è tempo perso e poi per cosa dovrei usalo? Per dare il bentornato a uno che vorrebbe vedermi con le gambe spezzate? Una fitta allo stomaco mi fa piegare leggermente. Me ne ha dette di peggio questa però mi ferisce ogni volta che ci penso. Dovrebbe sapere quanto conti il basket per me, perderlo equivarrebbe a morire._

_Respiro lentamente. Portando di nuovo gli occhi all'orologio, cavoli dovrò correre se voglio arrivare in orario. Sapendo di questi allenamenti ridotti ho deciso di accettare la sfida di Sendoh per uno one on one. Solo che se il rossino ritarda Akira potrebbe anche decidere andarsene e mi dispiacerebbe, l’ultima volta non sono riuscito a batterlo. Poco da fare l’asso del Ryonan resta il mio rivale numero uno. Anzi sarà ancora peggio ora che è diventato capitano._

_«Conoscendo Hanamichi,secondo me, ha sbagliato proprio treno. A quest’ora potrebbe essere finito ad Osaka.» Questo è Mitsui._

_«Il solito idiota.» Mi esce spontaneo, non so se rivolto al senpai oppure al disperso Tensai._

_«Teme Kitsune! Idiota a chi? »_

_Sussulto, lo ammetto mi ha colto di sorpresa. È da tanto queste pareti non sentivano i nostri reciproci insulti. Involontariamente lascio andare un piccolo sorriso: mi è mancato questo modo di “parlare”. Mi agito, cambiando posizione, diciamo che non ho scelto il verbo giusto. Mancare. In questi giorni sentivo la mancanza di qualcosa. Ora penso che a mancarmi erano gli insulti dell’idiota? Ho preso troppe botte in testa nell'ultimo anno è il caso di vedere un dottore._

_Cerco di ricostruire la solita espressione piatta e mi volto, lentamente, per guardarlo. È ancora nel vano della porta, insieme all'armata, la luce del tramonto è dietro le sue spalle e fa sembrare quei particolari capelli rossi come fiamme. Nell'insieme non è cambiato, dall'ultima volta che l’ho visto, eppure c’è una luce diversa nel suo sguardo quando, per una frazione di secondo, mi sfiora._

_«Allora il genio vi è mancato?» L’immancabile risata e posa megalomane accompagna la solita tiritera. Un coro di “NO” si alza da tutti i presenti, seguiti però da sorrisi e pacche sulla spalla. Ovviamente continuo a rimanere appoggiato alla parete. Vorrei incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi ma l’idiota guarda da tutte le parti tranne che nella mia direzione, eppure non posso essermi immaginato quella luce “calda” con cui mi ha sfiorato. Sembrava felice di trovarmi in palestra. Credeva che lo odiassi tanto da non restare qui con la squadra ad aspettarlo? Poi si chiede perché lo chiamo Do’hao. Può sembrare strano ma non lo odio affatto. Mi fa arrabbiare quando non si impegna a basket. Mi diverte smontare le sue convinzioni di essere un genio. Però provo grande stima per lui. Non si abbatte, sopperisce con la fantasia alle sue mancanze è sempre allegro. Spesso mi chiedo: se non ci fosse stata l’Akagi, le cose tra noi sarebbero state diverse? Saremmo stati rivali lo stesso senza questa rabbia che ci divora oppure amici? Noi due possiamo essere amici?_

_«Come stai? Quando potrai tornare ad allenarti, i campionati invernali sono vicini.»_

_«Tranquillo Miyagi, il genio porterà la squadra alla vittoria. Ovvio che tornerò presto ad allenarmi, come fareste senza il re dei rimbalzi.»_

_«Il solito. Ma non ti stanchi mai, almeno ogni tanto potresti dimostrarti un po’ umile.»_

_Purtroppo Ryota non è un bestione come Akagi, quindi non può fermare i deliri della scimmia con un pugno._

_«Un genio non cambia al massimo diventa ancora più geniale.» Tutti i presenti, me escluso, scuotono la testa. Be bisogna ammettere che è un esaltato ma il suo modo di fare è di stimolo per la squadra, sarebbe difficile affrontare le partite senza di lui. Questo periodo di stop forzato gli avrà fatto dimenticare quanto imparato, in pochi mesi ha davvero lavorato come nessuno e si è battuto con campioni del calibro di Maki e Sendoh. Il suo corpo ancora non ha avuto modo di memorizzare alla perfezione tutti i movimenti, temo dovrà ricominciare da zero. Da quello che so per ora non potrà fare gruppo ma allenarsi individualmente secondo la tabella stabilita dall'allenatore Anzai e il dottore che lo ha curato. Mi dispiace, deve pesargli molto dover ricominciare._

_«Bene ragazzi devo tornare a casa mia madre mi sta aspettando.» Era ora devo scappare anch'io e non volevo andarmene per primo. «Domani tornerò a scuola e agli allenamenti.»_

_Alza una mano in segno di saluto quando... «Hanamichi se ti va posso accompagnarti per un pezzo di strada.»_

_Le mascelle di molti cadono a terra per lo stupore. Ayako me lo aveva detto che tra quei due le cose erano cambiate, non credevo fino a questo punto. Non so perché ma la rabbia che si era sopita, in questi giorni, torna prepotentemente a esplodere e di riflesso stringo i pugni staccandomi dalla parete. Non resterò certamente a vederlo sbavare per quell’oca quando ho in programma una sfida con Sandoh._

_«Rukawa te ne vai?» Ayako è la prima ad accorgersi del mio spostamento._

_«Hn! Ho un appuntamento con Sendoh ,al campetto.» Non so perché l’ho detto. Non so perché l’idiota si sia voltato all'improvviso con quello sguardo ferito. Siamo uno vicino all'altro. Lui è ancora fermo nel vano della porta e io devo uscire da lì. Però non riesco a muovermi, quegli occhi sono gli stessi che ho fronteggiato altre volte ma mai così “brucianti”. Vuoi lo scontro per questo mi guardi così? Sei arrabbiato per quale motivo?_

_«Hanamichi, allora?» Il silenzioso dialogo tra noi si spezza. Si volta e io sono libero dalla strana trance in cui ero caduto. Senza aggiungere altro mi allontano dalla palestra, eppure percepisco ancora quegli occhi bruciati addosso. Mi aspetto anche di sentire la sua mano sul braccio e la sua voce che mi grida. “Non ignorarmi stupida volpe.” è solo un istante prima che mi arrivino le sue parole, ma con la frase sbagliata._

_«Certo Harukina.»_

_Dentro di me qualcosa si spezza. Vorrei davvero capire cosa ma è tutto confuso. Lui ha solo aggiunto altra confusione nella mia testa._

****.tre settimane dopo** **

Sono stanco. Il passo strascicato, stile lumaca moribonda, lo sottolinea inevitabilmente. La parte bella della riabilitazione era il saltare la scuola, non che fossi proprio esente completamente dallo studio però non dovevo alzarmi a quest’ora antelucana.

«Mmmm!!» Mugugno. Sbadiglio sonoramente con le lacrime agli occhi. Un personaggio di spicco come me non dovrebbe subire simili trattamenti, dovrei entrare a scuola a un’ora degna del mio genio.

«Sei davvero moribondo stamattina, Hanamichi. Non è che ti stai stancando troppo? In fondo sei tornato da poco e non puoi pretendere di recuperare tutto subito.»

Arrossisco voltando lo sguardo. Le parole di Yohei non sottintendono nulla ma io conosco il motivo della mia stanchezza, non sono né gli allenamenti né la scuola. Diciamo che la “caccia alla volpe” mi sta sfinendo. In queste settimane nulla è cambiato con Rukawa. Lui gioca da favola e io mi arrabbio. Le sue fans urlano slogan a doppio senso e io mi arrabbio. Lui mi ignora e io mi arrabbio. Praticamente sono arrabbiato sempre. Sto perdendo anni di vita, quel pezzo di ghiaccio dovrà risarcirmi. Ohh eccome se lo farà, appena gli metto le mani addosso. Ecco mi sento il volto in fiamme, ci si può cuocere un uovo tanto sono caldo, diciamo che l’espressione:mani addosso alla volpe porta delle conseguenze di reazione a livello fisico. Non so più come comportarmi quando ci perdiamo nelle nostre risse (quando proprio non riesco a frenarmi. Io ci provo ma proprio lui te li tira gli schiaffi.) è difficile nascondergli cosa mi succede. Per non parlare della notte, a letto, penso a lui e al suo profumo e il corpo reagisce impedendomi di dormire. Il mitico Tensai sta esaurendo l’energie, tra un po’ non avrò neanche la forza di allenarmi. Inoltre c’è un altro problema che mi assilla.

«Ah, mi sono dimenticato di chiederti come va con Haruko. Allora a che punto siete? L’accompagni tutte le sere a casa.» Mito mi pungola con il gomito. «Dillo all’amico tuo... pomiciate davanti al cancello di casa sua, vero?»

Una leggera nausea mi prende allo stomaco. Per carità, Haruko è una ragazza carina e le sono affezionato. Ma come si fa a baciarla quando hai in mente un paio di labbra che ti perseguitano? Che labbra aggiungerei, sono sensuali anche quando mi insultano. «Al solito. Abbastanza bene, come ti ho detto non sono più sicuro di voler approfondire il legame con lei. Quindi non c’è stato nessun pomiciamento.»

Spero che questo gli basti, ma se conosco Yohei mi subisserà di domande. Ne avrebbe anche ragione, non mi sto comportando bene. Serve una spiegazione alla questione Haruko. (già vi vedo: ma come volpe di qua, volpe di la e poi esci con l’oca?) Mettiamola così: se la “caccia alla volpe” è stancante ma non mi importa perché io voglio arrivare al cuore del MIO Kaede, tenere lontana Haruko è molto più difficile. Insomma per un anno ho sbandierato il mio amore per lei, ora che si è accorta di me tutti si aspettano il momento in cui ufficializzeremo il nostro stare insieme. Sono giorni che l’accompagno a casa, dopo gli allenamenti, sebbene qualche volta sia riuscito a svignarmela con la scusa di voler giocare ancora a basket. (io e il volpacchiotto da soli in palestra, la quintessenza della felicità.) Ci provo a essere più scostante per scoraggiarla, il fatto è che mi dispiace. So cosa significa essere rifiutati. Pensate se lei sapesse che la sto rifiutando perché sono innamorato pazzo di Kaede Rukawa. Perderei la sua amicizia e me ne dispiacerebbe tantissimo. Perché deve essere tutto così ingarbugliato? Vorrei solo far contenti tutti ed essere felice anch'io, credo sia impossibile anche per un genio come me. Quando verrà fuori che sono innamorato della volpe inevitabilmente qualcuno soffrirà. Io, Kaede, Haruko, oppure tutti e tre.

«Hana tutto bene? Sei strano e non sono ancora riuscito a capirne il motivo. Insomma le cose dovrebbero andarti alla grande in questo periodo.»

Al mio migliore amico non è sfuggito il sospiro amareggiato. Vorrei tanto confidarmi con Yohei, soprattutto parlargli di Rukawa. Di riflesso sul mio volto, quando penso a lui, passa un lampo di tristezza. La Kitsune è più scostante del solito, so che devo pagare lo scotto del mio assurdo comportamento e non posso pretendere che le cose cambino dall’oggi al domani ma, sarà una sensazione, da quando sono tornato è più freddo. (Mica credete che mi arrabbio per nulla?) Qualche volta, quando vado via con l‘Akagi, mi è sembrato di scorgere nello sguardo del volpacchiotto una specie di rimprovero e delusione. So che sono solo illusioni del mio cuore innamorato che spera in una gelosia impossibile. Rukawa geloso, neanche nei miei sogni più megalomani. Ci mancherebbe pure che lo fosse, cosa dovrei dire io, allora? Non ho dimenticato il suo appuntamento con Sendoh. Ce ne sono stati altri? Che tipo di rapporto c’è tra loro? Cioè da quando la volpe si vede con il porcospino? Soprattutto perché? Ho cercato di darmi mille risposte e ho fatto mille congetture, la più quotata: quei due stanno insieme. Un brivido di freddo mi scivola lungo la schiena, non voglio assolutamente pensare a una simile eventualità. L’istrice non deve neanche azzardarsi a guardare Kaede. Stringo i pugni e credo che la rabbia si veda benissimo. Sto letteralmente fumando: io sono geloso. Non posso farci niente, lo ero anche prima di capire che lo amo. Adesso vado proprio di matto.

«Hana allora? Perché non mi dici che ti sta succedendo?»

Mi sono di nuovo perso. Scuoto la testa, continuando a camminare. Dovrei parlargli ma mi spaventa perdere l’amicizia di Yohei e degli altri dell’armata, non posso fare a meno di loro. Non abbiamo mai parlato di certe cose quindi non so come reagirebbero. Mi vedete a dire a questi morti di “ragazze”: il vostro capo è gay. Mi guarderebbero schifati e forse si allontanerebbero. Tremo al sol pensiero. Dite che ho poca fiducia in loro? Forse. La paura fa questo e altro. «Mito, sei un mio amico... vero?»

Che razza di domanda gli ho fatto. Ora mi guarda confuso e anche leggermente offeso. «Hanamichi ti sopporto dalle elementari, credevo fosse chiaro che lo faccio perché ti sono amico!»

«Si, lo so, scusami non volevo...cioè visto che sei mio amico mi vorresti bene anche se fossi diverso da quello che pensi?» Ok, il discorso in testa c’è a parole ho qualche problema e la faccia sempre più confusa di Yohei lo conferma.

«Non ti ho mai reputato una persona normale, che sei diverso è evidente.» Sussulto, come evidente? Divento viola dall'imbarazzo, io l’ho capito da poco mentre lui già lo sapeva? Almeno poteva darmi una mano invece di continuare a rifilarmi ragazze. «Sei un genio. I geni sono spesso incompresi.» Cado faccia a terra. Non ha capito un accidente. Il cretino ride. Ora si becca uno dei miei famosi sguardo che uccide. «Che c’è, perché mi guardi così?»

«Non hai capito cosa stavo cercando di dirti! Dove hai lasciato la perspicacia a casa? Possibile che quando devi afferrare al volo una cosa non lo fai!» Ho il volto in fiamme e ho gridato talmente tanto forte da far girare quasi tutti gli studenti dello Shohoku.

« Hana facciamo così: ora abbiamo lezione, in pausa pranzo ci troviamo un posticino tranquillo e mi spieghi questo discorso “diverso”. Io posso anche essere sveglio e perspicace ma tu stamattina parli per enigmi. »

Durante le lezioni non faccio che agitarmi e scarabocchiare sul quaderno. Evito di guardare Yohei per tutto il tempo, mentre lui ogni tanto si volta verso di me. Ha intuito che voglio parlargli di una cosa seria. Mentalmente ripeto quello di cui voglio metterlo a corrente. Mi faccio film apocalittici nel caso dovesse dirmi che non mi reputa più suo amico. Quando suona la campanella, per la pausa pranzo, salto su come una molla e afferro il mio bento prima di essere trascinato fuori dalla classe da Mito.

«Qui non dovrebbe disturbarci nessuno.» Effettivamente chi è il folle che viene nei laboratori di chimica, c’è un odore orribile. Comunque per sicurezza controllo. «Hanamichi ho capito che vuoi parlarmi di qualcosa di importate. Voglio che tu sappia che puoi raccontarmi tutto, rilassarti. Ti conosco e so tanto di te, specialmente le cose più imbarazzanti. Ti voglio bene, questo non cambierà mai.»

Sorrido. Io e Yohei né abbiamo passate tante insieme. Ci siamo voluti bene dalla prima rissa. Con lui ho pianto quando è morto mio padre. Ed è stato lui a tenermi abbracciato mentre aspettavo l’esito delle lastre alla schiena. È vero non ho nulla da temere. Non lo perderò, lui capirà e forse riuscirà anche a darmi qualche consiglio. Prendo un grosso respiro... come iniziare? Scuoto la testa, c’è un solo modo. «Mi sono innamorato. Mi sono innamorato davvero, Yohei.»

Lui si volta a guardarmi, ha percepito il tono serio. I suoi occhi neri mi scrutano affondo come a cercare conferma. «Ti sei innamorato... scommetto che non stai parlando di Haruko.» Sussurro un “no” appena percepibile. «Lo sospettavo. Si vede che fingi con lei. Però mi chiedo chi sia, stavolta sei sto molto discreto. Insomma chi è la fortuna stavolta?»

«Io non voglio gridarlo ai quattro venti è troppo importante per me. Voglio capisca che faccio sul serio. Inoltre vorrei che fosse il fortunatO il primo a saperlo. Lo sto raccontato a te, sei il mio migliore amico e io ho bisogno di confidarmi con qualcuno.» Ecco l’ho detto ora vediamo cosa succede.

«Ma chi è, insomma non hai lasciato trapelare niente. Qualcuna della clinica di riabilitazione? Una matricola? Qualcuna che viene a vedere le partite?»

Ho voglia di dare una testata al muro, anzi a lui. Non ha capito niente. Inizio a ringhiare come una tigre in trappola. «Yohei, mi sono innamorato di un ragazzO.» Glielo grido praticamente in faccia. Ho il volto che mi scotta, perché non volevo dirlo così. Insomma è tanto sveglio proprio ora non capisce? La reazione non è quella che mi aspettavo, sorride in modo strano. È inquietante.

«Ma davvero? Sentiamo e quando ti saresti accorto di essere completamente andato per una certa volpe?»

Per poco non cado dalla sedia. «Quando? Tu come fai a saperlo?»

«Sei sorpreso della mia perspicacia? Eppure dovresti sapere che tra noi due sono io il più intelligente. Sinceramente l’avevo capito da stamattina ma volevo sentirtelo dire.»

Che sia un tipo sveglio non ci piove, ma come ha fatto a capire di chi parlavo? Io ci ho messo un anno per far chiarezza nei miei sentimenti. «Posso sapere come hai fatto a capire chi è il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato?»

«Ti conosco, sei un libro aperto. Ammetto che avrei dovuto intuirlo prima che le ragazze non fanno per te. Insomma dopo cinquanta rifiuti. Un paio di volte ho anche pensato di proporti qualche bel ragazzo ma poi è arrivata Haruko. Qualcosa nei suoi atteggiamenti mi faceva ben sperare. Infatti ora è lei a correrti dietro, ma il tuo cuore è stato trafitto da un paio di occhioni blu e mi sa che nessuno riuscirà a cancellarli.» Sta parlando seriamente? Fatico a crederlo. «Vi ho visto insieme dal vostro primo scontro sulla terrazza, tu e Rukawa fate scintille. Giorno dopo giorno ho notato come, sebbene giuriate di odiarvi, siete sempre uno affianco all’altro. Di quanto lui sia il tuo punto di riferimento, l’unico in grado di scuoterti.» Il mio punto di riferimento? Non è solo quello, lui è capace di rendermi migliore. Quando sono al suo fianco mi sento invincibile. «Durante le partite o gli allenamenti basta una sua parola e tu cambi. Se i primi tempi era facile intuire che fosse per attirare l’attenzione di Haruko, dopo era chiaro che volevi l’attenzione della matricola d’oro dello Shohoku. Desideravi che ti vedesse come giocatore. Smani dalla voglia di sentirgli dire che sei un suo degno rivale. Questo non è solo perché ormai il basket ti è entrato nel sangue, ma perché sai che è un modo facile e veloce per arrivare a lui.» Come fa a sapere tutte queste cose? Se anche Rukawa le ha capite? «Il massimo del tuo esporti è stato durante la partita con il Toyotama. Quando quel Minami gli ha dato una gomitata. Sei schizzato come un pazzo,davvero ho creduto che avresti provocato una rissa in campo. Una cosa che non si fa per chi dici di detestare.» Arrossisco. Quella volta non sono riuscito a controllarmi, avrei voluto uccidere quel calimero. Aveva osato far del male al mio amore solo perché non poteva batterlo correttamente. Be, anch’io qualche volta gli ho detto delle cose brutte del quale mi pento. Se gli succedesse qualcosa mi sentirei responsabile indirettamente. «C’è solo una cosa che mi preoccupa.» Ecco ora mi dirà che non può continuare a essermi amico. Che quelli come me gli fanno schifo. «Rukawa è bellissimo. Un campione che attira lo sguardo e fa sognare. Ma è così chiuso in se stesso.» Vero, la mia volpe non brilla per comunicabilità. «Io credo che sia una bella persona, dietro quel muro che innalza... sei sicuro di riuscire ad abbatterlo?»

«Che domande fai? Sono un Tensai e abbatterò quel muro a forza di testate!» Ci guardiamo negli occhi e lui scuote la testa. La sua reazione è tranquilla, non ha fatto cenni al fattore: che schifo sei gay. «Yohei non ti fa orrore che sono gay? Dimmelo ti prego, voglio sapere se ho ancora la tua amicizia oppure questo è qualcosa su cui non puoi andare oltre.»

«Ma per chi mi hai preso?» Kimi, sembra arrabbiato. No, è incazzato nero ma che ho detto? «Ha ragione Rukawa a chiamarti idiota! Non me ne frega niente se ti sei innamorato di un ragazzo. Se sei gay, etero, bisex o altro. Io ti voglio bene. Inoltre Rukawa è talmente bello che farebbe convertire anche l’etero più convinto.» Colpito e affondato. «Hana voglio solo vederti felice e, mi spiace dirtelo, non so se con lui potresti esserlo. Tu sei un tenerone sotto quello strato duro. Hai bisogno di sentirti amato.»

Lascio andare il respiro e gli sorrido. Le sue parole sciolgono quel nodo di preoccupazione che sentivo. Non voglio perdere Yohei, come chiunque a cui sono legato. Ma c’è un’altra cosa che devo chiarire. «Kaede è l’unico che può rendermi felice.» Sono serio. Molto serio e infatti il mio amico mi guarda diritto negli occhi. «Lo amo così com'è, se fosse stato diverso non mi sarei neanche accorto della sua esistenza. Può essere taciturno, scostante e irritante ma io l’ho visto.» Yohei spalanca gli occhi. Come posso spiegargli quella sera, dopo la sconfitta con il Kainan, quando con i pugni e le parole abbiamo sfogato tutta la rabbia che avevamo in corpo ritrovandoci entrambi. Si, perché quella sconfitta è pesata su tutti e due. Solo insieme potevamo uscirne. Non le parole gentili di Haruko mi hanno fatto tornare in palestra ma i pugni della mia volpe. Piego le braccia sul banco e affondo il viso nel tessuto ruvido della divisa. «Lui riesce a darmi una forza incredibile. Non deve fare niente, basta la sua presenza. Ho solo una paura, Mito.»

«Quale Hanamichi?»

«Di non essere abbastanza. Cosa ho da offrire a una persona splendida come Rukawa? Sono un semplice idiota.»

«Ma sai visto che ti chiama sempre così magari è quello che vuole.» Io e il mio amico ridiamo. Sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi. Yohei mi passa una mano tra i capelli, è il suo modo di dirmi che mi starà vicino. Avevo bisogno di parlare a qualcuno di questo sentimento, ora posso pensare solo a conquistare il mio algido volpino.

_Soffio leggermente sulle mani. Sono arrossate e fredde. Certo non è il massimo giocare fino a tardi al campetto del parco, le giornate si sono accorciate e l’aria è più gelida. Siamo in autunno e a breve incominceranno i campionati invernali. Raccolgo il pallone e mi avvio verso casa. Una folta di vento mi spinge ad accelerare il passo, da lontano posso vedere la sagoma familiare. Una villetta come tante, in questo quartiere, con un bel giardino. Le luci sono accese, mio padre è tornato per il weekend e devo dire che ne sono contento. Lunedì rientrerà nuovamente alla sua vita a Tokyo. Mi ha chiesto svariate volte di seguirlo ma non voglio lasciare la casa dove ho vissuto l’infanzia, l’ultimo legame con mia madre. Inoltre c’è lo Shohoku e la squadra. Devo dire che mi sento sempre in colpa quando penso che volevo lasciarli per andare in America. Una presunzione dovuta alla sconfitta. Ora invece voglio far diventare la squadra la numero uno e quest’anno ci riuscirò. Apro la porta e vengo subito avvolto da un piacevole calore, accenno un saluto. Papà è in salotto, mi sorride. Coccola il mio gatto che appena mi vede si avvicina per farmi le fusa._

_«Ti è affezionato.» Alzo le spalle, vivo da solo a chi altri dovrebbe affezionarsi? «Vai a cambiarti, la cena è quasi pronta.»_

_Annuisco e salgo in camera, ho bisogno di una doccia calda. È bello trovare qualcuno con cui cenare la sera, molte volte è talmente deprimente che sbocconcello qualcosa e vado subito a dormire. Mi rendo conto di stare troppo tempo da solo, che questa condizione inizia stranamente a pesarmi. Forse per questo accetto le sfide di Sendoh. Ci siamo visti per giocare spesso in queste settimane e devo dire che è un ottimo modo per allenarmi. Certo il mio rivale mi ha invitato qualche volta a uscire per bere qualcosa insieme ma io ho sempre rifiutato. Non so, però mi sembrano inviti volti ad altro. Anche se non capisco cosa voglia da me. Alcune volte sono stato tentato di dirgli di si, per scrollarmi di dosso questa solitudine, però sento che non è con l’asso del Ryonan che vorrei fare questo passo. È un rivale, oltre il basket non ci accomuna niente. Perché lo dico con tanta sicurezza? Qualche volta ci siamo fermati al campetto a parlare. Cioè lui parla e io cerco di seguire i suoi discorsi. Nonostante le domande abbastanza dirette, non ho sentito quel trasporto a sciogliermi per permettere a qualcuno di raggiungermi. (Ci credete mi sono annoiato.)_

_«Allora come vanno gli allenamenti? Ancora non mi hai detto com'è la squadra senza i titolari di terza.»_

_Mi siedo a tavola. «Manca solo Akagi. Per il resto quest’anno puntiamo a ottenere la vittoria.»_

_Non ho intenzione di lasciarmi battere di nuovo. Lo Shohoku arriverà vincitore ai campionati nazionali. «Pensare che ti ho regalato quel canestro di mini basket per sbaglio. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che saresti diventato un così bravo giocatore.»_

_Sorrido leggermente. Gli avevo chiesto un altro gioco, sono contento che si sia sbagliato. Ho scoperto questa passione a cinque anni e dall’ora non ho mai mollato il basket un solo giorno. Ci sono nato con questa passione. L’avrei scoperto prima o poi. «Avrei giocato lo stesso.»_

_«Non ne dubito. Ho visto le registrazioni delle partite. Sei un altro sul campo da gioco. Non fraintendere ,ti animi e mi piacerebbe vederti così felice sempre.»_

_So cosa vuole dirmi. Dopo la morte della mamma mi sono chiuso in me stesso, stupidamente ho iniziato a pensare che chiunque può lasciarti e quel vuoto non voglio più sentirlo. Così mi tengo ben lontano dai sentimenti. Però sono felice di avere l’appoggio di mio padre, mi lascia solo è vero ma mi sostiene sempre, per quanto riguarda lo sport che amo. Conosce il mio sogno di voler giocare in America e ha sempre detto che farà di tutto per aiutarmi a realizzarlo._

_«Mi dispiace lasciarti solo, Kaede. Stavolta il mio viaggio di lavoro mi porterà in Cina per un po’. Ammetto che saperti qui mi mette angoscia, dovrei starti vicino. La mamma non me lo perdonerebbe.» Mi agito sulla sedia, sa bene che non amo parlare di lei._

_«Non sentirti in colpa ormai ci sono abituato.» Forse sono stato troppo diretto. Non lo incolpo di nulla. Io ho avuto il basket e il carattere solitario per superare la morte della mamma, lui il lavoro. È giusto così._

_«Lo so e non sai quanto mi dispiace che ti sei abituato.» Inizio a sparecchiare, mi sta venendo sonno e domani mattina presto devo andare al campetto, prima della sessione in palestra con la squadra. «Non sono affari miei ma... non c’è nessuno che consideri amico? Qualcuno con cui condividere altro oltre la passione per il basket.»_

_Resto fermo, le braccia mi cadono molli lungo i fianchi. Non so perché mi viene in mente una certa scimmia rossa. Dire che sono scioccato è un eufemismo. Proprio non riesco a farlo uscire dalla mia testa. Dalla mia vita ci ho messo una pietra sopra, me lo ritrovo sempre tra i piedi. Lui, tra tanti... «Do’hao!»_

_«Come?» Alzo la testa di scatto, credevo di averlo solo pensato e invece mi è uscito dalle labbra._

_Papà mi guarda stranio, magari pensa pure che lo stavo insultando. «Scusa sono stanco. Ho sonno e... no, non c’è nessuno che considero amico. Buona notte.»_

_Che cavolo mi prende? Mi lascio cadere sul letto chiudendo gli occhi. Nell'ultimo periodo quella testa matta di Sakuragi compare nei momenti più impensabili, nella mia testa. Addirittura prima di entrare in palestra ripeto la trafila di insulti che di solito mi rivolge, così per vedere se ne troverà di nuovi. Forse è perché il suo atteggiamento verso di me è cambiato. Sarà che sta con l’Akagi. Non l’hanno ufficializzato ma l’accompagna a casa quasi tutte le sere. Qualche volta mi sono ritrovato a guardarli con fastidio mentre andavano via. Ovviamente solo perché quel cretino toglie tempo al basket. Comunque non mi deve interessare cosa fa. La domanda di mio padre avrebbe dovuto al massimo farmi venire in mente Sendoh, viste le nostre sfide, non l’idiota. Che cavolo di rapporto ho con l’idiota, insulti e risse. Mi volto sul fianco rannicchiandomi. Gli occhi aperti a fissare il muro di fronte. Da un po’ di tempo non so più decifrare il rapporto con il rossino, insomma cos'è che mi spinge verso di lui dal primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati? Ho riconosciuto un degno avversario? Si, il suo gioco è ancora grezzo ma affinandolo potrebbe mettermi in seria difficoltà. Non è solo quello... è vitale. Un’energia travolgente. Quel suo modo di fare da megalomane mi ha sempre fatto scattare dentro qualcosa. Si autoproclamava campione senza neanche sapere le regole basilari del basket. Non ha avuto paura di sfidare campioni del calibro di Maki, senza timore di metterli in ridicolo. In partita mi sono ritrovato spesso a guardarlo, oltre a essere evidenti i miglioramenti durante gli scontri, la sua forza e combattività mi attiravano. Mi spronavano a dare il massimo. Quando sapevo di avere i suoi occhi addosso cercavo di fare canestri spettacolari per farlo arrabbiare. Ma è davvero solo questo il motivo per cui lo fisso? Per cui devo sapere sempre dov’è? Quando fa troppo il cretino con l’Akagi devo riportare il suo sguardo su di me e sono sicuro che non mi importa di quella ragazzina._

_“Amico con cui condividere altro oltre il basket.” Forse davvero potrebbe esserlo. Che razza di pensiero stupido. Tiro su le coperte, basta non ne verrò mai a capo e io detesto sentirmi confuso. L’idiota poi mi ci manda spesso in confusione. Per questo ultimamente cedo di meno alle sue provocazioni. Ha avuto la ragazza dei suoi sogni. Ha il basket. Può finalmente smetterla di confondermi. Mi rendo conto da solo che questa rabbia verso Sakuragi è ingiustificata, ma la mia razionalità ultimamente è andata._

_La mattina dopo mi sveglio più rilassato, sarà che non mi piace crogiolarmi in inutili seghe mentali. Oggi è domenica quindi niente scuola, con calma mi stiracchio e preparo per uscire. Andrò al campetto e poi agli allenamenti nel pomeriggio, potevo usare la mattinata per restare a dormire ma ho appuntamento con Sendoh per dargli una rivincita. L’ultima volta ho vinto io. Mi chiedo se sia giusto vederlo con tanta frequenza, ma si tanto sono solo one on one._

_Quando scendo al piano inferiore papà è in cucina ai fornelli. «Buongiorno, colazione all'americana.»_

_Scuoto la testa, lui è abituato visto che passa molto tempo negli Stati Uniti, io non ho mai molta fame la mattina. Specialmente di uova e pancetta. Mi viene la nausea proprio. «Grazie,bastava una spremuta d’arancia.»_

_«Devi nutrirti figliolo, sei un giocatore e hai bisogno di energie. Allora che programmi hai oggi?»_

_«Campetto in mattinata e allenamento con la squadra nel pomeriggio.»_

_«Quindi a pranzo sei tutto mio?» Alzo un sopracciglio lasciando correre la battuta. «Che ne dici di pranzare insieme? Si, un bel pranzo e una passeggiata vicino al mare con il tuo vecchio papà e poi ti porto in palestra.»_

_«Hai già deciso tutto tu.» So che vuole passare del tempo insieme. Mi dispiace quasi di aver accettato la sfida del numero sette del Ryonan. Lo saluto ed esco._

_Quando arrivo al campetto del parco il mio avversario è già lì. «Ciao Rukawa.»_

_Sorride. Come al solito. Vorrei sapere come fa a stare con quel perenne sorriso stampato in faccia. Ammetto la flemma di Sendoh a volte mi urta. Così come la sua presunzione nel credersi migliore di me. Devo essere sincero c’è qualcosa che lo fa stare un gradino sopra. In uno one on one di rado riesce a battermi, ma in uno scontro a squadre il suo gioco è migliore del mio. In fondo solo dopo la batosta di Sawakita ho iniziato a giocare davvero con i compagni mettendo da parte il mio individualismo._

_«Hn!» Se spera di fare conversazione si sbaglia di grosso, sono venuto qui per un unico motivo. Gli lancio la palla. «Ti devo la rivincita. Palla a te.»_

_Invece di arrivare ai venti punti giochiamo a tempo. Un allenamento utile per rinforzare la resistenza fisica. Oggi il mio avversario è parecchio ispirato, stargli dietro non è facile anche perché per la prima volta la mia mente non è concentrata soltanto sul gioco. Alla fine riesco per un soffio a pareggiare allo scadere del tempo. Mi piego sulle ginocchia cercando di recuperare fiato asciugandomi il sudore con la fascetta nera. Non sono soddisfatto di questo risultato. Non ho dato il massimo._

_«Siamo pari, dobbiamo fare uno spareggio. Te la senti?»_

_«Hn, non oggi. Sabato prossimo.» Anche se mi urta non poter rimanere per fargli vedere chi sono._

_«Bene. Meglio così, non mi sembri molto in forma.»_

_Mi irrigidisco a questa affermazione. Cosa cavolo sta dicendo? Che sono peggiorato? Il mio sguardo è gelido e basta questo per zittirlo. Lui alza le mani in segno di scusa._

_«Non fraintendere mi sembri un po’ assente. Capita a tutti di avere dei pensieri in testa.»_

_Senza dire altro mi allontano, lo saluto con un cenno della mano ed esco dalla recensione del campetto. È vero che sono distratto, mi da fastidio che se ne sia accorto anche lui. Ma il fatto è che mentre giocavamo mi sono tornate in mente le parole di papà, quelle che ieri sera mi hanno tenuto sveglio per un bel po’. Insomma per un piccolo istante al posto di Sendoh ho immaginato di avere d’avanti la scimmia rossa. Non riesco a capire perché. Come cavolo ha fatto quel demente a diventare un puntino fisso della mia mente? Ormai lo vedo da tutte le parti, è una persecuzione._

****.Mai più lontani** **

Devo avvicinarmi a Kaede, non ne posso più di questa “tensione” tra noi. Perché dico così? Semplice sono giorni che la volpe mi evita. All'improvviso non esisto più per lui. Capite cosa mi sta facendo? Mi tratta come tutti gli altri e io questo non posso sopportarlo. Non voglio perdere quel “noi”, mi ucciderebbe. Può sembrare da pazzi ma è l’unico punto di contattato. Ho provato a provocarlo in ogni modo, niente. Mi fa male. Cavoli non avete idea di come mi faccia sentire questo vuoto. Non posso biasimarlo, non ci sono più motivi per continuare a comportarci così. Anche Yasuda mi ha detto che era ora che la smettessimo. Ho pianto come non accadeva dalla morte di mio padre, è come se lo stessi perdendo. Perdere? Non ho niente tra le mani solo questo sentimento e questo dolore che mi fa fare cose sbagliate. L’ho colpito, stavolta davvero. Volevo restituirgli il male che mi fa con la sua freddezza e mi sento un miserevole verme per il livido che sfoggia da una settimana sul suo bellissimo volto. Yohei ha provato a consigliarmi di parlargli. Dice di aprirgli il cuore e vedere quale sarà la sua reazione. Ho paura. Lo ammetto. Sono terrorizzato di vedere sul suo viso il disgusto o peggio ancora l’indifferenza totale.

Appoggio la testa all'armadietto, sento i palloni che rimbalzano e le voci dei compagni in palestra. La squadra ha iniziato ad allenarsi, non ho voglia di unirmi a loro. Quello è il luogo in cui io e Kaede ci siamo scontrati di più, ma anche quello dove ci siamo capiti e abbiamo costruito quel “noi”. Un noi che fa finta di non sentire più. Non è presunzione la mia, si sta sforzando e si vede. Io lo vedo. Mi chiedo quale sia il motivo del suo allontanamento da me... Magari qualcuno gli ha detto qualcosa. Però nessuno a parte Mito sa che lo amo. BASTA. Batto violentemente la testa nell’armadietto.

«Hanamichi Sakuragi ti muovi a uscire da lì dentro? Guarda che anche senza Akagi ci sono io a rimetterti in riga. Sai che ci metto un minuto a prenderti a sventagliate su quella testa dura.»

Ayako non puoi capire come mi sento. Prendo un grosso respiro. Meglio non insospettirli, magari così mi lasceranno in pace. Non posso allenarmi con loro, finirei per stargli vicino e allora manderei a fanculo tutto facendo la cosa sbagliata. Entro in palestra e prendo un pallone dal cesto.

«Ehii mezzasega allora ti muovi che stiamo aspettando tutti te.» Mitsui

«Hanamichi entra subito in campo, ricordati che sono io il capitano quindi cerca di collaborare.» Miyagi

Non li rispondo, cammino verso il signor Anzai. Sento i suoi occhi addosso, erano giorni che non mi guardava, avanti volpino metti il tuo carico da dieci. Dammi dell’idiota. Mi faresti felice, sono giorni che non mi chiami più così.

Oggi da tabella di allenamento avrei dovuto ricominciare a fare qualche passaggio con la squadra. So che sconvolgerò tutti però ho bisogno di tranquillità. «Coach vorrei continuare a ripetere i fondamentali del palleggio.»

Credo che questa sia una delle poche volte che parlo seriamente con il nonnino. Spero mi dica di si. «Oh!Oh! Certo Sakuragi.»

Bene. Senza aggiungere altro mi porto fuori dal campo di gioco e comincio a palleggiare. «Ma, ma... Hanamichi stai bene?»

Ryota dovrebbe essere contento sta sempre a lamentarsi del mio essere esagitato. Lo ignoro continuando gli esercizi. Ho bisogno di pensare. Il genio deve trovare il modo di riavvicinarsi alla volpe. Un’infida volpe che sfugge ogni volta che sono lì per raggiungerla. Che tu sia dannato, mica ti ho dato quel nomignolo senza motivo.

«Hanamichi?» Mi volto verso Haruko. Possibile che nessuno mi lasci in pace! Sospiro, mi sto comportando male con lei. Dovrei dirle che il mio cuore è occupato. La sto evitando di proposito, però le devo una spiegazione. Volto lo sguardo sul campo, lui è il centro di tutti i miei pensieri. Anche solo chiarire con Haruko passa in secondo piano.

«Haruko?» Devo togliermela dai piedi altrimenti è meglio giocare con la squadra.

«Tutto bene? Oggi avresti dovuto fare altro. Non è che ti fa male la schiena?»

«No. Preferisco continuare ancora un giorno con i fondamentali.» La mia risposta sembra tranquillizzare tutti. Chi li capisce è bravo. Sempre detto che questa squadra è una gabbia di matti. Mi comporto normalmente e non vado bene, se sto in disparte neanche. Mi volto verso Rukawa, come al solito è immerso nel suo mondo senza badare a niente. Spero resti in palestra, magari potrei chiedergli di aiutarmi a ritrovare il ritmo giusto per segnare a canestro... ok, me lo dico da solo: idiota.

«Hanamichi vuoi che resti con te?»

«Haruko grazie voglio continuare da solo.» Le sorrido e finalmente vanno tutti via. Un po’ abbattuto prendo il pallone portandomi sotto il tabellone. La Kitsune è andata via prima del solito. Chissà dove corre, ultimamente non resta per i suoi allenamenti supplementari. Sono sempre convinto che si veda con Sendoh. Almeno ha la decenza di non invitarlo in palestra. Sorrido ripensando a quando lo trovai ad allenarsi di sera. Un angelo. Volava sul parquet e quello spettacolare slam dunk all'indietro. Così bello e solo, proprio come me. Anche tu non hai sempre qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa? A volte mi chiedo come possa amarti così senza sapere niente di te. Chi conosce davvero chi sei? Lo hai concesso a Sendoh di accedere nel tuo mondo “puro”?

Scatto come una furia verso il canestro e schiaccio con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo. Tremo e so che è colpa della gelosia. Si, sono geloso da vedere nero. Non è giusto, cos'ha quel porcospino più di me? No, il genio non deve lasciarsi abbattere, la volpe mi appartiene. Ha la testa altrove in questo periodo, tutto qui. Magari smaniasse per me, un sogno che diventa realtà. 

«Va bene, genio. Se vuoi la volpe devi ritornare a essere un campione. Quindi... Sakuragi alla riscossa.» Con calma e concentrazione inizio a tirare a canestro. Dopo un’ora riesco a centrare l’anello una volta su cinque. Ritrovare la forma non è facile, speravo che il corpo ricordasse i movimenti ma non è così. Ripenso alle parole del nonnino, quando mi tenne qui per effettuare ventimila tiri. Riprovo. Tiro. Ferro. «Ma cosa diavolo sbaglio!»

«Il movimento non è ritmico e costante.»

Sussulto, riconoscerei questa voce tra mille. Ma cosa ci fa qui? Mi volto a guardarlo. Kimi, quanto è bello. Ha i capelli bagnati che scivolano come inchiostro sulla pelle di porcellana. I vestiti gli si sono incollati addosso e le gocce d’acqua percorrono maliziosamente il suo corpo. Un sogno, non potrebbe essere altrimenti. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Mi stavo allenando al campetto poco lontano. Ha iniziato a piovere e ho pensato di ripararmi in palestra.»

Non mi ero accorto della pioggia, però mi scoppia dentro una scintilla di gioia: non era con Sendoh. Mi volto verso il canestro stringendo la palla. Questo non mi da la sicurezza che non stanno insieme ma è il momento giusto. Sono giorni che cerco un modo per approcciarmi alla volpe senza farla scappare. Insomma è inutile provare a parlarci, l’unica cosa che ci unisce è il basket. Mi è balenata un’idea in testa e potrebbe funzionare. Non è un piano dettagliato però Rukawa è sempre mezzo addormentato magari ci casca. «Ah, bene.»

Torno a tirare e sbagliando di proposito. (Datemela buona, sempre lì a puntualizzare.) Ferro. Se conosco la volpe mi riprenderà di sicuro. «Do’hao. Se più schiappa di quando ti sei infortunato.»

«Teme Kitsune! Non è colpa mia se ora in squadra non c’è più il gorillone. Lui era l’unico a sapere qualcosa di basket. L’unico in grado di insegnarmi davvero questo gioco. A chi dovrei chiedere ora? Siete tutti scarsi, non sapete giocare voi e lo vorreste insegnare a me?».

Uno...due...tre... «Idiota.» Mi si avvicina con quel passo elegante. Kimi, non così Kitsune stasera sei talmente bello che è difficile toglierti gli occhi di dosso. «Allora?Che stai aspettando? Riprendi la posizione.» Mi sono distratto, la colpa è sua. Faccio come mi ha detto. «Hai i gomiti troppo larghi.» La sua mano candida, fredda, morbida, bagnata mi si posa sulla pelle. «Così, ora prova a tirare. Ricorda: ritmo lento e costante.» Prendo un bel respiro. Giuro non ho mai desiderato così tanto segnare un canestro. Lo faccio, un centro perfetto e senza sbavature. «Chi è la schiappa che non sa insegnare il basket?»

Caduto in trappola. Volpino del cuore mio adesso preparati a stare insieme a me per tutto il tempo in cui sei in questa scuola.«Mmmm, mica puoi convincermi così. Che ne diresti di aiutarmi a ritrovare la forma, dopo l’infortunio? Vediamo quando sei bravo. Se miglioro hai la mia parola che ti passerò la palla in partita. Se invece, come credo, non ci riuscirai sarai tu a passarla a me. Accetti la sfida?»

Non deve neanche rispondermi i suoi occhi scintillano. Li ho visti così solo di fronte agli avversari più pericolosi. Felice, ora sono davvero felice.

_Idiota. Grandissimo Idiota. Mega idiota. Continuo a ripetermelo mentre cammino per tornare a casa. No stavolta l’insulto, che poi non lo è mai, non è rivolto alla scimmia rossa ma è per me. Vorrei sapere come ho fatto a fregarmi in questo con le mie stesse mani. Possibile che come apre bocca il do’hao non riesco a dirgli di no. Quando ha iniziato a dargli questo potere? Stringo i pugni, lo so benissimo: dal giorno in cui mi si è piantato d’avanti. Ma perché di tutti i posti della scuola sono andato in terrazza a dormire? Mordo il colletto della felpa per tirarla su a coprirmi le labbra, fa freddo ed è parecchio tardi. Oggi abbiamo speso molto tempo negli allenamenti extra io e la scimmia. Diciamo che ci sono state alcune divergenze su come si effettuano i tiri da tre punti. Stasera era in vena di parlare. Cioè parla sempre, anche quando non deve, oggi però ha toccato un argomento che non mi aspettavo. Come inaspettati sono stati i miei pensieri._

_“Proprio non ci siamo. Lo vuoi capire che non basta solo dare forza con le ginocchia?”_

_“Perché stiamo provando i tiri da tre punti. Nessuno se li aspetta da me.”_

_“Appunto. Muoviti oppure te ne faccio fare altri centro.”_

_“Tu ti stai approfittando della situazione.”_

_Solo un pochino, di certo non te lo dirò. “Continua.” Lapidario come sempre, ma devo ammettere non si lamenta anzi ci mette davvero tutto l’impegno per dimostrare che è un genio del basket. Però sbaglia ancora. “Ok, cento.”_

_“Grrr...” Niente da fare è in pieno delirio. “Il Tensai non si fa mettere i piedi intesta da una baka Kitsune come te.”_

_“Schiappa. Hai ragione chiedi a qualcun altro. Sono stanco di perdere tempo.” È una bugia bella e buona._

_“Io ti distruggo!”_

_Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita a pugni. Devo dire che si sta controllando anche troppo. Durante i nostri allenamenti mi ascolta e cerca di imparare il più possibile. Ha ripreso la mano, tanto che molte volte rimango sbalordito di come si muove con scioltezza sul campo. Alla fine, acciaccati, ci stendiamo sul pavimento freddo ansimanti._

_“Kitsune è vero che vuoi andare in America?”_

_Questa domanda mi coglie impreparato. Primo a lui cosa importa? Secondo come fa ancora a ricordarlo? L’argomento è venuto fuori durante la partita con il Sannoh, mentre Sawakita mi spiattellava in faccia il suo essere migliore di me. Guardo Sakuragi disteso vicino, in quell'occasione mi disse che se ci andavo io ci sarebbe andato anche lui. “Si. Credi che possa fermami ai tornei scolastici?”_

_“No.” Lui si rialza, troneggia su di me che resto a terra. Lo ammetto ha un fisico imponente. Ho avuto modo di vederlo varie volte spogliato o a dorso nudo. Ultimamente però il mio sguardo scivola insistentemente sulla sua schiena ampia e le braccia toniche e muscolose. Sembrano così... accoglienti, non so spiegarlo bene ma danno un senso di protezione e calore. Detto da me suona strano, io non ho bisogno ne dell’uno ne dell’altro. Chissà com’è stare nel suo abbraccio. Sento un leggero calore salirmi dal basso ventre... a cosa diavolo vado a pensare? Mi alzo di scatto e perdo leggermente l’equilibrio._

_“Attento.” Sakuragi mi afferra al volo impedendomi di finire culo a terra, e io mi aggrappo a lui. Forse qualcuno ascolta le mie parole. Un minuto prima pensavo a com’è stare tra le sue braccia. Un minuto dopo lo so. Sono come credevo: calde, protettive e mi piace il suo odore. Siamo così vicini, posso sentire il suo fiato sulle mie labbra è leggermente affannoso. Deve essere bello stringersi a lui così mentre.... Kimi, mi sento arrossire come una stupida ragazzina, da quando ho pensieri poco casti sull'idiota? Mi allontano. Ho il respiro stranamente alterato. Spero non abbia percepito la mia eccitazione._

_“Hai detto cento tiri.”_

_Rialzo gli occhi, che tenevo ben piantati sulle mie scarpe, mentre lui torna in posizione. Nessuno dei due parla più e alla fine andiamo via in silenzio._

_Questo è quanto accaduto in palestra. Quindi vi chiederete: perché ti davi dell’idiota? Mi piace. Mi piace da matti la compagnia di quel casinista. Ecco il problema. Insomma poche settimane fa mi sono ripromesso di evitarlo e ora ci passo un sacco di tempo insieme. Me lo ritrovo anche in terrazza, durante la pausa pranzo, a chiedermi di spiegargli alcuni schemi che ha visto nelle partite della NBA. Così finiamo per parlare... cioè, lui parla e io rispondo con poche parole. Vorrei davvero sapere cosa passa nella testa di quello scimmione. Volevo allontanarmi perché mi manda in confusione la sua presenza e invece il nostro rapporto è mutato. Non so come abbiamo fatto, né quando è successo ma si è fatto più “stretto” e io non riesco a essere indifferente. Soprattutto quando mi sorride. Si, l’idiota mi sorride. Non quella risata megalomane. Non quel ghigno distorto, ma un sorriso caldo e luminoso che compare sulle sue labbra quando capisce di avere la mia completa attenzione. Forse a furia di testate mi ha fatto partire il cervello. Che posso farci, sto bene con lui. Mi diverto, sebbene il mio aspetto esteriore non lo mostri, la sua allegria è contagiosa. Anche giocare a basket con Sakuragi mi fa esaltare, come se stessi giocando una partita decisiva. Lo riconosco è un valido avversario, quando ci troviamo di fronte è una lotta fino all'ultimo canestro. Nessuno sconto e nonostante continui a perdere, non si arrende. Anzi continua a sfidarmi._

_“Teme Kitsune tra un poi dovrai cedere dinnanzi al mio immenso genio.”_

_Stasera poi per la prima volta ho iniziato a vederlo sotto un’altra luce. Non compagno di squadra ma come un ragazzo e... non credevo neanche potessi fare simili pensieri. Capisco di essere traumatizzato dalle ragazze, che mi sembrano delle pazze invasate salvo rare eccezioni. Passo la maggior parte del tempo a evitarle che non mi sono mai sentito attratto da nessuna di loro. Questo vuol dire che sono gay? No, che razza di pensiero stupito. La colpa è come sempre di quello scimmione. Riesce a confondermi. Ho solo fatto un osservazione perché trovo piacevole la sua compagnia. Ci siamo avvicinati grazie alla sua “sfida” e forse riesco a vederlo come qualcuno con cui interagire. Nulla di più. Il fatto che mi sono eccitato quando mi ha stretto non significa niente._

_Sorrido, se continua così non riuscirò più a essere totalmente indifferente. In verità non lo sono mai stato. Mi sono mantenuto distante, un po’ per carattere ma perché proprio sembrava avercela con me. Adesso mi ha aperto uno spiraglio per farmi entrare... e io voglio raggiungerlo? Voglio farmi raggiungere? Sta tutto lì. Non sono uno che si lega. Sono una persona a cui piace la libertà e anche l’amicizia potrebbe legarmi a degli “obblighi” a cui non voglio cedere. Poi c’è in fattore: se mi affeziono e vanno via? Ho subito un distacco doloroso quando ero un bambino e lo sforzo per uscirne ha richiesto una forza incredibile. Quella forza che è ora il mio punto di rifermento. Far entrare Sakuragi nella mia vita comporterebbe cambiare prospettive e non me la sento. Scuoto la testa. Sto facendo un sacco di congetture inutili, magari all'idiota interessa solo migliorare come giocatore e quando avrà raggiunto il suo scopo le cose tra noi torneranno come prima. Riconosco che questo pensiero è stupido, è una scimmia idiota ma sincera. Se c’è una cosa che non sa fare il rossino è mentire. Proprio per questo so che i suoi insulti erano tali e adesso vuol farmi credere che quel livore con cui mi attaccava è sparito? Questo suo cambiamento è da imputarsi al fatto che è riuscito ad avere il cuore dell’Akagi, non c’è altra spiegazione. Ne sono contento formano una bella coppia, insieme non fanno un cervello. Questa è cattiva ma mi dispiace perdere quel “noi”. Adoro fare a botte con Sakuragi. Mi piace stuzzicarlo. Vedere il suo volto infiammarsi. Kimi, mi fa sentire importante farlo arrabbiare. Ho sempre pensato che l’indifferenza fosse la peggior arma, se arrivasse a usarla con me ne soffrirei. Quanto sono, egoista non la uso anch’io quando mi spavento per come sta evolvendo il nostro rapporto?_

_Mi sta succedendo di nuovo, penso a lui e la confusione dilaga dentro di me. Io ho bisogno di mettere un freno a questi allenamenti, da quando sono iniziati tutto ruota intorno a loro. Ho smesso anche di vedere Sendoh per le nostre sfide. Sta manipolando il mio tempo, fuori e dentro il campo da gioco e non voglio permetterlo. Mi sta legando a sé, finalmente me ne sono reso conto. Posso ancora recidere quel laccio, sono ancora in tempo... davvero sono convito di poterlo fare?_

****I Love you** **

Catturare una volpe richiede pazienza, una qualità sconosciuta al Tensai. Provare a catturare la mia volpe significa dare testate al muro un giorno si e l’altro pure per non renderlo stola. Ammetto l’impazienza a volte mi frega, quindi per calmarmi elenco tutti i passi avanti fatti. Magari sono dieci indietro e due avanti ma fa niente. La matematica è un’opinione. Comunque non mi do per vinto. Ora più che mai devo calmarmi, anche in Rukawa percepisco una sorta di apertura verso di me. Negli ultimi tempi è meno sulle sue. Un freezer a due gambe resta un freezer a due gambe, il genio non può fare miracoli in poco tempo però un principio di scongelamento c’è. Rido, da solo mi rendo conto che lo tratto proprio male. Anche il genio in amore è diverso. Vero che me lo coccolerei e stringerei, ma credete che io smetta di insultarlo? Ma anche no. La volpe del mio cuore mi ucciderebbe seduta stante. Siamo due pazzi, ognuno si vuol bene in un modo. (Cos’è quelle facce? Si ho detto si vuol bene. Scusatemi ma se non mi volesse bene perché accettare di allenarmi? No, non l’ha fatto perché si crede migliore di me. Insomma lasciatemi illudere che un po’ mi vuole bene. Ne ho bisogno, quando lo sconforto si fa sente.)

Sospiro, il rovescio della medaglia in tutta questa storia sono le reazioni del mio corpo alla sua vicinanza. Cercate di capirmi: ho sedici anni, lui è talmente sexy e bello che non deve far niente per farmi eccitare, basta che respiri e non vi dico cos’è il suo respiro affannato dopo una sessione di allenamento. Rimanere da soli in palestra a volte è una tortura, non posso mica placcarlo e incollarmi alla sua bocca. Quando si avvicina e mi sfiora ho una voglia matta abbracciarlo. Alcune volte mi sono imbambolato a fissare le sue labbra, piccole e piene, sembrano così morbide e dolci. Chissà se lo sono davvero. Ho anche avuto il suo corpo sottile premuto contro di me. L’altra sera stava cadendo e l’ho afferrato al volo. È stato maledettamente bello sentirmelo addosso, con il suo profumo ad avvolgermi. In quel momento avrei voluto dirgli ogni cosa ma il suo spingermi lontano mi ha riportato con i piedi per terra. Rukawa mi vede come giocatore, forse come “amico” (senso ampio del termine) per il resto conto meno di zero.

Niente pessimismo. Devo smetterla di pensare a certe cose, saprò conquistarmi la sua fiducia e arriverò al suo cuore. Il Tensai non si abbatte, in fondo mi alleno con lui tutte le sere e durante la pausa pranzo siamo spesso insieme. Il genio ha studiato bene come piazzare le trappole, si sa le volpi sono furbe e batterle sul loro terreno non è facile. Così ho iniziato a frequentare i posti dove so di trovarlo ed è bellissimo stargli vicino, io parlo e lui spilucca il suo pranzo poi quando mi zittisco stanco del mio monologo risponde alle domande che gli ho posto. Le ricorda tutte. Peccato che parli sempre poco, io la sua voce resterei ad ascoltarla per ore ma ho imparato ad amare il silenzio. Al mio amore piace e poi non è mai pesante, non più almeno, perché ci percepisco la sua vicinanza. Mi rende felice, se solo così riesce a fare di me la persona più felice al mondo come mi sentirò se riuscirò a conquistarlo? Non voglio farmi illusioni e vederle cadere come castelli di carta.

Guardo l’orologio, sono in ritardo. Chissà oggi di cosa parleremo, ieri ho visto una trasmissione di basket potrei chiedergli qualche delucidazione. Ammetto che non è solo bravo come giocatore, sarà che vive per questo sport e segue praticamente tutto quello che lo riguarda. Studia gli schemi di gioco fino alla nausea e possiede inventiva. Forse quest’anno se riusciremo a fare gioco di squadra saremo invincibili. Raggiungo la terrazza, in verità con questo freddo non è il massimo, ma a me basta tenerlo vicino.

«Ehi volpe ti sei già schiodato dal banco oggi?»Di solito mi fa aspettare parecchio prima di vederlo arrivare. Certamente non mi arrischio ad andare nella sua classe a svegliarlo, finirebbe a pugni visto che ancora non perdona chi disturba il suo sonno.

«Hn!» Sorrido sedendomi vicino a lui. Mi sa che oggi la volpetta non ha voglia di parlare. Pranziamo in un silenzio teso. Spero di sbagliarmi sul suo pessimo umore. Tanto se dove dirmi qualcosa lo farà. La pausa pranzo finisce, sto per salutarlo quando mi ferma. «Idiota, stasera niente allenamenti supplementari.»

Lapidario come sempre, se ne sta pure andando come se bastino quelle quattro parole. «Che vuoi dire? Perché?»

Mi sento gelare è la prima volta, da quando abbiamo cominciato, che uno di noi da buca all'altro. «Quello che ho detto. Ho un impegno e non posso darti retta.»

So già che non dovrei. Che è meglio non sapere e non fare la figura del cretino, ma ho un pensiero che mi pungola e devo ancora capire se è come credo. «Rimandalo. Il genio viene prima»

«No.»

«Si può sapere cosa hai da fare?»

«Non sono affari tuoi, ma se ci tieni a saperlo... devo vedermi con Sendoh.»

Lo dice con un tono piatto che non ammette repliche. Qualcosa dentro di me va in frantumi. Io non posso accettarlo, preferisce vedere quell'istrice al posto di allenare me? All'improvviso il buon umore, le speranze e la felicità provata crollano. Apro la bocca, avrei tante cose da dirgli ma non lo faccio. Servirebbe solo a rendermi ridicolo. Rukawa è la persona più libera di questo mondo, chi sono io per dirgli cosa può o non può fare? Lo amo di un amore a senso unico e anche se ricambiasse non potrei mai imprigionarlo. Mi si rivolterebbe contro come una iena e lo perderei. Sapete che vi dico: mi fa impazzire questo suo essere così. Mi sono innamorato proprio per com’è, non cambierei niente. Questa gelosia che sento forte e opprimente non devo starla a sentire, prima di fare la cosa sbagliata vado via. Ho bisogno stargli lontano.

Il resto delle lezioni lo passo in una specie di trance. Mi rendo conto di avere una reazione spropositata ma ho i miei motivi. Rukawa ha una specie di ossessione per il numero sette del Ryonan. Non so se va oltre quella sportiva, lo considera il suo rivale numero uno. Di contro so che per Sendoh il mio volpino non è solo un giocatore con cui confrontarsi. Il modo in cui lo guarda, lo sfiora e cerca di attirarne l’attenzione denota interesse. Facile notarlo è quello che faccio anch'io. Sbatto la testa contro il banco, mi atteggio a genio però so di non avere speranze contro il capitano del Ryonan. è perfetto, mentre io sono solo un principiante del basket mezzo teppista. Cosa ho da offrire a Rukawa? Inoltre da quanto ho capito la volpe lo vede spesso. Ho una voglia matta di piangere, il genio battuto da una iena ridens.

Gli allenamenti scorrono senza intoppi, mi tengo lontano da Kaede di proposito e lui ogni tanto mi lancia delle strane occhiate. Lo odio, in questo momento, vedo talmente nero che finirei per fargli del male se dovessimo scontrarci. Alla fine, uno a uno, i compagni lasciano la palestra. Come uno sciocco spero di non vederlo andare via. Niente da dire fa bene a chiamarmi idiota.

«Fanculo mi allenerò da solo.» Gli farò vedere che non ho bisogno del suo aiuto per migliorare. Non mi farò abbattere da questo. Scaricato senza dichiararmi, almeno stavolta l’orgoglio è intatto. Che resti a giocare con il porcospino se gli piace tanto. Che faccia tutto quello che vuole, non verserò una lacrima per lui. Sono stanco, sto corredo dietro a chi non vuole farsi raggiungere. Sono in debito di ossigeno devo fermarmi se non voglio smarrire me stesso.

_«Stai bene, Rukawa?» Mi volto verso Sendoh, che è già pronto sotto canestro per iniziare la nostra sfida. Alzo le spalle senza rispondergli. Cosa dovrei dirgli: sono nervoso per aver saltato l’allenamento con l’idiota? «Se non te la senti possiamo rimandare. Non è un problema per me.»_

_«Piantala!» Sono stato scontroso di proposito, figurati se mi tiro indietro proprio con te. Il mio peggior rivale. Inoltre ho fatto un torto all'idiota per venire qui, quindi zitto e gioca. Questo pensiero è del tutto fuori luogo, può capitare che uno dei due sia impegnato. Il fatto è che io non lo ero, ho cercato Sendoh di proposito. Mi vergogno di averlo fatto. Mi sento come un’animale intrappola e non è un bella sensazione. Scuoto la testa, basta pensieri. Per rimarcare il concetto inizio a palleggiare._

_Ho talmente tanta rabbia in corpo, verso di me e l’idiota, da mettere le ali ai piedi. Ho battuto alcune volte Sendoh, ma mai con un punteggio di 22 a 14._

_«Eri imprendibile oggi. Complimenti, mi hai messo in seria difficoltà.» Annuisco mettendomi la felpa Scivolo a terra riprendendo fiato. «Rukawa davvero stai bene?»_

_Porto le ginocchia al petto. Come faccio se il mio orgoglio va in una direzione, la mia testa in un’altra e il cuore non è in linea con nessuno dei due? «No.»_

_Mi mordo la lingua, cavolo ho risposto a fare. Forse ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e lui mi ha dimostrato che potremmo essere amici se lo volessi. «C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?»_

_«Sono confuso. Non mi piace sentirmi così.»_

_«Conosco la sensazione. Sai anche io per un po’ di tempo ho avuto un gran groviglio in testa. Poi ho capito che eri tu la soluzione e finalmente le cose sono diventate più chiare.» Mmm, che sta dicendo? «Non fare quella faccia. Ho sempre saputo di essere bisex, ma non ho mai pensato potesse piacermi qualcuno così intensamente.»_

_Kimi, non sta dicendo quello che penso. Io gli piaccio in quel senso? «Sei scioccato?» Vedi tu? Come posso non esserlo. «Mi sarebbe piaciuta un’espressione di sorpresa, mi avrebbe dato una speranza.»_

_«Speranza per cosa?»_

_«Di conquistarti. Sei etero vero?»_

_Mi tornano in mente le reazioni del mio corpo l’altra sera mentre l’idiota mi teneva abbracciato. «Non è semplice rispondere.» Già una volta mi sono posto questo quesito e ancora non lo so. Insomma se lo fossi... Sendoh non è brutto, abbiamo la passione del basket in comune ma il pensiero di essere toccato da lui mi mette i brividi e non di piacere. Provo di guardarlo, non c’è nessun particolare che catalizza il mio sguardo come quando ho guardato le spalle e le braccia di Hanamichi._

_«Posso provare a schiariti le idee.» Che intende dire? Sento le sue mani sulle spalle. Vuole baciarmi? Ma è impazzito? Mi parte un pugno che lo manda a terra. Mi alzo tremando di rabbia._

_«Sei impazzito. Non ti ho dato il permesso di prenderti simili libertà.» Sto letteralmente fumando._

_«Lo so, ho tentato. È tanto che volevo baciarti. Perché credi che accetti le sfide a basket. Sono un modo per toccarti e averti vicino.»_

_Che cosa? Non gioca con me perché mi reputa un degno avversario? Questo pensiero ne reca un altro... il volto sorridente dell’idiota, le sue sparate che sta per raggiungermi, la voglia di battermi. Cosa ci faccio qui? Ho mollato qualcuno che davvero vuole scontrarsi con me per uno che vuole solo provarci. Esco dal campetto senza badare alla voce di Sendoh che mi richiama indietro. Devo correre, il pensiero di quel demente solo in palestra mi fa male. Lo sguardo che mi ha lanciato quando gli ho detto che avrei saltato gli allenamenti è piantato nella mia testa. Ho desiderato ferirlo, come un cretino, per dimostrare a me stesso che non tengo a lui. Ho avuto paura di un legame che è già parte di me. Convincermi che quegli allenamenti non significano nulla. Invece cavolo se contano. Dove prima c’era solo il basket e i MIEI allenamenti. Ora ci sono i NOSTRI allenamenti. In queste settimane sono cambiato. Sono sempre confuso ma dopo anni sento di nuovo battere qualcosa dentro di me. Lui, con il suo modo di essere, è riuscito a farmi desiderare altro. Il fatto che io non sappia dare un nome a questo mi ha spinto a ferirlo._

_Fortunatamente le luci sono accese in palestra però non sento il rumore del pallone che rimbalza. Prendo un lungo respiro, soprattutto per calmare i battiti del cuore. Perché batte così forte?_

_Apro la porta senza fare rumore e la richiudo alle spalle. Sakuragi è al centro del campo. Rigira il pallone tra le mani, sembra assente. I muscoli sono tesi, forse quello a cui sta pensando non è piacevole. Deglutisco, avverto una strana elettricità nell'aria. «Cos'è se non ci sono salti completamente gli allenamenti?»_

_Sussulta, non mi ha sentito entrare, ma resta voltato. Lascio cadere il borsone e mi tolgo la felpa. Cammino verso il centro, manca poco per raggiungerlo e finalmente mi guarda. Nei suoi occhi non c’è la solita luce di allegria o sfida, ma sembrano tristi e rossi._

_«Ti va uno one on one, volpe? Si arriva ai venti. Allora?»_

_Non me lo aspettavo e non mi tiro di certo indietro. «Sei sicuro di riuscire a battermi, scimmia?»_

_«Potrei sorprenderti, volpe.»_

_Un brivido scorre lungo la schiena. Sorrido, interiormente, mi hai sempre sorpreso. Non c’è che dire è migliorato, soprattutto in difesa. Ha capito cosa significa: lavorare di gambe, inoltre non fa quasi più fallo. Però stasera percepisco qualcosa di diverso. Vuole battermi. Sebbene non sia ancora all'altezza, sono ancora io il numero uno. Non è per vantarmi, riconosco un degno avversario. Mi esalta pensare a questa sfida perenne tra noi a chi arriverà più in alto. Intanto però gli soffio la palla e volo a canestro. «16 a 8. Vuoi darmi la vittoria o continuiamo?»_

_Lo devo stuzzicare, visto che stranamente la scimmia è silenziosa.«Non mi hai ancora battuto!»_

_«Allora impegnati oppure rimpiangerò di non essere rimasto a giocare con Sendoh.» Mi mordo la lingua, perché ho sentito la necessità di provocarlo in questo modo? Se sono corso qui proprio per le parole del... porcospino._

_«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di tornare. Forse non era così esaltante scontrarti con lui e sei tornato indietro, ammetti che il genio è mille volte meglio di quel porcospino.»_

_Spalanco gli occhi, ha penetrato la mia difesa e ora insacca uno dei suoi fenomenali slam dunk. Mi sono distratto: perché sono tornato indietro? Non per la sfida con Sendoh, che alla fine non si è rivelata tale. Il mio rivale vuole solo il punto di contatto perché gli piaccio. Tu invece mi fai scorrere il sangue più veloce nelle vene. Cosa mi stai facendo, possibile che riesci solo a creare confusione dentro di me? Dimmi la verità: hai tutte le risposte e non vuoi concedermele. «Tocca a me attaccare.»_

_Non dice niente e rientra in posizione. Cavolo gli prende? Vuoi vedere che non mi voleva qui, altrimenti come spiegare la sua tensione. Sembra infastidito... da me? Continuo a palleggiare tenendo fissi gli occhi nei suoi, è concentrato. Provo a fare una finta a destra ma mi blocca. Scatto indietro e mi porto in posizione di tiro da tre punti. Avanza, salta per bloccarmi e io mi abbasso, lo scarto andando a canestro. Salto e anche lui salta con me per togliermi la palla ma è un’azione scoordinata. Commette fallo. Cadiamo entrambi male a terra, distesi sul pavimento della palestra. Kimi, che botta. Apro gli occhi, il Do’hao è ancora addosso a me e non prova neanche a spostarsi. Sento una strana agitazione ad averlo così vicino. Percepisco la sua pelle. Il suo respiro e il calore che emana. Devo allontanarlo però non voglio toccarlo. Ho paura di scottarmi sul serio se lo facessi._

_«Hai fatto fallo, Do’hao!» Sembra scuotersi, lentamente poggia le mani al lato del mio corpo per sollevarsi di poco. Non riesco a capire perché non si sposta. Punto gli occhi nei suoi e il modo in cui mi guarda mi fa rabbrividire._

_«No, kitsune, questo è fallo!»_

_Non capisco cosa voglia dire. All'improvviso ogni pensiero si cancella. Avvicina il viso al mio e le nostre labbra si sfiorano. Spalanco gli occhi, stringendo le mani di riflesso sulle sue braccia. Cosa sta facendo? Non è un bacio. Non mi sta forzando a niente semplicemente rimane con la bocca sulla mia, basterebbe poco per spingerlo lontano ma non ci riesco. Che diavolo mi prende? Gli sto permettendo di umiliarmi in questo modo? Perché solo di umiliazione può trattarsi. Sendoh ci ha provato e non l’ho lasciato neanche avvicinare. Cosa c’è di diverso con Hanamichi? Tiragli un pugno, Kaede. Eppure non ci riesco... no, non voglio farlo. Credo che se volesse approfondire il contatto non glielo negherei. Mi trovo a sperare che lo faccia. Contro voglia invece Sakuragi si separa da me, ha il volto tutto rosso. Si alza, allontanandosi e dandomi le spalle. Sento freddo senza il suo corpo sul mio. Mi alzo anch’io, deve darmi una spiegazione._

_«Non aspettarti che ti dica che mi dispiace.» Finalmente mi guarda. È in imbarazzo ma determinato a parlare.«Anche perché non mi dispiace per niente. Sarebbe successo, prima o poi, comunque.»_

_«Che vuol dire?» Deve spiegarmi. Voglio sapere cosa gli sta passando per la testa da quando è tornato dalla riabilitazione, non riesco più a capirlo e di riflesso non capisco neanche più me. Questo bisogno costante di averlo vicino è comparso ora oppure ho fatto finta di non vederlo?_

_«Che ti odio. Ti detesto più di chiunque al mondo. Tu hai la capacità di mandare in confusione la mia testa. Tu hai completamente cancellato i miei punti fermi.» Sai la novità, quindi mi ha voluto umiliare così? Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo in presenza di altri. «Ti odio perché sapevo chi ero prima di incontrati, dopo quel dannato giorno niente è stato più come prima.» Queste affermazioni mi suonano terribilmente familiari. Quante volte mi sono risuonate in testa? «All'inizio ero convinto che fosse per colpa di Haruko, ero innamorato di lei e lei non vedeva che te. Ma poi ho capito che c’entrava poco, così ho pensato forse è per la sua bravura nel basket. No, neanche, bastava allenarmi seriamente e potevo tranquillamente raggiungerti.» Non riesco a comprendere cosa sta cercando di dirmi. «Ti odio perché catturavi il mio sguardo e ti infilavi nei miei pensieri, mi dicevo: è il mio rivale, devo trovare il suo punto debole. Ma un rivale non ti manda in confusione, non ti fa battere il cuore o ti spinge a fare le ruote di pavone come un’idiota pur di avere la sua attenzione. Un rivale vuoi vederlo sconfitto, non soffri se lo vedi in difficoltà.» Ha sempre provocato le nostre risse per avere la mia attenzione? Soffrire per me? «Io ti odio per questo spropositato bisogno che ho di metterti le mani addosso, di respirare il tuo profumo e sapere che mi sei vicino. Ti odio perché ero convinto di essere etero e invece anche quello mi hai voluto togliere. Mi hai spiattellato in faccia, senza fare niente, il reale motivo per cui in cinquanta mi hanno detto di no. Ti odio perché mi hai aperto gli occhi sulla falsità in cui vivevo e senza chiedermelo mi hai fatto innamorare di te.»_

_Mi ama? Che vuol dire che mi ama. Quando? Mi gira la testa, le sue parole continuano a risuonare dentro di me._

_«Sai hai ragione a chiamarmi Do’hao. Solo un’idiota come me darebbe al suo nemico numero uno il potere per distruggerlo. Ma io non c’è la faccio più. Ho pravo ad avvicinarmi a te con calma, ma oggi mi hai talmente fatto del male che non ho resistito.»_

_Distruggerlo? Questo è quello che pensa farò dopo questa confessione? Dice di amarmi ma non ha capito nulla di me. Ho sempre pensato che lui fosse la sola persona in grado di vedermi. Mi guarda in attesa di una risposta ma non riesco a dargliela._

_«Mi sono reso ridicolo abbastanza.»_

_Sta andando via. Devo fermarlo. Come? Forse dovrei essere sincero anch’io e buttare fuori i pensieri di tutti questi mesi. Anche tu mi hai mandato in confusione, idiota._

Non devo piangere! Perché poi dovrei farlo, mica avevo la presunzione di essere corrisposto da quel ghiacciolo? Andiamo stiamo parlando di uno che non ha sentimenti, almeno che non siano per il basket. Cosa volevo ottenere con quella dichiarazione, il disprezzo già è nell'elenco manca il disgusto. Ecco cosa ho ottenuto. Avrei dovuto fermami ma quando ho sentito il suo corpo sotto di me. Il respiro alterato tra i capelli e quel profumo tipicamente suo è stato impossibile farlo. Mi sono ripetuto di non guardarlo, di alzarmi e andarmene e lo avrei fatto se la sua voce non mi avesse pungolato. Sono scatto e l’ho fissato. Bellissimo, riduttivo, era maledettamente irreale riverso sotto di me sul pavimento e allo stesso tempo pericolosamente reale il calore della sua pelle. Quegli occhi, quelle iridi blu così penetranti, un richiamo di serena a cui non ho voluto resistere. Quelle labbra, morbide e dolci come le ho sempre sognate. Non ho cercato di approfondire il contatto, forse se avessi chiuso gli occhi... no, io volevo vedere la sua espressione. Desideravo capire se sarebbe rimasto impassibile. Invece era stupido e c’era anche qualcosa di indefinito che non ho colto, forse paura? Conosco Rukawa, non è uno che subisce eppure non mi ha spinto via... «No, non voglio nessuna speranza.»

Lo grido, devo per ficcarmelo in testa. Almeno c’è un risvolto positivo, ora posso mettermi il cuore in pace. Prima o poi questo sentimento sparirà e mi troverò un ragazzo dolce e gentile, altro che principe dei ghiacci. Scuoto il capo, ma quante stronzate sto dicendo. Io non voglio nessuno di dolce e gentile, volevo solo lui e... «Lo sapevo.»

Blaterano tutti su questo amore con la A maiuscola, ma cavolo mica ti dicono che spesso è seguito da una cazzo di D di dolore. Con forza mi asciugo una lacrima. No, non devo piangere per lui. Ne provare questo senso di vergogna o sentirmi fallito. Mi sono innamorato del mio peggior nemico e allora? Mi sono dichiarato e allora? Ho dimostrato coraggio. Adesso andrò a casa e domani sarà tutto come sempre, dovrò solo abituarmi alla sua espressione schifata.

La porta dello spogliatoio si apre, che ci fa ancora qui? Ovvio mica poteva andarsene senza vomitarmi addosso il suo disprezzo. Magari è uno di quelli che pensano che gay significa essere malati. Faccia pure se vuole darmi del finocchio o deviato.

«Do’hao.»

Stringo i pugni. «Potresti essere originale, ogni tanto cambia insulto.»

«Perché, tu sei un’idiota. Sfortunatamente per me sei anche il mio Do’hao.» Cosa? Che diavolo sta dicendo? «Non è facile parlare, non sono bravo con i sentimenti. Forse non so neanche comprenderli, me ne sono tenuto distante per tanto tempo. Ma c’è una cosa che devo dirti... anche tu mi hai mandato in confusione.» Ti prego Ru non darmi false speranze. Il cuore mi batte all’impazzata, sembra scoppiarmi nel petto. Mi volto, sul viso della volpe c’è un’espressione smarrita. Lui che è sempre deciso. La persona più forte che conosca, che non si tira mai indietro... non sa che fare. «Però credo che a forza di testate tu ti sia piantato nella mia testa.»

Cerco di nascondere un sorriso, lo sapevo che prenderlo a testate sarebbe stata la strada giusta per arrivare al suo cuore. Con la testa dura che si ritrova era l’unico modo. Cosa devo fare? La volpaccia non mi ha detto che mi ama, insomma è qui. Posso incatenarlo e tenerlo stretto per tutta la vita? Non voglio finire con il cuore squarciato dai suoi artigli. Voglio chiarezza. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Il genio non ci arriva da solo?»

Le sue guance sono leggermente rosse. Lui imbarazzato? Spettate, fermate tutto. Deve dirmelo. «Vuoi dire che anche tu ti sei innamorato di me?»

«Diciamo che sto valutando.» In che senso, che sono una cavia? Ma io lo uccido! «Potresti aiutarmi a togliere tutta questa confusione? Aiutami a capire cosa provo per te?»

Lo guardo sospettoso. So che prima ho pensato un sacco di cose brutte. Il dolore fa fare questo e altro. Rukawa è una persona limpida e pura, non è uno che fa del male di proposito. Ed è sincero, non mente. Sorrido, non mi inganni stupida volpe. Non saprai dare un nome a quello che senti o forse non lo vuoi dire per mantenere la tua fama di iceberg. Ma quello che ci lega non lo puoi nascondere, altrimenti non saresti qui. Posso aspettare di sentirmi dire che mi ami. Fino a quel momento lo dirò io per tutti e due. «Se vuoi posso iniziare subito.»

Mi avvicino. Ecco vorrei baciarlo e posso farlo, stiamo insieme ora. Bho, credo di si. Va bene devo andare a interpretazione. Dicevo: vorrei baciarlo però un conto è coglierlo di sorpresa, un’altro agire con lui che se lo aspetta. Poi insomma vorrei che facesse il primo passo. Sto lì impalato, indeciso su come fare quando la Kitsune palesa esattamente cosa vuole. Fa un passo verso di me, un altro ancora e le sue braccia mi si allacciano al collo. Il suo viso è a un soffio dal mio. Il paradiso esiste. Lo stringo e stavolta lo bacio. Lo bacio davvero, non uno sfioramento ma assaporo le sue labbra stuzzicandole e vezzeggiandole finché non le schiude. Piano affondo la lingua nel suo umido calore, mi perdo nel suo sapore. Ingaggiamo una battaglia dolce, un po’ inesperta, che ci lascia ansimanti. Peccato che per vivere bisogna respirare. Mi allontano di poco, ora che l’ho assaggiato non credo di poter resistere senza i suoi baci per molto. «Si è fatto tardi, credo che per oggi i nostri allenamenti sono saltati.»

Gli dico la prima stupidaggine che mi viene in mente, per riprendere il contatto con quello che ci circonda. Ed è la mossa giusta visto che l’imbarazzo che percepivo sembra dissolversi.

«Non è proprio tardi, magari possiamo sfruttare il tempo restante per allenarci in altro.»

Devo andare di nuovo d’interpretazione oppure mi fiondo sulla sua bocca? Meglio chiedere. «Ciommm...» Mi ha zittito. Mi sta baciando di nuovo e stavolta non c’è solo dolcezza ma anche passione nel suo cercarmi. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto, la mia volpe non è bravo solo a basket!

_Credo di non essere molto in me. La colpa è sua che continua a baciarmi. Quando l’ho visto andarsene ho capito che lo volevo vicino. Desideravo essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Desideravo quel bacio mancato. Volevo scoprire cosa fosse quel senso di paura. Si ho avuto paura. Non mi piace ammetterlo. Ho avuto paura di perderlo. Lui è stato coraggioso, mi ha spiattellato in faccia ogni cosa, senza timore di apparire fragile. Mi ha dato consciamente le armi per distruggerlo, anche se non lo farei mai ho troppo rispetto per i sentimenti, affidandosi a me. Io cosa stavo facendo? Mi crogiolavo in “mi sento confuso” per paura di rendermi vulnerabile e legarmi a qualcuno. La mia forza si è ribellata. Hanamichi è il mio rivale, la persona che mi conosce di più, l’unico in grado di scuotermi e il solo capace di risvegliare il mio cuore. Era lui a mancarmi. Quel bisogno costante di smuoverlo, di vederlo impegnarsi. Quei suoi occhi su di me, sempre in ogni momento. Sorrido, quando lo trovai negli spogliatoi, dopo la partita col Kainan, ammetto di averlo provocato. Cioè una parte di me penserà sempre che è stata colpa mia la nostra sconfitta, ma volevo che lui reagisse. Impuntarmi dandomi la colpa prendendomi la responsabilità è stata la mossa giusta. Non siamo due persone normali. Adesso, qui, tra le sue braccia mi sento finalmente tranquillo dopo mesi. Io sapevo che lui possedeva tutte le risposte, solo le ho cercate in modo sbagliato._

_«Volpetta non smetterei di baciarti ma dovremmo andare...»_

_«Mmm,» Mi riapproprio delle sue labbra. Mi piace da impazzire il modo in cui mi bacia, anche se non ho termini di paragone,quel modo di cercarmi irruento è così tipo di lui. Le sue mani sono gentili e possessive su di me. Pensare che ci tira dei pugni micidiali, come fanno a essere così delicate. Non voglio lasciarlo, sono stato per così tanto tempo lontano da lui che ora separarmene mi fa male. Cosa mi hai fatto? Possibile che poche ore prima avrei ucciso chiunque avesse provato a insinuare un interesse nei tuoi confronti, mentre ora non posso fare a meno di te? Mi allontano leggermente, il suo sguardo è così intenso che amplifica i brividi che mi scorrono sotto pelle. Ha un’espressione estasiata mentre mi guarda._

_«Quanto sei bello, Kaede.» Sussulto, non ci credo sento le guance andare a fuoco. Sono arrossito come una ragazzina. «Che c’è, credevo fossi abituato a sentirtelo dire.»_

_Affondo il volto nel suo collo. Deficiente, certo che sono abituato ma detto da te fa tutto un altro effetto. Ho il cuore che mi batte all'impazzata. Sbuffo, cercando di ricomporre la mia maschera impassibile di ghiaccio. «Non dire stupidaggini.»_

_«Non sono stupidaggini. Sei bellissimo.»_

_Mi piace sentirmelo dire. Il fatto che non può togliermi gli occhi e le mani di dosso mi esalta. Però mi sorge un dubbio. So che Sakuragi è cristallino. Diciamo pure che è come un bambino, ma dopo le parole di Sendoh... ho bisogno di certezze. I sentimenti sono qualcosa in cui non sono bravo. «Solo per questo hai detto di amarmi, per il mio aspetto esteriore?»_

_Hanamichi mi allontana di scatto, stringendomi le mani sulle spalle. Lo guardo non capendo il motivo per cui è arrabbiato e non ho modo di chiederlo. Quell'imbecille, idiota, cerebroleso mi da una sonora testata che mi rimbomba in testa. Ma io lo squarto. Faccio partire un calcio che lo prende allo stomaco, cade al’indietro sbattendo la testa contro gli armadietti finendo gambe all'aria. «Baka Kitusne.»_

_«Razza di Do’hao.» Mi massaggio la fronte. Se prova a lamentarsi gliene do un altro._

_«Te la meritavi.» Che sta dicendo? «Come puoi anche solo pensare che ti ho detto che ti amo solo per l’aspetto esteriore. Solo un baka come te poteva pensarlo.»_

_«Hn!» Dimentica tutte quelle pazze che mi corrono dietro. Non è che essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione per un bel faccino ti faccia sentire sicuro. Anzi ti chiedi sempre: se vedo solo quello e poi il resto non lo vogliono?_

_«Purtroppo per me il tuo aspetto fisico è l’ultima cosa di cui mi sono innamorato.» Di nuovo, sono arrossito per un suo complimento. «Ho passato talmente tanto tempo a cercare un tuo punto debole che ho imparato a conoscerti, solo quando ho capito cos’era ad attirarmi verso di te ho iniziato ad vedere il tuo aspetto esteriore.»_

_Mi inginocchio e gli butto le braccia al collo baciandolo. Ho già detto che non sono molto in me? Se voglio riacquistare il sangue freddo devo impedirgli di parlare. Vero che ha smesso di mandarmi in confusione però ora ci sono altri effetti collaterali. «Mi credi stupida volpaccia.»_

_«Si,» La sua faccia compiaciuta è uno spettacolo. «Sei troppo idiota per mentire.»_

_«Non azzardarti mai più a dire una cosa simile. Non darmi dell’idiota quando parlo di ciò che provo per te» Mi bacia dolcemente. «Andiamo, ti accompagno a casa è tardi.»_

_Ci rialziamo, ma la sua frase ha un che di... «Guarda che non sono mica una ragazzina indifesa.»_

_«Lo so benissimo.» È arrossito. «Insomma voglio accompagnarti. Quindi taci e andiamo.»_

_Lascio correre. Mi sa che dovrò abituarmi. L’idiota deve essere un tipo molto protettivo. Ricordo benissimo quando Minami mi diete una gomitata, ha commesso addirittura un fallo tecnico._

_Camminiamo lentamente, siamo entrambi stanchi. La giornata è stata pesante e piena di sorprese. Ci sono cose che davvero non si possono comandare, ero sicuro di provare curiosità per la testa rossa ma come potevo immaginare che invece stesse con costanza scardinando il ghiaccio in torno al mio cuore. Non so ancora dire se lo amo. Forse ho bisogno di chiarezza, di comprendere se è la persona giusta. Ora voglio vivermi questi giorni. Sono sicuro che all’esterno nulla cambierà in me, l’idiota dovrà andare molte volte a interpretazione ma ha fantasia e caparbietà. Io voglio averlo vicino, per capire se è lui quello con cui abbassare le difese._

_«Vivi qui? Ma non c’è nessuno in casa ,come mai?»_

_Irrigidisco i muscoli, è normale una frase del genere. «Mio padre viaggia molto per lavoro. Mia madre è morta quando ero piccolo.»_

_Spero gli basti perché non ho voglia di dire altro. «Anch'io sto a casa sempre da solo. Mio padre è morto tre anni fa. La mamma lavora come dottoressa al Policlinico, fa sempre turni massacranti.» Così simili in questo noi due. Apro il cancelletto e percorriamo il viale fino alla porta. «Ci vediamo domani a scuola.» Si porta una mano dietro la testa in imbarazzo. «Credi sia sconveniente baciarti davanti alla porta di casa?»_

_Lo guardo è così tardi e non voglio vederlo andare via. Insomma non stasera. Senza dire nulla apro la porta ed entro, Hanamichi sembra deluso. Io poggio il borsone a terra. «Va bene a domani volpetta.»_

_Sbuffo lo afferro per la mano e lo tiro dentro chiudendomi la porta dietro le spalle. «Sei proprio un’idiota.»_

_Glielo soffio sulle labbra prima di baciarlo. Non ricordo dove ho letto che baciare la persona amata fa perdere il contatto con la realtà. Chi ha detto quella frase ha ragione. Quando iniziamo a baciarci non sento niente intorno a me. Solo lui. Il suo profumo. Il suo calore. Tornare alla realtà è come svegliarsi da un bellissimo sogno. «Perché non resti qui? Chiama tua madre, dille che dormi a casa di un amico.»_

_Kimi, è la mia voce? Da quando è così bassa e dolce. Deve essere uno degli effetti collaterali che mi fa l’idiota. Il cretino diventa color gambero lesso. Meglio riportarlo con i piedi per terra._

_«Non era una proposta.» Non lo è davvero. Stasera non potremmo andare oltre e lo pensa anche lui perché lascia andare un sospiro sollevato. Alzo il sopracciglio._

_«Non fraintendere. Non c’è niente che vorrei di più al mondo, ma voglio che tu sia sicuro. Desidero sentirti dire che hai compreso cosa provi per me. Non voglio correre e sbagliare. Non con te, Kaede.»_

_Mi piace da matti come pronuncia il mio nome. «Grazie, Hanamichi.»_

_Gli sorrido, come non facevo da tempo. «Stai sorridendo per me?»_

_«Idiota.» Basta questo. Un altro bacio poi gli indico il telefono. Ovviamente ha il permesso, ceniamo e guardiamo un po’ di tv. C’è un po’ di imbarazzo quando ci troviamo nella mia camera da letto. Fortuna che papà ha la mania per l’America peggio della mia. La nostra casa è tutta arredata in stile occidentale, il mio letto è a una piazza e mezza. Almeno staremo comodi. Ci stendiamo tenendoci distanti ma dopo un po’ con la scusa di sistemarci meglio ci avviciniamo. Hana è velocissimo a stringermi facendomi appoggiare al suo petto. Sbuffo, più per darmi un contegno. Mi piacciono le sue braccia intorno a me solo non riuscivo a chiederglielo di abbracciarmi._

_«Prova a muoverti e ti arriva un’altra testata.»_

_«Non voglio muovermi. Sei comodo.» Mi sistemo meglio. «Anche caldo. Almeno sei utile a qualcosa.»_

_«Come apri bocca fai danni. Zitto e dormi.»_

_Gli scocco un bacio sulle labbra imbronciate. «Buona notte, Hana.»_

_«Buona notte, Kaede.»_

_Fine?_


	4. I want only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con un nuovo aggiornamento.  
> Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a postarlo prima, la mia quarantena è finita da tempo, ma tra il lavoro e la stesura del mio nuovo romanzo ho dovuto mettere la storia da parte. Metteteci anche che questi due hanno fatto quello che gli pareva, sai la novità. Preciso che Sendoh un po' mi sta sullo stomaco, benché io sia convinta che ci provi più con Hana che con Ru. Haruko è una piattola a prescindere.  
> Non sono molto soddisfatta dell'insieme, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)

Un mese. È passato un lungo mese da quella sera in palestra. Il Tensai è riuscito a catturare la creatura più bella, sexy e indisponente del mondo. Ancora non riesco a credere di averlo conquistato (parolone, però lasciatemelo usare). Sono cambiate così tante cose... come? No, non stiamo sempre insieme. No, non è diventato all'improvviso loquace o espansivo. Si, litighiamo ancora come due pazzi azzuffandoci alla prima parola sbagliata. Ma tutto ha un sapore diverso. Prima passavo le giornate tra scuola, allenamenti e uscite con l’armata ora invece staziono per la maggior parte del tempo a casa del volpacchiotto. Non esiste più niente dal momento in cui chiudiamo il mondo fuori. Io ci provo (non scuotete la testa. Ci provo davvero a fare altro.) ma quando iniziamo a baciarci il resto scompare. Sarà il suo profumo, quel modo che ha di cercarmi, o semplicemente il fatto che ora posso mettergli le mani addosso e non voglio più allontanarle dalla sua pelle. Rukawa è un afrodisiaco vivente. Lo nasconde bene il suo essere passionale. Il fatto che lo faccia vedere a me mi riempie di felicità. Ormai dormo quasi in pianta stabile a casa sua, il padre è via per un lungo viaggio d’affari. Mia mamma è stata scettica quando gli ho detto che volevo fare compagnia a un mio compagno di squadra, visto che suo padre è fuori per lavoro, ma poi si è arresa e dicendomi di comportarmi bene. Che volete farc, mi sto abituando a dormire con lui. Non è che ci addormentiamo abbracciati, sia mai con il ghiacciolo umano il romanticismo è vietato, però lui inconsciamente nel sonno mi cerca. Si stringe a me e io passo la notte in sua adorazione. La Kitsune la si vede spesso dormire, ma quando lo guardo abbandonato tra le mie braccia così fiducioso con quell'espressione rilassata, so di star guardando l’ultima cosa bella al mondo. (si, sono completamente andato) Il Tensai ha anche intuito che gli piace stare tra le mie braccia, non è una delle solite sparate, secondo me mi ha scambiato per un materasso riscaldato.

Dovrei essere il ragazzo più felice del mondo e invece no. Ci sono parecchie ombre nel nostro “noi”. Stiamo insieme, mi permette di toccare il suo corpo e baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro ma ancora non conosco i suoi pensieri. Mi tiene fuori dal suo mondo “puro”, questo crea una tensione che entrambi facciamo finta di non percepire. Però c’è ed è opprimente. Viene fuori specialmente quando ci spingiamo oltre le solite carezze. Non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso. Non ne abbiamo mai neanche parlato (con la volpe sai la novità, devo andare ancora a interpretazione). Le occasioni non sono mancate, casa sua è praticamente sempre disponibile, quando passiamo ore a baciarci e a sfiorarci. Non potete capire (meglio così altrimenti dovrei uccidervi.) cos'è avere il corpo di Kaede premuto contro il mio. Volevo quel fuoco che lo anima in campo su di me... sono stato accontento. Peccato che ardo di un incendio che nessuno spegne. Due o tre volte, ma qualcuna in più a dire il vero, ci siamo andati vicino ma poi la tensione di cui parlavo prima ci blocca. Anche il fattore come vorrei “procedere” credo lo freni e io non voglio forzarlo. Deve essere lui a dirmi che lo vuole. Che sente il bisogno di appartenermi in modo completo. Anche se credo il problema sia più mentale che fisico. Farsi dominare da me, lasciandomi il controllo completo, non è da Kaede Rukawa. Un pensiero stupido, sono io quello completamente ai suoi piedi. Non ha la minima idea di quanto sia terrorizzato di fare un immane cazzata e perderlo. Tra noi due (nessuno si azzardi a dirglielo) è lui il più forte. Forse proprio per questo ho bisogno di saperlo mio, corpo e anima.

Sospiro, conosco il volpino e per guarda più ai gesti che alle parole. Ciò che mi dimostra ogni giorno dovrebbe bastarmi ma vorrei sentirgli dire che mi ama. Cioè, mi basta anche un ti voglio bene. Ma le sue labbra restano serrate e più sta zitto, più io mi adeguo ai suoi standard. Ho smesso di dirglielo anch'io. Non per ripicca, ma solo perché mi sembra di amare ancora a senso unico. Sono un’idiota, pretendo parole d’amore o di vederlo darsi a me quando mi sto comportando da perfetto stronzo.

Stamattina sarei rimasto volentieri a casa. La scuola è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri, sebbene dovrei mantenere altri i voti per non essere cacciato dalla squadra. Ma non voglio incontrare... «Ciao Hanamichi.»

Eccolo il mio comportamento da perfetto stronzo, Haruko. Alzo una mano in segno di saluto e lei fortunatamente ricambia senza avvicinarsi. Ancora non le ho parlato. Non riesco a dirle che mi sono innamorato di un’altra persona e il mio silenzio la porta ad attaccarsi ancora di più. Ed io, che sono un grandissimo Do’hao, le do corda per paura che qualcuno scopra il legame con la Kitsune. Questo, neanche a dirlo, alla volpe non piace. Rukawa non dice niente ma è facile intuirlo da alcuni atteggiamenti.

«Hanamichi come mai solo stamattina? Non l’avrai stancato troppo?»

Arrossisco come un pomodoro. Il deficiente, gli ho detto mille volte di non fare simili battute. Cosa facciamo io e la volpe non è di suo interesse. Ancora non gli sono bastate le testate che gli rifilato in questi giorni.

Yohei sorride. Comunque è meglio ricordargli un paio di cose. «Ti ho ripetuto mille volte di non fare battute, sono fatti che non ti riguardano. Per il resto ieri ho dormito a casa mia.»

«Hai litigato con la tua dolce metà?» Il cretino mi pungola con il braccio nel fianco. Ma io lo devasto. Provo a rifilargli una testata, ma si scansa appena in tempo.

«Non ho nessuna dolce metà!» Che cavoli di voci mette in giro, vuole farmi squartare dalla volpe?

«Effettivamente non ho scelto il termine giusto. Nervosetto, le hai prese di nuovo dalla volpe?»

«Piantala! Non hai capito una fava di niente.» Sto fumando, Mito sa benissimo che l’argomento “sto con la volpe” è tabù, specialmente quando io e suddetta bestiaccia litighiamo.

«È successo qualcosa?» Mi ferma, mettendomi una mano sul braccio. Il suo sguardo si fissa nel mio in cerca di una conferma. Ha già capito, mi conosce troppo bene. Come ho detto una volta: quando il mio amore per Rukawa verrà fuori qualcuno ne soffrirà e così sta accadendo. La cosa brutta è che sta soffrendo Kaede, l’unico a cui non vorrei mai far del male. «Hai litigato di nuovo con lui per colpa di Haruko?»

«Si.» Mi odio per questa situazione. Insomma sto con il ragazzo che amo e complico le cose per una stupidaggine. Come può Kaede lasciarsi andare se io non gli sto dando modo di fidarsi dei miei sentimenti? Faccio ancora l’idiota con la sorella del gorilla e dopo sconto puntualmente l’ira di Rukawa. Lo merito, al suo posto mi comporterei anche peggio. Ci ho provato a parlarle ma non riesco a dirle la verità. Posso tranquillamente omettere di stare con il ragazzo di cui si diceva innamorata, sarebbe ferirla in modo gratuito. Io le voglio bene, come amica, ma non so prevedere la sua reazione al mio dichiararmi gay. Mito mi ha accettato e si comporta naturalmente. Non è cambiato nulla nel nostro rapporto, gli altri avrebbero la stessa comprensione? So cosa si dice su quelli come me, sebbene le cose siano notevolmente cambiate il mondo è ancora parecchio omofobo. Il giudizio della gente mi fa paura, sono una persona socievole di natura e vedermi escluso solo perché “diverso” mi ucciderebbe. Diverso, che poi cavoli mica è una colpa. Amo Kaede che è un ragazzo come me, non c’è niente di male, sempre d’amore si tratta.

«Non dirmi che ancora non sei riuscito a parlarle? Ma tu pensa, finalmente hai la persona che vuoi davvero e stai sprecando tempo inutilmente? Io non ti capisco.»

Yohei centra il punto e stavolta ribatto. «Non ci riesco, ho paura che possa guardami schifata.»

«Haruko potrebbe non esserne entusiasta, però non la vedo la tipa che tratta male qualcuno.»

Alzo le spalle, sono spaventato da morire. Io devo superare questo ostacolo, voglio vivere la mia storia quanto più alla luce possibile e questo significa chiarezza con le persone che ci conosco. Ovviamente non so cosa pensa Kaede a riguardo, non ha mai fatto nulla per far capire agli altri quanto il nostro rapporto sia cambiato. Dover sempre interpretare i suoi silenzi mi snerva. Insomma come posso essere limpido con gli amici quando non c’è chiarezza tra di noi?.

«Hana, sei sicuro di essere felice?»

«Ehhhh!» Ancora? Adesso mi incavolo. Ma è sordo? Quante volte ancora vuole chiedermelo?

«Lo so, non incazzarti. Capisco i tuoi sentimenti, ma ancora non riesco a vederti con lui. Ti ho osservato e c’è sempre una luce spenta nel tuo sguardo. Dovresti risplendere di felicità.»

Annuisco. Ha ragione. D'altronde mi immaginavo che con Rukawa non sarebbe stato tutto rose e fiori. Siamo due testoni orgogliosi, ecco perché continuiamo a litigare. Francamente: se la Kitsune smettesse di tenermi testa inizierei a preoccuparmi, credo sia lo stesso per lui. Però ancora oggi so così poco della sua vita e odio sentirmi chiuso fuori. «Sapevo che abbattere il muro con cui tiene lontano tutti non sarebbe stato facile.»

«Già e non ti stai conquistando la sua fiducia continuando a dare false speranze ad Haruko.»

Il classico suono di un campanellino fa scattare il fuggi fuggi tra gli studenti dello Shohoku. Rukawa entra nel cortile della scuola, zigzagando tra i presenti, prendendosi parecchi insulti. Ovviamente tira diritto per la sua strada, ovvero il posteggio delle bici. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando parcheggia e scende illeso dalla sua arma di distruzione di massa. Ho ancora un ragazzo. (sempre nel senso ampio del termine)

«Ciao, Rukawa.» Yohei lo saluta con un sorriso allegro, guadagnandosi un borbottio non identificato. Un “ao” ma magari era uno sbadiglio.

Io invece gli lascio una lunga occhiata che fa finta di ignorare. Se ne sta andando? Adesso l’ammazzo. Vuole farmela pagare, dovrebbe sapere che il Tensai non si arrende. Mi avvicino e gli sfioro una mano. «In pausa pranzo ti aspetto in terrazza, vedi di esserci altrimenti vengo a prelevarti di peso.»

Lo supero entrando a scuola trascinandomi dietro Mito. Merito la sua indifferenza, questa volta chiedere scusa non servirà a niente. Ieri sera abbiamo toccato il fondo e dobbiamo chiarirci. «Ricordami di darti l’ultimo saluto prima di lasciarti andare in terrazza.»

Eh, ma che sta blaterando? «Che cosa vuoi dire?»

«Dalla faccia di Rukawa non ne uscirai vivo. Mi sa tanto che rimpiangerai gli artigli di una volpe.»

Mi scende un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. So bene che quando Kaede è in quello stato, incazzato nero, diventa ancora più taciturno e scostante. Mi fa male essere la causa del suo nervosismo.

_Quando suona la campanella per il pranzo sono perfettamente sveglio, non ho chiuso occhio tutta la mattina. Un evento raro, cose che capitano da quando ho permesso a quel Da’hao di entrare nella mia vita. Non mi va di presentarmi all'appuntamento imposto. Non voglio vedere Hanamichi, sono troppo arrabbiato. Poi per parlare di cosa? Harukina cara ancora? Sono stanco. Deve averlo compreso che non possiamo andare avanti così, litighiamo sempre sullo stesso punto. Io adoro litigare con lui, è una nostra prerogativa ma la sorella del gorilla è un’altra faccenda. Visto che fino a qualche giorno fa sbandierava il suo amore per lei. Anzi lo sbandiera ancora! Inizio a non credere nei suoi sentimenti. Divento ancora più scontroso e questo si riflette sul nostro rapporto. Rapporto... non è che abbiamo fatto passi avanti da quella sera in palestra._

_Lascio cadere la testa sul banco nascondendo il volto tra le braccia. Vorrei dormire ma stranamente non ci riesco, ripenso ancora a quello che è successo ieri sera. Quando, dopo aver accompagnato la sorella del gorilla, Hanamichi si è presentato a casa mia. Mi aveva promesso per l’ennesima volta le avrebbe parlato, però alla mia domanda - allora? – lui è arrossito senza dire nulla. Avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni mentre con quella voce da cane bastonato ripeteva – mi dispiace – una scena già vista. Solo che stavolta non sono rimasto impassibile. Gli ho detto di andarsene perché non riuscivo a sentire onestà in lui, che ero stanco di essere preso in giro. So di aver esagerato buttandolo fuori, però sento davvero che non è sincero. Deve esserci un altro motivo se non riesce a chiudere con l’Akagi, qualcosa che sa benissimo mi ferirebbe sul serio e lo tiene nascosto._

_Sono un’egoista, Hanamichi è spaccone ed esaltato ma tanto insicuro, pretendo totale sincerità da lui quando io non faccio nulla per fargli capire cosa provo. Non ci riesco. C’è qualcosa che mi blocca. Lo stesso accade quando stiamo a baciarci per ore e le cose degenerano, mi irrigidisco e lo spingo lontano. In parte perché ho capito cosa vorrebbe e ho paura a lasciarmi andare. Però anche lui si allontana quasi con terrore, non ha mai forzato le cose, eppure so bene che se vuole qualcosa fa di tutto per ottenerla. Proprio come me. Possibile che l’intimità con me lo spaventi?_

_Resto seduto, intenzionato davvero a non andare, ma alla fine mi alzo. Rischio di vederlo arrivare come una furia. Meglio parlare da soli. Rinuncio al mio pranzo, non ho molto appetito e dopo avergli parlato mi passerà del tutto._

_Hanamichi è seduto sulle scale. Mi siedo a debita distanza senza dire nulla, quando vorrà iniziare lo farà. Lo osservo, con la coda dell’occhio, si vede che sta male: ha delle occhiaie profonde, segno che non ha dormito... ma perché non parla con Haruko chiaramente? Cosa diavolo mi nasconde? Davvero è solo lei il problema?_

_«Haruko mi ha fatto conoscere il basket. Lei è sempre stata dalla mia parte mi spronandomi in ogni modo e l’ha fatto perché vedeva del talento in me. Un talento che ha visto prima di chiunque altro. Le devo molto, anche se non le dovessi niente le vorrei bene lo stesso. Forse non ti piacerà sentirmelo dire: lei è importante per me.». Vorrei non avvertire una fitta di gelosia (Si sono geloso) e accettare questo legame che è parte della sua vita. Avrebbe potuto parlamene prima, anche ieri sera, avrei provato a capire. Sebbene mi dia fastidio l’amore che ha tanto decantato per lei. Veramente mi da fastidio l’amore che ha sbandierato per le cinquanta ragazze a cui è corso dietro. «Quando ero in riabilitazione è stata la sola a farmi sentire la sua presenza, nessuno altro della squadra mi ha scritto. Quando ho capito che finalmente si era accorta di me ne sono stato contento.» Sussulto, questo non me lo aspettavo. «Vorrei che tu potessi comprendere come mi sentivo, dopo cinquanta rifiuti una ragazza si interessava a me. Eppure dopo due giorni il mio pensiero è stato: non voglio perdere la mia Kitsune.» Ci guardiamo per la prima volta da quando sono arrivato. «È stato in quel momento che ho fatto chiarezza, tu sei sempre stato dentro di me.»_

_«Allora cosa ti impedisce di dirle che non puoi ricambiarla?» Mi deve spiegare cosa lo blocca, solo così possiamo superarlo._

_«Se le dicessi che non l’ho mai amata sai cosa penserebbe? Se le dicessi che amo il ragazzo di cui era cotta, per cui sbandieravo il mio odio eterno, sai come mi tratterebbe?»_

_Ora mi arrabbio! Quante spiegazioni vuole dare? Inoltre se lei gli è affezionata dovrebbe accettarlo. «Non le hai tolto niente. Io non l’ho mai guardata e se vuoi puoi anche non dirglielo. Basta solo che fai chiarezza oppure devo pensare che ti piace tenerci tutti e due per te!»_

_«Come mi puoi accusare di una cosa simile? Le voglio bene e non voglio che si senta presa in giro. Inoltre mi spaventa la sua reazione, se non dovesse capire? Come reagirebbero gli altri se sapessero di noi? Sai cosa dicono di quelli “diversi”.»_

_Dovrebbe sapere che a me non frega niente di cosa mi dice dietro la gente. Dovrei preoccuparmi di loro? Quindi non riesce a chiarire con l’Akagi perché dovrebbe spiegarle che è innamorato di un ragazzo. C’è qualcosa che preme sui polmoni e non mi fa respirare bene. «Non vuoi che si sappia di noi? È questo che ti preoccupa?»_

_«Perché tu lo diresti tranquillamente in giro? Forse per te è più facile ma io sono una persona socievole, mi farebbe male essere escluso solo perché sono gay!»_

_Mi ferisce e quella sensazione aumenta facendomi ansimare come se stessi correndo. Dice di amarmi, gli è sfuggito il particolare che anch'io sono un ragazzo? Che poi, diverso o gay, io non ho questo problema. Mi piace lui che è un ragazzo, non credo di dovermi nascondere o vergognarmi per questo. Mi alzo di scatto, sono deluso e amareggiato. Mi fa male. Qualcosa dentro di me fa male, sebbene non voglia dargli un nome. Non adesso. Ammetto la mia colpa di non aver lasciato molto spazio a Hanamichi per entrare nella mia vita. Lo tengo distante. Qualcosa urlava di respingerlo e io non l’ho ascolto perché volevo il suo amore. Ma se questo è l’amore che vuole darmi non posso accettarlo. Tutto o niente idiota. Dovresti conoscermi. «Se vuoi possiamo chiuderla qui. Così le tue paure non avranno motivo di essere.»_

_Ghiaccio. Devo altrimenti stavolta la mia forza mi aiuterà a reagire. Prima mi lega a sé e poi mi dice che si vergogna di noi? «Che dici, Kaede?»_

_Si alza di scatto anche lui afferrandomi la mano. «Magari ti sei sbagliato. Non so molto di sentimenti, ma se dici di amare una persona non ti vergogni di lei.»_

_«No, io...» si morde le labbra, che sia nervoso è un problema suo. Non arretrerò di un passo. «Io voglio te. Voglio stare con te... ma anche tu non mi dai modo di capirti.» No, mi prendo le mie colpe ma non gli permetterò di usarle in questa circostanza._

_Faccio un passo verso di lui, mi esalta vedere come dipenda da me. «Sai cos'è che mi fa pena in tutto questo?» Mi porto a un soffio dalle sue labbra. Forse non siamo chiari sui sentimenti, però questa corrente di desiderio tra noi esiste ed è palpabile. Ci siamo sempre messi le mani addosso, ora più di prima. Vorrei baciarlo non lo faccio da due giorni e mi manca. Mi trattengo deve essere sicuro che vuole me. «Quando passiamo ore a baciarci non provi affatto vergogna, anzi sei sempre deluso quando mi allontano.»_

_«Non sono deluso.» il tono è serio. «Vale ancora cosa ti ho detto la prima notte che ho dormito a casa tua. Non so cosa senti per me... voglio fare l’amore con te, lo sai bene e hai capito anche cosa voglio. Ma non prima di sentirti dire che...»_

_Non continua. Mi sento un cretino, il cuore batte forte nel petto eppure non mi tiro indietro. Quello che mi sta chiedendo è un atto di fiducia e io non ne provo. So di non essere la persona più facile di questo mondo, ma non desidero trovarmi un giorno di nuovo a fronteggiare una situazione simile. Ora il distacco sarebbe meno doloroso. «Come puoi chiedermelo? Non ho nessuna intenzione di permettertelo. Stammi lontano, non voglio mandare avanti questa falsa. Mettiti con la tua Harukina, con lei non ci sarà nessuna vergogna.»_

_Mi allontano senza guardarlo, se lo facessi finirei per correrei a stringerlo. Mi appoggio al corrimano, non mi sento bene. Quel dolore al centro del petto aumenta e fa male. Bravo Kaede. Complimenti volevi spiegazioni e quando lui l’ha fatto gli hai chiuso di nuovo la porta in faccia. Possibile che sia un tale incapace con i sentimenti, ma perché non è tutto come nel basket. Lì si che so come muovermi._

Dovrei tornare in classe, la campanella sta suonando e non posso prendere una nota. Devo partecipare ai campionati invernali altrimenti Ryota chi lo sente? Solo non riesco a muovermi. C’è questo battito assordante che mi martella nelle orecchie. Respiro a fatica. Questo magone, che tento di ricacciare indietro, sale e preme per uscire. Singhiozzo. Sto piangendo? Mi porto la mano al viso, è bagnato. Faccio un passo ma cado sui gradini. Eppure non sento male nella caduta. Forse sto dormendo? Ma certo, il Tensai si è addormentato sul banco. Ora però devo svegliarmi la mia volpetta mi starà aspettando e so che lo infastidisce quando ritardo. Il mio Kaede. Appena lo raggiungo voglio dirgli quanto lo amo per colpa dell’orgoglio non glielo dico da un po’. Poi voglio parlargli e mettere a nudo il mio cuore. Mi sto comportando male. La Kitsune sotto quello strato di ghiaccio è fragile come cristallo. Lo so. Ho sempre saputo che c’è una cicatrice sul suo cuore a impedirgli di aprirsi. Ma io sono un genio e ci riuscirò a buttare giù il muro con cui si circonda...

«Hanamichi!» È la voce di Yohei. Povero amico mio sta cercando di svegliarmi ma non riesco a sollevare le palpebre. «Hana, guardami. Cos’è successo?»

Perché sei così preoccupato sto solo dormendo... alzo lo sguardo e il suo volto mi appare sfogato. Non sto dormendo? È davvero accaduto? «Yohei...»

Continuo a singhiozzare come un bambino. Fa male. Fa dannatamente male. Mito capisce che ho bisogno di sfogarmi. Mi stringe forte e mi lascio andare. Dopo un po’, lentamente, mi calmo e lui mi allontana per guardami negli occhi.

«Ho incrociato Rukawa per i corridoi aveva una faccia scura da far paura. Ho aspettato e quando non ti ho visto arrivare sono corso a cercarti.»

«Mi ha detto di lasciarlo in pace. Non sono riuscito a spiegarmi. Io...» Come siamo arrivati a questo? Stamattina, nonostante sapessi che le cose tra noi fossero complicate, ero sicuro ci saremmo chiariti. Credo in quello che mi lega alla mia volpe. Ci credo talmente tanto che volevo trovare una soluzione a questa mia stupida paura. Cosa gli ho fatto intendere con le mie parole? Che mi vergogno di noi.

«Spiegami con calma.» Respiro profondamente. Ripetendogli quello che ho detto anche a Rukawa, il mio amico sembra pensieroso dopo. «Voi due avete lo stesso orribile meccanismo mentale.» Lo guardo confuso. «Mettete l’orgoglio davanti a tutto.»

Vero, entrambi usiamo quella forza che tante volte ci ha sostenuti nelle difficoltà. Anche Rukawa sbaglia a tenermi fuori. Così facendo le mie insicurezze invece di diminuire sono aumentate. Conosco la incomunicabilità della volpe però arrivare a dirmi di lasciarlo in pace lo trovo eccessivo. No, voleva proprio allontanarmi ma piuttosto di dirlo si taglierebbe la lingua. «Mito credi che anche lui, come me, ha paura di qualcosa?»

«Kaede Rukawa e paura nella stessa frase? Non sono compatibili.»

Sorrido, anche lui ha questa opinione sulla Kitsune? Quando lo capiranno che non è solo ghiaccio e strafottenza? Lui è un concentrato di passione, sensualità e dolcezza. Si, non sono impazzito, dolcezza. Una dolcezza tutta sua e per questo unica. «Piantana! Non è solo quello che mostra è una persona forte. Questo vuol dire che ne ha passate tante e noi non siamo nessuno per giudicarlo.»

Mito alza le mani per scusarsi. «Hai ragione. Comunque io sono convito che se Rukawa vuole qualcosa, se considera qualcosa suo, non lo lascia andare.» Sta cercando di dirmi che non mi considera suo? «Può essere che non è sicuro di lottare per te, visto che ancora dai spago ad Harukina cara.»

Effettivamente potrebbe vederla in questo modo. Ma io che cavolo sto combinando? L’opinione di Haruko è davvero più importante del mio amore per la volpe? No, mi sto facendo prendere da inutili problemi per non vedere la realtà: il suo silenzio mi ha portato a credere che non mi ama. Ma come può lasciarmi entrare se io continuo a dare speranza alla ragazza di cui mi sono detto innamorato per un anno? Quando ancora tutti pensano che lo odio? Quante battutine ha dovuto ingoiare dalla squadra e gli altri dell’armata, quando andavo via con lei? L’ho lasciato solo ad aspettarmi mentre facevo il cretino con un’altra persona. Cavoli lo avrei lasciato anch'io dopo quello che gli ho fatto intendere... ho vergogna... le mie parole sottintendevano ho vergogna di te. «Non gli ho dato modo di credere che io sia suo. Anzi mi sono comportato da vero idiota.»

«Ti sei ripreso? Meno male prima ho avuto paura che ti fossi arreso.»

«Mi sembrava di non sentire più niente ha colpito per farmi male e ci è riuscito.» Non dovrei stupirmene, le sue frecciatine vanno assegno praticamente con la stessa facilità con cui fa canestro.

«Hana ascolta, questa può essere una prova. Insomma non penso sia la persona giusta per te. Con questo non voglio dire che tu non sia innamorato o lui non provi qualcosa per te. Però se non sei in grado di vivere questo rapporto quanto più alla luce del sole forse non è quello che vuoi. Pensa a cosa accadrà quando lo verrà a sapere la squadra.»

Annuisco, devo superare il trauma di immaginarmi isolato dagli altri perché innamorato di un ragazzo. «Io lo amo. Mi ci voleva un colpo duro per capire cosa devo fare. Se non è lui, non ci sarà nessun altro nella mia vita.»

«Senti non voglio più vederti così. Quindi ti prego si sicuro delle tue scelte. Ora potrebbe essere meno doloroso un distacco.»

«Yohei quando ho capito di amarlo sentivo che qualcuno avrebbe sofferto. Insomma è normale. Si tratta di scegliere tra me, Kaede, Haruko. Egoisticamente volevo che nessuno di noi stesse male, volevo una soluzione che facesse stare bene tutti. Ma devo scegliere... Kaede ha ragione: io non le ho tolto niente, lui non l’ha mai guardata. Ma io... io ho delle colpe verso di lei, con tutte le moine che le ho fatto.»

«Quindi soffrirai tu e lei?»

«No, diciamo che io mi abituerò al suo disprezzo se non dovesse capire. Però avrò vicino il mio amore.» Potevano rigirarla come volevano: Haruko non l’avrebbe presa bene.

****Dolorose verità** **

_Il rumore della palla, che rimbalza sul parquet, riempie il silenzio sceso nella palestra da quando tutti sono andati via. Tutti tranne me. Mai come stasera ho bisogno di stare qui insieme alla mia più grande passione. Il basket non mi ha mai deluso. Un campo dove so muovermi bene. Una sfida continua dove mettere in gioco orgoglio e forza. So che ci sono tanti talenti lì fuori e questo mi spinge a dare il meglio. Io voglio essere un numero uno. Andare in America e vincere._

_Sospiro mi piacerebbe avere la stessa determinazione nei sentimenti. Almeno nel capirli. Non sono mai stato bravo a farlo, anche da bambino allontanavo gli altri solo perché mi sentivo inadeguato. Crescendo questo lato di me è peggiorato, dovuto anche al mio aspetto che mi ha creato non pochi problemi. Aspetto che attrae le ragazze come api sul miele. È difficile fare amicizia con ragazzi a cui soffi le fidanzate. Anche con Hanamichi è iniziata così... non voglio pensare a lui. Ho deciso che è finita, basta. Stringo i pugni, come faccio a liberarmi dal pensiero di lui? Le parole che gli ho detto bruciano ancora sulle labbra come una bestemmia. Cavoli mi sono soltanto difeso. Non dovrei sentirmi così, come se ferendo lui avessi fatto del male anche a me. In fondo con le sue azioni mi ha dato ragione. Oggi, durante l’allenamento, abbiamo fatto finta di non vederci. Ci siamo tenuti distanti, vero che ho scoraggiato qualunque tentativo, come per tacito accordo non sono volati neanche i soliti insulti. Non mi aspettavo certamente che dicesse qualcosa, soprattutto in presenza della squadra, ma vederlo andare via con quella è stato come affermare: ho scelto lei. Evidentemente ci siamo sbagliati, abbiamo dato un nome diverso a quello che sentiamo. Un nome che non ho mai voluto pronunciare. Quando si da un nome a qualcosa lo si identifica, non puoi più fingere o dargli un altro significato. Meglio così almeno l’orgoglio è salvo. Certo fa rabbia essere stato battuto da una ragazzina, ma mi conosco e non scenderò mai in competizione con lei per il cuore di Hanamichi, per questo ho preferito farmi da parte. Ora il distacco mi farà soffrire di meno, forse con il tempo ritorneremo a insultarci. Quando dimenticherò quelle parole: mi vergogno. Come se ciò che potevano creare insieme fosse un abominio e non qualcosa di bello da proteggere. Davvero è così brutto dire: amo Rukawa? Quando me lo hai detto quella sera i tuoi occhi scintillavano di felicità, cos'è cambiato? Forse è stato il mio tenerlo fuori a..._

_«Speravo di trovarti qui! L’ultima volta sei andato via senza darmi l’opportunità di spiegarti.»_

_Mi volto verso la porta, Sendoh? Non mi aspettavo di vederlo qui. Sono settimane che lo evito, ho ancora la voglia di ucciderlo. Ovviamente non l’ho evitato solo per quello diciamo che io e Hanamichi siamo stati molto presi, appena chiudevamo la porta di casa alle spalle non esisteva più niente. Solo noi due e le nostre labbra unite. «Cos’è troppo impegnato per rispondere ai miei messaggi?»_

_«Abbastanza!» Sono freddo di proposito. Non gli devo nessuna spiegazione. Lo considero ancora il mio rivale numero uno, ma adesso lo vedo sotto una luce diversa. Chi mi assicura che giochi con me perché vuole battermi e non perché vuole sbattermi? Perfetto a forza di slogan osceni da parte di RU KA WA mi sono rincretinito. «Perché sei qui?»_

_«Volevo parlare con te, forse prima potresti darmi la rivincita? Non è carino rifiutarmela, quella sera eri imprendibile. Troppo furioso e arrabbiato.»_

_«Oggi potrebbe essere ancora peggio.» Ed è vero. Hanamichi e io non stiamo più insieme. Lui è andato via con quella sciacquetta e scommetto che ora sono abbracciati da qualche parte. Magari lei sta esplorando quella bocca che doveva essere solo mia e lui la starà stringendo tra le sue braccia calde... scuoto la testa con forza._

_«Ehi stai bene?»_

_La mano di Sendoh sulla spalla mi fa sussultare. «Non toccarmi.»_

_Lo ammetto la mia reazione è spropositata, me ne accorgo dal suo sguardo ferito. Solo ancora non ho dimenticato ciò che mi ha detto. Deve intuirlo anche lui, nei suoi occhi passa un lampo strano. «È per la mia involontaria dichiarazione?»_

_Mi allontano palleggiando, la tua non era una dichiarazione ma semplice voglia di farti qualcuno che ti piace. Comunque non si aspetterà che faccia conversazione, sa quanto odio parlare. Specialmente quando è fiato sprecato. «Se tu non fossi andato via in quel modo ti avrei spiegato.»_

_«Cosa volevi spiegarmi? Che non mi consideri un avversario e che giochi con me solo per starmi vicino?» Proprio non riesco a farmela passare. Lui è il giocatore a cui vengo sempre contrapposto. Questo accostare i nostri nomi mi irrita perché mai per una volta io ne sono uscito vincitore. Lo stesso Akagi, sin dalla prima partita, me l’ha messo di fronte nonostante fossi una matricola. Un anno che mi alleno per batterlo e cosa scopro? Che gioca con me solo per tenermi vicino._

_«Io non ho mai detto questo. Sei un degno avversario. Batterti è sempre il primo pensiero perché non molli mai ed è una sfida continua. Ma sono stanco di nasconderti la natura di alcuni miei atteggiamenti.» Potevo benissimo vivere senza saperlo, anche perché non mi ero accorto di niente. «Non comprendo cosa ti infastidisce.»_

_Non mi piace suscitare simili sentimenti, già le semplici allusioni (insomma mica tanto) delle ragazze mi irritano. Dovermene difendere anche su un campo da basket è l’ultima cosa che volevo. Insomma certe cose vorrei suscitarle solo nel mio Do’hao, l’unico con cui non ci riesco._

_«Rukawa ascolta dammi una possibilità.» Ancora?. «Insomma potremmo frequentarci e vedere se possiamo essere qualcosa di più.»_

_«Mi dispiace non posso. Anzi non voglio.» Spero non mi chieda più niente. Sto già facendo uno sforzo proprio perché è una persona che rispetto, non voglio ferirlo._

_«Merito di conoscerne il motivo. Almeno puoi essere sincero?»_

_Cosa dirgli? Sto con un altro? Sorrido amaramente, come posso asserirlo dopo quello che ci siamo detti io e la scimmia. Ancora stento a crederlo di averlo allontanato e che lui me lo abbia permesso senza fiatare. Credevo che Hana venisse da me per cercare di mediare alle mie impulsive parole. Invece non solo mi ha completamente evitato ma è andato via con Harukina. Guardo Sendoh, per un momento penso a lui come arma per vendicare il mio orgoglio ferito però è un attimo. Anche se non sentissi questo sentimento per l’idiota sarebbe davvero l’ultimo a cui dare una possibilità. Mi dispiace. Non lo conosco è una sensazione a pelle: oltre a basket non riesco ad andare._

_«Diventi ancora più bello quando sei perso nei pensieri.»_

_Sussulto è dietro di me. Quando si è avvicinato? Mi volto leggermente e lui ne approfitta per appoggiare le labbra sulle mie. Spalanco gli occhi. La presa è ferrea sulle mie braccia per impedirmi di muovermi. Prova ad approfondire il contatto però io sono più veloce e gli mollo un calcio nello stomaco mandandolo a terra. «Come ti sei permesso!»_

_Grondo rabbia, giuro ho una voglia matta di spaccargli la faccia e se non fossimo nella palestra dello Shohoku l’avrei già fatto._

_«Coglierti di sorpresa è la mossa giusta ha funzionato anche stavolta.» Che accidenti sta dicendo? «Ti ho seguito quella sera, volevo scusarmi. Spiegarti. Quando ho trovato la forza per aprire un po’ le porte ho visto te e quell'idiota su questo parquet. Uno sopra l’altro e tu non facevi nulla per spostarlo.»_

_«Cosa hai sentito e visto di preciso?» Lo detesto, come ha osato rimanere quelli dovrebbero essere ricordi solo miei e di Hanamichi. Soprattutto la sua dichiarazione di cui sono geloso. Sendoh non doveva ascoltarle._

_«Sentito niente. Visto solo quello che ti ho detto: lui che ti teneva fermo e ti baciava.» Non ha visto bene, Sendoh. Lui non mi teneva fermo ero io a non volermi spostare. Lui non è come te. Si è preso ciò che volevo dargli. «Sono andato via subito è stato uno shock. Pensavo vi detestaste.»_

_Mi da fastidio questa nota nauseata nella voce. Come si permette. «Spero che la cosa sia finita lì, mica gli avrai concesso altro? Ti prego Kaede non dirmi che mi neghi una possibilità perché stai insieme a quello sgorbio?»_

_Il mio sguardo è di ghiaccio, si è guardato allo specchio? Parla lui con quei capelli unticci che sfidano la gravità e il sorriso di gomma. «Vattene!»_

_Non devo spiegazioni al numero sette del Ryonan. Ha già preso troppo senza chiedere il permesso con la sua superbia, pensi quello che vuole. Comunque dimostra di non conoscermi, crede che questo sia l’atteggiamento con cui solleticare il mio interesse? Lo trovo davvero stupido._

_«Vado via, ma non credere che questo mi faccia cambiare idea. Fattelo dire non ti facevo così patetico, aspettare uno che corre dietro a una ragazzina. Però questo mi da ancora una speranza.»_

_Sorride! Ma se gli spacco i denti continuerà a farlo? Questa convinzione di avere ancora una speranza è mal riposta. Indipendentemente da come vanno le cose con quello scimmione. «Stai perdendo tempo. Inoltre non sai nulla di Sakuragi.»_

_«Neanche tu. Ho visto la scimmia con la sorella di Akagi, erano sulla strada che porta qui. Si baciavano teneramente.» Mantenere il controllo è difficile non gli mostrerò quanto male mi abbia fatto. « Sai credo volesse solo prendersi la rivincita sul suo nemico. Ci è riuscito alla grande a farti credere di essere innamorato di te.»_

_«Non sono cose che ti riguardano!» Voglio restare solo, non devo crollare davanti a lui. «Questa è la palestra dello Shohoku ed è vietato l’ingresso agli estranei in assenza del capitano e del coach. Vattene!»_

_Ho finito tutte le parole a disposizione, mi restano solo i pugni e non gli conviene. Sendoh è intuitivo e va via per mia fortuna. Con fare stizzito mi passo la maglietta sulle labbra irritandole, non smetto finché non noto una macchia rossa. Come si è permesso, non solo di baciarmi ma di dirmi quello che... Kimi, l’immagine di quei due stretti mentre si baciano non vuole uscire dalla mia testa. Fa male. Come hai potuto baciarla se ancora le tue labbra sapevano di noi, del tuo ti amo._

«Hana, tesoro, sei tu? Come mai a casa?»

La voce di mamma mi raggiunge dalla cucina, mi sono dimenticato che oggi è il suo giorno di riposo. Ancora un piccolo sforzo. «Ciao mamma...»

Mi raggiunge nell'ingresso. «È successo qualcosa con quel tuo nuovo amico? Non dirmi che ti sei comportato male?»

Perché pensa che sia sempre io il problema? Sono esuberante ma un minimo di educazione la posseggo. «Che dici, sono un Tensai. Un genio come me sa benissimo come comportarsi. Stasera mi andava di tornare a casa, anche perché tu sei di riposo. Sai che mi hai fatto arrabbiare con le tue supposizioni? Vado a dormire, che i geni si stancano raramente ma quando succede hanno bisogno di tranquillità per ricaricarsi.»

Detesto mentire alla mamma, spero che non si sia resa conto dei miei occhi rossi. Chiudo la porta e mi accascio a terra. Posso lasciarmi andare ora. «Non è servito a niente... Non è servito a niente... Non è servito a niente...»

Dopo lo scontro in terrazza con Kaede credevo che nulla avrebbe potuto farmi più male. Invece no, in meno di un’ora ho capito cosa significa essere disprezzati e traditi. Haruko, potevo sopportare il suo disprezzo... affondo il viso tra le mani, cosa mi resta adesso?

Avevo ritrovato un po’ di entusiasmo grazie a Yohei. Mi sono impegnato tanto oggi agli allenamenti, volevo far capire alla Kitsune che nulla conta se non noi. Rukawa mi ha freddato più volte con lo sguardo e ho preferito non tirare troppo la corda. Se la volpe è arrabbiata diventa come dire... distruttiva. Quindi mi sono avvicinato ad Haruko e le ho chiesto di andare via insieme.

Mi stendo sul pavimento, il freddo mi fornisce un appiglio a non scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime. Ho sperato che lei comprendesse, l’ho sempre vista come una ragazza dolce e gentile. Capisco che possa sentirsi presa in giro, però la sua reazione...

“Hanamichi oggi mi sembri diverso. Hai lo sguardo assente. C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”

Con la volpe che mi ignora come posso stare bene? Mi ha lanciato certe occhiate di fuoco quando siamo andati via, conoscendolo magari ha anche frainteso il motivo. Devo fare presto a dire quello che devo, così potrò tornare in palestra e stringere il mio amore di nuovo fra le braccia. “Senti Haruko noi dobbiamo parlare e vorrei che tu cercassi di comprendermi. Ve..di..n..non..è...un discorso... fa...cile.»

Quanto sono idiota che balbetto a fare? “Ohhh, Hanamichi aspettavo questo momento. Mi domandavo quando ti saresti deciso.”

“Che momento?” Mi sono perso qualcosa?

“Quello in cui mi avresti chiesto di diventare la tua ragazza! Che altro se no?” Arrossisce senza perdere quel sorrisino scemo. “Quando ho capito che Rukawa non avrebbe mai ricambiata ho iniziato a guardarmi intorno. La tua dolcezza e i sorrisi. Il fatto che con te riesco a parlare benissimo... tu ci sei sempre stato per me, mentre lui...” Messa così sembro un ripiego. “È così freddo e scostante. Desidero tanto essere la tua ragazza, Hanamichi.”

Come osa parlare così del mio amore. Non lo è per niente, solo lo nasconde e permette a pochi di scorgere il fuoco che brucia gli dentro.

“Haruko hai frainteso non ti ho chiesto di andare via insieme per chiederti di diventare la mia ragazza. So che l’anno scorso ho detto di amarti, praticamente lo sanno tutti, non c’è stato giorno senza una mia dichiarazione.” Muovo le mani intrecciandole tra loro, mi dispiace rifiutarla. So cosa significa, in più gli ho dato speranza. “Le cose sono cambiate in questo tempo, ho capito... io...” Appena glielo dirò, se vorrà vendicarsi, diventerò lo zimbello dello Shohoku. Che dico: lo sono sempre stato, quindi cosa cambia? Oltre teppista anche gay... il volto deluso di Kaede mi passa davanti agli occhi. Mi vergogno... Mi vergogno... come ho potuto? Tu sei il mio orgoglio e vali anche tutte le offese di questo mondo. Perché niente al mondo conta per me come vederti felice. “Ho altri gusti.”

“In che senso? Non dirmi che ti piace qualcun’altra?” Oddio, le lacrime le bagnano gli occhi.

“No, sono innamorato di un ragazzo.” Sono serio, molto serio. Voglio che capisca quanto è importante per me questo legame.

“Un ragazzo? Mi stai prendendo in giro?” Si è arrabbiata, lo accetto è una reazione normale. Però mi ritrovo a fare un passo indietro.

“No! Non potrei mai scherzare su quanto ho più sacro nella vita.” Respiro, fino a ora ho trattenuto il fiato ma adesso mi sento libero. Non ci voleva molto. La guardo e mi fa pena. “Mi dipia...”

Il suo schiaffo mi mette a tacere. “Mi fai schifo. Sei un malato. Un pervertito. Non azzardati mai più a toccarmi e a parlarmi. Ti sei nascosto fino a oggi dietro una cotta per me solo per nascondere i tuoi gusti da maniaco.”

Spalanco gli occhi: io avrei finto di volerle bene per nascondere la mia natura di... “Come puoi pensare questo di me?”

“Penso quello che mi pare. Sei un essere ignobile, mi fai schifo. Non rivolgermi mai più la parola.”

“Haruko aspetta...” Un altro schiaffo mi zittisce, le lacrime che vedo brillare negli occhi mi fanno male. È ferita, delusa, arrabbiata e spero sia per questo che mi punisce in questo modo.

“Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!”

Sono rimasto per un po’ di tempo fermo dopo che lei se ne è andata. Stavo davvero male, volevo un abbraccio e qualcuno che mi dicesse che non è sbagliato amare una persona dello stesso sesso. Mi sono diretto nell'unico posto in cui sapevo di trovare un po’ di conforto. Invece ho visto morire completamente il mio cuore, proprio lì dove l’ho sentito battere per la prima volta davvero.

Mi stringo le braccia intorno al corpo in cerca di calore. Lo detesto. Lo odio. Continuo a ripeterlo: ti odio... ti odio... ti odio... fino ad addormentarmi.

Mi sveglio all'alba, non ho voglia di andare a scuola e accampo una scusa con mia madre. Neanche tanto una scusa, ho davvero un po’ di febbre. Ho dormito poco e il mal di testa mi sta uccidendo. Vorrei chiudere gli occhi ma non ci riesco. Pensa Hanamichi. Trova una soluzione per uscire da questo dolore. Non permettere a nessuno di piegarti. Devo trovare un modo per tornare in squadra e fregarmene sia di Rukawa che di Haruko. Quanto accaduto non deve sopraffarmi. Io amo il basket, mi piace giocare davvero e non voglio perderlo solo a causa di quei due.

Giocare è una delle cose più belle che mi siano capitate. Ho talento. Si, ho talento e impegnandomi posso aspirare a grandi risultati. Quindi non abbandonerò la squadra. Forse le prime volte farà male, ma tanto è solo l’orario di allenamento. Basterà evitare Rukawa come facevo il primo anno. Haruko non si avvicinerà a me e poi Ayako è ancora la manager quindi posso rivolgermi a lei. Mi nascondo sotto il piumone. Quest’anno la squadra punta a vincere il campionato prefettorio e io voglio esserci.

Il suono del campanello mi fa sussultare, guardo la sveglia... immagino chi è e non ho voglia di parlare neanche con lui. Dopo qualche tentativo finalmente il campanello smette di suonare. Sospiro, lo chiamerò più tardi. Non finisco di pensarlo che la porta della mia camera si apre facendomi spaventare. «Ma che diavolo.»

«Ho le chiavi di casa tua, te ne sei dimenticato?»

«Mito non capisci mai quando uno vuole stare da solo!» Sono arrabbiato, gli voglio bene e lui ne vuole a me però ora non ho bisogno del grillo parlante. (Si, Mito lo è. Ed è anche più rompiscatole dell’originale!)

«Volevo solo sapere cos'è successo. Come mai non sei venuto a scuola? Sai mancava anche Haruko.»

Abbasso gli occhi stringendo le mani sulla stoffa. Sono un deficiente, fa bene a chiamarmi così ma non ci riesco... «Rukawa?»

«Mancava anche lui. Anche agli allenamenti per questo sono vento qui e ho usato le chiavi che mi hai dato in caso di emergenza. Lo sai che questa lo è.»

«Non vedo come la loro assenza abbia a che fare con la mia!» Il suo sopracciglio alzato la dice lunga che non mi crede. «Ho qualche linea di febbre.» Una mezza verità, spero gli basti perché di più non voglio dire.

«Ok, non mi vuoi parlare. Non resterò certo qui a cercare di farti uscire le parole.»

Mi guarda con delusione, nei suoi occhi c’è anche dispiacere per il mio tagliarlo fuori. Mi sento in colpa, ma ho bisogno di stare da solo. Va via senza aggiungere altro.

Perfetto sono un genio nel farmi mollare anche dagli amici. Yohei avrebbe calmato il mio animo. Mi avrebbe abbracciato dicendomi che non meritavo le parole di Haruko e io ne avevo bisogno, ma come parlargli del vuoto che mi si è aperto nel cuore? No, devo risolverla da solo.

_Fossi meno orgoglioso gli avrei già scritto un messaggio, ma siccome le cattive abitudini sono dure a morire anche stamattina sto pedalando come un matto per arrivare presto a scuola. Spero almeno oggi, dopo una settimana di assenza, di vedere Hanamichi varcare il cancello dello Shohoku. L’idiota non si è presentato neanche agli allenamenti, Ayako ha detto che ha la febbre._

_Sospiro, il cortile è ancora mezzo vuoto. Parcheggio la bici e mi appoggio al muro ben nascosto alla vista di chiunque con una buona visuale sull'ingresso della scuola._

_Orgoglio a parte, mi sono ripromesso, in caso di nuova assenza, di chiedere informazioni sull'idiota a Mito. Sarà una sensazione, ma ho notato che mi lancia delle occhiate prolungate e insistenti. Eppure non si avvicina e questo mi fa capire che sta aspettando me. Stringo i pugni, rispetto molto Mito è un amico leale da quello che ho avuto modo di capire però temo la sua schiettezza. Alcuni strepiti mi riportano a guardare il cancello d’ingresso. Riconoscere la sua voce tra mille, mi è mancata durante il periodo di assenza per la riabilitazione e ora, dopo quello che c’è stato tra noi, non riesco più a stare senza. Mi è mancato tutto di lui in questi giorni. Per questa situazione posso prendermi a pugni da solo, ho sbagliato. Sebbene ammetterlo sia difficile._

_Lo osservo cercando di cogliere anche il più piccolo cambiamento. Sembra il solito, ma non mi sfugge la tensione nei suoi muscoli o la risata falsa e quel suo guardarsi in torno con circospezione. È a causa di quello che ti ho detto che ti sei dato ammalato? Sai anche la tua Harukina cara ha latitato al club, forse eravate insieme? Avete recuperato il tempo perso? La rabbia mi assale al pensiero delle tue braccia strette in torno a lei, le considero mie. Il mio rifugio caldo dove abbassare la guarda e lasciami andare. Scuoto la testa, continuare a pensare a certe cose non aiuta. Almeno è tornato a scuola, devo solo attendere gli allenamenti per vedere come si comporta. Sebbene temo che mi terrà a distanza._

_Aspetto che la maggior parte degli studenti sia entrato per avviarmi verso la mia classe. Sbuffo, accelerando il passo. Quanto detesto i sorrisini e bisbigli sognanti al mio passaggio, non si stancano mai? Davvero questo è il loro modo di interessarsi ai ragazzi? Fare le stupide sperando che l’oggetto di simili svenevolezze le avvicini? Si mettano l’animo in pace da me non avranno niente del genere. Mi lascio andare sul banco e cerco la posizione più comoda per dormire. Voglio chiudere gli occhi e svegliarmi quando sarà il momento di raggiungere la palestra._

_Dopo lo scontro con Sendoh, non tanto il tentativo (tra altro andato a buon fine) di baciarmi ma quello che ha detto, sono rimasto a casa il giorno seguente dandomi ammalato. È stato un colpo al cuore: il mio Hana ha baciato l’Akagi. Si, lo so che l’ho lasciato io. Mi ha ferito con quel “mi vergogno” e ho voluto fargli male. Però quello che sento per l’idiota è talmente forte... È bello e terribile accorgersi di quanto siano chiari ora i miei sentimenti. Adesso che non ho più nessuna speranza di riaverlo nella mia vita._

_Durante la pausa pranzo resto incollato al banco non ho voglia di incontrarli insieme, mano nella mano, per i corridoi. Così le ore passano lente, visto che il sonno non riesce a ghermirmi come al solito faccio felici i professori prendendo qualche appunto e mostrando interesse alle loro spiegazioni. Quando le lezioni finiscono, invece di saltare in piedi, resto seduto. I miei compagni mi guardano straniti, in effetti non è da me. Voglio essere certo di non incontrarlo e cambiarmi con calma. Guardo l’orologio sopra la cattedra ormai dovrei trovarmi da solo a questo punto. Al massimo Mitsui che è sempre in ritardo. Con il cuore che batte a mille apro la porta degli spogliatoi. Lascio andare un sospiro di sollievo, la stanza è vuota e il rumore ritmico del pallone mi porta a pensare che oggi sono tutti in anticipo. Piuttosto seccato da questa codardia che non mi appartiene impiego poco a indossare la tenuta sportiva. Proprio quando sto per recarmi in palestra vengo travolto da un uragano rosso. Non so per quale miracolo riusciamo a non spiaccicarci a terra, però finiamo uno contro l’altro. Io addosso alla parete e lui su di me. «Do’hao!»_

_Mi è uscito spontaneo come il suo. «Baka Kitsune!»_

_Ci guardiamo negli occhi ed è facile intuire che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea per non incrociarci negli spogliatoi. Certo la mia faccia monoespressiva mi aiuta a mantenere un certo distacco, mentre lui arrossisce allontanandosi. Fa male ma che mi aspettavo? Che mi prendesse tra le braccia per colmare la distanza di una settimana? Distanza che ho imposto io? Inizio a credere che non sistemeremo mai le cose tra noi, sempre che lui voglia sistemarle._

_Entro in palestra e i senpai mi lanciano un’occhiataccia per il ritardo, sono il primo ad arrivare l’ultimo ad andare e hanno anche il coraggio di farmi la predica? Non li degno di attenzione. Saluto con un cenno del capo Akagi, fermo accanto al coach Anzai, chissà come mai è venuto a farci visita. Non vorrei sbagliarmi ma ha una faccia scura. Che stupido sarà venuto a parlare con la scimmia. Il nostro ex capitano non ha mai nascosto la poca voglia di imparentarsi con Sakuragi. La sua presenza però rovina i miei piani, mi porto al centro del campo, anche oggi non riuscirò a parlare con l’idiota e la conferma me la da proprio il rossino. Lo sguardo che si lanciano quei due vale più di mille parole. Le loro espressioni, troppo serie, fanno scattare un campanello dall'allarme nella testa. Vuoi vedere che l’idiota ne ha combinata un’altra? Spero di si, perché se scopro che quella gli ha fatto qualcosa potrei ucciderla._

_Gli allenamenti iniziano distogliendomi dall'istinto omicida e sebbene i miei occhi non perdano un solo movimento della testa rossa mi tengo a debita distanza. Cosa che noto anche da parte sua. Portiamo avanti questo teatrino finché l’allenatore ci chiama per una partitella d’allenamento a squadre miste. Ultimamente lo fa spesso in vista dei campionati invernali. Ci hanno accusato di non avere una buona panchina, spero che questo motivi i compagni a dare il meglio. Certo non hanno quel talento particolare ma sono bravi, devono solo impegnarsi. Per mia fortuna o sfortuna, dipende dai punti di vista, io e Hana siamo in squadre diverse._

_«Hanamichi visto che hai riposato una settimana usa tutte l’energie in esubero per marcare Rukawa e vedi di bloccarlo.»_

_Ryota si è guadagnato una testata appena ce ne sarà l’occasione. Glielo leggo in faccia, l’idiota è furioso. Andiamo devi solo bloccarmi, quando dicevi di odiarmi era facile. Odiami anche adesso per come ti ho ferito. Odiami è più facile che amarmi e non ti farà provare nessuna vergogna. Io invece sorrido, speravo in questo punto d’incontro per quanto labile. Il basket in qualche modo ci ha fatto incontrare e avvicinare, forse potrebbe farci ritrovare. Sebbene sia convinto che prima o poi, indipendentemente da questo sport, ci saremmo trovati Sono pessimo, affido alla palla il compito di riportarti da me invece di mettere da parte l’orgoglio e costringerti ad ascoltarmi. Kimi, abbassare così tanto le mie difese e farti capire quanto ormai sei mio e parte di me mi atterrisce. Quindi mi affido al basket anche solo per starti vicino._

_Ci portiamo al centro del campo la palla a due tocca a noi. Non credo di poterlo battere. Hana ha una potenza nel salto e nel restare in sospensione incredibili._

_«Bene, ve lo dico subito la squadra che perde farà venti giri di campo.» Il nostro nuovo capitano si diverte parecchio nel suo ruolo._

_Io e la scimmia siamo uno di fronte all’altro finalmente occhi negli occhi. Sussulto, quelle iridi calde sono così fredde. Mi detesti? No, c’è altro. Non mi hai mai guardato così neanche nei momenti peggiori tra noi. Di cosa mi stai accusando?_

Maledizione! Maledizione! Ancora maledizione! Lo sapevo che dovevo restare a casa. Non dovevo dare retta a Mito, il Tensai lo sentiva che oggi avrebbe avuto solo fregature. Ho passato quasi tutta la mattinata e il pomeriggio a evitare la volpe e Haruko. Devo dire di esserci riuscito alla grande. La seconda è assente, quindi non c’è neanche in palestra. Mentre Rukawa, nonostante il voluto ritardo, l’ho beccato negli spogliatoi. Cavoli è sempre il primo ad arrivare proprio oggi ha cambiato abitudini? Comunque nel complesso ci siamo evitati senza intoppi, ora invece eccoci uno di fronte all'altro. Non posso evitarlo. Inoltre, una volta finiti gli allenamenti, mi toccherà un faccia a faccia con il gorilla. Cosa devo aspettarmi? Cosa gli avrà raccontato Haruko? Sono agitato, talmente tanto, da sbagliare il tempo di salto. Rukawa vince la sfida della palla a due. Ricadiamo sul parquet e quelle iridi cobalto mi ipnotizzano, non riesco a muovermi neanche quando lui scatta per andare verso il canestro.

«Mezzasega muoviti!» Mitsui prova a riportarmi al gioco, solo non ci riesco. Mi è mancato in questi giorni, ho provato a fare finta di nulla ma averlo così vicino ha reso tangibile la distanza tra noi. Mi sento male e lui invece ha sempre quegli occhi così freddi e distanti, possibile che hai già dimenticato?

«Hanamichi svegliati e torna in difesa.» Mi scuote la voce di Miyagi.

«Si, lo so... non ero concentrato sulla partita.» Le mie mezze verità sono all'ordine del giorno. Anche con Mito resto sul vago, ma non ho voce per raccontare quello che è successo. Mi perseguitano ancora le parole di Haruko, ho paura che qualcuno possa dirmi: ha ragione, io ti avrei detto peggio.

La partita prosegue, la Kitsune è ispirata e mi sta facendo ammattire. Sebbene ci provi a marcarlo riesce puntualmente a sfuggirmi. Non solo perché è un tantinello più bravo di me, quando lo sfioro il mio corpo freme e i sensi si perdono dietro al suo profumo. In mio aiuto è arrivato alcune volte Mitsui, ma neanche lui può fare molto. Alla fine la mia squadra perde per un solo punto, quindi Ryota ci grazia spedendoci negli spogliatoi. Ora mi tocca la chiacchierata con Akagi. Spero che questa giornata finisca presto. Domani resto a letto.

«Su con la vita Hanamichi capitano le giornate no. Magari sei ancora influenzato.»

Sorrido, il baciapiselli quando vuole sa essere molto incoraggiante. Mi volto per avviarmi alle docce e incontro lo sguardo gelido del volpino su di noi. Ma che gli prende? Alzo le spalle magari ha un appuntamento con Sendoh ed è in ritardo. Stringo i pugni cercando di andarmene prima che compaia l’istrice sorridente. Quando rientro in palestra Akagi sta salutando tutti così ci avviamo fuori.

«Che facce strane.» Ryota

«Hanamichi si è deciso a dichiararsi. Akagi sarà venuto a ricordargli chi è il fratello della sua Harukina.» Ayako

Usciamo dallo Shohoku in silenzio. Camminiamo fino a raggiungere il parco poco distante, qui in gorilla si ferma e si volta a guardarmi. Mi dispiacerebbe leggere disgusto sul suo volto, forse non si è mai capito ma io lo rispetto e devo a lui quello che so sul basket. «Ascolta Hanamichi non so qui per dirti se hai agito bene, male o per farti la predica. Però voglio che tu sappia che mi dispiace per quello che ti ha detto mia sorella. Non lo meritavi, so che tu per primo avrai sofferto nel dirle la verità. Ti chiedo scusa a nome suo.»

Il gorillone che si scusa? Dovrei ridere e invece provo solo tanta tristezza. «Non devi scusarti. Ho sbagliato a farle credere per un anno di essere innamorato di lei. Non immaginavo quello che mi è successo è stato difficile anche per me accettarlo. Si è sentita presa in giro e umiliata avrei reagito anch'io così.»

Il gorilla annuisce. «Capisco il tuo punto di vista ma non lo condivido. Mia sorella non dovrebbe avere simili pregiudizi è qualcosa che mi ha deluso. Ma confido nella rabbia del momento. Vedrai che vi chiarirete.»

Sorrido, lo spero, Haruko mi ha sempre spronato e aiutato nei momenti difficili. Osservo il volto del mio ex capitano non sembra turbato dal fatto che mi sia innamorato di un ragazzo. «Gorilla ti da fastidio che io sia gay? Si insomma mi rivolgerai ancora la parola?»

«Guarda lo preferisco che a saperti il ragazzo di mia sorella.» Ridiamo insieme. «Non è questo che ti identifica come persona. Chi ami non dovrebbe interessare a nessuno. Inoltre non potrei mai avere pregiudizi, un mio caro amico lo è. Per questo mi ha ferito il comportamento di mia sorella. Resti sempre il solito casinista, pallone gonfiato... quello mi urta ancora parecchio. Ma ormai credo non si possa far niente per rimediare.»

«Grazie.» Avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire che è una parte di me, ma non quella che mi identifica. Che sono sempre io, anche se amo un ragazzo. Ci salutiamo promettendoci di organizzare una rimpatriata il prima possibile.

Sospiro finalmente sono più calmo. Dovrò ricordami di questa chiacchierata quando accadrà di nuovo. Metto le mani in tasca fischiettando, stasera mamma non c’è e dovrò prepararmi la cena. Ripensando alla chiacchierata di prima quando vedrò il gorilla la prossima volta voglio chiedergli chi sia questo amico gay. Magari lo conosco anch'io. Proprio quando passo accanto al campetto da basket una nota capigliatura attira il mio sguardo. Cos'è un segno del destino: vai uccidilo non ci sono testimoni?

_Sono fermo da un po’, seduto sulla panca negli spogliatoi. I ragazzi sono andanti via, anche Mito è sgattaiolato fuori dalla palestra prima che riuscissi a fermarlo. Speravo di poter parlare con lui, qualcosa negli occhi di Hanamichi mi messo non so... tristezza. Deve essergli successo qualcosa non è il solito idiota buffo e allegro. La porta si apre mi volto sorpreso e la testa di Ayako fa capolino._

_«Ehi campione cosa ci fai ancora qui? Sono passata a chiudere la palestra, oggi non mi hai chiesto le chiavi.» Mi guarda e non le serve molto a capire che sono preoccupato. Aya mi conosce dalle medie, ma ha anche un istinto materno nei miei confronti accentuato. «Cosa c’è, Ru?»_

_«Perché cosa ti fa pensare che deve esserci qualcosa?» Ho una grande considerazione di lei, ma da qui a confidarmi._

_«Non so è una sensazione. Sono capitare un po’ di cose: dalla prolungata assenza di Haruko dal club a Hanamichi ammalato per una settimana e praticamente irriconoscibile oggi. Vogliamo parlare di te?» Scuoto la testa non voglio sapere cosa ha capito dal mio comportamento, però ovviamente fa di testa sua. «Quando mai hai saltato un allenamento? Oggi addirittura in ritardo e non ti sei fermato per i tiri supplementari.» Sorride con fare strano. Lo conosco quel sorriso me lo rivolge spesso ultimamente. «Semplici coincidenze? Non credo proprio.»_

_Si siede anche lei. Restiamo in silenzio, ammetto di aver bisogno di buttare fuori quello che ho dentro solo mi fa paura il suo giudizio. Non è la stesa paura di Hanamichi, ma più che lei possa dirmi quanto sono scemo. Tastiamo il terreno. «Se non sono coincidenze allora cosa sono?»_

_«Conseguenze di azioni e sentimenti confusi.» Diretta. Alzo il sopracciglio. «È normale visto i soggetti. Però mi domando quando ti deciderai a parlargli. Hai fatto passare una settimana quante altre ne vuoi far passare? Stai lasciando al tempo di mettersi tra voi e non è un bene. Anche la cosa più piccola si ingigantisce se non viene chiarita.»_

_Lascio cadere la maschera. Ho sempre pensato che se fossi completamente matto le avrei chiesto una mano. Matto lo sono davvero e mi ci ha fatto diventare quell'idiota. «Non credo mi ascolterebbe, ora.»_

_«Questa convinzione si basa su cosa?»_

_Speravo lo sapesse lei, niente da fare l’unico che può aiutarmi resta Mito. «Sta con Harukina cara.»_

_Il pensiero di quei due insieme mi fa una rabbia. «Secondo me ti sbagli. Hanamichi non è interessato a lei, è successo qualcosa tra loro di brutto. Haruko mi ha detto che non se la sente di venire al club visto le persone orribili che ci sono. Quindi almeno che non si è ammattita la sua è rabbia contro qualcuno. Hana è l’unico che può averle detto qualcosa che l’ha ferita.»_

_Stringo le mani tra loro, questa opzione non mi ha mai sfiorato. Insomma la scimmia ha sempre stravisto per quella e di sicuro con lei sarebbe una storia più semplice._

_«Detto tra noi: in questo mese mi avete fatto davvero sperare. Hana ti guardava con certi occhi così persi alcune volte. Nonostante facesse attenzione si è tradito spesso. Per me è facile dalla panchina, passo il tempo a osservarvi, quindi era impossibile non notarlo.» Annuisco, ora mi chiedo se ha notato anche... «Tu sei più discreto del rossino, ma hai sempre lo sguardo su di lui. Lo controlli, hai paura che ti scappi?»_

_«Una domanda che non merita risposta. Aya quanto ti sei diverta a tenerci d’occhio? Hai visto altro?» Un po’ mi da fastidio, mi piacerebbe che certe cose restassero solo nostre._

_«Niente di compromettente, Ru. Sono felice per voi. Avete sprecato un anno intero a darvi addosso, vi siete rincorsi per così tanto quando è tornato dalla riabilitazione. Ho sempre visto qualcosa di più tra voi due, vi cercavate ed eravate sempre insieme anche solo per insultarvi a vicenda. Inoltre quando sei tornato dalla nazionale si vedeva che ti mancava.»_

_Mi mancava. Mi manca. Credevo anch'io in qualcosa di più, ma il mio non riuscire ad aprirmi e il suo vergognarsi sono stati più forti. Oppure il nostro orgoglio si è ancorato a questo? Non siamo certo i tipi da ammettere di aver sbagliato._

_«Sai non è facile capirti, parlarti e andare oltre quella che sembra altezzosità. Hanamichi ci è riuscito a far breccia nel tuo cuore, non si è arreso alla prima difficoltà e ora tocca a te dimostrargli quanto tieni a lui.»_

_È impossibile restare impassibili davanti all'idiota. Non ci sono riuscito, lui è calore e allegria tutto quello che è mancato nella mia vita. Io sento quanto tiene a me, a Kaede così com’è. Questa è una cosa che mi fa impazzire, perché dovrei essere tutto quello che lui detesta nelle persone. Ripenso a tutto quello che la mia testa rossa ha fatto per me, mentre io gli ho concesso così poco. Come se non fosse necessario permettergli di entrare nel mio mondo._

_«Sempre bello parlare con te. Però adesso dovresti cercarlo, insomma Kaede Rukawa che si fa soffiare l’idiota da una ragazzina? Ma quando mai si è visto. Casualmente so che stasera la madre di Hanamichi ha il turno in ospedale.»_

_Si alza spolverandosi la gonna, mi lancia le chiavi della palestra prima di andarsene. Mi sorge un dubbio. «Non è casuale questa conversazione, vero?»_

_«No. Una brava manager sa sempre quando i suoi giocatori hanno bisogno di una mano. Specialmente quando sono i suoi preferiti a essere in difficoltà.» Mi fa l’occhiolino_

_«Non farti sentire da Miyagi.» Ride salutandomi. La porta si chiude e sono di nuovo solo._

_Mi rendo conto di quanto sono stato in giusto. Hanamichi è una persona vivace e spaccona, ma nasconde una grande insicurezza e io lo so bene. Invece di aiutarlo con il mio atteggiamento ho peggiorato la situazione. Sono così abituato a non esprimermi, pensando che nessuno ha voglia di conoscermi, da aver riversato anche su di lui questo pensiero. Eppure Hana ha capito che doveva avvicinarmi con calma, procedere per gradi, senza invadere troppo il mio spazio. Quanto mi ha dato senza avere niente in cambio e nel momento in cui aveva bisogno di me io gli ho intimato di lasciarmi in pace. So anche perché l’ho allontanato in quel modo. È stata la paura di concedermi a lui, di dargli fiducia e farmi dominare permettendo di prendermi e consegnandogli il potere di farmi soffrire. Una concessione e abbandono che non ho mai fatto per nessuno, neanche per mio padre._

_Sospiro, davvero voglio perderlo? No, se ho ancora una possibilità non posso lasciarmela sfuggire._

****Cosa credere?** **

Dovrei andarmene e lasciar perdere però Sendoh riesce a innervosirmi sempre e comunque. Come posso far finta di non averlo visto soprattutto dopo quella disgraziata sera.. Lui ha osato baciare la MIA volpe nella NOSTRA palestra. La mia volpe... davvero posso considerala ancora tale? Davvero voglio rendermi ridicolo davanti all'istrice? Ho paura, lo ammetto, che possa sbattermi in faccia che lui e Rukawa stanno insieme e che questo mese è servito alla volpe per decidere chi di noi due era meglio... avranno riso alle mie spalle? «Sakuragi cosa ci fai da queste parti?»

«Niente che ti interessi.» Non c’è mai stata simpatia tra noi. Sarà che è sempre stato venerato come un Dio del basket. Quella sua aria superiore. Sa di essere un campione e non lo nasconde, anzi gli piace sentirselo dire.

«No, in effetti. Buona serata!»

Sventola una mano davanti al volto con aria di sufficienza. «Cosa ci fai tu qui, se non sbaglio il Ryonan è da tutt'altra parte.»

«Questo campetto è più vicino allo Shohoku. Io e Rukawa ci vediamo spesso qui.» Salto su, l’argomento non è stato tirato in ballo casualmente.

«Lo so, non hai bisogno di dirmelo. Conosco molte più cose di quanto immagini.» Cerco di trattenere la rabbia, giuro vorrei tirargli un pugno in faccia. Così giusto per divertimento.

«anch'io so qualcosa su voi due. Tipo che vi siete frequentati parecchio ultimamente. Fortuna che poi è rinsavito. Deve aver capito che sei un pallista.»

Razza di stronzo. Il pugno mi scatta in automatico e per fortuna mi fermo un minuto prima di colpirlo. Non ne vale la pena, cos'è dopo vuole correre da Rukawa per farsi mendicare? «Senza fare a pugni non sai difenderti oppure hai paura di vedertela con me?»

«Sta zitto! Tu non sai niente. Scendi dal piedistallo, essere bravi a basket non ti rende migliore di nessuno. Sei solo un pallone gonfiato che crede di poter avere tutti ai suoi piedi.» Ride! Capite come reagisce? Ridendo. Evidentemente non ha nessuna considerazione della mia opinione.

«Non me ne frega niente di quello che pensi di me. Ti rode tanto che io sia più bravo, che Rukawa mi consideri il suo avversario numero uno. Mentre tu… sei solo un povero idiota.» Mi manda in bestia. Possibile che alla volpe piaccia una persona così spiacevole? «Se vuoi saperlo è altro che mi interessa. Conquistarlo non è stato facile, lo dovresti sapere, ma io non farò il tuo stesso errore.» Mi sento male. Sta dicendo che è riuscito dove io ho fallito? «Come hai potuto perdere tempo con quella ragazzina? Preferire di accompagnare a casa lei invece che restare con lui. Dovrei ringraziarti mi hai lasciato campo libero quella sera.»

«Il fatto che tu l’abbia baciato non significa niente!» Sembra sorpreso. Ovvio, non pensava che li avessi visti. Mi ha fatto male vederli insieme. Avevo bisogno di Ru dopo il disprezzo di Haruko e cosa faceva? Baciava questo viscido.

«Eri lì? Non ti abbiamo sentito.»

Sembra sorpreso, spiacevolmente. Il sorriso scompare dalle sue labbra, ma cosa ha? «Si! Tranquillo ho notato.»

«Hai visto qualcos'altro? Oppure sentito?» Sembra spaventato. Sono quasi tentato di mentire. «Allora? Razza di idiota rispondimi.»

Ma glielo ha dato la volpe il permesso di chiamarmi così? Altrimenti non si spiega il motivo per cui lo fa di continuo. Questo pensiero mi fa rabbia.«No, sono andato via appena vi ho visto. Non sono mica un guardone!»

Faccio un passo indietro non so ma la sua espressione non mi piace per niente. Mette i brividi... di paura. Il sorriso sulle labbra torna ed è malefico. Qualunque cosa mi dirà non devo crollare davanti a lui.

«Buon per te che non lo sei. Sono cose private, non mi piace che altri vedano il mio Kaede in certe situazioni. Quando è così passionale e la sua voce si eleva in grida di piacere. Quella sera è stato bellissimo non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Fortuna che casa sua è sempre disponibile, una volta provato è impossibile farne a meno.»

Sta mentendo… il suo Kaede… certe situazioni… grida di piacere… non hanno significato queste parole. Sta parlando di qualcun altro non della mia volpetta. «Sei un bugiardo, Sendoh. Non ti credo.»

«Sai quanto me ne importa che tu lo faccia oppure no. Anzi mi stai annoiando e io devo andare, Rukawa avrà finito i suoi allenamenti supplementari. Spero che non sia troppo stanco per altro»

«Sei un maledetto bastardo!» Gli mollo un pugno violento. So che non devo farmi influenzare, chiedere alla volpe, ma immagini di loro due avvinghiati si affacciano alla mente. Indipendentemente dalla mia volontà.

«Un bastardo che ti ha portato via Rukawa. Divertiti con la tua ragazza, tranquillo avrò estrema cura di lui.»

Se ne sta andando con quel sorrisino di vittoria. Cado a terra. Possibile? Sembrava così convinto di quello che diceva. Come si può mentire così io non ne sono in grado. Ripenso all'atteggiamento della Kitsune oggi. Allo sguardo che mi ha lanciato negli spogliatoi. Ecco perché dopo quella sera non è andato né a scuola né agli allenamenti. Si vede che era stanco o forse non riusciva neanche a camminare. Mi sale un conato di nausea. Non ci voglio pensare. Io devo fare qualcosa, come posso continuare a stargli vicino a guardarlo... Guardarli insieme durante una partita tra le nostre squadre senza immaginarli in altri atteggiamenti. Quell'istrice con le mani sul mio amore. Non posso più stare al club devo lasciare il basket. No, io non posso credere a Sendoh. Insomma Ru e io non siamo mai riusciti ad andare sino in fondo, adesso con quel coso addirittura in palestra?

Resto per un po’ di tempo seduto sotto il canestro finché non rabbrividisco. Mi alzo prendendo la strada di casa. Rukawa mi ha intimato di lasciarlo stare ed è quello che volevo fare, ma vederlo con un altro è troppo. Se resto cosa dovrò sopportare? Io mi conosco alla prima mossa sbagliata del porcospino andrei fuori di testa. Senza alcun diritto di farlo e finirei per irritare la volpe. Ho sempre considerato Kaede Rukawa come mio. Il mio nemico. Il mio rivale. La mia volpe. Il mio sogno. Il mio amore.

Come faccio a resettarmi il cervello dopo che credevo davvero che sarebbe stato mio per sempre?

_Rabbrividisco affossandomi ancora di più nel giubbotto. Spero che l’idiota non sia andato in sala giochi con l’armata, dopo aver parlato con Akagi. Sempre che non sia andato a trovare Harukina cara. Niente da fare so di aver sbagliato ma il fatto che lui l’abbia baciata mi urta da morire. Quella non dovrebbe neanche respirargli vicino. Sono geloso. Sorrido, forse era meglio quando il mio mondo ruotava intorno al basket. Meno complicazioni eppure non tornerei indietro. Hana ha acceso dentro di me l’amore. Amore che non credevo avrei mai provato. Ha colorato il mio mondo e io voglio donargli lo stesso, finché mi vorrà. Non ho paura del dolore che ne verrà so che la mia testa rossa avrà cura di me._

_Guardo di nuovo la strada nella speranza di vederlo giungere. Chissà se ho fatto bene a seguire il consiglio di Ayako. Un ombra si profila all'orizzonte, lo riconoscerei ovunque. Mi alzo. Eccolo qui, la prima cosa che mi colpisce è il suo volto stanco. Poi noto la sorpresa nel vedermi davanti casa sua. Davvero sei così idiota? Non posso permettere che altro silenzio si frapponga tra noi. Sono una persona decisa e voglio riprendermi ciò che mi appartiene. Cerco di afferrare il suo sguardo, ha gli occhi lucidi. Cosa gli ha addetto Akagi? Io l’ammazzo quella ragazzina. Cosa ti ha fatto per spegnerti tu che sei così solare? La mia testa rossa non si smentisce, dopo il primo momento di stupore ritrova la sua verve attaccando per primo._

_«Cosa ci fai qui? Non mi sembra di averti invitato e non ho nessuna intenzione sprecare tempo con te» Mi urla contro con forza. La sua figura, ora, sfrigola di rabbia. Faccio inconsciamente un passo indietro. Ho visto Hanamichi arrabbiato sul serio solo una volta e non ci tengo a diventare l’oggetto della sua VERA furia. «Cos'è stasera eri stanco del porcospino e ti sei ricordato dell’idiota?»_

_Ma cosa sta dicendo è impazzito? Perché dovrei essere con Sendoh? Mi da fastidio anche solo sentir pronunciare quel nome. Quello che ha fatto ancora mi fa incazzare. Soprattutto ce l’ho con me per non averlo fermato. Ho permesso a un altro di baciarmi nella NOSTRA palestra, come ho potuto? Mi scuoto da questo pensiero. Non serve più pensarci. «Non so di che parli.»_

_Il mio tono piatto e annoiato lo colpisce. «Davvero? Be non ho nessuna intenzione di sprecare fiato per spiegartelo. Non ti darò altre armi per prendermi in giro.»_

_Mi spinge di lato per poter aprire la porta di casa. Non mi liquidi così, Do’hao. Davvero credi che mi arrenda? Userai tutto il fiato che hai ne sprechi tanto per sparare cazzate e non vuoi cacciarlo con me? «Non abbiamo finito.»_

_Infilo un piede prima che l’uscio si chiuda. Non credo mi farà male, sa bene anche lui che servo alla squadra._

_«Rukawa vattene!» Faccio forza per aprire questa dannata porta. «Valevi essere lasciato in pace, ti ho accontentato quindi non rompermi. Tornate da Sendoh, tanto a lui non hai remore a concedere ogni cosa.»_

_Cazzo sta dicendo. Spero non intenda quello perché se riesco a mettergli le mani addosso è un’idiota morto. «Adesso basta!»_

_Riesco a coglierlo di sorpresa spintonando la porta. Cade all'indietro e io finalmente riesco ad entrare in casa. Lui resta a terra è nero di rabbia, ma io lo sono di più per quello che ha detto. «Non hai il permesso di…»_

_«Sta zitto!» Sono furioso, come può credere che io... non riesco neanche a formulare il pensiero._

_Stranamente la scimmia si zittisce subito, forse ha intuito che è meglio non ribattere. Mi appoggio alla porta cercando di far scemare la rabbia, nella penombra in cui ci troviamo sembra tutto così irreale. Le sue parole di accusa. Le mie paure. Possibile che in pochi giorni siamo riusciti a distruggere quello che ci ha legati dal primo istante? Non sento comprensione tra noi, com'è possibile? Anche da nemici, nascosta sotto strati di odio fasullo, c’è sempre stata._

_«Lascio la squadra.» Una bomba causerebbe meno danni di questa sua affermazione. È convinto della cazzata che sta dicendo. Abbasso lo sguardo, Hana è sdraiato a terra con un braccio sugli occhi. Sembra arreso all'inevitabile._

_«Smettila!» La mia voce gronda gelo. Da quando lo conosco ne ha dette e fatte di stronzate ma non è mai arrivato a simili livelli._

_«Non darmi ordini. Sei l’ultimo al mondo che può farlo!»_

_«Allora piantala di vaneggiare e per una volta cresci. Credevo fosse finito il tempo delle cazzate.»_

_«Cazzate?» Agilmente si mette in piedi parandosi davanti a me. Istintivamente mi metto in posizione di difesa. «Potresti almeno fare lo sforzo di capire, dopo quello che ti ho detto. Non puoi pretendere che io resti in squadra con te... con te... vederti... tu...»_

_«IO cosa?» Perché non butta fuori tutto, almeno riesco a capire cosa gli passa per la testa._

_«Ma si, voglio proprio vedere cosa ti inventi.» Ancora alla prossima allusione gli mollo un pugno. «Vi ho visti in palestra.» Alzo un sopracciglio. «Tu e Sendoh.» Spalanco gli occhi, era lì? Ma non stava con Harukina? Hana interpreta male la mia sorpresa. «Oh se non chiudi le porte della palestra è un miracolo che ti abbia visto solo io.»_

_«Cosa hai visto?» Insomma oltre a vedere avrà anche ascoltato._

_«Il ragazzo che amo. Quello che mentre io mi facevo insultare, solo per potergli dire ancora una volta ti amo, si faceva baciare da quell'idiota di un porcospino nella nostra palestra.»_

_Che significa “si faceva baciare”? Ma se gli ho mollato un pugno intimandogli di non azzardarsi più. Ma c’è altro che mi preme di sapere. «Cosa ti ha detto l’Akagi? Cosa è successo tra voi?»_

_«Non sono cose che ti riguardano. Vattene!»_

_«Che cosa ti ha detto?»_

_«Che ti importa, tornatene da Sendoh!»_

_Stiamo urlando tutti e due, si anch'io ma ho smesso di chiedermi come faccia a farmi sclerale così. Stanco lo colgo di sorpresa sferrandogli un pugno alla mascella. Cade disteso a terra e io gli sono sopra impedendogli di muoversi. «Idiota. Sei un grandissimo idiota. L’ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto e continui a darmi ragione.»_

_«Baka non osare.»_

_Stringo la presa sui suoi polsi, deve stare zitto. Come può dirmi certe cose. Come può crederci. «Dici di aver visto e tutto quello che sai dirmi è tornatene da Sendoh? Come posso non chiamarti idiota!»_

_Vedo un lampo nei suoi occhi forse ha incominciato a far funzionare il cervello. Mi illudo davvero di essere riuscito a farmi ascoltare, ma niente. «Non mi freghi. Non cercare di rigirare le cose in tuo favore. Il porcospino è stato molto chiaro quando ha detto che vi siete rotolati sul pavimento della palestra.» Davvero? E io dov'ero quando succedeva? «Con lui non hai avuto remore a concedere. Anzi gli hai concesso tutto e subito. Ma stiamo parlando del GRANDE Sendoh mica di un DA’OHO come me.»_

_«Ma stai dicendo sul serio?»Sta sparando un sacco di stupidaggini eppure sa la verità. Se ha visto quanto accaduto tra me e Sendoh non può aver frainteso il mio pugno come gesto affettuoso._

_«Sendoh non fa molto per tenerlo nascosto.» Allento la presa su i suoi polsi restando a cavalcioni su di lui. Meglio tenerlo in parte bloccato. Non voglio che finisca a pugni come al solito._

_«Cosa ti ha detto esattamente, quando?» Aggrotto lo sguardo per fargli capire che pretendo una risposta seria._

_«Stasera al campetto vicino scuola. Prima di raggiungerti in palestra.» Non può essergli sfuggito che io sono qui con lui, quindi che non avevo appuntamenti con il numero sette del Ryonan. «Quando l’ho visto... volevo... io... volevo menarlo. Ma soprattutto sapere se voi due state insieme. Non si è fatto pregare molto non è sceso nei particolari ma mi ha chiaramente detto che avete fatto sesso e altre cose che non ci tengo a ripete.»_

_«Gli hai creduto?» Qualcosa mi manca per comprendere. Hanamichi non può pensare davvero che io abbia fatto sesso con il porcospino._

_«Perché no? Quel bacio... inoltre non si può mentire così e a che scopo. Avrebbe senso solo se fosse stato rifiutato.»_

_Ecco quando mette in moto il cervello ci arriva da solo. «Secondo te perché gli ho rifilato un pugno quando mi ha baciato cogliendomi di sorpresa?»_

_«Non mentirmi volpe di cosa stai parlando?»_

_«Do’hao! Cosa hai visto in palestra?»_

_«Solo che lui si è avvicinato e ti ha baciato.»_

_Come ho fatto a innamorarmi di un simile idiota. Kimi, vuoi punirmi per aver tenuto lontano da me i sentimenti? Per aver trattato freddamente i miei compagni di scuola e squadra? Ma non potevi scegliere una punizione più leggera? «Potevi restare. Avresti visto il mio pugno. Avresti sentito che non sono interessato a lui e che tu sei importante per me. Continui a farmi del male molto più adesso che quando eravamo nemici, come hai potuto credergli?»_

_Sussulta ma non arretra. D'altronde se lo facesse non sarebbe il mio Da’hao.«Come potevo? Io non so niente di più di quello che mi hai detto un mese fa. Mi tieni fuori e andare per interpretazione significa anche ascoltare bugie e crederle la realtà. Lui è sempre stato il tuo rivale numero uno. È rispettato. Mi hai detto più di una volta che lo vedevi per gio...»_

_Gli poggio una mano sulla bocca. Ho mancato con lui dando per scontato che mi avrebbe sempre compreso senza dovermi sforzare e modificare il mio carattere. Ma come può credere a quel cretino? «È un rivale da battere, ma solo quello. Tra noi c’è molto di più, almeno lo speravo.»_

_Ci credevo davvero, mi ferisce che non è venuto da me. Avrei preferito i pugni a questo. Come può davvero pensare che lo sostituirei? Lui che mi ha restituito il sorriso e fatto battere il cuore. Mi lascio scivolare a terra. «Mi ha detto che gli piaccio. Il principale motivo per cui mi sfida è per provarci con me. Stasera quando l’hai visto probabilmente era ancora arrabbiato perché l’ho rifiutato. Quella sera in palestra è venuto a convincermi di quanto io e te siamo incompatibili.»_

_Prendo fiato, per me parlare è sempre uno sforzo immane. Pagherai anche questa, Do’hao. «Ci è riuscito? Per questo sei qui?»_

_«Mi chiedo perché perdo tempo con te.» Gli do le spalle voltandomi su un fianco. Non sono bravo a parlare e lui ormai non vuole più ascoltarmi... Davvero voglio arrendermi?_

Dannazione. Dannazione io non ci capisco più niente. Maledetta insicurezza. Non so più a che pensare. Prima mi allontana, poi mi avvicina, Haruko e Sendoh. Ho una confusione in testa. Vorrei che mi aiutasse. Sono uno stupido lo ha già fatto, non l’ho mai sentito parlare tanto eppure vorrei che lo facesse ancora. Vorrei sentire che tiene a me.

«Almeno non hai più nessun motivo per lasciare la squadra.» Spalanco gli occhi. Su questo punto non si è arreso, in fondo lo speravo.

«Ne ho più di uno per farlo.» Le parole di Haruko bruciano ancora, forse non smetteranno mai di far male.

«Sendoh mi ha detto che ti ha visto baciare Haruko. Ho creduto alle sue parole finché non hai detto che ti sei beccato degli insulti.»

Baciare Haruko ma che si è fumato quella sera il porcospino. Lo uccido appena ho l’occasione. Gli spezzo le gambe a quel cretino. Sono talmente preso dall'inveire contro l’istrice, dalle ore contate, che solo in un secondo momento capisco le parole di Rukawa. «Non ho baciato, Haruko. Quella sera le ho chiesto di accompagnarla solo perché volevo dirle la verità: che sono innamorato di un ragazzo.»

Gli volto le spalle anch'io stringendomi in posizione fetale. «Cosa ti ha detto?»

Mi mordo le labbra non ho voglia di dirglielo. Rukawa sospira irritato dal mio silenzio. Non ci riesco mi fanno troppo male. Sussulto quando le braccia della Kitsune mi stringo. «Cosa ti ha detto?»

Kimi, quanto mi è mancato il calore del suo corpo. Mi rilasso contro di lui e le parole fluiscono libere. «Che faccio schifo. Che sono un malato e non devo toccarla. Che mi sono nascosto dietro alla cotta per lei solo per mascherare i miei gusti da maniaco.» Una lacrima scende non posso impedirmelo. Lei è sempre stata dolce e gentile come ha potuto trattarmi così? «Sono tornato in palestra perché avevo bisogno di te. Volevo sentirmi dire che non sono un mostro. Che il mio amore per te è una parte di me, ma non identifica chi sono.»

Kaede mi tira a sé. La sua bocca si posa sulla mia nuca. Non lasciarmi andare ancora, resta qui. «Non sono bravo con i sentimenti, ma non potrei umiliare così una persona. Posso capire la sua delusione, però non aveva nessun motivo per punirti così.»

Mi volto verso di lui a fatica, stringe così forte da impedirmi qualsiasi movimento. Finalmente ci riesco e lo guardo negli occhi. Quelle bellissime iridi blu in cui mi piace perdermi. «Io sto così male perché in fondo ha ragione. Mi sono nascosto dietro la cotta per lei per paura di ammettere quanto in realtà fossi innamorato di te.»

Scuote la testa. «Anche se fosse così non meritavi quel trattamento.»

Mi accarezza una guancia avvicinando la fronte alla mia. «Kaede...» Voglio chiedergli scusa. Ho pensato le cose peggiori non gli ho creduto e lui è qui. «Scusami. Quel giorno non volevo dire che mi vergogno di noi e tutte le altre sciocchezze che mi sono uscite dalla bocca. Tu sei importante per me. Lo sei talmente tanto che rinuncerei a tutto...»

Mi bacia per zittirmi. Bacio, non esageriamo, sembra più una carezza e mi piace. La volpe non mostra quasi mai la sua dolcezza, la passionalità si, ma il lato più tenero di rado. Che esca fuori in questo momento in cui sono così “fragile” mi riempie di calore. «Mi sono arreso al fatto che sei irrimediabilmente un Do’hao.» Sorride. Vi rendete conto che questa volpaccia spelacchiata osa ridere del Tensai? «Ormai posso fare poco devo prenderti così come sei. Per fortuna ho capito come ammansirti, scimmia.»

«Ehiiii!!! Non osare darmi della scimmia. Guarda che il genio non ci mette niente a renderti stola, volpaccia.» Insomma quando sentirò da questa boccaccia parole come: sei la luce dei miei occhi, la tua bellezza mi abbaglia. «Pensare che dovrò sopportarti per tanto tempo.»

«Non dirlo a me, tra tanti proprio con il re degli idioti dovevo finire.»Non riesco a vedere il suo viso, lo tiene premuto contro il mio collo, ma ho l’impressione che si stia divertendo un mondo.

«Conosci qualcun altro che mi si accatterebbe?» Mi abbraccia più forte. «Se non sbaglio ti piacciono gli idioti.»

«No, mi piace il mio idiota. E si, sono l’unico pazzo che ti si accatterebbe. Sarà una conseguenza di tutte le testate che mi hai rifilato. Prima non ero così.»

Cosa fareste voi a questa Kitsune dispettosa? Come siete estremisti il Tensai possiede un’altra levatura. «Certo dirlo a te fa un certo effetto: stai ciarlando troppo.» Lo scosto da me per poterlo guardare in volto. Gli bacio la fronte. «Devo assolutamente.» Bacio il mento. «Chiuderti questa boccaccia.» Bacio la punta del naso. Portandomi a un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Prima che mi faccia impazzire.»

Lo coinvolgo subito in un bacio umido. Cerco la sua lingua, lotto per il predominio e lui mi asseconda premendosi forte contro di me. Le sue mani si appoggiano sul mio volto... ahhh, quando mi bacia così cosa non gli farei. Ci separiamo lentamente, il respiro rapido. Forse davvero ora non servono più le parole. Lui è qui tra le mie braccia e stavolta ci resterà a vita. Lo prometto mentre lo stringo a me. Restiamo abbracciati finché il pavimento duro inizia a essere scomodo.

«Volpacchiotto?» Lo chiamo è fermo da un po’ e ho la vaga sensazione che si sia addormentato. «Ru ma stai dormendo?» Lo scuoto forse troppo bruscamente e mi arriva una gomitata nelle costole. «Ahio! Ma ti sei messo in testa di massacrarmi? Prima il pugno e poi questo!»

«Te lo meriti visto che combini solo disastri.»

«Grrrrrrr!» Ringhio come una tigre. Ma è mai possibile che io debba essermi innamorato proprio di questo qui? Deve esserci un errore. Adesso gli mollo una testa, passi che devo farmi perdonare però non può pensare di passarla liscia. I miei propositi di vendetta vanno in fumo quando la volpe si muove contro di me in cerca di calore. Arrossisco, la vicinanza con il suo corpo risveglia la mia eccitazione. Non voglio che lui lo capisca e mi scosto. Insomma sarebbe davvero inopportuno, dopo quello che ho pensato di lui, fargli capire che lo desidero da morire. «Le conosci tutte per distrarre il Tensai, ma questo non ti eviterà la mia vendetta.»

«Idiota!» Sorrido, affondando il volto nei suoi capelli. Adoro l’odore che amano e sono così morbidi.

«Il pavimento è duro e freddo, ti va di bere una tazza di tea caldo?» Lo sento annuire. «Ok, vai in camera mia io vado a prepararlo.»

«Quale sarebbe la tua stanza?» Vero è la prima volta che viene qui.

«La prima porta a sinistra.» Lo bacio a tradimento sulle labbra e fischiettando mi avvio in cucina. Tolgo il giaccone e mi sciacquo le mani. Dopo giorni sono di nuovo sereno, pensare che appena parlato con quel bastardo (me la pagherà per le stronzate che ha detto) credevo di aver perso tutto. Tra me e Kaede c’è qualcosa di forte a legarci altrimenti non ci saremmo ritrovati. Certo ancora non è tutto a posto, non conosco i suoi sentimenti... non dovrei voler certezze dopo quello che ha fatto e detto ma... le voglio. Abbiamo rischiato di perderci e non voglio accada di nuovo, almeno non per questa sua difficoltà di parlare. Poso sul vassoio le tazze e un piatto di biscotti. Quando entro in camera il volpacchiotto è seduto sul mio futon. Si è tolto il giaccone e tiene le ginocchia premute al petto. Gli offro il tea. Lo sorseggiamo in silenzio, ammetto che stando con lui ho imparato ad apprezzarlo perché non è mai pesante. Anzi, forse dopo tutto questo, posso percepire l’anima del mio volpacchiotto.

«Hana vieni qui?» Mi tende una mano, non me lo faccio ripetere, la prendo avvicinandomi. Le sue braccia mi circondano il collo mentre le mani giocano con i miei capelli. Lo tiro contro di me stringendogli i fianchi e lui si siede a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe. Sarà la tensione, quello che ci siamo detti o semplicemente il fatto che lo amo e lo desidero. Ho il cuore che mi batte a mille.

Parlami Kaede, so che lo hai fatto prima e anche troppo per i tuoi standard ma io ne ho bisogno. Come se avesse intuito i miei pensieri la sua bocca si poggia sulla mia dando il via a un bacio coinvolgente. Al solito, Kaede Rukawa non parla ma agisce. Alterniamo baci dolci ad altri più appassionati mentre le mani vagano sui nostri corpi. Mi accarezza le spalle e la schiena, strattona la stoffa della maglietta marchiandomi il collo. Ne approfitto per farmi audace e infilo le mani sotto la felpa assaporando la morbidezza della sua pelle e il calore che emana. Gli sfioro lo sterno, continuo e tocco un capezzolo per sbaglio. Si stacca dalle mie labbra con gemito che mi fa rabbrividire. Le nostre felpe volano lontano e io resto abbagliato ancora una volta dalla sua bellezza. Sensualmente si offre a me e non mi faccio pregare, con la lingua percorro il collo facendolo tendere. Sento le sue mani su di me e impazzisco dal piacere che mi trasmettono, premo le mie sul suo fondoschiena palpandolo.

«Ah, Hana!» I nostri sessi si toccano, ancora coperti dalla stoffa, e io perdo completamente la testa. Voglio fare l’amore con lui. Lo bacio, togliendogli il fiato,mentre lo faccio stendere sul futon. La volpe sembra tranquilla di solito a questo punto se non vuole mi ferma. Continuo ad assaggiarlo. Scendo sul petto, gli addominali e affondo piano la lingua nel suo ombelico. Mi da di matto il modo in cui sospira e asseconda i miei movimenti premendomi contro di lui. Alzo lo sguardo per osservare il suo viso ha gli occhi socchiusi e si morde le labbra. «Hai già finito, idiota?»

Sorrido non vuole cedere neanche adesso. Non è adorabile la mia volpetta? «No, ho appena cominciato.»

Lentamente, desidero capisca che può tirarsi indietro quando vuole, lo spoglio degli ultimi indumenti. Senza smettere di osservare il suo volto. «Kaede...»

Mi tira a sé baciandomi e le sue gambe mi cingono i fianchi. Mi aiuta con qualche difficoltà, visto che non riusciamo a staccarci, a togliere i pantaloni e boxer. Quando i nostri corpi nudi vengono in contatto un brivido mi scorre sulla pelle. «Kaede...»

Mi vuoi davvero? Vuoi essere mio? «Prendimi Hana. Fa l’amore con me.»

Il cuore perde un battito non voglio altro che perdermi dentro di lui, ma ho paura di sbagliare. «Lo vuoi davvero?»

«Ti risulta che io dica le cose tanto per dare aria alla bocca, Do’hao?»

Cioè anche ora mi deve dare dell’idiota? Ma se gli do una testata pare brutto? «Sei sempre il solito baka Kitsune!»

_Sorrido, ricominciando a baciarlo. È il modo più semplice per zittirlo e poi piace a entrambi. Credo che lo utilizzerò spesso. «Te lo sto chiedendo io non mi vuoi?»_

_La voce mi esce in un soffio, so che mi desidera come io lo desidero tentennare non è da me. Voglio andare contro la paura e i luoghi comuni sulla virilità, per lui. Non riesco con la voce a dirgli quanto lo amo, ma ho il mio corpo per farlo. Un corpo che lui vuole e trova eccitante. Questo mi fa impazzire. «Non desidero altro. Kaede... hai paura?»_

_Nel dirlo poggia la mano sul mio petto all'altezza del cuore. «No. Tu?»_

_«Tanto non voglio farti del male.» Tremo e chiudo gli occhi. Tutte queste sensazioni insieme le inizio a temere, non so come gestirle._

_Sei così dolce, Hana. Ti adoro perché mi hai dato qualcosa che non credevo sarebbe mai giunta nella mia vita. Ho paura si e voglio che tu lo sappia. «Allora ho paura anch'io, ma non fermarti.»_

_Lo attiro a me. Voglio lasciarmi andare con l’unica persona che ha davvero toccato il mio cuore. Il solo a cui sento di poter dare completa fiducia. Lui che non si è arreso davanti al mio carattere difficile. Lui che nel bene e nel male è parte di me da sempre. Gemo sotto le sue carezze. Il piacere che mi procura è tanto. Prepara il mio corpo con attenzione, si attarda nei preliminari per me eppure quando sento il suo sesso premere contro la mia intimità non posso impedirmi di sussultare. Qualcosa, oltre la mia volontà, mi spinge a tirarmi indietro. Hanamichi lo percepisce e mi abbraccia restando fermo. Respiro lentamente concentrandomi sul poco piacere che sento. Affonda ancora in me. Nascondo il viso contro la sua spalla non voglio che capisca quanto mi fa male. «Kaede...»_

_La sua voce è tesa, so che sta facendo uno sforzo per trattenersi non vuole vedermi soffrire. «Mhhh!!»_

_Non chiedermi di parlare ora, potrei mandarti al diavolo e allontanarti. Voglio fare l’amore con te, ma la mia forza e orgoglio si ribellano nell'accettare questo atto di possesso._

_«Kaede io ti amo.» Mi sposto per guardarlo negli occhi. «So chi sei, ti conosco. Conosco la tua forza non sarà il tuo donarti a me a renderti debole ai miei occhi.» Mi sporgo per ricominciare a baciarlo stavolta ha davvero usato le parole giuste. Il mio corpo si apre permettendogli di entrare. Hana affonda in me arrivando in profondità. Grido di dolore stringendo gli occhi. «Mi dispiace.»_

_Scuoto la testa. «Credo sia normale la prima volt e poi è compito tuo farmelo piacere. Quindi vedi di muoverti.»_

_«Guarda se poi ti lamenti ricordati che la responsabilità è solo tua Ti piace proprio provocarmi?» Si ritrae e spinge di nuovo. Gemo e mi inarco per sentirlo meglio._

_«Mai lamentato in vita mia... e provocarti mi piace da morire.» Glielo sospiro aggrappandomi alle sue spalle. I nostri corpi si tendono, le prime spinte sono dolci mentre troviamo il ritmo giusto. Continua a muoversi, su di me e dentro di me, quelle scintille di piacere che percepivo deboli e lontane diventano forti e costanti. Mi ritrovo a gemere e poi a urlare quando sfiora un punto dentro di me. «H...Hana... fallo... fallo di nuovo...»_

_Le mie parole devono eccitarlo perché inizia a spingere con forza portando una mano tra i nostri corpi per accarezzare il mio sesso teso. Mi perdo completamente nel piacere intenso che mi dona fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo che esplode lasciandoci ansimanti. Non so per quanto restiamo così uno addosso all'altro. Stretti, uno all'altro, finché Hanamichi non scivola al mio fianco. Ho il respiro veloce, il volto in fiamme e un piacevole indolenzimento in tutto il corpo._

_«Stai bene?» Sorrido, mi volto verso di lui sfiorandogli la fronte. Gli scosto le ciocche umide che gli velano lo sguardo. Mi piace che i capelli gli stiano ricrescendo._

_«Sei stato bravo.» Arrossisce e mi abbraccia. Strofino soddisfatto il volto contro la sua pelle._

_«Ti amo tanto.» Lo so, ora lo sento. Sento l’amore che provi per me in ogni gesto o parola. Quando ti ho permesso di impossessarti del mio cuore? Come hai fatto a legarmi così? Come posso ancora chiuderti fuori se sei già dentro di me._

_«Ti amo anch'io, Hana.» Credevo di non essere capace di dire queste parole. Ma lui ne ha bisogno per spazzare via ogni dubbio e perché voglio legarlo a me in modo indissolubile. La sua stretta diventa bruciante, ma non dice nulla. Rimaniamo così e io cado in un leggero dormiveglia dove percepisco le sue carezze e baci accennati._

_«Volpetta?» Mugolo qualcosa, ho sonno. «Che ne dici di una doccia e nanna?»_

_«Va bene. Però che dirà tua madre se mi trova qui?»_

_«Finisce il turno alle nove, abbiamo tutto il tempo di fare colazione e uscire... ma anche se ti trovasse qui non mi importa.» Gli bacio il collo. «Non ho intenzione di nascondere quello che provo per te con nessuno. Sei quanto di più bello mi ha donato la vita voglio che lo sappiano tutti. Se qualcuno osa anche solo fiatare si beccherà una testata.»_

_Sussulto, volevo sentirglielo dire per cancellare la sensazione lasciatami da quel mi vergogno. Percepire la sicurezza nella sua voce mi fa battere il cuore. Ma ho sempre una reputazione da difendere. «Idiota non vorrai mica mettere i manifesti?»_

_«Perché no. Considerando quello che ha fatto Sendoh direi che servono. Così il prossimo che vuole provarci con te sa a cosa va incontro. L’ira del Tensai non perdona.»_

_«Quanto sei scemo.» Ridiamo insieme, mi sa che questo idiota mi darà un bel da fare con la sua gelosia e possessività. Però mi sa che LUI non ha ancora capito in che guaio si è cacciato._

_Fine(?)_


	5. Love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono riuscita O_O  
> Stavolta sono partita bene ma finita male, cioè per chiudere la storia ho impiegato parecchio tempo. Mi sono complicata la vita, però spero di aver reso bene il tutto. Ovviamente credo ci siano un po' di errori però se la rileggo di nuovo la cambio per l'ennesima volta. Comunque se qualcosa non va fatemelo sapere.  
> Ringrazio tutti voi che la state leggendo e amate Slam Dunk come me, anche se sono passati anni. Lasciatemi un commento se ne avete voglia.  
> Alla prossima... che non sarà il continuo di questa. Ho voglia di giocare un po' scrivendo qualche One short :)

_Sospiro stiracchiandomi, la mattina è sempre un trauma svegliarmi. Ultimamente lo trovo piacevole solo perché il Do'hao ha preso l'abitudine di baciarmi finché non apro gli occhi. Inutile dire che di proposito faccio finta di continuare a dormire per avere più a lungo possibile le sue labbra su di me, anche se non serve questo espediente. Gli piace strami addosso, praticamente non smetterebbe mai e io non sono da meno. Però qualcosa non mi torna: come mai stamattina niente? Mi muovo e non percepisco le braccia di Hanamichi intorno a me, né il calore del suo corpo. Apro un occhio infastidito: dov'è andato? Sbadiglio appoggiando una guancia sul cuscino, muovendola piano. Lo sa che non mi piace svegliarmi senza il bacio del buongiorno. Dannata scimmia prima mi fa prendere certe abitudini e poi me le toglie. La porta della stanza si apre, eccolo l'impiastro è di ritorno con un bicchiere di spremuta in mano. Un pensiero gentile, lo ammetto, ma io voglio un bacio. Mi siedo tra le lenzuola, mettendo su un'espressione imbronciata. Lui ride, ha capito perché sono contrariato._

_«Buongiorno volpetta.» Si fionda su di me, letteralmente, rischiando di inclinarmi le costole. Ma quanto è scemo._

_«Do'hao!» Gli pianto una gomitata nello stomaco, mi ha quasi soffocato._

_«Ahi! Kitsune ma perché?» Inizia a piagnucolare._

_Ha il coraggio di chiedermelo anche? «Per la tua innata delicatezza.»_

_Pianta le mani al lato del mio corpo per sostenersi e guardami negli occhi. «Sbaglio o stanotte non ti dava fastidio la mia irruenza.»_

_Mugolo, muovendomi sotto di lui, accarezzo le braccia tese arrivando alle spalle e lo tiro contro di me. Basta poco per ammansirlo, non ho voglia di litigare appena sveglio quando possiamo passare il tempo in modo più piacevole. «No, mi piaceva tanto, tanto, tanto...»_

_Adoro guardare la sua faccia soddisfatta quando si tocca questo argomento. Ovviamente nel suo modo di fare esaltato crede di essere migliore in ogni campo. Be, so di non avere termini di paragone, non li voglio neanche, Hanamichi è l'unico a cui ho sempre permesso di toccarmi, ma mi piace come fa l'amore con me. Il modo che ha di sfiorarmi come se fossi prezioso. Mi riempie di tenerezza e passione. Ha un'indole tenera questo teppista megalomane, ed io sono felice di esserne avvolto in ogni momento. Avvicino il viso al suo, sporgendo le labbra, voglio il bacio del buongiorno che non mi ha dato ancora. Non si fa pregare coinvolgendomi subito in una battaglia appassionata. Lo abbraccio offrendogli la bocca, gli piace quando gli cedo il controllo. Cosa che gli concedo di rado perché mi diverte sfidarlo anche su questo campo. Le nostre lingue si sfiorano e cercano, in una lotta senza fine._

_Si allontana, anche se non vorrei, guardandomi con desiderio. Mi manca il respiro, come fai ad avere un simile effetto su di me. «Sei una tentazione continua.»_

_Sorrido riprendendo a baciarlo. È esaltante sapere che non riesce a togliermi le mani di dosso. Questo bisogno costante di tenermi stretto. Mi eccita percepire il suo desiderio, la voglia di fare l'amore con me in ogni momento._

_«Kaede non fare così, altrimenti non riesco a fermarmi.» Non vedo perché dovrebbe, direi che siamo in due a volerlo._

_Gli succhio il collo, affondando le dita nei muscoli della sua schiena. «Non devi fermarti, Hana.»_

_Lo rovescio sul letto, rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui. Mi chino a succhiargli il collo, lasciandogli segni rossi sull'epidermide ambrata. Soddisfatto passo al petto, dove mordicchio i capezzoli facendolo gridare. Traccio con la lingua gli addominali, assaporando il gusto della sua pelle. Il suo profumo mi stordisce ed eccita allo stesso modo._ _Sospiro nel sentire l'effetto delle mie carezze su di lui._

_«Kaede...» Alzo gli occhi sul suo viso. Quando è tenero, ha le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi. Si imbarazza facilmente, anche in questi momenti viene fuori l'anima innocente del mio idiota. Che poi di innocente, quando ha il mio corpo tra le mani, non ha niente. Anzi diventa sempre più audace, finalmente sta iniziando a capire che non deve esserci nessun tipo di pudore tra noi. Però mi diverte, vediamo se riesco a farlo arrossire ancora di più. Senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi scendo ancora più giù con la bocca. Sussulta, ha capito cosa voglio fare. È la prima volta che lo faccio, ma non ho esitazioni quando sigillo la bocca sulla sua eccitazione. Grida, portando una mano sulla mia nuca. In un primo momento penso che voglia spostarmi ma poi preme leggermente, un invito a non lasciarlo che accolgo volentieri. Mi esalta sapere che sta godendo per quello che gli sto facendo. Sento i suoi fianchi spingere e muoversi in cerca del mio calore. Continuo a farlo impazzire finché non lo sento venire. Assaggio il suo sapore forte, fino all'ultima goccia. Lo bacio ripercorrendo la strada arrivando alle labbra. Lui tiene il viso nascosto sotto un braccio, il respiro è alterato per il piacere._

_«Avanti Do'hao. Non dirmi che ti sei imbarazzato? Esci da lì.» Gli mordo il collo, senza insistere._

_«Baka!» Finalmente riesco a specchiarmi nei suoi occhi, mi tira a sé baciandomi. Cerca sulle mie labbra il suo sapore con la lingua. «Mi farai impazzire. Sei così sensuale e sexy.»_

_«Davvero?» Gli sorrido, muovendomi sopra di lui e gli mordicchio il lobo dell'orecchio. Pensare che neanche sapevo di esserlo finché non ha iniziato a toccarmi. Insomma la colpa è sua che ha tirato fuori questo lato nascosto di me. Adoro averlo addosso, farmi accarezzare e baciare. Impazzisco quando mi entra dentro, sentirlo muoversi e gridare per il piacere che gli sto dando._

_«Davvero! Lo sai che non riesco a smettere di volerti, di toccarti e sentire i tuoi sospiri. Ho sempre voglia di fare l'amore con te, inizio a sentirmi sbagliato.»_

_«Non pensarlo neanche.» Mi sistemo su di lui. Gemo quando lo sento. Sfioro il suo sesso di nuovo teso con il mio. Sono terribilmente eccitato, c'è questo calore che si espande nel mio corpo. Quello che gli ho fatto, le sue parole. Lo voglio ancora. Voglio sentirlo dentro di me, nonostante tutte le volte che lo abbiamo fatto stanotte. «Invece di dire stupidaggini, prendimi.» Sento appena le sue dita umide prepararmi. Assecondo quel movimento per un po', non mi basta io voglio lui. «Hana...»_

_Non devo dire altro, mi penetra lentamente per non farmi male. Serro gli occhi quando arriva in fondo, cerco di non far caso a quel poco di dolore. Ora so che appena sarà passato proverò un piacere unico. Adesso, quando prende a spingere in profondità e io mi muovo con lui. È un rapporto diverso da quelli di stanotte, c'è passione ma non la frenesia di annullarci l'uno nell'altro._

_«Stai bene, volpetta?» Non lo vedi da solo?_

_«Mai stato meglio, idiota.» Mi inarco e grido quando tocca un punto, vado in totale blackout. Non capisco più niente, mi ritrovo a gridare a chiedergli di non smettere. Mi accontenta. Lo sento venire, continua a muoversi finché il mio piacere non gli esplode tra le mani. Mi accascio senza forze su di lui, che subito mi stringe accarezzandomi._

_Sono completamente rilassato e senza forze. È bello, come fare l'amore, questo silenzio fatto di sospiri veloci._

_«Ti amo tanto.» Strofino la guancia contro la sua in risposta. Abbiamo ancora il respiro affannoso, il suo corpo scotta come il mio eppure non ho intenzione di spostarmi. «Anch'io ti amo, luce dei miei occhi.»_

_Mi allontano per guardarlo. Ma che sta dicendo? «Cosa?»_

_«Niente rispondevo per te. Visto che non mi dici mai niente di carino e romantico.»_

_Scivolo al suo fianco. Ora voglio proprio divertimi. «Quando mai sono romantico? Precisiamo anche se lo fossi non ti direi mai che sei la luce dei miei occhi.»_

_«Attento a te, Kitsune!» Si infiamma subito. È esilarante vederlo così arrabbiato._

_«Ripensandoci con quel colore di capelli un po' di luce potresti farmela.» Scanso all'ultimo un pugno diretto al volto._

_«Ritira subito quello che hai detto, razza di bestiaccia pulciosa e antipatica.» Devo trattenermi dal ridere, capite che effetto mi fa, davanti alla sua faccia furente. Sei buffo, Hana._

_«Non ci penso proprio...» Non finisco la frase che lui mi rovescia sul letto. Mi acciglio, cosa crede di fare adesso?_

_«Ti avverto quando avrò finito, se sarò così magnanimo da smettere, sarà solo perché mi avrai implorato di farlo.»_

_«Mai implorato in vita mia.» Mi preparo a bloccare qualunque scemenza abbia in mente. Solo che non ho pensato che potesse fare questo! «Idiota, no!» Provo a sgusciare via, ma la differenza di corporatura gioca in suo favore. Questo cretino mi tiene bloccate le gambe con le sue e solletica i miei fianchi facendomi contorcere. «Finiscila!»_

_Mi mordo le labbra, non voglio dargliela vinta ma dopo un po' non riesco più a trattenermi. Inizio a ridere cercando di liberarmi._

_«Lo soffri il solletico, dannata volpe.» Certo deficiente._

_«Do'hao, smettila.» Prende a ridere con me. «Basta.»_

_La finisce solo quando lo imploro. Ho le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo ridere e mi fanno male le guance. Lui si stende vicino a me guardandomi, senza presunzione, estasiato._

_«Sei bellissimo. È bellissimo sentirti ridere._ _È bellissimo sapere che sono riuscito a farti ridere.»_

_«Non lo facevo da tanto.» Mi hai restituito il sorriso, oltre a darmi un amore che non pensavo di poter suscitare. Cosa ho fatto per meritarti nella mia vita? Sarò mai in grado di darti la metà di ciò che mi doni?_

_«Perché?» Alzo un sopracciglio. «Perché non ridevi da tanto?»_

_Stringo le labbra, odio parlare della mia infanzia perché mi ricorda lei che non c'è più. Però Hanamichi merita di sapere, aprirgli quella porta sigillata e permettergli di conoscermi davvero._

Mi sa che la volpetta non ha preso bene la domanda. Conosco l'avversione di Kaede a parlare della sua infanzia, solo mi piacerebbe sapere cosa gli è successo per farlo chiudere così. Cioè, credo che sia nato con un carattere chiuso, però qual è stata la causa del suo respingere chiunque?

«Mia madre riusciva a farmi ridere. Quando è morta ho smesso di farlo.» Non dice altro, come se questo bastasse a darmi una spiegazione. Gli sorrido dolcemente. Non credevo mi rispondesse, questo è un piccolo passo di apertura che mi rende felice. Si volta dandomi le spalle, prendo a baciarlo sulla nuca. Il sapore della sua pelle è così buono dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore.

«Come mai non mi chiedi altro?» Trattengo il fiato spiazzato. Sono curioso di sapere di più ma non voglio forzarlo, deve volerlo lui. Mi sono ripromesso di aspettare, sebbene sia l'impazienza personificata.

«Mi basta quello che mi hai detto, per ora. Sei una volpetta silenziosa, non vorrei farti usare troppo le corde vocali. Mi sembra che hai parlato abbastanza stanotte... be anche prima.» Mi arriva una gomitata che incasso senza lamentarmi. Gli accarezzo il fianco, godendo del leggero fremito della sua pelle. È così rilassato tra le mie braccia, lo amo tanto. «Mi piaci così come sei, Kitsune.»

«Vorrei ben vedere!» Ma guarda con quanta sicurezza afferma questa cosa. Proprio gli piace farmi incavolare, ma adesso me la paga anzi userò le sue stesse armi. Stavolta non mi freghi bestiaccia indisponente.

«Guarda che suscitare l'interesse del genio è difficile, non essere così convito di riuscirci sempre.» Ho una nomea da Tensai da difendere.

«Lo so, serve qualcuno con doti davvero particolari.» Visto piano piano ma lo ammette.

«Esatto!» Finalmente sta capendo chi è la parte forte della coppia tra noi due.

«Ho sempre avuto un'alta considerazione di me. Grazie di averlo ammesso alla fine.»

Salto su, maledetta infida volpe. «Come osi prenderti gioco del genio?»

Ho la netta impressione che si stia divertendo un mondo. Insomma ma perché il mio non può essere un ragazzo dolce e gentile. Oddio, inorridisco al pensiero. Bruscamente lo volto facendolo stendere sul materasso. Ha gli occhi ridenti e un piccolo sorriso a incurvargli le labbra... praticamente è splendido. Potrei restare a guardarlo per ore... no, non posso dargli questo potere. Merita una punizione, una piccola, piccola testata non te la leva nessuno. Ecco, così impari. Rukawa si acciglia, anche se non gli ho fatto male. Ho solo appoggiato la fronte alla sua. «Cosa volevi dimostrare?»

«Ti ricordo che non devi prendere in giro il genio. Altrimenti sarai punito di conseguenza.»

«Do'hao!» Lo bacio, perché in fondo so bene che può fare di me quello che vuole. Sono in suo potere. Un potere che gli do io. Perché credere che lo chiamo Kitsune. È infido e furbo come uno spirito volpe e lo amo da impazzire. Lo abbraccio, voglio coccolarlo per bene. Si coccolare Kaede Rukawa, cosa che ho scoperto gli piace pure parecchio. Mai quanto a me, posso stare ore a toccare la sua pelle mentre lui dorme rilassato nel mio abbraccio.

Il bello delle nostre domeniche mattina: io e la volpe a letto fino all'ora di pranzo. Poi se abbiamo voglia andiamo al capetto o restiamo sul divano. Toglietevi quei sorrisi hentai dalla faccia, non è che passiamo la giornata a fare quello, capita a volte... spesso, ma è anche un modo per conoscerci. Capite io e Kaede DOBBIAMO conoscerci in ogni senso. Certo è strano, Rukawa odia essere toccato o avere troppe persone introno lo infastidisce (almeno che non sia un capo da basket) eppure mi ha sempre permesso di toccarlo. Le nostre scazzottate resteranno nella storia dello Shohoku, anche se la più bella la ricorderemo solo noi due (quella dopo la sconfitta con il Kainan) Sono una persona che ha bisogno di contatto fisico, lui lo sa e non mi allontana. Anzi gli piace, anche se si morderebbe la lingua a sangue piuttosto che ammetterlo.

Lo stringo forte, baciandogli una spalla dolcemente. Dorme supino con il volto appoggiato sul cuscino, percepisco il suo respiro lento e regolare. Chissà se un giorno mi permetterà di dirgli che è mio. Chissà se un giorno si sentirà mio e mi considererà suo. Questa fiera volpe è libera e ribelle, non penso accetterebbe mai una simile catena. Sapete una cosa: mi va bene. Dopo quella sera qualcosa è cambiato tra noi. Piccola e impercettibile, ma finalmente sta incominciando a fidarsi di me. Sebbene non capisco da dove venga tutta questa diffidenza nel Tensai, insomma solo per qualche problemino dovuto ad Haruko.

Sorrido, la mia volpetta diffidente non ha più motivo di esserlo, il genio ha sbagliato una volta e non lo farà nuovamente. Non ora che mi ha detto ti amo. Kaede mugola nel sonno avvicinandosi a me. Eccolo qui mister ghiacciolo in cerca di coccole, anche se so che sta cercando il suo personale materasso riscaldato. Ma guarda che fine che ho fatto... una fine bellissima. Chiudo gli occhi stringendolo, sono tanto felice.

Ovviamente come auspicato dal genio abbiamo passato la domenica come due coniglietti. Detto tra noi mi sento leggermente stanco, sarà che invece di dormire passo il tempo a contemplarlo. Sarà che di freddo e distaccato la volpe non ha proprio niente in queste settimane. Ma non può pensare mica che io regga questi ritmi: scuola, basket, basket, basket, sesso, sesso e ancora sesso con una misera porzione di Okonomiyaki.

«Ru senti ma non è che possiamo ordinarci qualcosa di più sostanzioso?» Come al solito alza un sopracciglio, insomma come fa a non risentire di tutta l'attività fisica che facciamo? Già dorme e la fatica maggiore la faccio tutta io.

«Hai fame, idiota?» No, voglio ordinare da mangiare così perché mi piace spendere i soldi.

«Secondo te!» Se non la smette di guardarmi come una bestia rara lo picchio. «La finisci? Ho fame. Vorrei ricordarti che abbiamo saltato la colazione, il pranzo e la merenda. Praticamente non mangio da più di ventiquattro ore.»

«Il solito maiale.» Arrossisco, non mi è piaciuta questa osservazione. Però non ho voglia di litigare, anche perché abbiamo (sai la novità) due visioni diverse per il cibo. La volpe mangia normalmente, io sono di altra levatura quindi ho bisogno del doppio delle porzioni. Comunque alla fine ordiniamo dal take way qui vicino e io finalmente posso dirmi soddisfatto. Metto in ordine la cucina, volpe dispotica, e lo raggiungo in soggiorno. Stranamente lo vedo armeggiare con il cellulare... chi è che cerca il MIO volpino, qualche pazzo che vuole morire tra atroci sofferenze. «Che fai?»

«Leggo un paio di messaggi.» Una spiegazione direi esaustiva, ma cos'ha nel cervello segatura?

«Certo ora è tutto chiaro.» Metto su un broncio proverbiale e mi metto a girare i canali nella speranza di vedere qualcosa di carino. Dopo un po' Kaede posa quel malefico aggeggio e si appoggia alla mia spalla, non dico niente. Sono geloso, non riesco a limitarmi, mi dà fastidio che qualcuno guardi o parli con lui.

«Idiota!» Ecco lo ha capito che mi sono ingelosito. Frega niente, ha preso il pacchetto completo e mi tiene come sono. «Mi ha scritto mio padre. Torna a fine mese.»

«Ah!» Ci guardiamo, questo significa che a breve dovrò dormire a casa mia. Dovrei farlo visto che mia madre ormai mi dà per disperso, ma io senza la volpe non so stare. L'altro giorno, quando mi ha chiamato, sapete cos'ha avuto il coraggio di dire? "Ma siamo sicuri che è un ragazzo e non mi nascondi che ti sei fidanzato?" Ho riattaccato dicendole che non è per niente perspicace come il genio. Questa situazione inizia a pesarmi, nel senso che odio mentire alla mamma e non mi piace trascorrere meno tempo con lei. Sono suo figlio ed è per colpa mia se non ha più papà. Però non so come la prenderebbe, insomma il suo unico figlio è gay e lei ha sempre fantasticato su nipotini.

«Non pensarci ora.» Kaede si alza, ma dove va? Stavamo per fare i mici mici sul divano. Lui incurante della mia faccia offesa inizia a salire le scale.«Hai davvero voglia di guardare la tv?»

Secondo voi posso resistere a un simile dolce richiamo? Assolutamente no. Tempo due secondi e lo raggiungo in stanza.

**Voglio vederti felice**

_Asciugo il sudore con la fascetta al braccio. Oggi gli allenamenti sono parecchio faticosi, stiamo provando da due ore gli schemi di gioco. Dobbiamo essere pronti, il campionato invernale è alle porte. Siamo affaticati tutti, anche Hanamichi. Anzi è la prima volta che lo vedo in difficoltà, ha sempre energie in esubero. Corre, salta e si agita il doppio degli altri ma oggi noto in lui pesantezza. Lo guardo attentamente mentre prende un rimbalzo, effettivamente ha saltato meno del solito. Bisogna dire che il Tensai ultimamente fa un sacco di attività fisica extra. Sorrido ripensando alle nostre domeniche da coniglietti, come le chiama l'idiota. In realtà passerei la mattina a dormire, per poi andare al campetto ma quando non è lui sono io. Già è tanto se ci ricordiamo di mangiare. Poi ho ricevuto un messaggio da mio padre, a breve tornerà dal suo viaggio di lavoro. Non mi ha detto molto, può darsi che resti più del solito weekend, così ieri sera ci siamo portati avanti per il periodo di lontananza che ci aspetta. Quindi è normale che il Da'hao sia senza forze._

_«Hanamichi di nuovo. Muoviti e stavolta vedi di concentrarti. Oggi sei peggio del solito.» Il capitano vuole rischiare la vita? Oltre a essere stanco è parecchio nervoso, sebbene non capisco il motivo. Magari è successo qualcosa durante le lezioni, però quando ci siamo incontrati negli spogliatoi era tranquillo._

_«Ehi, tappo! Con chi credi di parlare? Io sono un genio del basket, non sono come voi miseri mortali che avete bisogno di allenarvi per ore.» È partito in quarta con le sue solite sparate megalomani._

_Alzo un sopracciglio, sa benissimo che detesto quando non si concentra. «Infatti essendo idiota devi ripetere le cose il triplo delle volte, e forse riesci a cavarne qualcosa di passabile.»_

_Sakuragi salta su come se lo avessi colpito, diciamo che non ho usato un tono tenero e lui l'ha capito. «Non darmi dell'idiota, volpaccia!»_

_Un giorno lo farò, anche se temo che smettendo mi prenderebbe a testate. Ormai è parte di noi. «Allora allenati, mi stai dando sui nervi.»_

_Fumando rabbia, a passo di carica si dirige verso di me. Non ho voglia di rissa, ci farebbe perdere tempo e poi sa bene come andrebbe a finire. Davanti alla squadra non credo sia il caso. «Teme Kitsune, non continuare se non vuoi una testata.»_

_Non cambio espressione, ma è troppo tenero quando fa così. «Concentrati, altrimenti potrei anche spedirti a casa da stasera.»_

_Noto che gli altri ci guardano preoccupati, l'unica a sorridere divertita è Ayako. Lo sapevo che non avrebbe perso occasione per mettermi in imbarazzo, tra altro senza riuscirci. Hana mi guarda intensamente, non deve aver preso bene quello che ho detto. Mi allontano riprendendo a tirare, meglio finirla qui. Però ottengo di calmarlo._

_«Allora? Baciapiselli e tappo ci muoviamo? Il tempo del Tensai è prezioso.»_

_Basta poco per farlo lavorare seriamente, continuiamo ad allenarci e stavolta senza più interruzioni. Ovviamente, dopo che la squadra è andata via, io e la testa rossa restiamo per una seduta in solitaria. Stiamo provando i tiri da tre punti, che ancora non padroneggia e purtroppo stasera è peggio del solito. Lo guardo: mette sempre meno forza sulle ginocchia e suda tantissimo. Mi avvicino. Lui è voltato verso il canestro e non mi sente, finché non gli appoggio le mani sulle braccia salendo lentamente sino alle spalle. Cerco di sciogliere la tensione nei suoi muscoli e dopo un po' ci riesco._

_«Sei stanco?» Annuisce con la testa, so quanto deve essere difficile questa ammissione per lui? Il magnifico Tensai che non c'è la fa. Gli poso un bacio sul collo. «Vuoi smettere?»_

_«No, volpe. Il genio non si arrende.» Si volta verso di me, mi sorride prima di abbracciarmi e baciarmi. «Sakuragi alla riscossa!»_

_Torna sulla linea da tre e riprende a tirare. Mi piace questa sua testardaggine, si impegna e so che lo fa perché vuole migliorare. È un valido giocatore, ha talento e non deve sprecarlo. Ha capito che questo sport gli piace davvero. Mi riempie d'orgoglio sapere che non lo fa per me, che resto il suo nemico da abbattere. Alla fine quando ci avviamo verso casa il Do'hao è mezzo morto. Appena apro la porta getta la cartella e borsa a terra per cadere a peso morto sul divano, mugolando soddisfatto._

_«Il genio non ha la forza che credeva, forse dovremmo fare un po' di pausa sulle nostre attività extra.» Lo pungolo, è più forte di me._

_«Non ironizzare proprio su questo, altrimenti la forza per prenderti a pugni la trovo lo stesso.»_

_Sbuffo andando in cucina a vedere cosa c'è per cena, credo che stasera Hana non mi darà una mano. Va bene che devo solo riscaldare quello preparato dalla governante. Mio padre si ostina a darle le stesse mansioni di quando ero piccolo, in fondo posso anche cucinare da solo. Metto l'acqua per tè a bollire, qualcosa di caldo ci farà bene, se non sbaglio stasera dovrebbe esserci una partita interessante in tv. Dovremmo anche studiare, un po' per la squadra ma anche per la promozione al secondo anno. Inoltre devo cercare informazioni per andare in America dopo il liceo, studiare le squadre e quale corso mi piacerebbe frequentare all'università. Mi mordo le labbra, faccio ancora questi progetti anche se la mia vita è cambiata. Certo voglio andare a giocare negli Stati Uniti, ma potrei lasciare il mio idiota? Assolutamente no. Può sembrare strano, siamo giovani e da poco insieme eppure il solo pensiero di me senza di lui per un momento mi ha tolto il respiro. Forse questa è una di quelle cose di cui dovrei parlargli, metterlo al corrente per capire cosa ne pensa._

_Quando torno in soggiorno Hanamichi si è addormentato, il gatto è accoccolato accanto alla sua mano che sporge dal divano, toccando il tappeto. Lui è sdraiato supino, dorme come un bambino. Poso le tazze sul tavolino basso e mi sdraio anch'io, coprendolo con il mio corpo._

_«Volpe non sto dormendo.» Sorrido baciandogli il collo._

_«Lo so.» Mi sposto per non pesare troppo su di lui._

_«Resta mi piace averti su di me.» Mi piace però meglio non indugiare troppo._

_«Staresti scomodo e non voglio pesarti, sei stanco» Faccio per alzarmi ma lui si volta e mi trattiene._

_«Vieni qui!» Con poca delicatezza mi induce a sdraiami al suo fianco._

_«Ho preparato il tè.» Facciamo lo sforzo di metterci seduti per berlo, noto che i suoi lineamenti si distendono. Appena finito mi tira di nuovo a sé._

_«Non hai fame?» Lo dico senza trattenere uno sbadiglio. Che posso farci se così rilassato è comodo, praticamente il materasso migliore su cui riposare._

_«Mangiano dopo...» Mi avvolge tra le braccia e io mi addormento avvolto dal suo calore._

Anche nel dormiveglia percepisco il corpo della kitsune stretto al mio. Socchiudo le palpebre deve essere tardi, la casa è avvolta nel buio. Non capita quasi mai che ci addormentiamo quando torniamo dagli allenamenti, oggi siamo (va bene SONO, ma non ditelo alla volpe altrimenti vi ammazzo.) sul distrutto andato. Kaede strofina il volto contro il mio collo e sorrido: mister ghiacciolo che fa le fusa come un gattino. Gli accarezzo i capelli e lui mugola leggermente, segno che si sta svegliando.

«Hana...» Il suo è un mormorio così dolce, quasi una conferma nel cercare la mia presenza. Lo abbraccio ancora più forte.

«Ben svegliata volpetta.» Gli bacio i capelli, senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo. «Hai fame? Credo che l'ora di cena è passata da un po'.» Spero che dica di sì, il mio stomaco sta iniziando a borbottare sempre più forte.

«TU hai fame di sicuro!» Eccolo, quando mai non si risparmia una frecciatina.

«Kitsune, il genio ha bisogno di energie, non ricominciamo con questa storia. Non sono mica come te che vivi di aria e basket!» Ecco puntualizziamolo ultimamente anche il Tensai mangia meno a causa sua.

«Vivo anche di altro in questi giorni.» Arrossisco, possibile che stia sempre zitto mentre per mettermi in imbarazzo la voce la trova. Comunque qualcosa mi urta nella sua affermazione e anche prima ha fatto un'allusione che non doveva. Lo allontano da me, devo guardarlo negli occhi.

«Ma ti stai lamentando di qualcosa?»

Deve solo provarci, giuro che è la volta buona che regalo alla mamma una pelliccia di volpe. «No!» Sbaglio o quello che gli leggo negli occhi sembra malizia. «Mi piace tanto... tanto... tanto... vivere anche di altro.»

Sottolinea il tutto mordendomi il labbro inferiore. Frase insolitamente lunga che dimostra quando mi ama e non può fare a meno di me. Inutile che sindacate, una volta mi ha detto che mi ama però dopo il vuoto. Certo non ho intenzione di costringerlo, neanche lo voglio perché me lo dimostra quando facciamo l'amore. Concedendomi il suo splendido corpo senza riserve, quindi quando mi parla così e come se me lo dicesse. «Anch'io volpetta.»

Ci baciamo dolcemente per poi alzarci e andare in cucina. Chissà cosa ci ha preparato la governante. Stiracchio le braccia, sono a pezzi ma voglio continuare a esercitarmi più che posso. Non voglio far rimpiangere il gorilla. «Fortuna che il campionato inizia dopo natale, è snervante allenarsi con questa pressione.»

Ormai mi muovo come se fossi a casa mia e ci metto poco ad apparecchiare la tavola mentre Ru finisce di scaldare la zuppa. «Sei teso perché devi ricoprire il ruolo di Akagi?»

Mi legge nel pensiero, dovrò farci l'abitudine. Il mio amore parla poco ma mai senza un motivo. Comunque ha centrato il punto, il gorillone è inimitabile. Anche se nella partita contro il Kainan mi sono fatto valere sostituendolo. In questi mesi sono migliorato, grazie agli allenamenti con Rukawa, ma so di non essere ancora alla sua altezza. Insomma forse la squadra si aspetta troppo da me, anche a causa del mio proclamarmi genio e ho paura di deluderla. «Non ti azzardare a dire una cosa del genere. Quando mai si è visto il genio nervoso?»

«L'elenco è lungo.» Lo guardo male, ma come osa? «Non ci sarebbe nulla di male, è normale esserlo.»

Mangiamo restando in silenzio, però penso a quello che ha detto: Rukawa si taglierebbe la lingua piuttosto che ammettere di essere nervoso. Oddio, sempre che lo sia per qualcosa visto che non mi è mai capitato di vederlo. Ma non dovrebbe fare la predica a me se tendo di nasconderlo. «Converrai con me che Akagi è stato il pilastro per tre anni dello Shohoku. Gli devo molto. Credo che nonostante i suoi borbottii anche lui sapesse quanto sono un genio del basket.» Kaede sbuffa, ma non dice niente. «Mi mette ansia essere paragonato a lui, non sono il gorilla.»

«No, non ne hai l'aspetto. Sei più scimmia.» Vope antipatica ma come osa. «Però già una volta hai giocato al suo posto. Sei migliorato dalla partita con il Kainan e la tua schiena è guarita completamente.» Adoro il tono morbido nella sua voce. «Gioca come hai sempre fatto. Non sei Akagi, sei un rossino pazzoide e non devi cambiare per la squadra»

Mi sorride e ricambio, a modo suo mi ha dato la spinta per non farmi prendere dal panico. Lo farà anche in partita quando mi dimenticherò di queste parole, non posso che ringraziare il mio amore per la fiducia che leggo nei suoi occhi. Lo guardo, mi capita spesso ora più di prima, è così bello. In questi giorni è rilassato oltre a essere cambiato. Non so se è quello che stiamo scoprendo insieme o la mia presenza ma lo vedo diverso.

«Che hai da fissarmi?» Poso le bacchette accanto al piatto e appoggio la guancia su una mano.

So di avere un'aria sognante e non me ne importa. Voglio che sappia quanto ormai non posso vivere senza di lui. «Sei cambiato. Resti sempre un freezer a due gambe.» Schivo un destro diritto al volto. «Ma il processo di scongelamento è avviato e neanche tu puoi fermarlo.»

«Invece tu resti sempre il solito Do'hao!» Rido riprendendo a mangiare la zuppa di miso. Mi ha dato dell'idiota ma i suoi occhi brillano. Ho visto poche volte quelle iridi così scintillanti, le ricordo tutte ma quella che ho impressa nella memoria è quando ci siamo svegliati la mattina dopo aver fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Lo guardo ancora e stavolta non riesce a nascondermi un piccolo sorriso. Che volete farci, lo amo da impazzire.

Finiamo di cenare e ordiniamo la cucina abbastanza in fretta, ormai questi gesti stanno diventando parte di noi. In effetti sto più qui che a casa mia, non riesco a stargli lontano visto che lo siamo stati per troppo tempo. Adesso voglio tenerlo stretto a me il più possibile. Poi non mi piace saperlo in questa grande casa, so che Ru ama la solitudine e non gli pesa ma non mi va che resti solo. Guardo il bellissimo ragazzo davanti a me, no... il Tensai non può lasciarlo solo.

«Accendi la tv, c'è una partita interessante.» Si mette comodo sul divano e subito il gatto gli salta in braccio. Mi accomodo anch'io e sbirciando il micio che Kaede continua ad accarezzare. Posso sentire le fusa della palla di pelo nera, le stesse che emetto io quando mi accarezza. Adoro Ace, si ha chiamato il gatto Asso, poi sono io il megalomane. Comunque oltre a voler bene al gatto per essere stato l'unica compagnia del mio volpino è un coccolone. Diciamo che come il padrone mi ha scambiato per un materasso riscaldato. Molte volte salta sul mio torace e resta a ronfare per ore. Chi vi ricorda?

Stasera invece di lottare con la Kitsune per farlo sistemare su di me sono io che mi appoggio a lui. Mi sento stanco, il che è anormale insomma dove sono finite le infinite energie del genio? Sta a vedere che la volpe mi ha trasmesso la sua narcolessia cronica. Credo sia dovuto a quello che facciamo per ore la notte, la mattina, insomma fosse per me lo farei anche prima degli allenamenti.

«Ahio, ma sei scemo?» Mi ha dato una gomitata nel fianco. Sicuramente mi ha perforato qualche organo vitale.

«Stavi pensando a qualcosa di scemo, quando hai quello sguardo è sempre così!»

Ora pretende anche di sapermi leggere nel pensiero? «Non è vero!»

La partita comincia quindi finiamo di battibeccare, perché non sia mai lo distraggo. Rischio la vita. Seguire le azioni diventa sempre più difficile. Il gioco è avvincente, stanno giocando due squadre che mi piacciono, però ho sonno. Dopo un po'al mio ennesimo sbadiglio kaede si alza e spegne la tv. Lo guardo stranito. Sta male, vuoi vedere che ha la febbre e non mi ha detto niente? «Che fai la partita non è ancora finita.»

Mette il gatto nella cesta e spegne tutte le luci, controlla che le porte siano chiuse e poi mi guarda. «Mi è venuto sonno, andiamo a dormire.»

Qui volpe ci cova, da quando gli viene sonno guardando una partita? Entriamo nella sua stanza, che considero anche un po' mia, ci mettiamo poco a prepararci per la notte. Quando il tepore delle coperte mi avvolge mugolo soddisfatto. Kaede si piega su di me dandomi un leggero bacio sulle labbra. «Notte, Do'hao.»

Lo trattengo facendomelo cadere addosso, deve stare tra le mie braccia. «Passerei la notte a baciare ogni parte di te.»

«Lo so, mai dubitato di questo» Si sistema cercando il mio calore. «Ma è bello anche stare così»

Affondo il volto nei suoi capelli. «Bellissimo. Notte Kitsune.»

_Apro gli occhi un po' prima del suono della sveglia, Hana dorme sul mio petto. Lentamente provo a muovermi per trovare una posizione più comoda. Ieri era proprio stanco appena messo la testa sul cuscino si è addormentato, una cosa rara. Fortuna che stasera danno la replica della partita, sono curioso di sapere com'è finita. Però a un certo punto non ce l'ho fatta più a guardarlo mentre mi nascondeva l'ennesimo sbadiglio. Conoscendo il soggetto era inutile dirgli di andare a dormire. «Do'hao.»_

_Lo sussurro al suo orecchio prima di baciarglielo dolcemente. «Baka Kitsune.»_

_Borbotta. Abbasso lo sguardo ma dorme ancora profondamente eppure mi ha sentito. Sorrido appoggiando il volto sui suoi capelli. Ripenso a quello che mi ha detto ieri sera prendendomi in giro: a forza di stare con questo idiota sto cambiando. Non proprio cambiando ma stanno venendo fuori lati di me che non credevo di possedere. Mi ritrovo a essere meno freddo, più disponibile verso gli altri, specialmente la squadra. Ho persino accettato di uscire questo fine settimana con lui e la sua banda di pazzi. Inoltre mi sono scoperto di volere la sua attenzione sempre su di me, sono possessivo e geloso dei sorrisi che dispensa a destra e manca. Ovviamente non lo limiterei mai, sono una persona libera e indipendente e non potrei incatenarlo. Non che corro il rischio di doverlo fare, mi fa capire il suo bisogno di me in ogni modo._

_Il suono penetrante della sveglia rompe il silenzio. «Ahhhhhhhh no, non voglio alzarmi. Spegni quella cosa, Kitsune.»_

_L'idiota nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino e io spengo l'infernale oggetto. «Non possiamo arrivare in ritardo di nuovo. Vuoi essere buttato fuori dal club?»_

_Ultimamente è capitato spesso, causa attività straordinarie di coppia. Ora capite perché Hana è crollato ieri, insomma non sta mai fermo io almeno dormo in classe. Dobbiamo riuscire a venirne fuori insomma peggio di due coniglietti. Forse dovremmo riprendere con le risse... no, tanto finiscono tutte allo stesso modo. Intanto però continua a lamentarsi, quando è in questo stato non ascolta nessuno e di prima mattina non ho molta voglia di parlare. «Uffaaaaa! Non vedo l'ora che questa tortura finisca, pensare che mancano ancora due anni.»_

_Scuoto la testa e lo lascio al suo delirio. Vado in bagno a prepararmi, meglio evitare di cambiarci uno davanti all'altro altrimenti finisce che non entriamo neanche alla seconda ora. Quando torno con la divisa indosso lui è seduto sul letto che si stropiccia un occhio. Quanto è tenero, un bambinone di quasi due metri da coccolare. «Ancora a letto? Muovi è tardi.»_

_Gli tiro i vestiti e lui non gradisce. «Parli tu? Mister sonno profondo.»_

_Borbottando contro le volpi dispotiche finalmente si alza._ _È completamente matto. Scendo al piano di sotto per la colazione, pensate che lui possa uscire a stomaco vuoto?_

_Arriviamo a scuola con anticipo, abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo da passare insieme. In verità non vedo l'ora di poggiare la testa sul banco, inizio a temere per l'anno prossimo. Insomma dovrò fare più attenzione per la squadra e mettere basi solide per andare in America. Sbadiglio mentre camminiamo per i corridoi affollati, all'improvviso Hana si ferma e guarda diritto davanti a sé. Seguo la direzione del suo sguardo e noto l'Akagi poco lontano che parla con delle amiche. Non devo osservarlo, basta la tensione che percepisco in lui. So quanto male gli facciano ancora le parole che gli ha rivolto. Ma non è solo quello il comportamento di quella ragazzina agli allenamenti è di una cattiveria inutile. Più volte è stata ripresa da Ayako per delle scortesie inutili nei confronti del nostro numero dieci._

_Eccola che si volta verso di noi, ma quando guarda Hana mette su uno sguardo disgustato che mi fa incazzare, dura un attimo prima che entri in classe. Come può trattarlo così? Con quale diritto poi?_

_«Hanamichi?» La mia voce è un soffio, ma so che mi ha sentito. Vorrei stringerlo, ma devo trattenermi per non dare spettacolo inutile._

_«Tranquillo kitsune va tutto bene.» Porta una mano dietro la nuca, la classica posizione quando è imbarazzato o sta dicendo una bugia. Mi sta dicendo una bugia, a fin di bene ma non mi piace. Gli ho detto che può dirmi tutto senza timore._

_«Ci vediamo in pausa pranzo?» Una domanda superflua, ma ottengo di distrarlo dai spiacevoli pensieri. Tanto so bene che continuerà a chiedersi se ha sbagliato con lei._

_«Certo volpe.» Mi sorride, però vorrei davvero fare qualcosa per lui. Parlare con quella è da escludere, anche se sarebbe la cosa più giusta. Non è da me, però non voglio che la persona che amo soffra e purtroppo, anche se mi dà fastidio, Hana ci soffre parecchio. Forse potrei andare contro il mio carattere, magari se fosse il nemico giurato dell'idiota (ancora non abbiamo detto a nessuno di noi. Sanno che ci alleniamo insieme ma nulla di più, per lo Shohoku siamo ancora nemici) a dire una parola gentile lei capirebbe. Scuoto la testa inorridito dal mio stesso pensiero._

_Durante gli allenamenti li osservo parecchio il Da'hao e Haruko, devo dire che impossibile non notare come si evitano. Alla squadra hanno detto entrambi che sono fatti privati ma la tensione è palpabile e non so quanto faccia bene al gruppo. D'accordo tra noi non siamo mai andati d'accordo, parole pesanti ne sono volate qua dentro come i pugni eppure non ci siamo mai voltati le spalle. Forse è l'unico modo che ragazzi un po' particolari come noi hanno di interagire. Anche Ayako ha sempre fatto cameratismo perché quella ragazzina deve rovinare tutto?_

_Stasera, dopo aver cenato, quando vedo che Hana sta per accendere la tv lo fermo. Sono una persona che non ama spingere gli altri a dirgli le cose, ma il mio idiota non è tutti gli altri. Mi sono ripromesso sforzarmi e parlare perché voglio che capisca quanto lo amo. Inoltre non so niente di più di quello che mi ha detto la sera che ci siamo chiariti, però sento che deve essere successo dell'altro e il fatto che non vuole rendermene partecipe un po' mi ferisce. «Hana hai mai pensato di parlare nuovamente con l'Akagi?»_

_È un salto nel buio questa domanda, perché mi ha fatto capire più di una volta che non vuole discuterne. Sebbene non ne comprenda il motivo. Anzi mi fa innervosire, specialmente dopo quello che è successo per la nostra incomunicabilità._

_«Ci ho già provato.» Sono sorpreso. «L'altro giorno ci siamo ritrovati soli in palestra, ma lei mi ha allontanato.»_

_Alza le spalle come se non fosse niente di importante, ma io so che questo ennesimo rifiuto deve averlo ferito. «Ci tieni tanto a riallacciare il rapporto con lei?»_

_«Si!» Deglutisco a vuoto, dovrei evitarlo ma mi sento in competizione. Un pensiero stupido perché so che lui mi ama. Gli do le spalle, non sono sicuro di riuscire a non far trapelare questi sentimenti. Sussulto quando mi abbraccia all'improvviso da dietro. «È una persona a cui tengo, ma anche per il bene della squadra. Questa tensione non deve esserci. Solo questo, non c'è altro.»_

_Sorrido mollandogli un pizzicotto, mi da fastidio che abbia percepito la punta di gelosia nella mia voce. «Ti adoro, volpetta.»_

_«Vorrei vedere, visto che ti sopporto è il minimo.» Mentre lo dico però mi volto e stringo il mio idiota forte. Scosto di poco il volto e poso le labbra sulle sue. Subito mi coinvolge in un bacio passionale a cui rispondo con lo stesso impeto. Con decisione lo spingo a sedere sul divano salendo a cavalcioni su di lui. «Ti va di provare quanto è comodo il divano di casa mia?»_

_«C'è bisogno di chiederlo?» Poggia le mani sul mio fondoschiena attirandomi a sé. Deve piacergli parecchio, le sue mani finiscono sempre lì. «Oggi ti faccio conoscere un nuovo schema, volpacchiotto.»_

_Rido, possibile che debba essere sempre così Do'hao._

Mi piace da matti guardare il volpino dormire, soprattutto dopo esserci sfiniti di piacere per quasi tutta la sera. Dovevo recuperare visto che ieri sono crollato. Sorrido, è bello fare l'amore con lui ma è altrettanto meraviglioso tenerlo tra le braccia. Capita che a volte restiamo in silenzio, si anch'io, paghi del nostro calore poi lui si addormenta e io lo contemplo per ore. Siamo ancora distesi sul divano e ormai è tardi, non mi va di svegliarlo però dormire qui sarebbe scomodo. Abbiamo bisogno di riposo, gli allenamenti sono abbastanza pensati e noi facciamo anche tanti extra. Decido di prenderlo in braccio, per portarlo al piano di sopra, sperando non si svegli altrimenti potrei essere squartato. Volpe indisponete. Come farebbe senza il suo Tensai? Lo tengo stretto a me, mi dà un senso di forza incredibile vederlo così fiducioso e abbandonato. Capitemi, adoro la sua forza ma a volte credo che sia troppa. Che per dimostrami di essere indipendente e libero non si lasci andare. Vorrei che non ci fosse questo tra noi, anche perchè nessuno meglio di me conosce quanto è forte.

Sorrido poggiandolo sul letto, due secondi e si gira dandomi le spalle. Lo spoglio, un'impresa non facile, e lo avvolgo bene nel piumone non riuscirei mai a mettergli il pigiama. Pochi minuti e lo raggiungo stringendolo a me. Mi spiace avergli mentito, dopo il nostro chiarimento ci siamo promessi di dirci tutto. Avergli taciuto l'incontro con Haruko è stato un errore, ma non voglio si arrabbi. So che non la sopporta e non gli è andato giù quello che mi ha detto. Anzi non capisce come possa difenderla dopo il modo in cui si comporta e questo lo innervosisce. Secondo me è per gelosia, ma sto ben attento a dirlo. Che male c'è poi, io sono gelosissimo di lui. So che gli mentirò di nuovo per mettere a posto questa storia e devo solo sperare che capisca. Mi avvicino e chiudo gli occhi. «Ti amo, Kaede.»

Sabato mattina per fortuna siamo esonerati dalle lezioni, quindi niente sveglia ma possiamo crogiolarci nel tepore delle coperte ancora per un po', nel pomeriggio andremo al campetto ad allenarci. Neanche a dirlo la Kitsune è ancora nel modo dei sogni, dorme appoggiato con la schiena al mio torace. Strofino il viso si suoi capelli morbidi.

«Do'hao...»Quando mai, possibile che ancora non possa dirmi qualche frase carina e dolce. «Come ci siamo arrivati a letto?»

Ohi! Ohi! Ora che gli dico? Stava dormendo alla grande forse non si ricorda niente. «Con le nostre gambe, mica volando. Che razza di domande fai?»

«Davvero? Peccato, pensavo che ti fossi preso cura di me invece mi hai svegliato.» Ma come osa dire una cosa del genere.

«Volpe narcolettica e scimunita, se non fosse stato per il Tensai staresti dormendo sul divano. Invece il genio ti ha portato in braccio fin qui e messo a lettoooo.» Mi ha dato un pugno sul naso, ma è tutto scemo. Insomma come devo dirglielo che il naso è l'orgoglio del genio.

«Non ti azzardare più a portarmi in braccio, so benissimo camminare. Do'hao!» Vuole morire e io l'accontento.

«Prima mi dici che devo prendermi cura di te poi mi meni. Sul naso poi...» Ma io devo andare in biblioteca a cercare un manuale di come addomesticare una volpe.

«Era una prova per farti dire la verità.» Ahhhhhhh, vendetta pronta vendetta. Lo rovescio sul letto, adesso vediamo cosa fai.

Ovviamente passiamo la mattinata a rotolarci nel letto, non per cose piacevoli. Ma anche una bella rissa, senza lividi perché non mi piace vederli sul suo bellissimo corpo, fa sempre bene.

Nel pomeriggio andiamo al campetto vicino alla spiaggia, quello sempre deserto e dove posso baciare ogni tanto il mio amore. Verso il tramonto mi lascio andare a terra con le braccia allargate. Maledetto il giorno che ho detto alleniamoci insieme. Non so quante ore mi ha fatto allenare con il gioco di gambe e le finte, ci casco troppo ancora. «Sai che potresti fare una splendida carriera militare. Il cipiglio del comandante lo hai.»

«Hn!» Rido, deve essere stanco anche lui. In effetti Rukawa vuole dimostrare di essere diventato ancora più forte. Chiudo gli occhi, inizia a fare freddo, dovremmo tornare a casa e siamo parecchio sudati meglio non prenderci un'infreddatura. Sento un fugace bacio sulle labbra e allora alzo le palpebre per specchiarmi nei suoi occhi. Quanto sono belli, pieni di mille sfumature.«Ti amo tanto, Kaede»

Lui sorride e bacia nuovamente senza rispondermi. Non deve farlo, mi basta guardarlo è felice e quella piega dolce sulle sue labbra me lo conferma. «Andiamo a casa?»

Annuisco, camminiamo lentamente prendendo le stradine laterali. Sono felice e voglio che niente turbi questa felicità che ci stiamo guadagnando giorno dopo giorno. Dopo tante scazzottate, parole d'odio e stupidi litigi desidero solo avere Kaede vicino.

Il Tensai ha avuto un'idea degna del suo genio. Dopo una lunga battaglia ho convinto la volpe a uscire con la mia banda. Con calma, insieme a Yohei, ho spiegato la situazione agli altri e volete sapere cosa hanno avuto l'ardire di asserire? "Devi avergli fuso il cervello a Rukawa, con le tue testate, per farlo mettere con te." Testate ne sono volate quel giorno per metterli a tacere. Come osano dire una cosa del genere. Comunque sono felici per me, hanno detto che ho fatto il salto di qualità. Mai nessuno che pensasse che forse è la volpe fortunato ad avermi.

Onde evitare posti affollati, che non piacciono al mio amore e per me che non voglio troppe occhiate su di lui, ho optato per andare al chiosco di Ramen vicino alla sala giochi. Frequentato per lo più da famiglie. Però ho dimenticato che il sabato lavora qualche cameriere in più. Ora capitemi, già devo stare zitto davanti alle oscenità che gridano al mio ragazzo quelle invasate del suo fan club, mica posso starmene in silenzio davanti a questo finto cameriere che ci sta spudoratamente provando con il MIO volpino?

«Posso portarti altro se non ti piace il ramen, stai guardando il menù da un po'.»

«Schioda, stai dando fastidio. Quando abbiamo deciso ordiniamo.» L'armata parte in una risata altisonante, ovviamente hanno capito che sono geloso marcio.

«Idiota.» Lo fulmino con lo sguardo, non deve darmi dell'idiota quando sono nervoso. Comunque bisogna dire che Kaede non da spago, anche perché finirebbe male. È spassoso assistere allo sguardo sconvolto della Kitsune per quanto siamo capaci di mangiare, soprattutto quella scrofa di Takamya, ma spero capisca che siamo tipi dal consumo facile di energia. Usciamo abbastanza presto dal chiosco e andiamo in sala giochi. Strano che Ru non sia mai entrato prima qui dentro.

«Davvero non hai mai giocato?» I gundan sembrano sorpresi quanto me, però riflettendoci con chi sarebbe dovuto venire se non ha mai avuto amici? Dopo l'iniziale smarrimento, assumo la mia posa megalomane preferita. Ho l'occasione giusta per battere l'infido. «Ah! Ah! Ah! Bene ti sfido volpaccia.»

«Guarda come si è esaltato!» Noma

«Ci credo è l'unica occasione che ha di battere Rukawa.» Okuso

«Be potrebbe sempre restare fregato. In fondo è il re degli idioti.» Takamya

«Volete che vi dia una testata?» Ma io li sfascio, come si permettono? Loro ridono mentre io afferro il volpacchiotto e lo porto davanti a un videogioco. «Teme Kitsune, finalmente mangerai la polvere»

Un'ora dopo sono completamente sconvolto. «Battuto! Com'è possibile? Tu hai barato, sai giocare ai videogame. Ammettilo, hai teso un tranello al mitico genio per farti beffe di lui.»

Rukawa mette su quell'espressione indifferente che mi da sui nervi. «Sei lento e prevedibile.»

«Ma come osi?» Ora è l'amore del cuore mio e io non gli potrei mai fargli del male, però ho una voglia matta di rifilargli una testata. Come quella che gli ho dato quando ci siamo conosciuti. «È la classica fortuna del principiante.»

«Tanto basta, Do'hao!» Ah ma allora vuole la rissa, ma basta dirlo che lo accontento. Come una furia mi porto davanti a lui agitando i pugni. «Che vuoi fare?»

Me lo sussurra quasi sulle labbra e io non riesco a reprimere un brivido. Ecco lo sapevo, l'idea era quella di menarlo ma il suo profumo mi avvolge e ho solo un forte desiderio di baciarlo. Così mi avvicino in modo che possa sentirmi solo lui. «Aspetta che torniamo a casa. Allora sconterai l'ira del genio.»

Ovviamente essendo un volpino spudorato, altamente allusivo e perversamente sexy. «Mi piace quando fai l'hentai.»

Arrossisco e incasso ritirandomi, anche perché non posso fare niente. Però la mia ritirata non passa inosservata a quei quattro disgraziati che hanno il coraggio di definirsi amici. «Così Rukawa ti ha messo ko in tutto Hanamichi.»

«Come osi palla di lardo. Il Tensai non sarà mai sconfitto da una Kitsune addormentata.» Insomma la mia autorità di capo dov'è andata a finire.

«Ma se ti batte praticamente da sempre. Sai è un bene che sia il tuo ragazzo, così almeno non hai il complesso di inferiorità.»

La vena sulla mia tempia inizia a pulsare pericolosamente. Questo è troppo, hanno davvero tirato la corda. «Io vi cambio i connotati.»

Quei codardi iniziamo a correre incuranti dell'ira del genio. Ma se credono di farla franca si sbagliano, gli vado dietro inveendo come un pazzo. Distanziando Kaede e Mito che camminano tranquillamente.

_Perché deve sempre fare l'esagitato? Sorrido leggermente, guardandolo affannarsi per raggiungere i tre che hanno osato offendere il genio. Adoro la sua vivacità e nulla deve spegnerla, ho visto Hana triste alcune volte e mi sono ripromesso che non lo sarebbe stato più a causa mia. Avevo dei dubbi per quest'uscita, non sono amante della folla e del chiasso. Sospiro, come posso dirlo visto il soggetto che mi sono scelto? Comunque devo dire che mi sento bene, la serata scorre piacevole e ho scoperto anche quanto possono essere divertenti i videogiochi. Devo informami se esiste qualcuno sul basket, potrebbe essere una specie di allenamento._

_«Ti devo delle scuse, Rukawa.» Io e Yohei siamo separati dal resto del gruppo che sta fuggendo da una testa rossa furiosa. Mi volto a guardarlo sorpreso. Ho sempre pensato che avesse qualcosa da dirmi ma non certo "scusa", poi per cosa? Non credo di averlo mai trattato in modo differente dagli altri, anzi forse meglio. Ho un grande rispetto per lui, ancora mi sovviene quel giorno della rissa in palestra. Nel silenzio generale non ha avuto paura di prendersi la colpa. «Hn!»_

_Mi spiace ma l'idiota è uno dei pochi, meglio il solo, che riesce a farmi cacciare la voce. Poi ho la netta impressione che voglia parlare, quindi lo farà indipendentemente da me. «L'avevo capito da un po' che il Tensai era follemente innamorato di te, è troppo cristallino nei sentimenti. Nonostante tutto è stato bravo a tenerli nascosti, forse proprio questo mi ha fatto capire che è una cosa seria. Però, sarà stato per egoismo, non credevo fossi la persona giusta per lui.» Mi blocco sul posto mentre Mito continua a camminare, finché si accorge che non sono al suo fianco. Resta di spalle, quasi intimorito di guardarmi. Non sono arrabbiato, mi dispiace che abbia avuto un'impressione sbagliata. «I primi tempi, quando lo vedevo spesso abbattuto, gli ho detto spesso di pensare bene se voleva davvero stare con te.»_

_Si gira e il mio viso deve esprimere bene quello che sento. Conosco l'amicizia che lega lui e Hana, la invidio anche perché io non l'ho avuta nella mia vita però mi chiedo perché spingerlo lontano da me. Asserisce di aver compreso i sentimenti dell'idiota, eppure non l'ha incoraggiato._

_«Non prendertela, non è facile andare d'accordo con il genio ma anche con te non lo è. Però ora so che avete trovato il modo per capirvi e vedo il mio migliore amico davvero felice. Per questo ti chiedo scusa.»_

_Forse riesco a capire il suo discorso, sebbene mi dia fastidio. Mito ha sempre sostenuto Hana, è quello dell'armata che lo prende meno in giro quasi conoscesse perfettamente la soglia oltre il quale non spingersi. Gli vuole bene e temeva di vederlo cambiare per piacere a me, per stare con me, e questo non può accettarlo. Cosa che neanche io voglio, la mia scimmietta deve restare così com'è. Annuisco, un modo per fargli capire che va tutto bene e non servono le scuse._

_«Mi raccomando è un ragazzo forte e determinato, un pazzo megalomane, ma ha una profonda insicurezza e un cuore buono. Sbaglierò a chiedertelo però... prenditi cura del Tensai.»_

_Mi sorride dirigendosi verso quella banda di scalmanati, scuoto la testa non deve chiederlo. Io mi prenderò sempre cura del mio idiota. «Che facce scure, c'è qualche problema?»_

_Eccolo, abbandonati i propositi di vendetta è venuto da me. Sento i suoi occhi scivolarmi addosso nella più tenera delle carezze. «No, ho solo fatto presente a Rukawa quanto sei poco adatto per lui. Insomma ha pretendenti di un certo calibro, come ha fatto ad accattarsi uno come te resterà un mistero.»_

_«Non riuscirai a farmi arrabbiare. Scommetto che la volpe ti ha zittito.» Si volta verso di me speranzoso, sei buffo e proprio per questo ho ancora più voglia di prenderti in giro._

_Alzo un sopracciglio. «Veramente l'ho rassicurato che ho tenuto i numeri di telefono in caso avessi cambiato idea.»_

_«Ma kitsune...» Devo trattenermi dal baciarlo è così dolce in questo momento._

_«Visto, io fossi in te starei attento.» Yohei ride schivando una testata._

_«Sei finito razza di finto amico.» Li guardo scherzare, forse dopo tanta solitudine non è così male scoprire che può piacermi stare in mezzo a questa banda di pazzi. Ma di cosa mi meraviglio, quando mi sono fidanzato con il più matto di tutti._

_Alla fine, ormai sono le undici passate, io e il Do'hao siamo sulla strada di casa. Camminiamo vicino, le nostre mani si sfiorano a ogni oscillazione e io mi scopro non così assonnato come pensavo. Dopo tante urla è riposante questo silenzio, anche preoccupante insomma quando mai la scimmia sta zitta?_

_«Sei stato bene, Kaede? Non ti sei annoiato vero?» Ah, stava pensando a come chiedermi se mi è piaciuta la serata. C'è una punta d'ansia nella sua voce, potrei rispondergli di sì però ho sempre una reputazione da mantenere._

_«Si, in fondo ti ho battuto anche in qualcosa in cui credevi di essere migliore di me. Quindi direi che è stata una bella serata. Ha confermato ancora una volta chi è il genio tra noi due.» Arrossisce di brutto stringendo i pugni._

_«Ah ma solo quello ti viene in mente, sempre il solito ghiacciolo.» Si allontana camminando con le braccia aperte come un pazzo, borbottando contro le volpi siberiane che non sanno divertirsi._

_Sorrido raggiungendo, lo stringo da dietro inalando il suo profumo. È vero che siamo in strada ma è tardi e non mi importa molto, desidero stringerlo e percepire il calore della sua pelle._

_«Kitsune che fai?» Si gira sorpreso, forse anche un po' intimorito. Non avere paura, non stiamo facendo niente di male. Sto per dirglielo ma lui mi sorprende stringendomi forte e premendo le labbra sulle mie. Mi lascio trasportare da questo bacio dolce. «Morivo dalla voglia di baciarti, è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta.»_

_«Non far passare più così tanto tempo.» Allaccio le braccia al suo collo cercandolo ancora. Mancavano anche a me. Mi stacco quando la situazione inizia a degenerare. «Siamo in strada...»_

_«Non vedo dove sta il problema. Ti bacio dove e quando voglio, chi vuole scandalizzarsi faccia pure non è un problema mio.» Stavolta lo coinvolgo in un bacio profondo._

_«Andiamo a casa?» Provo a muovermi, anche se non ci sciogliamo dal nostro abbraccio. Mancano pochi metri e ho voglia di lui._

_«È una proposta indecente?» Continuando a baciarci arriviamo davanti al cancello. Lo apro in fretta._

_«Dipende vediamo se mi fai passare il sonno, idiota.» Non è facile aprire la porta con lui praticamente addosso che mi divora il collo. Più volte la chiave inserita nella toppa non è quella giusta._

_«La porta volpacchiotto.» Ha anche il coraggio di sfottermi. Finalmente riusciamo a entrare. Il tempo di togliere i capotti e le scarpe che lui mi spinge contro il muro._

_«Che intenzioni hai?» Ho i brividi, voglio che mi prenda subito eppure mi piace da matti portare avanti il nostro gioco._

_«Portarti a letto. Spogliarti e fare l'amore con te per tutta la notte.» Mi manca il respiro per un attimo._

_«Cosa stai aspettando?» La sua mano si stinge alla mia. Saliamo come due ubriachi le scale. Durante il tragitto i maglioni finisco a terra, arriviamo in camera e i pantaloni, con un po' di difficoltà, fanno la stessa fine._

_Mi stendo nudo sul letto invitandolo con una mano a raggiungermi. Sorrido al suo sguardo adorante, eppure lui resta in piedi mentre io voglio il suo corpo addosso._

_«Che c'è?» Si mette al mio fianco continuando a mantenere un'espressione estatica. Cosa sta pensando quella testa matta ora?_

_«Io... a volte credo... di non... sei... sei sicuro di volere me?» Lo afferro, inducendolo a sdraiarsi su di me, come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? Posso permetterti di essere insicuro su tante cose ma non sul fatto che voglio te. Non senti il desiderio di averti. Il bisogno di unirmi a te in ogni modo._

_«Idiota.» Ci rimane male, ma deve capire che questa frase non la voglio più sentire. Mi muovo accarezzando la sua pelle con la mia, beandomi dei gemiti di piacere che non può nascondermi._

_«Baka Kitsune.» Sei un dolcissimo ingenuo Hanamichi. Gli chiudo la bocca, deve sentire quanto è importante per me. Che non ho scelto di stare con lui, era l'unico che poteva risvegliarmi dal mio torpore. Che lo stavo aspettando... solo lui. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto farmi perdere la testa così._

_«Volpaccia mi dici cosa ti ha detto Yohei?» Lo sapevo, ma perché deve essere sempre una scimmia curiosa?_

_«Adesso?» Pretende che parlo in questo momento?_

_«Dai Volpetta.» Mi riempie il viso di baci, ovunque tranne le labbra anche se io provo a catturargliele._

_Sbuffo fermandolo. «Sei proprio un Do'hao. Comunque se vuoi saperlo, Mito mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura del Tensai.»_

_Ecco ora già so che ci sarà la replica. «Tu... tu ti prenderai cura del Tensai?»_

_Assumo la mia espressione più indifferente e con tono piatto. «No!»_

_Devo trattenermi dal prenderlo tra le braccia per cancellare quell'espressione triste. «Kaede.»_

_Salta su mortalmente offeso. Non resisto mi premo contro di lui, affondando il volto contro il suo collo. «Io mi prenderò cura del mio Do'hao.»_

_Mi scosto per guardarlo e il cuore trema leggermente. I suoi occhi sono un concentrato di passione, desiderio, dolcezza e amore tutte per me. La sua stretta si fa appassionata e bollente. «Ti amo tanto, Kitsune»_

_Non sai quanto ti amo io, Hana. Finalmente smette di parlare o meglio "parliamo" in modo diverso e devo dire che mi piace da matti._

**Il mio amore per te**

Voglio il MIO Kaedeeeeeeeeee! Sospiro sprimacciando il cuscino in cerca di una posizione per dormire. Mi rigiro per l'ennesima volta, mi manca il mio amore non so dormire più senza la sua testa appoggiata sulla spalla e il calore del suo corpo. Mannaggia a mia madre, come ha osato separarmi da lui. Va bene non sa di noi, lei continua a credere che è solo un amico della squadra di basket e che gli faccio compagnia perché il padre è sempre fuori. Però giustamente, quando ha preso una settimana di ferie, mi ha chiesto di passare un po' di tempo insieme e non ho potuto dirle di no. Risultato? Sono quattro giorni che non vedo il mio volpino se non a scuola e agli allenamenti. Insomma una tragedia, anche perché tra un po' tornerà a casa il padre di Ru e quindi dovremmo stare per forza di cose separati. Si avvicina Natale, non che qui da noi abbia un significato particolare, abbiamo giusto qualche giorno a scuola di vacanza e dopo capodanno inizierà il torneo invernale. Devo anche prepararmi per le ultime interrogazioni, sia mai che il genio si fa bocciare. Comunque ho deciso di invitare la Volpe per la viglia, qui si usa così, ho già in mente un posto carino dove andare e spero abbiano ancora posto. Devo anche pensare a un giusto regalo... ora che ci penso il primo gennaio è anche il suo compleanno. Mmmm, ma guarda che data si è andato a scegliere uno, uno e scommetto che è nato allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Volpaccia esaltata. Mi rilasso, tanto il sonno non arriva. Ho passato queste notti a pensare a lui a questi pochi mesi insieme, a quello che stiamo scoprendo l'uno dell'altro. Certo la Kitsune così possessiva non la facevo, però sono contento perché io sono geloso di chiunque gli respiri a meno di dieci metri di distanza. Capirete, giocando a basket è abbastanza difficile. Afferro il cellulare, starà dormendo ma troverà il mio messaggio domani mattina.

"Non riesco a dormire senza il mio orsacchiotto di volpe."

Stavolta credo che mi ucciderà appena mi vede. Il vibrare del telefonino mi distoglie dalle possibili ripercussioni del mio amore.

"Neanch'io senza la mia scimmia rumorosa."

Mi ha risposto, dovrei alterarmi per avermi dato del primate e per aver sottolineato che russo ma... lui che non riesce a dormire senza di me. Ho gli occhi a cuoricino me lo sento.

"Teme Kitsune non offendere il genio."

Chissà come mai è ancora sveglio, forse potrei chiederglielo.

"Non offendo dico la verità."

Peccato che non posso dargli una lezione. Comunque voglio sapere come mai ancora sveglio. Sto per scrivere l'ennesimo messaggio quando mi arriva una chiamata dal mio amore. «Non azzardarti mai più a dire che russo.»

«Io non l'ho detto.» Quanto è bella e sexy la sua voce anche per telefono.

«Era sottinteso.» Mettiamo i puntini sulle I

«Coda di paglia?» Me lo immagino sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi ridenti. Bellissimo e sensuale da perderci la testa. Il mio è il ragazzo più bello del mondo. Sospiro estasiato.

«Mi manchi volpaccia.» Lo sa, ma voglio dirglielo. Oggi ci siamo sfiorati appena, dopo il nostro allenamento supplementare, un bacio talmente intenso che ancora mi fa venire le ginocchia tremanti e salire l'eccitazione. Kaede non mi risponde e va bene così, in fondo prima ha detto che gli manco. Magari questa potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta per chiedergli di uscire con me la sera della vigilia. «Kaede, ecco...io...noi...cioè...magari ti dà noia. Però... potresti dirmi di sì... ma anche no...»

«Che diavolo farneticando, idiota? Ti ricordo che è quasi mezzanotte e la mia testa è meno ricettiva.»

«Baka, dai al genio il tempo di chiederti se vuoi uscire con lui la sera della vigilia. Insomma ho i miei tempi, anche perché devo convincere una Kitsune mezza scongelata.» Continuo a sbraitare, non si mette fretta al Tensai.

«Sei proprio tutto matto.» Sta ridendo? No com'è possibile, di solito devo ricorrere al solletico. «Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?»

Ehhh, come ha fatto a capirlo? Io ancora non gli avevo esposto nulla. «Si.»

Ora che ci penso non gli ho mai chiesto di uscire insieme. Cioè con l'armata è successo un paio di volte, poi c'è stata la serata con i ragazzi della squadra e i nostri incontri al campetto. Però noi due soli mai. «Va bene, Do'hao. Però visto che mio padre sarà fuori per la cena con i colleghi devo rientrare massimo per le undici e mezza.»

Sorrido, mi ha detto praticamente che quella sera il padre è fuori. «Tranquilla Kitsune, ti riaccompagno fin sulla porta di casa per l'ora stabilita.»

Un piccolo sbaglio mi fa capire che è ora di lasciarlo andare. «Notte, Kaede.»

«Notte, Hana.» Un mormorio che mi fa battere il cuore. Mi distendo sul futon, meglio dormire così domani mattina vado a prenderlo a casa e facciamo la strada insieme.

Sbadiglio rumorosamente, beccandomi un'occhiataccia dal professore di matematica. Uffa, ho sonno. Ieri sera per addormentarmi ho impiegato tempo, stamattina sono andato a prendere la Volpe per passare un po' di tempo insieme e ora voglio dormire. Appoggio la testa sulle braccia incrociate e chiudo gli occhi. Avevo proprio bisogno di stare con Kaede, non è che abbiamo fatto chissà che cosa ma anche camminare vicini e parlare del più e del meno, va bene io parlo e lui ascolta, è bello. Ogni cosa fatta con la Kitsune è bella, che posso farci sono un ragazzo profondamente innamorato. Voglio bene a mamma però mi tiene lontano da lui e inizio a risentirne. Insomma siamo due sedicenni alle prese con la prima esperienza, poi diciamolo come si fa a non desiderarlo in ogni momento. È come l'aria. Più respiro e più ne voglio. Non è solo il sesso,sebbene sia meraviglioso scoprirlo insieme giorno dopo giorno, ma è la sua vicinanza di cui ormai non posso fare a meno. Ru è la persona più introversa di questo mondo ma io con lui mi diverto. Forse sarà questa altalena di emozioni che c'è tra di noi. La voglia di insultarci e picchiarci che poi diventa desiderio di fonderci in un unico essere. Molte volte mi fermo a guardarlo, capitava anche prima, e quando realizzo che lui sta con me. Vuole me. Cerca me. Mi prende una strana emozione e vorrei stringerlo, gridare al mondo che il testardo e bellissimo Kaede Rukawa mi appartiene. È solo di Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ovviamente mi trattengo dal farlo perché so già che mi si rivolterebbe come una iena, non sia mai che si senta legato. Eppure io lo sono a lui a doppia, che dico, tripla mandata. Non ho problemi a sentirmi suo, anzi voglio esserlo. Ma anche in questo siamo gli opposti e quindi devo rispettare la sua scelta. Tanto è mio e non lo può negare.

Le lezioni passano tra una dormita e una strigliata da parte dei professori, oggi non ho neanche visto il mio amore per pranzo. Praticamente era in stato catalettico sul banco e non ho rischiato la vita per svegliarlo. Mentre tornavo in classe ho incontrato anche Haruko, questa storia inizia a pesarmi e vorrei trovare una soluzione. Se mi permettesse di parlarle, so che non è cattiva e le cose che ha detto vengono dalla rabbia. Sono il genio e troverò una soluzione, in fondo è una manager della squadra e mi dispiace vedere come la guardano male gli altri.

«Fate largo schiappe arriva il mito vivente.» Devo ammetterlo senza i pugni del Gori non c'è più sfizio. Non finisco neanche di pensarlo che mi arriva una pallonata in faccia. «Chi è stato?»

Mi massaggio il naso e guardo con occhi di fuoco la mia nemesi. «Rukawa, sempre il solito mentecatto.»

«Hanamichi stai buono. Guarda che in assenza di Akagi ci vuole qualcuno che ti rimetta in riga. Te ne approfitti perché io alla tua testa bacata non ci arrivo.» Borbottando contro nani malefici e volpi ibernate, mi avvicino al cesto dei palloni e Haruko è proprio lì, ci fissiamo di nuovo e nei suoi occhi non leggo astio solo tanta tristezza.

«Tutto bene?» Mi aspetto che si allontani intimandole di lasciarla in pace. Lei annuisce, mi piacerebbe davvero sistemare le cose. So che meno di due settimane fa mi ha intimato di non parlarle, però... «Haruko, ti andrebbe di parlare dopo gli allenamenti?»

Lei annuisce di nuovo. «Bene dopo i supplementari con la Kitsune ci vediamo fuori dalla palestra.»

Prendo il pallone con rinnovata grinta. Le sorrido, sperando che nessuno noti questo gesto e prendo ad allenarmi. Tra non molto ci sarà una pausa di qualche giorno per Natale e passato capodanno inizierà il torneo. Un po' mi mette tristezza sapere che Akagi e Kogure non hanno voluto rimare nel club. Credo che il Gori sia profondamente dispiaciuto di non essere riuscito a portare lo Shohoku almeno alle finali del campionato nazionale. Riguardo a me, ho sempre detto di essere il suo successore e dovrò dimostrarlo anche nei fatti. Osservo la volpe andare a canestro, penso proprio che le squadre avversarie dovranno vedersela con il nostro numero undici che è parecchio agguerrito.

«Do'hao?» Come mai si avvicina quando ci sono ancora gli altri? Ha voglia di rissa?

«Che c'è?» Non ho fatto nulla di male vero? No perché ho la sensazione che voglia scuoiarmi, ma forse mi sto impressionando.

«È successo qualcosa?» Con la testa fa un cenno all'Akagi ferma vicino al nonetto. Sono sorpreso, non pensavo mi avesse visto. Non mi va dirgli che parlerò con lei, magari finisce come le altre volte.

«Cosa doveva succedere?» Odio mentirgli, tanto mi sgama subito e quello sguardo accigliato la dice lunga. Però non aggiunge altro e torna in campo. Gli allenamenti finisco e piano piano tutti vanno via, come al solito restiamo soli a provare schemi e tiri. Abbiamo deciso di collaborare, posso passare qualche volta la palla a questa volpaccia nella mia magnanimità sebbene ancora non ho smesso di volerlo battere. Un giorno ci riuscirò, anche solo per una volta, ma vincerò uno one on one contro di lui. Guardo l'orologio, stranamente Ru non ha intenzione di chiudere presto la nostra sessione solitaria, però io ho un appuntamento e non posso mancare.

«Senti Kitsune, per oggi basta così.» Butto il pallone nel cesto avviandomi negli spogliatoi. Non aspetto una sua risposta, sono teso e nervoso. Nemmeno sotto l'acqua calda riesco a rilassarmi, ho paura di essere nuovamente ferito. Forse avrei dovuto lasciare le cose come stanno, nella speranza di migliorarle potrei solo peggiorarle. Due braccia candide si chiudono introno alla mia vita spingendomi indietro. Piccoli baci sulla nuca spandono deliziosi brividi lungo la mia schiena. «Che fai?»

«Mmmm... devo spiegartelo davvero, idiota?» Rido girandomi nel suo abbraccio, è così bello sotto l'acqua. La sua pelle assume un candore brillante e le gocce sembrano tanti diamanti. Gli sfioro il naso con il mio, una tenera carezza prima di abbracciarlo forte.

«Ho una voglia matta di fare l'amore con te.» Stiamo parlando di cinque giorni di astinenza e sapete com'è mi sono trattenuto parecchie volte. «Ma non voglio farlo qui.»

Cioè vorrei, ma non posso. Capite quando sono scemo? Ho la volpe sexy e bagnata tra le braccia, ma non posso fare niente perché Haruko mi sta aspettando. Posso darmi dell'idiota da solo?

«Perché no?» Lo sapevo, mi sta praticamente spingendo a dirgli il motivo del mio nervosismo. Pensa Hana, avanti sei un genio e puoi trovare una scorciatoia.

«Non abbiamo chiuso la palestra e la porta, pensa se dovesse entrare qualcuno della squadra. Già è tanto che gli permetto di vederti nudo sotto la doccia. Quando sei eccitante e mortalmente sexy devo vederti solo io.»

«Do'hao.» Ecco si è scostato, aprendo la doccia di fianco alla mia e stavolta mi ha insultato proprio.

«Kit ti spiace se vado, ho un impegno con mia madre e sai com'è.» Kaede non mi risponde, solo il classico mormorio. È arrabbiato, dovrò strisciare ai suoi piedi per farmi perdonare di tutte queste bugie.

_Ho già detto che odio quando l'idiota mi dice una bugia? Direi di sì. Bene allora dovrebbe piantarla di seguitare a farlo. Non mi offende il fatto che abbia inventato una palla, abbastanza credibile, per non fare l'amore con me ma che è andato via senza dirmi il vero motivo. Sono arrabbiato, deluso e ferito. Insomma volevo stare un po' con lui e invece... Cosa aveva di tanto urgente da fare non riesco a capirlo. Chiudo la palestra con rabbia avviandomi verso la mia bicicletta, a metà strada però mi ricordo che oggi sono venuto a piedi. Sto per fare dietrofront quando una voce conosciuta mi arriva all'orecchio. Che ci fa ancora qui, non doveva andare dalla madre? Mi avvicino ma quando noto che non è solo mi nascondo dietro il muro. Come mai sono insieme? Non dovrei però sento la gelosia invadermi. È irrazionale ma non posso impedirmelo. Forse perché i suoi Harukina cara ancora risuonano nelle mie orecchie o perché fino a poco fa lei era una mia rivale. Non so cosa mi prende, so solo che detesto sentirmi così. Detesto sapere che mi ha mentito di nuovo a causa sua._

_«Grazie di essere qui. Sai non ci speravo dopo l'ultima volta.» Questo tono così dimesso, lo prenderei a pugni. Guarda che ha sbagliato lei non tu._

_«Sono stata odiosa, avrei dovuto tenere quello che è successo fuori dall'attività del club.» Almeno si dimostra un pochino meno stupida di quanto pensassi._

_«Ascolta, io so di non essermi comportato bene...» L'idiota non riesce a finire la frase che lei gli si butta addosso iniziando a piangere. Posso sentire il suo sussulto ma non la spinge via,anzi le appoggia delicatamente le mani sulle spalle. Come a volerla consolare. Stringo forte i pugni, per impedirmi di correre lì e allontanarla. L'idiota desiderava parlare con lei per chiarire e non è giusto che io mi metta in mezzo tra loro._

_«Mi manchi tanto, Hana-chan.» Spalanco gli occhi. «Sei sempre stato gentile con me. L'unico ragazzo con cui riuscivo a palare tranquillamente. L'unico che non mi vede come una stupida.» Affonda ancora di più il volto contro il suo petto. «Ho passato così tanto tempo dietro un sogno irrealizzabile, prima di capire che avevo vicino una persona che mi voleva e quando... è stato come vedermi sfumare davanti agi occhi un altro sogno.» Tira su col naso, alzo lo sguardo su di lui. «Sono stata odiosa e infantile, non avrei mai dovuto dirti quelle cose. Mi sentivo ferita e umiliata, non ho pensato a come potessi sentirti tu.»_

_«Ho sbagliato anch'io. Posso solo dirti che durante la riabilitazione ho fatto chiarezza dentro di me...»_

_«Questo non cambia che sono innamorata di te. Che spero ancora, potresti renderti conto che non è quello che vuoi...» Chiudo gli occhi, non voglio ascoltare più niente. Non voglio sapere. So che dubitare dei sentimenti di Hana equivale a non fidarmi di lui, però una parte di me temerà sempre quella ragazzina. Forse perché per troppo tempo a causa sua ho provato sulla pelle l'odio dell'unica persona che ho sempre amato. Perché abbiamo sprecato un anno dove avrebbe potuto esserci solo rivalità._

_Arrivo a casa abbastanza presto, le luci spente mai come ora mi metto malinconia. Avrei potuto avere il mio idiota vicino ma ha preferito chiarirsi con quella e lasciarmi solo. Sono ingiusto con lui, conosco il bisogno di comprendere il motivo di quelle parole però sono geloso e possessivo e questa reazione così stupida non riesco a impedirmela. Accendo la lampada sul tavolino accanto al divano prima di sdraiarmi e coprirmi gli occhi con un braccio. Ace mi saltella sul petto in cerca di coccole, sorrido deve aver percepito il mio stato d'animo inquieto. Adoro i gatti, l'indole altera e solitaria, decidono loro se fidarsi o no di qualcuno così come quando vogliono le carezze. Passo la mano con un gesto ipnotico, sul pelo nero, cercando di allontanare da me i pensieri, ci riesco e dopo un po' cado addormentato. Il sonno è sempre stato mio amico ed è venuto a soccorrermi anche ora. Non so quanto tempo passa a svegliarmi è il trillo martellante del campanello. Mugolo, alzandomi contro voglia per andare a vedere chi è lo scocciatore. Resto sorpreso quando mi trovo Hanamichi davanti, ha il respiro alterato per la corsa e i capelli scarmigliati. Senza dire niente lo lascio entrare eppure non so c'è qualcosa in lui di strano. Sto per chiederglielo quando mi ritrovo pressato contro il muro con la sua bocca incollata alla mia. Mi coinvolge in un bacio profondo e umido, le nostre lingue si cercano con violenza, la sua stretta è bruciante come la mia. Non so cosa gli è preso, francamente non so neanche cosa provo io ma non deve smettere. «Hana...»_

_Scende a tormentarmi il collo, baci e morsi, che mi fanno gemere di dolore. Domani avrò un sacco di lividi, provo ad allontanarlo ma in realtà lo spingo ancora di più a me. Dovrei intimargli di smettere, fargliela pagare per l'ennesima bugia ma andrei contro me stesso. È sempre stato così dalla prima volta, questa corrente che ci lega e a volte sfocia in qualcosa di violento. Prima erano i pugni ora è il desiderio di appartenenza._

_La mia felpa finisce sul pavimento, vorrei spogliarlo anch'io ma le mani tremano e scivolano sui bottoni della sua divisa. «Spogliati anche tu.»_

_Glielo mormoro sulla bocca e per una volta ubbidisce senza dire nulla. Mi preme contro il muro, ho gli occhi chiusi e il capo rovesciato all'indietro. Infiamma anche me sentire il suo desiderio, il suo sesso teso preme contro la mia gamba, lo sfioro casualmente mordendomi le labbra e lui geme contro la pelle del mio petto mandandomi una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena._

_«Ti voglio.» Non finisce di pronunciarlo che mi ritrovo a terra con lui sopra._

_C'è un'urgenza nei suoi movimenti che non comprendo, sebbene non sia mia intenzione fermarlo... sono giorni che ci sfioriamo appena e ancora non mi è andato giù quanto successo negli spogliatoi... «AH! Hana...»_

_Stavolta mi ha fatto gridare di dolore. Ansima assestando la prima spinta, provo a concentrarmi su quel poco di piacere che avverto ma non posso impedirmi un altro grido di dolore. «Scusa... non riesco a frenarmi.»_

_Scuoto il capo cercando di rilassarmi per permettere al suo corpo di affondare ancora di più. «Non farlo... non trattenerti...»_

_Mi afferro alle sue spalle andando incontro ai suoi movimenti sempre più veloci e forti. Dovrei detestarlo per la presa di possesso che sta avendo su di me eppure non ci riesco. È come se entrambi avessimo bisogno di questo amplesso violento per rimarcare quanto siamo legati. Come se ancora una volta avessimo messo in pericolo il sentimento d'amore che proviamo l'uno per l'altro. Mi inarco piantandogli le unghie nella schiena. Le nostre grida sono spezzate dai respiri sempre più affannosi, finché il piacere esplode intenso come mai prima lasciandoci storditi e privi di fiato uno addosso all'altro._

_Mi muovo leggermente, lui è ancora dentro di me, gli accarezzo un fianco e scivola sul pavimento tenendo un braccio intorno alla mia vita. Non mi sono ripreso per niente e stranamente anche Hana sta zitto._

_Prendo un lungo respiro, mentre il cuore torna a battere lentamente. «Perché?»_

_«Se non sbaglio ti è piaciuto.»Gli assesterei volentieri un pugno, ma le successive parole hanno il potere di bloccarmi. «Ti ho detto una bugia, di nuovo.»_

_Ci giriamo sul fianco per poterci guardare negli occhi. «Ero con Haruko, non dovevo correre a casa.» Sembra timoroso ma non ho intenzione fare ancora niente. Voglio solo capire perché non me lo ha detto. «Oggi per la prima volta, quando le ho parlato, non si è scostata disgustata. Così le ho chiesto di parlare e ha accettato.»_

_«Potevi dirmelo, ti avevo chiesto espressamente di essere sempre sincero.» Mi rivesto allontanandomi per andare sul divano._

_«Davvero? Sapendo come la pensi sarebbe finita in una litigata.»_

_Gli sfugge un particolare. «Cosa stiamo facendo adesso?» Apre la bocca ma la richiude subito. Sospiro sedendomi e appoggiando il capo sullo schienale. «Ti ho visto. Potrei anche non dar peso alla cosa, conoscendo quanto era importante per te chiarirti con lei.» Mi muovo leggermente e soffoco un gemito di dolore, è stato irruente e ora ne pago le conseguenze._

_«Kitsune, tutto bene?» Non gli è sfuggito il mio lamento._

_Faccio finta di non aver sentito e vado avanti. «Sai come mi sono sentito quando te ne sei andato lasciandomi come un cretino negli spogliatoi?» Abbassa la testa, non ci ha pensato. «Mi hai fatto credere che era più importante andare a casa che stare con me.» Poi scopro che eri con lei, ovviamente questo non lo aggiungo ho ancora un orgoglio da difendere. «Però nulla ti ha frenato dal venire qui e saltarmi addosso.»_

_«Sono stato pessimo lo so. Però questa cosa riguardava me.» Spalanco gli occhi. «Hanno offeso me quelle parole e volevo capirne il perché. Cosa c'era dietro la rabbia da spingerla a trattarmi in quel modo. Anche a distanza di giorni.»_

_«Ci sei riuscito?» Chiedo più conciliante. Temo un po' la sua risposta, quando sono andata via lei si è dichiarata apertamente._

_«Si, è innamorata di me. Io invece pensavo di essere solo un ripiego per lei.» È colpa quello che sento nella sua voce?_

_«Hana?» Mi alzo raggiungendolo, credo di non aver capito._

_Sbuffa. «Insomma lei diceva di essere innamorata di te poi cambia idea e lo è di me. Reputavo i suoi sentimenti infantili, un po' come i miei per le cinquanta ragazze che mi hanno scaricato. Invece è davvero innamorata. Ha provato anche a farmi cambiare idea.» Ok, ma non capisco cosa gli importi. «Vedi lei mi parlava dei suoi sentimenti, di come sarebbe stato più facile tra noi due e io per un momento ho pensato...» Kimi, mi sento stranamente male e se volesse stare con lei? «A come davvero sarebbe potuto essere... ma non ci riuscivo. Io vedevo solo il tuo volto e i tuoi occhi, volevo solo tornare da te e stringerti.»_

_Butto fuori un respiro tremulo. «Cosa le hai detto.»_

_«Che non potevo comandare il mio cuore. Tu sei ciò che voglio. Per questo sono corso da te, avevo bisogno di sentirti e volevo che lo sentissi anche tu che ormai senza di te io non riesco a stare.»_

_Lo abbraccio forte, affondando il volto contro il suo collo. «Non mentirmi più, Hana. So che a volte lo fai a fin di bene ma non mi piace.»_

_«Mai più, Kaede. Stavolta il Tensai è risoluto nel mantenere la sua promessa.» Sorrido mordendogli la pelle delicata. «Ahio, non affilare i tuoi denti su di me.»_

_«Te lo meriti.» Ci guardiamo negli occhi. Adoro il suo sguardo caldo e innamorato. La limpidezza delle sue iridi, dovrò ricordarmene quando mi dirà un bugia per farmi qualche sorpresa_

_«Devo dirti un'altra cosa, volpetta.» Kimi ancora? «Sai che stasera non devo tornare a casa.» Ah, ecco perché mi sta piano piano spingendo verso le scale. Ora voglio provocarlo._

_«La cosa dovrebbe interessarmi?» Non c'è spettacolo più bello della sua faccia._

_«Direi. Perché adesso ti porto di sopra e non ti lascerò andare finché non avremmo recuperato i giorni passati lontano.»_

_Reprimo un brivido. L'idea è allettante però ecco prima è stato parecchio violento e non vorrei peggiorare la mia situazione. «Prospettiva interessante. Però Hana mi raccomando più piano stavolta. Domani ci sono gli allenamenti e non vorrei dare troppe spiegazioni. Sarebbe difficile. Vero che sono una volpe spudorata però sarebbe imbarazzante spiegarlo a Miyagi.»_

_«Non capisco, che spiegazioni vuoi dare al nanerottolo?» Mi guarda_ _stranito_ _, possibile che sia così Idiota. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio e gli spiego direttamente il problema. Lui arrossisce e io devo trattenermi dal ridere. «Kitsune, mi dispiace» Mi bacia la punta del naso, mentre le sue guance sono rosse per l'imbarazzo. «Forse è il caso che torno a casa, così ti riposi.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al soffitto. Lo trascino di peso in stanza buttandolo sul letto. «Idiota, smettila di dire stupidaggini e datti da fare.»_

_Mi sorride afferrando la mia mano per indurmi a sdraiarmi su di lui. In fondo una bugia a fin di bene può portare conseguenze mooolto piacevoli._

_Fine(per ora)_


	6. I just want to sleep with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo venia e perdono :(  
> Il lavoro nei mesi estivi mi tiene super impegnata e il caldo ha tolto le restanti energie.  
> Volevo ringraziare tutti voi che state leggendo la serie e aspettavate il continuo, prometto che lentamente ma la continuo.  
> Questo capitolo arriva prima delle mie meritate ferie, non avrò il pc ma poterò con me i miei notebook e quaderni. Scriverò nei momenti di relax e ricaricherò le batterie per nuove idee.  
> Grazie ancora a tutti, vi auguro buone vacanze nonostante il periodo :)  
> La fanfiction non è editata o betata quindi possono esserci errori, in questo caso penso anche parecchi perché sto fusa proprio :(

Devo dire che, nonostante l'indole da casista, inizio ad apprezzare il silenzio specialmente quello che scende nella palestra dopo gli allenamenti. Una sensazione magica dovuta al fatto che ho la volpetta seduta tra le gambe, con la testa appoggiata al mio torace. Kaede ha gli occhi chiusi ma non sta dormendo, il suo respiro non è lento e regolare quando praticamente va in coma. Io invece me ne sto buono un po' perché non voglio disturbarlo e poi guardarlo mi dà un senso di pace. Spesso mi capita di sentirmi così quando è tra le mie braccia, che volete farci sono innamorato perso. Certo è incomprensibile come abbia fatto questa bestiaccia a circuire il Tensai, ma in Giappone è risaputo quanto sono infidi gli spiriti volpe. Questo qui poi è il peggiore di tutti.

Appoggio la testa alla parete accarezzando la sua chioma nera. Come ogni sera abbiamo dato il massimo, schemi di gioco e un bello one on one che ci sta sempre bene. Non avete idea di quanto mi fa sudare. Schiavista. Uno schiavista dispotico che riesce con poche parole a cacciare il meglio di me. Il genio è un libro aperto e lui ha capito come stuzzicarne il lato competitivo. Cosa che avveniva già prima, quando gridavo al mondo di odiarlo. Sorrido stringendolo a me, ancora non so come ho fatto a stare senza di lui. Quanto sono stato cieco all'inizio della nostra storia, quando temevo che ogni suo silenzio era un macigno pesante tra noi. Invece di capire che il mio silenzioso angelo non spreca fiato, se non per ciò che reputa necessario.

Mi godo la consistenza del corpo forte e allo stesso tempo delicato del volpacchiotto, percependo il suo respiro ancora leggermente alterato dalla fatica dell'allenamento. Vuole essere il numero uno e so che ci riuscirà. Kaede Rukawa non può che riuscire. Questo pensiero scatena un senso di vuoto dentro di me. Lui come al solito non dice niente, ma so che il sogno dell'America non è stato abbandonato. Scaccio l'inutile tristezza, non devo pensare a un futuro lontano e gioire ogni stante insieme... Cosa che ultimamente capita di rado. Ebbene sì, è in atto una congiura mondiale contro il genio. Ogni volta che riesco a ritagliarmi due minuti col volpino ecco spuntare come i funghi gli scocciatori e la cosa non potrà che peggiorare. Da stasera comincio a lavorare e quindi avremo ancora meno tempo. Ovviamente sono contentissimo di aver trovato questo lavoretto, sto preparando una sorpresa per il compleanno di Ru, però mi mancano i "nostri momenti". Quei gesti che in poche settimane sono diventati abitudine, tipo tornare a casa e sdraiarci sul divano o preparare la cena. Affondo il volto nei suoi capelli appena umidi di sudore, non stiamo sempre appiccicati lui ha bisogno dei suoi spazzi, però detesto questa lontananza forzata. Sospiro, ho una voglia matta di baciarlo. Sono ore che non lo faccio e mi manca da impazzire il sapore della sua bocca. Osservo la porta chiusa della palestra, purtroppo non è sbarrata, chiunque potrebbe entrare. È capitato anche prima mentre ci allenavamo e non ci tengo a dare scandalo a scuola. Però voglio baciarlo! Perché non ho pensato prima a chiudere la palestra? Ora dovrei alzarmi per farlo e non mi va per niente.

«Come mai così silenzioso?» Kaede ha parlato pianissimo, un tono morbido e terribilmente sensuale. Ah, sa benissimo che non deve usarlo. Meglio che non provocarmi, data la situazione in cui siamo potrei ampiamente fregarmene di chi può vederci.

«Ti manca la dolce voce del Tensai?» Con una mossa fulminea lo spingo a terra, sotto di me, premunendomi di mettergli un braccio sotto la testa. Anche se dura meglio proteggergli la testolina.

«Do'hao!» Puntuale come le tasse. Un giorno riuscirò a farmi chiamare con qualcosa di più congeniale al Tensai.

Non adesso, ho di meglio da fare. Gli sorrido sfiorandogli le guance, il mento e la bocca con il naso. «Pensavo...»

«Non credi che sia pericoloso?» Che intende? «Non ci sei abituato, potrebbe farti male.»

«Baka Kitsune come osi offendere un genio come me!» Insomma perché mi è capitato il ragazzo acidone, non potevo trovare qualcuno di più dolce e comprensivo dell'immensa fortuna di aver risvegliato i sentimenti (non solo) del mitico Sakuragi! Dolce e gentile? Lo guardo e la piega derisoria sulle sue labbra mi fa sorridere. No... voglio solo lui, nessun altro, così com'è. Mi sono innamorato proprio per il suo carattere... adoro quando mi fa saltare i nervi.

«Non ti insulto, idiota.» Sto per rifilargli una testata, vero che l'adoro ma ogni tanto ci vuole, quando lui affonda una mano nei miei capelli per tirarmi verso di sé. «Non devi pensare... baciami.»

Non vado molto d'accordo con gli ordini però questo sono più che felice di eseguirlo, senza fiatare. Sfioro quella boccaccia impertinente, piccola e piena, la vezzeggio con la lingua prima di affondare nel suo umido calore. La violo a lungo assaporandolo, mi mancava il gusto della sua bocca che esploro in ogni parte. Ingaggiamo una battaglia che ci lascia privi di respiro e preda della passione. Mi eccita il modo in cui mi cerca e stringe a sé. Ed è esaltante sentire il nostro desiderio accendersi per la voglia di un'unione profonda. Le sue mani scendono lungo la mia schiena, a volte in una presa decisa altre in blande deliziose carezze. Baciarlo non mi basta più, inspiro il suo profumo scendendo verso il collo, mordo quella porzione di pelle particolarmente sensibile.

«Hana...» Inarca la schiena unendo ancora di più i nostri corpi. Torno a guardarlo negli occhi, brillano come due stelle, e resto ancora una volta incantato dalla bellezza dei suoi lineamenti. Il rossore diffuso sulle guance pallide. La bocca gonfia e umida. Fatico ancora a credere che ha scelto me. Bello, ammirato, bravo nello sport. Chissà cosa "vede" quando mi guarda, se come me si ritrova a pensare: com'è possibile che mi ama? Cosa l'ha fatto innamorare di me? Cosa ama di me?

«Ti amo tanto, Kaede.» Glielo dico spesso, soprattutto in questi momenti.

Il volpacchiotto sorride, rendendomi uno schiavo devoto ai suoi piedi. «Ti amo anch'io.»

«Come mai questa dichiarazione? Non è che devi farti perdonare qualcosa?» La volpe non è tipo da grandi dichiarazioni, non mi importa molto, dimostra di amarmi in tanti modi. Certo mi piacerebbe ricevere paroline dolci ma il Tensai sta lavorando allo scioglimento di un iceberg, non è mica semplice.

«Forse.» Che vuol dire forse? Gli lancio un'occhiataccia, deve stare molto attento a quello che dirà. Sono geloso, parecchio geloso, non posso farci niente. Riconosco di essere in torto perché l'amore non è possesso, ma il solo pensiero di perderlo mi rende pazzo di dolore. «Stasera esco con uno, spero mi perdonerai per non essere riuscito a dirgli di no.»

Fiamme dell'inferno. Morte al traditore. Pelliccia di volpe alla mamma per Natale. Mi puntello sulle mani, sto tremando di rabbia. «Chi?»

«Non lo conosci.» Come fa a restare così impassibile? Come può dirmi certe cose!

«Kitsune dimmi immediatamente chi è?» Tra due minuti impazzisco se non mi dice con chi deve uscire. Inspiegabilmente, neanche tanto, una testa da porcospino fa capolino nella mia mente.

«Sei proprio un ingenuo, idiota. Vado a una festa con mio padre. Una di quelle pallose che organizza la società di cui è socio.»

Ahhhh mi ha giocato come al solito. Dannato da quando ha capito che sono super geloso ci marcia in continuazione. Adesso che sono più calmo non renderò la volpe stola, però devo mettere in chiaro una cosa. «Non farlo più! Ti assicuro che non è divertente, la prossima volte finisci male.»

Sono mortalmente offeso, non si gioca con i punti deboli del genio. Ru si protende baciandomi una guancia, sia mai che chiede scusa, abbracciandomi. Che mi frega delle scuse, basta questo: tenerlo stretto a me. Restiamo ancora un po' così finché non lo sento rabbrividire. Mi alzo tendendogli una mano.

«Andiamo volpaccia non vorrei che ti prendessi un raffreddore se resti ancora un po' con la maglietta sudata.» Faccio finta di avere avuto un'illuminazione folgorante. «Dimenticavo che sei già ghiacciolo di tuo.»

Mi arriva un calcio nel deretano come punizione per la mia infelice uscita. Rido senza andare in escandescenza. Lo faccio per lui, una rissa non ci farebbe bene. Inoltre non mi sfugge che è stanco e nervoso, penso a causa del ritorno del padre.

Entriamo nelle docce e come sempre resto abbagliato dallo splendore che ho davanti. Il suo corpo bianco, perfetto, è una calamita per il mio. Lo desidero tanto, questa lontananza rende ancora più tangibile il bisogno che ho di lui. Mi sento un maniaco per questo non riuscire a togliergli le mani di dosso.

«Non starmi lontano.» Lo tiro bruscamente a me. Insomma è il mio ragazzo potrò pure dirgliele certe cose. Oddio stiamo parlando di Kaede Rukawa però, per una volta, i miei modi "gentili" vengono ripagati dal suo abbandonarsi senza lamentele. Sospiro abbracciando il mio amore. «Con questo siamo a otto.»

«Stai tenendo il conto?» Mi bacia il collo, bevendo l'acqua calda che scivola sulla mia pelle.

«Si!» Diciamo che la risposta assomiglia più a un gemito. Vorrei vedere voi nella mia situazione (Meglio che non osate) «Non mi piace dormire senza di te. Mi mancano i nostri pomeriggi insieme.»

Sono esattamente otto giorni che il signor Rukawa è tornato. La Kitsune non ne parla, quindi conosco poco del loro rapporto. Dovrebbe essere buono, ma evito di domandare. Tranne durante i primi tempi della nostra storia ho sempre rispettato la sua volontà di non volermi raccontare niente della sua famiglia. Eppure mi fa male dovermi sempre trattenere, sono curioso e vorrei ogni cosa che lo riguarda.

«Siamo solo all'inizio. Un mese è lungo.» Purtroppo... quindi devo ricordargli di non strusciarsi addosso come sta facendo. Sono giorni che ci sfioriamo appena, alzando la tensione erotica tra noi. Praticamente basta che lo sento vicino per avere una "reazione", tra un po' mi denunceranno per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Niente facce scioccate, anche qui come in tutti i campi nessuno batte il Tensai. Ammetto che qualche volta abbiamo avuto l'occasione per stare insieme, solo non garba a nessuno dei due l'idea di farlo in posti scomodi. Cioè ci sarebbe anche un modo però... mi piace guardarlo negli occhi quando facciamo l'amore. Quindi anche se sento che lui vorrebbe mi tiro indietro.

Le carezze del mio amante continuano a eccitarmi, vuole che lo sbatto al muro? Basta chiedere, stasera sono in vena di esaudire tutti i suoi desideri. Kaede sembra non aver recepito il messaggio: non provocare il genio, continua a succhiarmi il collo e a premersi contro di me in modo lascivo.

«Kitsune non mi sembra il caso, potrebbe entrare chiunque.»

«Non sto facendo niente.» Guardatelo con che faccia ha il coraggio di dirmelo.

«Mi stai provocando e sai che non devi farlo. Soprattutto quando sono giorni che ci tocchiamo appena.» Credete che mi dia ascolto? Ma quando mai. La bestiaccia per rimarcare il concetto: faccio quello che voglio, scende con la mano tra le mie gambe. Gemo, accarezza il mio sesso teso con leggeri tocchi eppure vedo le stelle. Non so cosa mi succede appena ci sfioriamo, ogni giorno lo desidero sempre di più e mi fa ammattire vedere la stessa voglia in lui. Siamo due adolescenti che stanno scoprendo il sesso insieme e ogni volta è un'emozione nuova, diversa. Sperimentare con la Kitsune poi è il paradiso in terra. «Ede...»

Faccio scendere le mani sul suo fondoschiena, affondo le dita nella carne, e lui mugola di apprezzamento. «Hana... ti piace proprio?»

«Tu che dici?» Possiede l'ottava meraviglia del mondo e pretende che non la tocchi tutte le volte che voglio? Un fondoschiena da leggenda, sia messo agli atti che molte volte la colpa è sua se non sono concentrato in partita. Schiaccio le labbra sulle sue che subito le socchiude per un contattato più profondo. Ci abbracciamo forte. Il suo bacino sbatte contro il mio, i nostri sessi si sfiorano facendo salire l'eccitazione. Manca così poco per perdere la testa... all'improvviso un gemito, non propriamente di piacere, da parte della volpe interrompe il nostro bacio.

«Che c'è?» Non ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, vero? Scuote la mano destra, sembra infastidito ma non capisco da cosa.

«Ho toccato le piastrelle con la mano e mi ha dato fastidio. Sono fredde. Non è niente...» Sorrido al mio amore, gli prendo la mano baciandola delicatamente per cancellare la brutta sensazione e la poggio sulla mia guancia. La tenerezza prende il posto della passione.

«Non mi va che provi fastidio quando facciamo l'amore.» Ho un forte desiderio di stare con lui, ma non potrei mai così. Lo amo e ogni volta che mi concede il suo corpo è un'emozione unica, deve esserlo per entrambi.

«Ma...» Gli impedisco di ribattere baciandolo. Chiudo l'acqua e avvolti negli accappatoi torniamo negli spogliatoi. Come ha detto la Kitsune un mese è lungo e io già sto andando fuori di testa dopo soli otto giorni. Prevedo lunghe sedute di doccia fredda. Ho abbandonato il fai da te, cioè come si può sapendo cosa si prova a fare l'amore con il ragazzo che amo, preferisco la polmonite.

_Arrossisco e trattengo il fiato alle parole di Hanamichi. Il mio idiota ha una gentilezza tutta sua per farmi capire quanto mi ama. So che molte volte si frena, dal lasciarsi andare alla passione, per paura che possa farmi male o soltanto perché crede che troverei umiliante alcune posizioni. Non vuole instillarmi il dubbio che anche per lui sono solo il ragazzo bello da scopare. Un pensiero da Do'hao, visto l'amore con cui mi circonda è impossibile per me sfiorare simili pensieri. Lui è in grado di farmi sentire importante per ciò che sono. Sento quanto ha bisogno di me quando siamo insieme. Vuole Kaede così com'è ed è una sensazione bellissima per uno abituato fin da bambino a stare da solo, evitato da tutti per il carattere chiuso e scontroso. Doveva arrivare una scimmietta rumorosa per apprezzarmi._

_Sospiro osservando il suo corpo forte, la pelle abbronza leggermente umida sembra una provocazione a percorrerla con le labbra. Inizia a pesarmi questa cosa è la quarta volta che ci freniamo, andando avanti così non troveremo mai il modo di fare l'amore finché non avremo casa libera. Continuare a guardarlo di sicuro non aiuterà a far sbollire l'eccitazione, meglio vestirmi per evitare di saltargli addosso. Purtroppo in questi giorni non abbiamo modo di starcene da soli, papà è a casa in pianta stabile e sua madre non ha turni di notte. Non riusciamo per più di pochi minuti a godere della vicinanza reciproca, anche solo per abbracciarci. Come se non bastasse l'idiota ha avuto la brillante idea di trovarsi un lavoretto, quindi la mattina e la sera sarà impegnato. Giusto per farmi saltare ancora di più i nervi. Questo mi ricorda che ancora non gli ho chiesto se ha ottenuto il lavoro._

_«Sei poi andato dal proprietario del negozio per il colloquio?»_

_Mi fa un sorrisone che esprime tutta la sua felicità. È contento quindi ha avuto il posto. Non capisco questa smania di lavorare proprio ora che abbiamo meno tempo per noi. In più mi urta saperlo in giro su una bici a fare consegne, un po' per come porta la bicicletta e un po' per gelosia. Pensavate che il Do'hao avesse il monopolio? Sono anch'io parecchio possessivo sebbene non lo dimostri. Qualcuno potrebbe notare quanto è bello e provarci. «Ovvio il Tensai ha colpito nel segno. Lavorerò la mattina presto e il primo turno serale, così non farò troppo tardi.»_

_Hanamichi è iperattivo, non sta mai fermo, gli piace avere sempre qualcosa da fare però ci stiamo allenando tanto e potrebbe affaticarsi. Per giunta quando gli ho chiesto perché avesse bisogno di guadagnare dei soldi è stato evasivo, anche se è facile capire il motivo. Natale e poi il mio compleanno. Non vorrà chiedere prestiti alla madre per farmi dei regali. Dovrebbe sapere che non bado alle cose materiali mi basta stare con lui. «Faresti meglio a rinunciare, così facendo potresti togliere tempo per gli allenamenti.»_

_Provo di nuovo a dissuaderlo, finirebbe per affaticarsi ed è ancora sotto controllo medico per la schiena. «Cosa? Ma se stiamo parlando di orari completamenti diversi!»_

_Eccolo che si altera. Vorrei fargli capire quanto sono preoccupato ma mi trattengo. Ho paura che comprenda quanto sono legato a lui, è troppo presto per dargli anche questo potere. «Siamo in piena preparazione per il campionato invernale, sei tornato da poco da un infortunio serio e credo sia meglio non fare pazzie. Già ne fai tante da solo.»_

_«Bada a come parli del genio... Aspetta... Aspetta... Ohhh la volpetta è preoccupata per me?» Si, ma non sono così pazzo da dirlo a voce alta._

_«Solo per la squadra. Sai dobbiamo aspettare il secondo anno per reclutare nuove matricole. Akagi e Kogure sono fuori. Purtroppo sei la riserva migliore, al momento.» Hana arrossisce per la mia, neanche tanto velata, allusione._

_«Stai dicendo che sono una riserva?» Annuisco. «Non sottovalutare il genio del basket. Io riserva? Non lo sono mai stato.» Lo so idiota, ma non sperare che lo ammetta._

_All'improvviso divento serio, questa è l'ultima volta poi non toccherò più l'argomento. «Hanamichi è così importante?»_

_«Si. Sta tranquillo, Kaede. Davvero mi piace tenermi impegnato, specie ora che non posso metterti le mani addosso.» Si protende dandomi un bacio a stampo. Siamo quasi pronti per andare quando mi toglie la sciarpa dalle mani avvolgendomela intorno al collo per farmi stare al caldo. «Così va molto meglio, devi coprirti bene che fa freddo. Andiamo?»_

_Il cuore batte più forte, indipendentemente da me. È stupido sentirsi emozionato perché il tuo ragazzo ti riserva una gentilezza. Solo che non ci sono abituato, ho sempre pensato a me stesso e ora averlo a prendersi cura di me fa strano. Annuisco sfiorandogli la mano._

_Chiudiamo la palestra e mi avvio verso casa a piedi, oggi niente bici visto che ne ho distrutta un'altra, con la mia personale guardia del corpo. L'idiota non vuole che cammino da solo. Scuoto il capo rassegnato, alle volte esagera dimenticando che non sono un ragazzo indifeso. Ultimamente assecondo questa sua paranoia, senza lamentarmi troppo, solo perché ci dà modo di stare insieme ancora un po'._

_Rabbrividisco, fa sempre più freddo, potrebbe anche nevicare. Sarebbe bello passare il primo Natale insieme con la neve. Mi stringo nel giaccone e con la coda dell'occhio osservo il mio ragazzo. Mi costa ammetterlo, in termini di indipendenza, ma mi dispiace salutarlo. Per un tacito accordo abbiamo deciso di non vederci a casa di uno e dell'altro, quando sono presenti i nostri genitori. Mi sono ritrovato mio malgrado a sostenere questa cosa e non so il perché. Non credo sia paura né per me né per lui. Rispetto all'inizio della nostra storia anche l'idiota è molto più tranquillo, però la madre è un'altra cosa. Io a dire il vero vorrei affrontare il discorso con papà, devo trovare il momento adatto. Prima o poi dovremmo parlarne con loro, spero solo che riescano ad accettare il nostro legame._

_Il tragitto è abbastanza breve, arrivati davanti alla mia villetta devo salutarlo. Quando vorrei invece varcare la soglia insieme, mi manca e non pensavo così tanto._

_«Certo fa strano vederla illuminata.» Alzo le spalle, normale reazione, vivo quasi sempre da solo. Evito di rispondere non mi va di approfondire. «Volpe mi raccomando niente occhiate ad altri ragazzi, attento ai porcospini e non divertirti troppo senza di me.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo. «Quando la finirai di dire stupidaggini. Ciao, Do'hao.»_

_«Kit ma vai via così?» Detesto quando fa il bambino di cinque anni, praticamente sempre. Adesso cosa vuole?_

_«Hn?» Non pretenderà che saltello via come una vera volpe?_

_«Sempre il solito addormentato!» Mi tira dietro a un lampione per poi darmi un bacio di quelli che tolgono il fiato. Mugolo di protesta appena si allontana. «Ora puoi andare. A domani, Kitsune.»_

_«A domani, Do'hao.»_

_Entro in casa e inizio a togliermi la sciarpa, il calore piacevole che sento mi induce subito a spogliarmi anche del giaccone. Papà deve aver acceso il camino, c'è un buon odore di resina e legna._

_«Ciao, Kaede. Com'è andata la giornata?»_

_«Hn! Al solito.» Non si scompone per i miei monosillabi. Infatti mi sorride tranquillamente._

_«Vai a prepararti, ci aspettano per le 20.30.»_

_«Hnn!!» Mi piace passare del tempo con papà, però odio queste riunioni aziendali dove è richiesta la presenza dei familiari. Avevo sperato di scansarmi l'evento, così da passare un po' di tempo con l'idiota, ma ha saputo convincermi: gli ho detto di sì soltanto perché me l'ha chiesto per favore._

_Decido di farmi un'altra doccia, per rilassarmi. Indugio a lungo, mi piace la delicata carezza dell'acqua calda. Inspiegabilmente, ma neanche tanto, mi ritrovo a pensare a Hanamichi quando è lui a massaggiare la mia pelle. Sospiro, il mio corpo reagisce al ricordo delle mani del mio amante. In questi giorni ogni volta che lo penso sento la voglia di averlo dentro di me. Anche adesso vorrei sentire il suo corpo forte nel mio mentre con le labbra percorre ogni centimetro della mia pelle... forse è il caso di aprire l'acqua fredda. Il corpo si calma ma la testa non fa che desiderarlo._

_Dopo aver asciugato i capelli, avvolto nell'accappatoio, apro l'armadio per decidere cosa indossare. Non sono particolarmente vanitoso, odio attirare l'attenzione una cosa che capita di sovente anche contro la mia volontà. Apprezzo il mio aspetto fisico solo per gli effetti collaterali che provocano sul mio ragazzo. Un ragazzo decisamente geloso che per l'occasione ha ribadito il concetto: niente cose appariscenti o sexy. Come se di solito vestissi appariscente o sexy. Alzo gli occhi al cielo. «Razza di idiota.»_

_Sorrido prendendo un paio di jeans blu scuro dal taglio sportivo, bene ora opterei per una bella felpa ma non mi sembra il caso, la serata richiede formalità. Scruto nell'armadio e prendo una camicia bianca e un pullover con varie sfumature di indaco. Le scarpe da ginnastica sono al piano di sotto e nessuno mi convincerà a metterne un paio più classico. Mi guardo allo specchio sistemando i capelli, direi che sono pronto. Raggiungo papà in soggiorno già pronto da un po'._

_«Oh stasera vuoi fare strage di cuori?»_

_«Veramente speravo in un effetto contrario.»_

_«Rassegnati hai preso tutto da me, non puoi farci niente siamo affascinanti di famiglia.»_

_Devo arrendermi all'evidenza che anche mio padre è affetto dalla sindrome del Da'hao, inoltre io assomiglio alla mamma fisicamente. Non solo nei lineamenti e colori, ma anche nel carattere._

_Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso, provo a trattenere uno sbadiglio non voglio che papà capisca con quanto poco entusiasmo partecipo a questa serata. Tanto lo sa, anzi si aspetta che mi trovo un angolino dove sprofondare in un sonno profondo sino all'ora di tornare a casa. Uhn una prospettiva interessante._

_L'Hotel dove si svolge la festa è uno di quelli a cinque stelle terribilmente pretensiosi,porgiamo gli inviti al concierge che ci indica una porta in fondo a un corridoio. La sala è piena di persone a me sconosciute. Dopo pochi minuti perdo di vista il mio genitore, ormai invischiato in chissà quale conversazione noiosa. Perdita comunque non casuale, ero stanco di inchinarmi e stringere mani. Giro per la sala indifferente agli sguardi e rossori delle ragazze, qualcuna mi invita anche a parlare ma declino gentilmente. Mi sento fuori posto, la folla mi piace solo quando sono su un capo da basket. Stanco del vociare alto esco sulla terrazza in cerca di un po' di pace. Respiro l'aria fredda della notte e i lineamenti del volto si distendono. Stavo diventando insofferente a tutta quella bolgia, credo che non prenderò mai il posto di mio padre nella società è un ambiente a me troppo estraneo. Prendo il cellulare e noto il lampeggio, l'idiota mi ha mandato un messaggio._

_"Volpaccia guarda che il Tensai ti osserva! Attento non parlare troppo con gli estranei."_

_Sorrido scuotendo il capo, non risponderò ai suoi stupidi deliri però è bellissimo sentire la sua possessività, per uno insofferente alle catene come me è strano. Il fatto è che l'amore di Hana non è una catena, io con lui mi sento libero di essere davvero me stesso. È quanto di più bello mi sia capitato nella vita averlo vicino, nasconderglielo sta diventando difficile. Dopo l'incomprensione iniziale sono disposto a tutto pur di salvaguardare questo legame, non mi importa se diventerà sempre più forte rendendoci dipendenti l'uno dell'altro. Non voglio perdere il sole che illumina le mie giornate._

_All'improvviso mi volto sentendomi osservato e incontro lo sguardo dell'ultima persona che credevo di vedere qui._

_«Ciao Rukawa!» Si avvicina sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso._

_«HN!» Non ci vediamo da quella sera in palestra, ancora non gli ho perdonato ciò che ha detto a Hanamichi. Per colpa sua, delle sue bugie, potevo perdere la persona che amo._

_«Come mai qui? Io festa di compleanno di un'amica.» Vuole fare conversazione? Ogni volta che ci siamo ritrovati a parlare non è finita bene._

_«Non ho niente da dirti.» Lapidario. Faccio per andarmene, ma evidentemente non è quello che vuole. Mi afferra per un braccio, stavolta però ho i riflessi pronti e gli mollo un destro che gli fa sanguinare il naso._

_«Dovevo aspettarmelo. Adesso sei più disponibile a parlare con me?»_

_«Hn!» Forse ho avuto una reazione esagerata, almeno mi sono tolto lo sfizio di fargli male per le stupidaggini che ha detto su di me._

_«Mi dispiace, so di aver fatto delle cose sbagliate. Non posso cambiare quello che è stato però... posso rimediare ai torti fatti? Puoi darmi un'altra possibilità?»_

_Vorrei sapere dove la trova la faccia tosta di dire certe cose. Magari potrei anche non imputargli tutta la "responsabilità" di quanto accaduto, però una buona parte sì. Quando alla fine siamo riusciti a chiarirci, io e l'idiota, non abbiamo mai affrontato il discorso porcospino. O meglio cosa fare e dire a Sendoh, non per un chiarimento ma prima o poi ci saremmo incontrati su un capo da gioco e lì le questioni personali devono restare fuori. Certo Sakuragi è propenso a renderlo una voce bianca, ma ancora una volta non ho assecondato questa stupidaggine. Non per affetto verso Akira, solo per non far mettere nei guai la scimmia rossa. Poi, diciamolo, il numero sette del Ryonan è il mio avversario numero uno e per un po' di tempo è stato la mia sola compagnia. Mi piaceva scontrarmi con lui, un modo per migliorare e verificare i miei progressi. Ne ho sentito la mancanza in questi mesi, certo mi guardo bene dal palesare questa cosa a Hana, dopo quanto accaduto in palestra ci siamo volutamente ignorati posticipando un confronto che tra noi deve avvenire. Molti pensano che sono un bastardo a cui non frega niente dei sentimenti degli altri, so di dare quell'impressione, invece ne ho molto rispetto. Ho avuto poco amore fino a oggi per questo non derido chi dice di provarlo per me. Certo l'impuntatura del porcospino è un'altra cosa. Insomma se ti dico che voglio stare con un altro costringermi con la forza a ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti è solo un volermi sottomettere alla tua volontà, non amore._

_«Ho rimediato da solo.» La mia risposta sottolinea volutamente che tra me e Hana è tutto chiarito. Incassa bene la notizia, forse se lo aspettava anche._

_«Quindi ora state insieme?» Annuisco, non ho mai pensato di nascondere il mio legame con il Do'hao. Perché dovrei nascondere la parte migliore della mia vita? «Posso permettermi una domanda?»_

_«Dipende... non mi va di tornare sui soliti argomenti.» Meglio precisare, altrimenti potrebbe diventare una costante ogni volta che ci vediamo._

_«Perché...» Alzo un sopracciglio, un monito a ponderare bene le parole. «Perché non mi hai dato neanche una possibilità? Hai deciso a priori che lui è quello giusto, non potresti essere confuso per il tipo di rapporto che avevate? Puoi aver scambiato le scintille tra voi per amore invece potrebbe rivelarsi tutt'altro.»_

_Resto sorpreso, anche offeso per l'aver insinuato che quanto mi lega alla mia scimmia rossa è confusione. Forse non dovrei sprecare fiato, neanche al mio ragazzo ho mai detto perché lo amo, solo voglio difendere il sentimento che provo. Nessuno deve permettersi di sminuirlo. Sendoh mi precede impedendomi di aprire bocca._

_«Rispondimi anche solo per farmi tacere. Cos'ha più di me? Cosa può darti più di me?» Il grande Sendoh chiede spiegazioni? Ha davvero del sorprendente._

_«Non so cosa dirti. Sei un ottimo avversario. Il mio avversario numero uno da battere, ma non c'è altro. Hanamichi è stato in grado di scuotere il mio mondo, dal primo momento che ci siamo visti ho percepito questa corrente tra di noi. Io non mi sono mai sentito così...» Ansimo leggermente, non mi piace parlare e soprattutto farlo per dare spiegazioni però stavolta non posso stare zitto._

_«Vorrei davvero dirti che ti capisco ma non ci riesco. Scommetto che è il primo amore...» Annuisco. «Come fai allora a essere così sicuro che non stai sbagliando?»_

_Il cuore batte più forte. Non devo lasciarmi influenzare, eppure qualcosa nelle sue affermazioni mi induce a pensare: mi sto sbagliando? Perché amo Hanamichi? Non so trovare una risposta e questo per un momento mi atterrisce. Il sorriso della mia scimmietta fa capolino in mezzo alla confusione riportandomi alla ragione. No, io lo AMO. «Se mi chiedi dove saremo da qui a qualche anno, non lo so. Se mi stai chiedendo una lista di pregi e difetti, non saprei fartela. Io non so perché lo amo e non è neanche quello il punto... Il punto è che voglio stare con lui, questa è l'unica certezza.»_

_Akira non sorride più quando torna a guardarmi negli occhi, sono stato duro e mi dispiace. Preferisco che arrivi a odiarmi, anche se non lo farà, per liberarsi dell'idea di me. «Bene, sei stato chiaro. Rukawa ti prometto che non tornerò più sull'argomento. Spero che adesso qualche volta potremmo vederci per uno dei nostri one o one. Mi divertivo parecchio a giocare con te.»_

_Mi sorride e io annuisco. Non abbiamo più niente da dirci e l'asso del Ryonan opta per una ritirata. Ci è rimasto male ma io non vado contro i miei sentimenti, forse non so dire il perché però amore per me ha un solo nome. Prendo il cellulare e scrivo un messaggio all'idiota._

_"Se il Tensai osserva la Volpe allora deve mettersi un paio di occhiali. Come mai non sei corso per uccidere il temerario?"_

_Un po' in codice però conoscendo l'alta infiammabilità del soggetto... Tempo due secondi e arriva una telefonata._

_«Chi? Chi osa anche solo guardarti? Sto arrivando per uccidere il bastardo...» La sua gelosia è davvero patologica, la prima volta che è venuta fuori non credevo potesse arrivare a livelli preoccupanti, infatti molte volte lo provoco a posta, ora devo ammettere che sta battendo tutti i record._

_«La lista è lunga, vuoi l'ordine cronologico o alfabetico?» Mi piace gettare benzina sul fuoco._

_«Bestiaccia indisponente ma stai prendendo in giro il genio?»_

_«Nooo è una tua impressione.» Non gli sfugge il tono derisorio. Mi perfora un timpano con un urlo di frustrazione. Lo lascio sfogare un po' contro le volpi siberiane che si approfittano dell'ingenuità dei geni e piano piano si calma._

_«Troverò un modo per punirti, devi smetterla di farmi arrabbiare. Vuoi farmi morire di crepacuore? Lasciamo stare, come mai questa telefonata? Come sta andando la serata?»_

_«Va tutto bene, un po' noiosa. Mi conosci non mi piacciono queste feste.» Lo sento ridere e quel suono mi fa stare bene. Talmente tanto che mi lascio andare. «Avevo voglia di sentirti. Hai finito di lavorare?»_

_Dopo la conversazione con Sendoh ho bisogno di lui, della sua voce e dei suoi abbracci possessivi. Quanto lo vorrei qui, mi manca il suo calore e tenerezza._

_«Ho finito da poco, sto tornando a casa. Sai Ede...» Odio quel diminutivo, non so perché gli è venuto in mente. Baka Kitsune mi piace di più, il che è tutto dire. «anch'io volevo sentirti. Non solo quello, mi manchi in ogni modo... Non faccio che pensare a te.»_

_Sorrido, anche se non può vedermi. Ho il cuore che batte a mille, vorrei dirgli tante cose ma è meglio chiudere altrimenti finirò col pronunciare una serie di sdolcinatezze di cui potrei pentirmi. «Ci vediamo domani. Notte, Hana.»_

_«A domani. Notte, Kaede.»_

_Potevo accennargli dell'incontro con Sendoh ma preferisco farlo guardandolo negli occhi, anche per trattenerlo dal compiere gesti inconsulti. Si arrabbierebbe e non potrei raggiungerlo per rassicurarlo che l'orrido porcospino non mi poterà mai lontano da lui. Rientro alla festa e cerco mio padre, sono stanco e ho sonno. Spero che sia arrivata l'ora di tonare a casa. Quando lo trovo le mie fragili speranze crollano._

**_Because you love me?_ **

Quanto è rilassante stare seduto con la testa della volpe sulle mie gambe? Troppo, non farei altro per il resto della vita... no, farei anche altro ma preferisco non pensarci. Dorme e io sono in completa adorazione per quel visino da schiaffi. Abbiamo pranzato insieme, come sempre, oggi però Ru non ha molta voglia di parlare. Diciamo che è nella fase sonno profondo, teneva gli occhi chiusi anche mentre mangiava. Ieri sera deve essere tornato a casa tardi, quindi è normale che sia meno attivo del solito. Sorrido riprendendo ad accarezzargli la nuca, mi piace sentire la morbidezza dei suoi capelli, osservare i riflessi che questa massa nera trae dal sole che batte su di noi abbastanza tiepido da permetterci di stare all'aperto. Kaede si gira premendomi la fronte contro la pancia, ormai passo da versione letto a cuscino nel giro di un secondo. «Hai proprio sonno, volpetta.»

«Sei perspicace, Do'hao.» Ovvio per darmi dell'idiota gli passa anche il sonno, proprio vuole diventare una stola. Basta dirlo non ci metto molto. Per dispetto gli scombino i capelli e lui si lamenta infastidito.

Rukawa ferma le mie mani e alza lo sguardo su di me... quanto è tenerotto con questa espressione mezza addormentata. Mi abbasso per baciargli la punta del naso e lui mi sorride azzerando la mia volontà. Forse perché è così raro vederlo sorridere che quando lo fa mi rende consapevole di essere una persona fortunata.

Gli bacio la fronte, le guance e il mio ghiretto non si smentisce mai, chiude di nuovo gli occhi. Conoscendo l'irritazione che si impadronisce della volpe, quando viene svegliato, sarebbe saggio lasciarlo stare. Solo che il Tensai ha voglia di sapere di ieri sera. «Dai Ede non dormire, raccontami di ieri sera. Come andata? Avanti, avrai pur fatto qualcosa di interessante.»

«È andata bene. Si.» Attendo che vada avanti ma come al solito devo tirargli fuori le parole.

«Certo che avere una conversazione con te è impossibile.» Quando fa così ancora non capisco se vuole o no raccontarmi le cose. Quindi mi blocco timoroso di sbagliare. Sto reprimendo me stesso e non mi piace, solo che non so neanche come avviare il discorso per spiegarglielo.

«Voglio evitare di farti andare in escandescenza. Considerando la tua gelosia e la poca stima per il soggetto, con cui ho fatto conversazione ieri sera.»

All'inizio ci resto male. Ok sono geloso e parecchio possessivo però anche Kaede non è da meno, insomma le scenate per Haruko fa finta di non ricordarle? Inoltre con chi ha parlato che al massimo va di monosillabi?

Con uno sbadiglio si gira dandomi le spalle e di nuovo mi sento inadeguato. Forse gli dà fastidio il mio comportamento possessivo, solo adesso mi rendo conto che può vederlo come una mancanza di fiducia. «Kitsune... ti infastidisce la mia gelosia?»

«Hn!» Che significa? Cioè non sembra il tono dà sì però neanche da no. «Non hai motivo di essere geloso.»

«Questo lo so da me, baka!» Mi sono alterato, non mi va che pensi questo. Non metterei mai in discussione la sua onestà, Rukawa è sincero sempre e comunque. Chi meglio di me può dirlo, visto che non mi ha mai risparmiato un'offesa o un complimento. Kaede torna a guardami e i suoi occhi sono limpidi, segno che non è arrabbiato. Mi rilasso e torno ad accarezzargli i capelli. «Se ti prometto che non mi altero mi dici con chi hai parlato?»

«Ho incontrato Sendoh.» Sento la faccia andare in fiamme. Apro la bocca per inveire contro il maledetto porcospino ma lui è più veloce, mi bacia coinvolgendomi chiudendomi la bocca. «Mi ha chiesto di parlare.»

«Maled...mmm.» Mi bacia di nuovo. Subdola bestiaccia come al solito usa questi mezzi scorretti. Capisco perché lo fa, se mi lasciasse libero inveirei per tutto il tempo contro il numero sette del Ryonan senza dargli il tempo di spiegarsi. Ru odia parlare inutilmente.

«Ti decidi a stare buono?» Mi riempie di piccoli succhiotti le labbra e tutta la rabbia sfuma di fronte alla dolcezza del mio amore. Annuisco e lui si protende contro di me dando vita a uno di quei baci dove divento un budino tremante. Riprende a parlare senza allontanarsi dalla mia bocca, che continua a sfiorare a ogni movimento. «Voleva rimediare a quello che ha fatto, gli ho detto che non serviva. Mi ha chiesto se fossi sicuro del nostro sentimento, pretendeva di sapere il motivo della mia certezza e se avevo scelto bene... gli ho spiegato come stanno le cose e ha promesso di non tornare più sull'argomento.»

Qualcosa nel discorso che sta facendo mi fa tremare, ovviamente come nel suo stile non dice nulla di come ha spiegato a capelli unti il nostro legame e questo mi urta. Possibile che debba sentirmi tagliato fuori anche ora? Kaede ha un'espressione strana quando ci guardiamo negli occhi, magari intuisce che qualcosa mi tormenta eppure finisce quello che doveva dirmi senza approfondire il mio stato d'animo. «Mi ha anche chiesto di vederci ogni tanto per un one o one.»

«Cosa gli hai risposto?» Per un momento spero di sentirgli dire che non ne ha intenzione, ma anche stavolta fa crollare le mie fragili illusioni.

«Veramente è andato via, però ammetto che se me lo chiedesse direi di sì.» Scrolla le spalle come se niente fosse, possibile che non capisce di ferirmi? Qui non c'entra la gelosia, non lo limiterei mai, ma quello che ha detto Sendoh... e se dovesse accorgersi di essersi sbagliato? Questo è il primo rapporto serio per entrambi, siamo così giovani, cosa sappiamo della vita o dei sentimenti? Forse un giorno, durante uno di quegli incontri, potrebbe capirlo che non sono io quello giusto e allora cosa farei? C'è una domanda che vorrei porgergli e ho paura di come potrebbe prenderla. «Kaede perché mi ami? Cioè, cosa vedi in me da farti dire che mi ami?»

«Anche tu? La stessa domanda di Sendoh, siete più simili di quello che sembra.»

Incasso senza dire nulla, però pretendo sapere. «Cosa gli hai risposto?»

Alza le spalle con indifferenza. «Che non lo so. Voglio stare con te, non c'è altro.»

Qualcosa mi si rompe dentro. Non metto in discussione i suoi sentimenti, però se non sa dire cosa gli piace di me forse non è amore... Kimi, mi sento terribilmente agitato e confuso. Ho bisogno di pensare e di farlo lontano da lui, per fortuna la campanella mi salva. Schizzo in piedi come una molla senza aggiungere altro. Prima di separarci nel corridoio la Kitsune, che tanto addormenta non è, mi ferma. «Hana tutto bene?»

«Certo, ci si vede in palestra.» Scappo via, ho una paura matta di dire la cosa sbagliata. Dopo quella sera, quando abbiamo fatto l'amore per la prima volta, tra di noi va tutto a gonfie vele. Salvo qualche incidente di percorso. Poi arriva come sempre Akira Sendoh e con quelle domande fa nascere il dubbio. Come può Kaede dire di amarmi ma non sapere il perché? Io lo so. Conosco ogni singola cosa che amo in lui, potrei elencargliele per ore. Se non ci riesce forse è perché non mi ama come crede, si è sbagliato o peggio. Dannata insicurezza possibile che per colpa di quel porcospino deve uscire fuori di nuovo? È sempre a causa sua se mi vengono dubbi sul mio amore.

Entro in classe come una furia e mi lascio andare sul banco, la mia faccia deve parlare da sola. Visto come mi guarda Yoehi. Non chiede però intuisce, con una sola occhiata, che qualcosa non va ed è meglio farmi sbollire. Magari fosse successo qualcosa almeno saprei come bloccare quest'ansia che sale rendendomi claustrofobico.

Nonostante il mio indiscusso genio non posso tenere tutto sotto controllo, specialmente il futuro. Non ci penso neanche ad andare più in là di capodanno, soprattutto perché conosco l'imprevedibilità della vita. Quando io e Kaede ci siamo messi insieme ho creduto di raggiungere il massimo della felicità, un pensiero da vero stupido. Ogni attimo insieme è una scoperta, eppure adesso non posso chiedermi se i sentimenti che proviamo all'improvviso mutassero... sarei in grado di lasciarlo andare? Sono in grado di amarlo a tal punto da sacrificare la mia felicità per la sua? Poi c'è quella domanda a cui lui non trova risposta: perché mi ama? Non saperlo è come avere un acido, che scorre insieme al sangue nelle vene, a compromettere quanto di bello c'è stato tra noi fino a oggi.

Anche in palestra la mia concertazione è pari a zero. Assecondo le paranoie seguitando a immaginarmi scenari apocalittici di me a terra in lacrime con il mio amore che va via. Non sono esagerato, tengo tanto a questo legame e adesso mi sembra che mi stia scivolando via dalle mani.

«Hanamichi Sakuragi si può sapere dove hai la testa oggi?» La voce squillante di Ayako mi scuote.

Mi guardo intorno e incrocio gli occhi indagatori della volpe. Cerco di apparire naturale assumendo la mia solita posa da megalomane. «Il Tensai sta meditando, cose che vuoi comuni uomini non potete capire.»

«Raccontalo a qualcun altro, stavi proprio su un altro pianeta. Io dopo quasi un anno devo ancora comprendere come sei entrato in squadra. Lo hai scimunito il Gorilla per farti accettare.»

«Baciapiselli come osi?» Mi infurio caricando contro lo sdentato per fargli pagare l'affronto, quando una voce delicata mi distoglie dalla vendetta.

«Hanamichi non farci caso. Sai come sono i ragazzi, scommetto che sarai un degno sostituto di mio fratello. Tutti ammireranno il re dei rimbalzi. Io ho fiducia in te.»

Haruko mi sorride. Ricambio contento che i rapporti tra noi stanno migliorando. Lei di solito mantiene le distanze ma poi ogni tanto si avvicina per incoraggiarmi. «Hai ragione non vale la pena perdere tempo con questi sfigat...ahhhhhhhhh!»

Un pallone mi centra in pieno dietro la nuca, non devo neanche voltarmi per sapere chi è stato. «Da'hao hai finito di guardarti intorno?»

«Razza di cretino, perché non ti fai i fatti tuoi!» Che vi dicevo? Volpaccia gelosa, riesce a nasconderlo solo meglio di me. Raccolgo un pallone e senza aggiungere altro prendo ad allenarmi seriamente. Per non creare altri allarmismi provo a comportarmi in modo normale, non so quando ci riesco tanto con uno della squadra è impossibile fingere. Sento i suoi occhi che mi seguono per il campo e quando restiamo da soli va diritto al punto.

«Si può sapere cosa hai? Per caso qualcosa che ho detto ti ha dato fastidio?» Nego, non mi va di parlare adesso di cosa mi passa per la testa. Devo scappare a lavoro e avrei poco tempo. Inoltre voglio chiarirmi le idee. Cioè deve esserci un motivo se non riesce a dire perché mi ama, ma non sono tanto sicuro di volerlo sapere. «Hana è per Sendoh? Non vuoi che lo veda per qualche one o one?»

«Non faccio i salti di gioia, se proprio vuoi saperlo, però spetta a te decidere.» Lo bacio a stampo sulle labbra. «Devo andare altrimenti arriverò in ritardo, scusami se non ti accompagno a casa.»

Lascio la volpe da sola negli spogliatoi scappando letteralmente, mi sto comportando da stupido. Vorrei sapere cosa mi sta succedendo. Kaede ha detto di amarmi e me lo dimostra quando mi concede il suo corpo con un'arrendevolezza così inusuale per lui. Eppure non so ancora cosa pensa davvero. Mi ha detto ti amo e poi... niente, come se non fosse necessario. Con Sendoh però ci è riuscito a farsi uscire la voce, eppure non si è sentito in dovere di rendermi partecipe della conversazione. Forse ha risposto solo per convincere se stesso o zittire qualche dubbio su noi. Non lo so. Ho paura di chiederlo, temo sempre una reazione stizzita da parte sua se dovessi essere troppo insistente. Stiamo insieme da poco più di due mesi, un traguardo considerati i nostri caratteri. Un niente per la nostra giovane età.

**_My love_ **

Il giorno seguente, nonostante la nottata passata insonne, sono più tranquillo. Sono sceso a patti con l'incertezza che un giorno io e Kaede potremmo prendere strade diverse. Però questo non deve intaccare i miei sentimenti, comunque andrà so di star provando qualcosa di unico e voglio viverlo serenamente. (per quanto non vada d'accordo con questa parola.) Ho anche deciso di parlarne alla volpaccia, ovviamente devo attendere il momento giusto che si presenta appena abbiamo finito la doccia e siamo soli negli spogliatoi. Stasera inizio a lavorare un po' più tardi, su richiesta del proprietario, quindi posso prendermela comoda per renderlo partecipe dei ragionamenti e patemi del Tensai. Oggi siamo stati silenziosi l'uno con l'altro, io perché ancora sotto sopra e lui è muto di suo. Odio quando c'è questa tensione tra noi, specialmente quando sono io a crearla.

Prendo un grosso respiro sedendomi a cavalcioni sulla panca, ancora avvolto nell'accappatoio, mentre Ru è vicino agli armadietti in boxer e camicia. Sembra intenzionato a scappare, vuole farmela pagare per il mio voluto ignorarlo. Volpe permalosa. Comunque dovrà ascoltarmi, già provare parlargliene sarà uno sforzo immane quindi non voglio ripetermi.

«Puoi prenderla comoda, comincio a lavorare più tardi.» Lui si ferma per voltarsi a guardarmi. «Ieri effettivamente avevo qualcosa che non andava. La causa scatenante è stata la tua chiacchierata con il porcospino.»

Gli occhi socchiusi, come a trattenere la rabbia, sembrano farmi a fettine. «Stai per farmi una scenata di gelosia?»

«Niente del genere, tanto non servirebbe fai sempre quello che ti pare.» Sibilo contro urlo, non c'è che dire a litigare siamo dei maestri. Però da un po' siamo bravi anche a fare la pace, magari possiamo passare direttamente a quello. Sospiro, cosa vado a pensare? Il fatto che averlo semi spogliato non aiuta a concentrarmi sulla conversazione, insomma mi concerterei volentieri su di lui. No, il genio prima chiarirà e poi agirà saltandogli addosso. Questo pensiero fa scattare il mio spirito battagliero.

«Ho un dubbio che mi sta corrodendo, dici di amarmi ma non sai il perché. Allora come puoi asserire con sicurezza di esserlo? Magari ti stai sbagliando, hai frainteso e questo un giorno potrebbe venire fuori...»

Kimi, il discorso in testa fila ma esporlo davanti a lui, che mi guarda come se volesse scuoiarmi, appare terribilmente stupido. Come da prassi la Kitsune non si smentisce e mi mette a tacere.

«Do'hao!» Lo sapevo che mi avrebbe insultato, perché stavolta non c'era nulla di affettuoso in quel nomignolo. Non mi altero, dobbiamo parlare. Ne ho bisogno altrimenti finiremo come mesi fa arroccati su mezze parole in grado di diventare profonde voragini di incomprensione. Lui esige da me chiarezza e verità, stavolta le avrà.

«IO oppure TU che non sai dire perché mi ami?» Adesso se mi prende a pugni me lo sono meritato. L'ho provocato di proposito, in fondo noi due abbiamo spesso risolto a pugni. Forse è la soluzione migliore. Invece stranamente tutta la tensione che percepivo nella volpe sparisce.

«Non direi mai a Sendoh, o altri, il perché ti amo. Specialmente perché non l'ho detto neanche a te. Anzi non me lo hai mai chiesto eppure ora sembra che non puoi farne a meno di saperlo. Deve esserci un motivo per forza? Non può essere che voglio stare con te, perché sei tu.»

Giocherello con la cintura dell'accappatoio, le sue affermazioni mi fanno sentire le farfalle nello stomaco però meglio spiegargli un paio di cose. «Il fatto che non chieda non significa che non vorrei farlo.» Kaede sgrana gli occhi. «Abbiamo litigato già una volta perché ti facevo troppe domande. Ho provato a non tartassarti, volevo rispettare i tuoi tempi senza asfissiarti troppo ma sto andando contro me stesso. Io voglio conoscere tutto di te. Chiederti anche le cose più stupide senza aver paura di varcare il confine che può irritarti e spingerti a lasciarmi.»

Ho quasi vergogna a guardarlo, devo avere la faccia paonazza. Lui non si muove ma percepisco i suoi occhi addosso: una carezza calda e amorevole. «Sei davvero uno stupido. Quando ti ho vietato di farmi domande? Mi conosci, forse ti avrei risposto a monosillabi, alcune cose non mi piace rivangarle, ma tu devi essere sempre te stesso. Non devi aver paura di niente, anche perché varchi sempre quel confine e io sono ancora qui.»

Incasso la battuta finale senza alterarmi. Sorrido, la mia volpetta è fatta così. In codice ma mi ha detto: non risponderò a tutto, soprattutto alle cazzate che spari, ma non ti impedirò di porgermele. «Non sono uno stupido. Il nostro rapporto è importante per me e so di fare un sacco di stupidaggini. Non voglio svegliarmi una mattina e sentirti dire che ti sei sbagliato.»

Non andrò oltre questa confessione dicendogli che è quanto di più bello mi sia capitato. Che il solo pensiero di perderlo mi fa mancare il respiro. Che ho già una spada di Damocle che pende su di noi, l'America. Quel sogno che non potrei mai impedirgli di realizzare. Riconosco che è troppo presto per fargli simili discorsi, sarebbe un pretendere tutto e subito. Però oggi abbiamo costruito un altro pezzetto di strada insieme verso la comprensione reciproca e questo mi tranquillizza. Una carezza sulla guancia mi fa abbandonare le riflessioni.

«È importante anche per me.» Ru si abbassa fino a sfiorarmi le labbra in un casto bacio. «Hai detto che non devi scappare a lavoro, vero?»

Mi sfugge l'allusione nella frase. «Volpe scordarella come ti ho detto devo andare più tardi. Il proprietario mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo a sistemare il negozio alla chiusura.»

«Non sei di fretta, quindi?» Quante volte devo ripeterlo? Un momento... che sta facendo? «Sai idiota la palestra è chiusa a chiave.»

«Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessare al genio. Ayako è stata chiara di chiudere la porta esterna prima di andare negli spogliatoi a cambiarci.»

Kaede si avvicina ancora. Ha uno sguardo così luminoso e malizioso. «Anche la porta degli spogliatoi è chiusa a chiave, non può disturbarci nessuno.»

«Che c'ent...» Con un movimento fluido si toglie i boxer restando con indosso solo la camicia per metà abbottonata. Deglutisco a vuoto, come fa a essere così? Cioè questa è la volpe artica... oddio di artico non ha proprio niente adesso. «Kaede...»

Ho la gola secca. Il gioco di vedo non vedo del suo corpo, unito al quel modo di muoversi sensuale che in lui è terribilmente naturale, mi fa scorrere il sangue più forte nelle vene. Scavalca la panca ma continua a mantenere questa insopportabile distanza tra di noi. Sento il calore e profumo della sua pelle, anelo a un contatto però i suoi occhi mi incatenano impedendomi di muovermi.

«Spogliati...» Resto incantato a guardarlo, memorizzando ogni piccola piega della sua pelle diafana. «Togli quell'inutile accappatoio, adesso!»

Il tono imperioso mi induce a ubbidire senza fiatare. Ho come l'impressione che se provassi a parlare non uscirebbe nulla di sensato. Sono completamente soggiogato dalla mia splendida volpe.

«Sei bellissimo.» Spalanco gli occhi... Io bellissimo? La scimmia rossa? Mi hanno sostituito il ragazzo? Altrimenti non so come spiegarmi questa uscita. Lui sembra percepire i miei pensieri, si avvicina e prende ad accarezzarmi le braccia partendo dal basso verso l'altro. «Le tue braccia muscolose che mi stringono forte quando mi abbracci... le tue spalle larghe, dove aggrapparmi quando mi prendi con dolce violenza...» Con un movimento sensuale si siede a cavalcioni su di me. Gemiamo entrambi per il contatto a pelle. «La tua bocca rossa e carnosa che sai usare benissimo...» Mi morde il labbro inferiore tirandolo. «Sei bellissimo e io ho una voglia matta di fare l'amore con te.»

So di avere la faccia in stile granchio lesso. Kaede avvolge le gambe intorno ai miei fianchi e sospira, buttando la testa all'indietro, appena sente l'effetto che i suoi apprezzamenti hanno avuto sul mio corpo. C'è da dire che solo un pezzo di legno sarebbe rimasto indifferente, io poi con lui non riesco a restare per niente indifferente. Si muove languido lasciandomi sentire quanto è eccitato. Un invito a perdere ogni freno che accetto volentieri. Gli sbottono lentamente la camicia e resto ancora una volta abbagliato dallo splendore della sua pelle. Sono giorni che lo desidero, ho un desiderio smisurato di fondermi con il mio amore.

«Anch'io voglio fare l'amore con te.» Gli bacio lo sterno beandomi del suo profumo. «Però potrebbero... sentirci.» Le sue mani accarezzano ogni centimetro di me aumentando l'eccitazione. La mia osservazione non lo distoglie minimamente da quello che sta facendo, insomma ci sono ancora un sacco di studenti in giro e la volpe quando vuole ne ha di voce. «Hai capito cosa ho detto?»

«Faremo attenzione... può essere eccitante trattenersi.» Si struscia su di me e mettendo da parte i dubbi lo bacio profondamente annullando, nel sapore della sua bocca, le mie inutili paure. Ho una voglia matta di sentirlo, di entrare in quel calore avvolgente che mi fa impazzire. Scendo con le labbra sul collo lasciando una scia umida, gli succhio la pelle beandomi del rossore con cui la marchio. Proseguo lungo lo sterno e lui si tende scivolando all'indietro sulla panca. Osservo i suoi lineamenti luminosi per la passione, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra martoriate dai denti per trattenere i gemiti sono così rosse. Non posso credere che è davvero mio. Che posso guardarlo e dire Kaede Rukawa ama me. Questo pensiero mi esalta e commuove allo stesso modo.

«Hana... continua...» Un'invocazione che mi spinge a riprendere quanto interrotto. Gli lecco i capezzoli solo per farlo inarcare, ma non presto troppa attenzione a quella porzione di pelle. Non fermo le mie labbra dall'esplorare ogni suo muscolo, tenendogli i fianchi per impedirgli di muoversi. Affondo la lingua giocando con l'ombelico... voglio dargli piacere. Quel piacere che tante volte la timidezza mi frena dal donargli. Sono un'idiota perché ogni parte del suo corpo perfetto è da toccare, baciare, leccare. Sigillo la bocca su di lui e lo sento sussultare, le sue mani subito si serrano in una presa forte tra i miei capelli.

«Si...mmm... non fermarti...» È la prima volta che lo faccio, sono in imbarazzo totale ma non mi tiro indietro. Seguo l'istinto, ricordando le sensazioni provate quando è lui a farmelo. Succhio la punta e alzo lo sguardo, Kaede è una splendida visione. Ha il volto sudato, una mano premuta sulla bocca per non gridare e gli occhi brillano come un cielo stellato. Mi eccita vederlo così. Mi eccita sapere che sono io a renderlo preda della lussuria, lui che di rado perde il controllo si lascia andare completamente a me. Stringo le labbra intorno al suo sesso e freme ancora di più. Lo faccio scivolare fino in fondo alla gola per poi tornare a succhiare la punta. Continuo per un po' a torturarlo beandomi dei sospiri che non può nascondermi, finché si fa strada in me una strana sensazione. Lo abbandono riempiendo l'asta di piccoli succhiotti, sorrido al suo gemito di frustrazione. Gli alzo i fianchi ed esploro il bellissimo corpo, che mi concede, con la lingua fino all'accesso tra i glutei. Accarezzo i bordi rugosi e il volpino sobbalza. «Hana... cos...ahhh.»

Ripeto il movimento, lasciando che la saliva coli verso basso, prima di penetrarlo. «Kimi... Hana...»

La mia volpetta trema, le sue mani si serrano sulla mia testa e non capisco se per trattenermi o allontanarmi. Gli mordo i glutei e torno a esplorarlo con lingua. Si inarca, spingendosi verso di me ripetendo il mio nome come un mantra. È esaltante sapere che potrei farlo venire così. Oddio potrei venire anch'io osservando la sua reazione alle mie carezze.

«Hana... ti prego... no...non...» Mi allontano per capire cosa c'è che non va e lui ne approfitta per riprendere il controllo della situazione.

«Kaede perché?» Insomma mi sembrava che gli piacesse e pure parecchio.

Mi bacia salendo, di nuovo, a cavalcioni su di me. Il contatto tra i nostri sessi tesi ci fa gridare, completamente dimentichi di chi potrebbe sentirci. «Mi piace quando... sei audace» Affonda la lingua nella mia bocca, è talmente violento che non riesco a ricambiarlo. «Ma voglio... raggiungere il piacere con te... fammi venire... con te... prendimi... » Sento la sua mano sul mio sesso ormai teso all'eccesso, una carezza decisa che dura poco. Lentamente si lascia penetrare guidandomi dentro di sé, quando siamo completamente uniti lui resta in mobile. Abbiamo il respiro alterato entrambi, lo accarezzo piano soprattutto alla base della schiena mentre aspetto che si abitui alla mia intrusione. Dopo un po' l'immobilità diventa impossibile, il calore del suo corpo mi attira ad affondare nel profondo della carne che mi avvolge. Mi approprio della sua bocca soffocando il suo grido al primo affondo. Gli tengo i fianchi, ma quando lo sento rilassarci completamente gli lascio il comando. È talmente bello guardarlo muoversi su di me.

«Kaede...» Forse sarà quello che ci siamo detti, l'atmosfera data dall'essere comunque negli spogliatoi ma c'è qualcosa di altamente erotico in questo rapporto. Nel ritmo lento e profondo che ci siamo dati. Si muove piano, mentre io assecondo le spinte, stringendomi con le pareti del suo corpo. Si aggrappa alle mie spalle, premendo forte le unghie nella mia carne, i suoi sospiri trattenuti mi fanno impazzire. Porto una mano tra i nostri corpi, toccando la sua eccitazione.

Rovescia il capo all'indietro. «Si! Ancora...non smettere...non smettere...»

«Non...vorrei...mai...smettere...» Torna a guardarmi e appoggia le labbra sulle mie, non mi bacia, sento il suo fiato caldo alterato e i mormorii incomprensibili con cui mi incita a continuare. La presa delle sue mani e le gambe strette introno ai miei fianchi, lo sento completamente mio. È mio. Sfioro quel punto che lo fa inarcare, ripetutamente. So che sta per raggiungere il piacere, lo percepisco nel fremito della suoi muscoli e nel movimento delle anche.

«Hana...» Mi morde forte la spalla e io grido di dolore, eccitandomi e aumento le spinte forzandolo fino ad arrivare nel profondo di lui. Geme di dolore ma non mi di fermarmi.

«Amore... mio.» Glielo sussurro nell'orecchio, non mi importa se lo trova banale o stupido è il mio amore questo non potrà mai impedirmelo di provare. Continuo a prenderlo finché il suo piacere e il mio non esplodono in contemporanea. Mi godo ancora per qualche istante quel particolare calore prima di uscire con un sospiro. La nostra stretta è ferrea. Restiamo così abbracciati in attesa che i respiri ritornino normali e anche dopo. Adoro questo silenzio che sa di "noi", adorare il profumo di sesso sulla sua pelle.

La volpetta mi accarezza una guancia, segno che vuole guardami negli occhi. Sospiro e lo faccio, non c'è niente di più bello del colore delle sue iridi dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore. Sono lucide, piene di un sentimento che nessuna parola può esprimere.

«Dimmelo ancora?» Credo di avere una faccia parecchio buffa perché ride. Non ho capito cosa devo dirgli. «Sei proprio un Do'hao.»

«Bada Kitsune non offendere il Tensai... non è colpa mia se parli stile oracolo.» La situazione è abbastanza comica, nonostante siamo stretti l'uno all'altro litighiamo. «Cosa devo...»

La suoneria del mio cellulare mi impedisce di finire la frase, cavoli mi sono scordato il lavoro.

«Non rispondere.» Quasi una preghiera.

Vorrei davvero assecondare il suo desiderio. «Ho preso un impegno, devo farlo.»

Kaede si allontana andando verso le docce e rispondo al mio principale. Possibile che siamo circondati da persone rompiscatole? Beccano sempre il momento meno opportuno per interromperci.

_Il tragitto verso casa è silenzioso e teso, non è piaciuto a nessuno dei due dover interrompere il momento di tenerezza dopo aver fatto l'amore. Sono arrabbiato, non con lui, perché avrei dovuto trattenerlo e invece devo lasciarlo andare._

_«Ti chiamo per la buona notte, volpaccia?»._

_«Mmmm.» Non ho molta voglia di parlare. Anzi ho voglia di farlo ma non adesso che deve scappare a lavoro. Hana mi saluta con un bacio sulla guancia prima di salire sulla bici, lo seguo con lo sguardo fin quando non sparisce dietro la curva. Per un momento sono stato tentato di seguirlo pur di passare il tempo insieme._

_Quando rientro in casa papà è impegnato in una telefonata, meglio così non avevo voglia di conversare, lo saluto con un cenno della mano e salgo in camera. Il tempo di chiudere la porta alle spalle e mi butto a peso morto sul letto, affondando il volto nel cuscino. Socchiudo gli occhi, stranamente non ho sonno nonostante la stanchezza. Allungo, istintivamente, una mano alla ricerca della presenza di Hanamichi. Mi insulto da solo, anche se è un gesto meccanico dovuto all'abitudine, odio scoprire certe debolezze. Capita, dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore, di riposare vicini. Quando non siamo abbracciati ricerco un contatto con la sua pelle, come se farlo prolungasse quel momento di unione. Mi manca, detesto sentirmi così ma non c'è la faccio a essere indifferente. Non stavolta. Sarei rimasto volentieri abbracciato a lui invece la telefonata è arrivata proprio nel momento sbagliato. Mi mordo le labbra rivivendo la passione. Stringo i pugni sulle lenzuola, posso ancora percepire il suo odore. Adoro avere le mani del mio idiota addosso, il modo in cui mi possiede a come riesce a farmi completamente perdere nel piacere. Mi ricopre d'amore e dolcezza, in ogni istante, per questo mi lascio andare come non mai. Voglio che non desideri altri che me. Renderlo completamente mio in ogni senso. Deve provare piacere solo insieme e dentro di me. Affondo maggiormente il volto nel cuscino, sento un leggero rossore sulle guance e non è per i pensieri poco casti che mi sono passati per la testa._

_«Amore mio...» Ho sentito qualcosa sciogliersi dentro quando l'ha sussurrato. Chissà se è stata una cosa dovuta dal momento e quindi detta inconsciamente oppure se davvero mi considera tale. Kimi, sono davvero uno sciocco. So benissimo che mi ama però, mi volto supino, quando gli ho chiesto di ripetermelo è caduto dalle nuvole. Forse davvero si è lasciato trasportare in fondo eravamo parecchio presi. Mi copro gli occhi con un braccio, chissà se riuscirei a chiamarlo così. Hana è importante per me, non è solo il ragazzo che amo ma è la persona con cui riesco a essere davvero me stesso... no, va oltre il mio carattere appellarlo in quel modo, in me è ancora radicata la paura di legarmi troppo. Non voglio soffrire di nuovo e so che potrebbe succedere. Qui non c'entra niente la fiducia. Mi fido ciecamente di lui ma siamo giovani e la vita è così imprevedibile, se dovessi perderlo riuscirei ad andare avanti? Ho perso mia madre da piccolo e trovare una via d'uscita dal dolore non è stato facile. Perdere Hanamichi... mi metto a sedere di scatto. Ho il cuore che batte a mille e il fiato corto solo per averlo pensato. No, stavolta non uscirei da quella spirale di dolore. Neanche il basket potrebbe salvarmi._

_«Kaede è ora di cena.» La voce di papà mi distrae. Faccio un profondo respiro cercando di calmarmi._

_Tolgo la divisa per una comoda tuta prima di scendere in cucina. Appena mi vede sorride, ammetto di essermi innervosito per questo suo ritorno a casa. Egoisticamente lo vedevo come un ostacolo alla mia vita con Hana, però lo vedo felice di starmi accanto e questo mi fa stare bene._

_«Yoriko-san ha preparato uno dei tuoi piatti preferiti, oggi si è trattenuta di più rispetto al solito orario.»_

_Mi mette sotto al naso un piatto di ramen fumante, con questo freddo è l'ideale. Manca poco a Natale, mi piacerebbe vedere la neve quest'anno. Magari sarebbe bello guardarla cadere accanto al camino acceso con il rossino addosso._

_«Sai ho avuto modo di parlare un po' con lei, d'altronde ti tiene d'occhio per me.»_

_Non so perché ma questa frase ha il potere di farmi scorrere un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena. «Ho fatto qualcosa di male?»_

_«No, tranquillo, quando le chiedo di te dice sempre la stessa cosa: il mio bambino cresce educato e bellissimo.»_

_Alzo un sopracciglio e sbuffo. «Forse le sfugge che non sono più un bambino.»_

_Papà ride di gusto. «Solo un po'. Ti è molto affezionata, ormai è con noi da più di otto anni.»_

_Comincio a mangiare, in effetti è un po' come una mamma infatti è una delle poche donne con cui vado d'accordo, vorrei sapere cosa si sono detti. Non cado dalle nuvole e Yoriko-san deve aver notato la presenza di un'altra persona in casa. Non mi ha mai chiesto niente, inoltre lei e l'idiota non si sono mai incontrati, però conoscendomi sa che mangio il giusto e chiedendole di preparare doppie porzioni avrà capito da sola che ho un amico in pianta stabile a cena._

_«Sai mi sarebbe piaciuto saperlo da te, perché devo sempre indagare? Diventa imbarazzante visto che sei grande ora, non voglio fare la parte del genitore ficcanaso. Ma se mi rendessi partecipe della tua vita io ne sarei davvero felice.»_

_Le bacchette mi cadono di mano, non può alludere al fatto che sto con un ragazzo. Osservo papà mentre mangia, all'apparenza non sembra nervoso. Io invece sono terrorizzato, una novità per me, non credo di essere pronto per affrontare il discorso sono gay. Cioè voglio dirglielo ma prima volevo sondare il terreno._ _È un uomo di mondo, viaggia tantissimo e ha una mentalità molta aperta. Però un conto è approvare, senza disprezzare, degli estrani dello stesso sesso che stanno insieme e un altro sapere che tuo figlio è gay._

_«Ho faticato a crederci, sai è stata una sorpresa. Però lei è stata chiara, quindi non ci sono dubbi. Volevo aspettare, speravo che ti venisse voglia di confidarti con il tuo vecchio papà ma come al solito niente. Allora da quando?»_

_Mi agito sulla sedia. «Quando cosa? Quando ho scoperto di esserlo o da quanto ci vediamo?»_

_La faccia di mio padre diventa un concentrato di stupore. «Ma di cosa stai parlando? Io voglio sapere da quando lo conosci.»_

_Non ci capisco niente, scopre che sono gay e gli interessa sapere solo da quando lo conosco? Poi sono io quello che non sa spiegarsi. «Ecco, tra alti e bassi sono quasi tre mesi. Però ci conosciamo dall'inizio della scuola.» Certo felice non sembra, disgustato neanche, forse non sa cosa dirmi. Scende uno strano silenzio tra noi, so che tocca a me fargli la fatidica domanda. «Ti dispiace?»_

_Giuro se dovesse dirmi di sì resterei molto male. Noi due non abbiamo un rapporto padre e figlio tutto rose e fiori, però ci siamo sempre sostenuti ed è quello che rimane della mia famiglia. Non voglio perderlo, ho bisogno della sua presenza anche se lontana. «Dispiaciuto? Perché dovrei esserlo? Mio figlio, lonely man, ha un amico e io dovrei essere arrabbiato?»_

_Per poco non cado dalla sedia, riprendo a mangiare evitando di buttargli la ciotola in testa. Spiegato il perché fosse così tranquillo... per lui ho SOLO un amico. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo anche Yoriko-san non ha capito. Scuoto il capo c'è poco da fare sono circondato da idioti, in questo caso è meglio così. Preferisco affrontare la cosa con calma. Magari anche dopo aver sentito il parere di Sakuragi._

_«Allora chi è il fortunato? Deve avere una forte personalità per essere riuscito in tale impresa.»_

_Mi sforzo di mantenere una faccia piatta. Direi che solo il Tensai poteva riuscire nell'impresa e non solo quella di diventare mio amico. «Un compagno di squadra.»_

_«Sono curioso di conoscere questo temerario che ha avuto la forza di buttare giù la barriera che metti tra te e gli altri. Un tipo speciale di sicuro.» Non immagini neanche quanto lo sia. Non potrei più stare senza di lui. «Come mai non è passato questi giorni? Non vuoi che lo conosca?»_

_«Sta lavorando, nel weekend lo inviterò a vedere una partita.» Veramente ancora non ne ho parlato con il Do'hao, spero che dica di sì. Ha la fobia di incontrare mio padre._

_«Kaede mi ascolti?» Alzo la testa di scatto. «Ti ho chiesto com'è, ho visto le tue partite e quindi ricordo bene i compagni di squadra.»_

_«L'idiota con i capelli rossi.» Papà ride e mi lascio andare anch'io a un sorriso._

_«Ora ho capito. Si vede bene che siete come dire antagonisti e fate scintille quando siete vicino.» Faccio una smorfia che interpreta come un'affermazione. Non gli dirò che tipo di scintille facciamo io e Hana meglio tenere per noi certe cose._

_Dopo cena decido di guardare un po' di tv con lui anche per resistere al sonno, visto che devo aspettare la telefonata di Sakuragi._

_«Non prendere male ciò che sto per dirti, ma sei cambiato.» Ormai lo notano tutti, possibile che davvero mi ha cambiato? Io mi vedo sempre lo stesso. «Non so come spiegartelo però sei più rilassato, c'è una luce diversa nel tuo sguardo.»_

_Fossi meno iceberg arrossirei, invece mantengo la mia solita espressione. «Papà...»_

_Non voglio ferirlo, solo fermare un discorso che non mi va di affrontare. «Tranquillo, Kaede. Non parlerò di lei, ma quella luce nei tuoi occhi è sparita proprio quando ci ha lasciato. Rivederla è bellissimo.»_

_Non aggiungo nulla, pensare alla mamma riapre una ferita enorme. Era il mio contatto con il mondo, aveva l'abilità di farmi aprire e quando è morta una parte di me se n'è andata con lei. Una parte che Hanamichi è riuscito di nuovo a restituirmi... quanto potere hai su di me, Do'hao?_

_Un paio d'ore dopo gli occhi mi si chiudono, il film scadente non aiuta a tenermi sveglio, guardo l'orologio sono quasi le ventidue e ancora nessuna telefonata. Comincio a preoccuparmi, l'idiota aveva detto che avrebbe finito per le ventuno e trenta. Prendo il cellulare ma non segna l'arrivo di nessun messaggio o telefonata. Saluto papà dandogli la buona notte. Appena in camera chiamo il mio disperso ragazzo. Il telefono squilla a vuoto finché non parte la segreteria telefonica, chiudo senza lasciare un messaggio. Forse sta tornando a casa ed è meglio che non risponde, già di suo è un pericolo sulla bici. Cerco di non notare la preoccupazione che sento e opto per una doccia calda, prima di riprovare a chiamarlo se non si mette in contatto lui. Quando esco dal bagno però non ci sono ancora segnali da Sakuragi._

_«Ma dove diavolo è finito?» Provo di nuovo a rintracciarlo, anche perché è veramente tardi, nessuna risposta. Stavolta gli lascio un messaggio._

_«Do'hao richiamami subito!» Ho usato un tono di comando, sono nervoso e parecchio in ansia. So bene che Hanamichi sa difendersi da solo, anzi a dirla tutta non mi piace che è un capo banda. Insomma tutti conoscono la sua fama di teppista e se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Un conto e avere i suoi amici ad aiutarlo un altro trovarsi da solo contro tanti, come successe quando morì suo padre. Kimi questi pensieri aumentano l'agitazione, odio non poter avere tutto sotto controllo e quell'esagitato è impossibile tenerlo buono. Camino nella stanza, sperando di sentire il telefonino squillare. Passa altro tempo senza che nulla cambi. Ok sono in panico, se non mi telefona entro cinque minuti esco a cercarlo. Questa me la paga cara, io l'essere umano più indifferente sulla faccia della Terra ridotto a un ragazzino tremante. L'amore, sempre detto che fa rimbecillire._

_All'improvviso uno strano picchiettare alla finestra mi distrae, le tende chiuse non permettendomi di vedere fuori. Tendo l'orecchio ma non percepisco più niente, forse qualche uccello è andato a sbatterci contro. Il rumore si ripete, poco dopo, più forte. Mi sa che dobbiamo di nuovo potare l'acero del giardino. Alcuni rami si allungano fin qui e quando tira vento grattano sui vetri. Mi avvicino e scosto le tende... spalanco gli occhi. Ma allora è scemo davvero? Oppure stanotte ha dato ascolto al suo lato primordiale, sempre detto che è una scimmia scappata dallo zoo._

_Sakuragi se ne sta seduto su un ramo dell'acero, piantato in giardino dalla mamma (non è una casualità il mio nome), accanto alla mia finestra. Passata la sorpresa sento una rabbia montarmi dentro, io stavo per sclerale è lui cosa fa? Si arrampica su un albero con il rischio di farsi male! Apro con stizza la finestra per potergliene dire quattro ma mi fa cenno di stare in silenzio. Adesso cosa vuole fare? Perché non ho scelto qualcuno di normale. Come ho fatto a innamorarmi di lui? Mi passa la cartella e il borsone sportivo, non deve essere tornato proprio a casa, e con un movimento agile si siede sul davanzale per togliersi le scarpe. Finalmente, finite tutte quelle pericolose manovre, mette i piedi sul pavimento della mia stanza. Sospiro di sollievo, almeno per oggi non si sfracellerà al suolo._

_Ci guardiamo intensamente negli occhi, ho una voglia matta di stringerlo dopo la paura che mi ha fatto prendere. Però prima voglio una spiegazione e so bene, che avendo un ragazzo idiota, l'avrò in modo assolutamente imprevedibile. Hana fruga nella cartella estraendo una serie di fogli A cinque. Sono stato zitto abbastanza, il che detto da me fa un certo effetto. «Vuoi spiegarmi?»_

_Mi fa di nuovo cenno di tacere e volta il primo foglio. La grafia sgraziata del mio ragazzo risalta sul bianco del foglio. Non ci credo. Nello stupore percepisco il cuore battere più forte. Rileggo con più calma, gustandomi questa bellissima sorpresa._

_"Volevo aspettare che tuo padre andasse a dormire, ma evidentemente non hai preso da lui. Visto che è ancora bello sveglio al piano di sotto."_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo. "Così mi sono ricordato dell'acero e del ramo che arriva alla tua finestra."_

_Bastava una telefonata, evidentemente non ci arriva visto l'unico neurone disponibile nel suo cervello gli ha fatto partorire questa idea._

_Prende un nuovo foglio. "Non ho fatto che pensare a te... cioè, io peso sempre a te e oggi, a causa tua, ho rotto non so quante confezioni di uova e bottiglie di latte. Dannata Kitsune praticamente il proprietario non mi ha pagato per colpa tua. Devi risarcirmi!"_

_Trattengo una risata, così lascio andare uno sbuffo rassegnato._ _È tutto scemo ma lo amo anche per questo._

_"Quando ti ho lasciato mi sono sentito terribilmente triste. Volevo solo correre da te, abbracciarti e sentirti addosso mentre dormi. Proprio come succede dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore."_

_Arrossisce e io sorrido teneramente. Ho pensato la stessa cosa._

_"Adoro tenerti abbracciato, guardarti dormire e ascoltare il tuo respiro dopo che siamo stati una cosa sola."_

_Piace tanto anche a me, ma non te lo dirò così facilmente. Un altro foglio cade a terra._

_"Non potevo tornare a casa senza condividere quel momento. Un momento nostro perso a causa mia."_

_Scuoto la testa, voglio dirgli che è mancato anche a me quel dopo fatto di coccole e silenzi e non deve farsene una colpa. Ma il successivo foglio mi fa bloccare le parole in gola._

_"Mi sei mancato tanto in queste notti, mi sono abituato a stringerti e a dormire con te. Stanotte sono qui per questo: voglio solo dormire con te. Posso, Kitsune?»_

_La sua faccia è rossa come i capelli, tiene gli occhi fissi nei miei e quelle iridi nocciola esprimono tutto l'amore che prova. Annego quasi in quello sguardo innamorato. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto, quando l'ho incontrato su quella terrazza, che Hanamichi Sakuragi sarebbe diventato importante per me l'avrei ammazzato di botte. Invece lui è molto di più, in poco tempo è diventato parte del mio mondo. Io che ho sempre creduto di non saper suscitare amore in nessuno, sono riuscito a legare a me una persona unica e speciale come il mio idiota. Non è vanteria la mia, l'ennesima prova di quello che ci lega è la sua presenza qui. In quello sguardo innamorato carico di speranza nel sentire questa gelida volpe rispondergli di sì. Cammino lentamente verso di lui e appena sono abbastanza vicino gli salto in braccio avvinghiandogli le gambe intorno alla vita e le braccia al collo. Barcolla impreparato al mio gesto ma prontamente mi abbraccia forte._

_«Devo prenderlo come un sì?» La sua voce è emozionata, penso non si aspettaste una simile azione._

_«Sei perspicace stasera, scimmia.» Gli premo il volto contro il collo ispirando il profumo familiare della sua pelle. Restiamo così per un po' a respirarci finché decido di ritornare con i piedi a terra, con una certa fatica visto che l'idiota non ha voglia di mollarmi. Ci sorridiamo e finalmente si decide a baciarmi. Gli concedo completamente il controllo, deve sentire quanto mi fa stare bene e il bisogno che ho di averlo vicino. Passiamo alcuni minuti così finché non mi allontano. Mentre chiudo la porta a chiave, papà non entra mai però preferisco evitare sorprese, Hana si cambia per la notte. Ormai ci sono un sacco di suoi vestiti nell'armadio, anzi in casa ci sono sparse un sacco di cose sue. Bisogna dire che in questi mesi è stato in pianta stabile qui, ci siamo abituati a condividere questa casa approfittando del fatto che entrambi i nostri genitori sono molto impegnati col lavoro. Ammetto che uno dei motivi per cui vorrei parlare della relazione con Hana a mio padre è proprio perché vorrei farlo trasferire qui. Molte volte dopo una serata insieme devo vederlo andare via e questo inizia a pesarmi. Siamo adolescenti ed entrambi parecchio autosufficienti una convivenza potrebbe farci solo bene._

_Ci sdraiamo a letto e subito mi premo contro di lui per farmi abbracciare._ _È tornato il mio materasso riscaldato. «Ammettilo, Kitsune, sono stato un genio. Solo un vero Tensai poteva mettere in pratica una simile trovata.»_

_Effettivamente, però deve capire che non mi piace quando fa pazzie che possono compromettere la sua salute fisica. Quella mentale è già andata. «Mi hai solo confermato di essere un Do'hao. No, anche che sei una scimmia cretina. Potevi sfracellarti al suolo, pensi mai alle conseguenze delle tue azioni?»_

_Mi scosto per rimproverarlo meglio e subito trova da ridire. «Torna subito qui, volpaccia. Non ti ho dato il permesso di scostarti.»_

_«Non devo mica chiedertelo, io faccio quello che voglio. Dovesti saperlo, idiota!» Prendendolo di sorpresa gli mollo una piccola testata._

_«BAKA K...mmmm...» Lo bacio per impedirgli di urlare, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere se papà lo trova qui. Gli mordo il labbro per punizione , mugola dal dolore così lo bacio di nuovo a mo di scusa._

_«Sta zitto e non azzardarti mai più a farmi preoccupare.» Cos'è credeva di cavarsela con quattro moine? Allora ancora non ha capito chi comanda tra noi due, una lezione se la meritava._

_«Sei il solito prepotente.» È parecchio comico il fatto che non può alzare la voce e sbraitarmi contro come al solito. «Ancora così arzillo a quest'ora? Dormi, visto che è la cosa migliore che sai fare.»_

_Siamo due pazzi, ci insultiamo e meniamo eppure non possiamo fare a meno di stringerci l'un l'altro. Gli lancio un'occhiataccia prima di rilassarmi, nuovamente, sul suo torace caldo. «Notte, Hana.»_

_«Notte, amore mio.» Salto su come una molla e lui interpreta in modo sbagliato il mio gesto. «Vedi di fartelo piacere perché ti chiamo così tutte le volte che voglio!»_

_«Do'hao!» Stavolta non è un insulto, lo capisce subito. Lo bacio di nuovo, profondamente, per fargli sentire quanto lo amo. «Lo sono davvero?»_

_Mi sento uno stupido, gli chiedo conferme quando non fa che darmele, però ho bisogno di sentirglielo dire. «Io ti amo, Kaede. Posso solo chiamare così quello che sento per te e sei mio. Io ti sento completamente mio, in ogni istante e momento, anche quando siamo lontani. So che sei una volpetta silenziosa, che non ti leghi alle parole e lo rispetto ma io ho bisogno di dirtelo. Voglio che tu lo senta quello che provo e non solo con i gesti, perché meriti tutto l'amore del mondo e io voglio dartelo.»_

_«Hana.»Sento uno strano pizzicore agli occhi. Kimi sto per mettermi a piangere. Non credo di meritare una persona come lui eppure non potrei rinunciare a questo sentimento per nulla al mondo. Ogni giorno che passa mi lega a sé a doppia mandata. Io che detesto ogni forma di catena mi lascio incatenare da questa adorabile testa rossa ,e non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia di farlo. Gli ho consegnato il potere di farmi soffrire, lo sa perfettamente, eppure so che non lo userà mai per farmi del male._

_«Anch'io ti amo.» Mi rendo conto che questo non basta più, deve sapere il perché e non è mai stato così chiaro nella mia testa. «Ti amo perché sei l'unico che riesce a farmi sentire vivo fuori dal campo di gioco. L'unico che riesce a vedermi davvero andando oltre ciò che gli altri hanno sempre visto in me. L'unico che ha avuto la voglia di scoprire cosa c'è dietro il ghiaccio dietro cui mi trinceravo.»_

_Valeva la pena far uscire la voce per il sorriso bellissimo che mi rivolge e l'abbraccio caldo in cui mi tira a sé. Non potrei più rinunciare a questo. Non posso rinunciare a lui. So che siamo all'inizio di questa storia e troppo giovani per fare progetti ma io sento che, anche se non sarà tutto rose e fiori, passeremo insieme ogni momento della nostra vita._

_«Quindi posso chiamarti così? Non sempre promesso, resti anche la mia baka Kitsune.»_

_Ma quanto è scemo. Sbadiglio. Ho una nomea da mantenere e stasera mi sono scoperto anche troppo.«Fa come vuoi. Notte, Do'hao!»_

_«Non addormentarti mentre il Tensai ti parla, dannato volpino. Possibile che la durata dello scongelamento dura sempre due secondi!» La tua voce mi concilia il sonno non posso farci niente, appoggio il volto sul suo petto e mi lascio andare al meritato riposo._

Beata la mia volpe che riesce a dormire. Una scena a cui dovrò abituarmi, lui profondamente addormentato e io perso in sua contemplazione. Sorrido felice della pazzia compiuta stanotte, non avrei riposato lontano dal mio amore ancora una volta. Mio amore, due parole bellissime come splendido è il ragazzo che tengo tra le braccia. Questo bellissimo volpacchiotto nasconde bene la sua dolcezza, ma la possiede ed è meraviglioso sentirla rivolta solo a me. Devo ritenermi fortunato, se dovesse mostrarla a tutti allora dovrei ammazzare mezza popolazione mondiale. Affondo il volto nei suoi capelli per trattenere una risata, quanto sono scemo. Forse la Kitsune non smania di gelosia come me però io la sento la sua possessività e mi piace. Lo abbraccio in capace di addormentarmi. Non so com'è possibile: siamo lontani e penso a lui, lo tengo vicino e non posso fare a meno di guardarlo. Per un momento ripenso ai suoi occhi lucidi, ha trattenuto le lacrime ma non ha potuto impedirmi di vederle. Quanto ancora nascondi nel tuo profondo che ancora ti vergogni di mostrarmi?

«Hana...» Lo sento accoccolarsi addosso, la sua mano si stringe sulla maglietta del mio pigiama. Sembra timoroso di perdermi, che possa andarne via mente è profondamente addormento. Dovrebbe saperlo che senza di lui non vado da nessuna parte.

«Sono qui, Kaede.» Gli bacio la fronte chiudendo gli occhi, lentamente scivolo nel sonno. Sono terribilmente felice.

_Fine (per ora)_


	7. Promesse e alberi di Natale -prima parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon sabato ^^  
> Mi scuso per la lunga assenza, non è stato un periodo semplice e purtroppo non è ancora giunto alla conclusione.  
> Trovare la concentrazione per scrivere o solo il tempo era difficile, però ci sono riuscita :)  
> Questa storia ho deciso di dividerla in due parti, la seconda arriverà verso fine novembre perché ho delle onshort in programma XD  
> Ringrazio voi che state leggendo la serie Uniti dal destino e mi lasciate commenti :)  
> Questa storia per una parte risente di un lutto familiare, ancora fresco, quindi è leggermente triste.  
> Vi ricordo che la storia non è betata o editata.  
> Alla prossima^^

Il Tensai è super felice. Oggi il suo immenso genio creativo troverà giusto tributo in un’opera maestosa che ogni misero mortale desidererà poter ammirare. Ovviamente sono dei poveri illusi, se vorranno contemplare il mio bellissimo lavoro dovranno pagarmi. Quanto sono bravo a unire l’utile con il dilettevole? Ehh così userò quei soldini per portare a cena fuori il mio cucciolo di volpe. Niente da fare nessuno può eguagliare il mio genio

«La finisci di ridere come un’idiota? Tanto finirà come ogni anno, con tua madre che dovrà rimediare da sola al tuo disastro.» Le parole di Mito non devono sfiorarmi, tanto la sua è tutta invidia. Lui non ha l’immenso talento del genio, ha bisogno di qualche lezione sull'argomento solo che non ha il coraggio di chiedermelo. Sarò magnanimo anche stavolta e lo onorerò dei miei preziosi consigli. Insomma sono passato l’altra sera a casa sua e quel coso è privo di armonia e delicatezza. Non mi stupisco nessuno può superarmi neanche la volpe congelata, anzi dovrà inchinarsi dinanzi alla mia bravura.

«Non mettere a paragone ciò che farò io con quello sgorbio che troneggia nel tuo soggiorno.»

«Hai un a bella faccia tosta! Vorrei ricordarti che l’anno scorso, posizionando le luci, gli hai fatto prendere fuoco.»

Inizio a fremere di rabbia. Calma Hanamichi oggi non puoi litigare con nessuno hai una promessa da mantenere. Yohei non sta facendo altro che pungolarmi, una cosa che posso lasciargli fare nella mia immensa bontà. «Non ricordi affatto bene, la colpa è tutta di quel filo dispettoso. Ancora non ho capito chi l’ha posizionato in modo sbagliato.»

«La vecchiaia avanza anche per il genio: sei stato TU, nonostante ti abbiamo più volte detto di non metterlo in quel modo.»

Borbottando come una pentola a pressione mi dirigo verso il posteggio delle bici, anche per non cadere alla tentazione di dare a questo finto amico la lezione che merita. Sto diventando troppo buono, questo è il risultato di tutte le testate che non gli ho dato negli ultimi mesi. Fumo ancora di rabbia quando raggiungo il volpacchiotto che alza giusto per un attimo lo sguardo su di me, prima di finire di chiudere il lucchetto della bici.

«La tua faccia è più brutta del solito.» Lapidario e piatto, questo è un altro che non riceve più testate e pensa di poter dire certe cose al genio... ma io li uccido tutti.

Calma Hana. Calma Tensai. Hai fatto una promessa quindi non cadere in queste stupide trappole d’infidi Iago, non fare la fine di Otello. Si superiore e reagisci con la solita classe. «Ma come ti permetti? Sarà bella la tua faccia da perenne addormentato!»

La voce mi tradisce, purtroppo per me il suo visino è da schiaffi ma bellissimo. Talmente bello che passo le ore a contemplarlo quando è addormentato. Comunque per non dargli soddisfazione mi volto intenzionato ad andarmene, la volpe però è meno addormenta di quanto pensassi e mi trattiene per un polso. «Come mai sei così arrabbiato? Con chi hai litigato?»

Ancora la colpa a me? «Ti viene mai il sospetto che non sono io a cominciare?»

«Qualche volta, però sei facilmente infiammabile... quindi dimmi cos'è successo. Almeno così potrò valutare se sei stato tu o no.»

Rukawa è peggio di me: non molla finché non ottiene quello che vuole. «Detesto quando si mettono in discussione le mie doti, in questo specifico caso quelle artistiche.»

Incrocio le braccia, insomma nessuno mi prende mai sul serio e questa cosa deve finire. «Quindi praticamente una cosa che succede sempre, non vedo perché devi arrabbiarti di prima mattina. Inoltre... dubito che tu abbia delle doti artistiche.»

Insiste? Va bene che una promessa va mantenuta ma non credo LUI avrà da ridire se reagisco quando vengo palesemente provocato. Kaede si avvicina e il suo profumo particolare mi avvolge e per un momento lascio perdere i progetti vendicativi, ora vorrei solo abbracciarlo. «Chi è stato a mettere in dubbio le doti del genio?»

Come al solito l’infida bestiaccia sa come ammansirmi. Restando sulle mie gli rispondo a mezza bocca. «Yohei!»

Perché mi fissa in quel modo? «Allora non c’è motivo di arrabbiati, Mito ti sfotte sempre anche quando non te ne rendi conto.» Sbadiglia, coprendosi la bocca con la mano, segno che sta iniziando a stancarsi di parlare. Effettivamente è un miracolo che abbia detto più di tre parole di fila, la mattina è meno ricettivo del normale.

«Lasciamo perdere tanto è inutile spiegarti, sia mai che mi difendi.» Metto su il broncio che detesta.

«Posso soddisfare io la tua curiosità, Rukawa?» Mi si drizzano i peli sulle braccia, Mito avanza tranquillo verso di noi. «Il genio è convito di essere un maestro eccelso nell'addobbare l’albero di Natale. Peccato che dimentica i numerosi disastri compiuti negli anni.»

Adesso basta! Kaede intuisce le mie intenzioni e mi blocca in tempo dal dare una sonora lezione al mio ex migliore amico. «Stai buono.»

«Ma lo hai sentito? Devo difendere il mio onore.» Sono sempre io il capo della Sakuragi gundan, non posso mica permettere al mio secondo di trattarmi così!

«Dovresti ricordarti della promessa, Hanamichi, oggi non puoi arrabbiarti né picchiare nessuno.»

Strattono il braccio con cui il mio ragazzo mi tiene fermo e vado via, trovo ingiusto questo modo di fare proprio in questa giornata. Yohei sa anche che non posso venire meno alla promessa ma allora perché istigarmi? Faccio pochi passi e di nuovo la Kitsune mi ferma. «Mollami, come sempre dai manforte agli altri mai che spendi una parola per me. Anzi ti diverti pure.»

«Sai che adoro vederti alterato. Una scimmietta tutta rossa terribilmente dolce.» Mi sta prendendo in giro, visto che sono solito ricordargli che non mi dice mai parole dolci.

«Prima di essere così romantico potresti farmi digerire la colazione? Sai non ci sono abituato alle tue smancerie.» Ci cambiamo le scarpe, intorno a noi le voci degli altri studenti riempiono l’ingresso. Chiudo l’armadietto con stizza mentre Rukawa come al solito raccoglie le lettere delle sue ammiratrici avviandosi verso il cestino della spazzatura. Sbotto infastidito. «Non si arrendono mai!»

«Do’hao!» All'improvviso Kaede mi spinge verso un angolo appartato, ci guardiamo intensamente negli occhi e, come accade ultimamente, non servono parole per spiegare. Questo modo di interagire è nostro e lo sarà sempre indipendentemente dal sentimento che ci lega.

«Baka Kitsune!» Non ci siamo ancora sfiorati eppure il cuore batte più forte, credo che stia capitando anche a lui perché ci protendiamo entrambi finché le nostre labbra non si sfiorano. È solo un fugace tocco, purtroppo non possiamo fare altro ma basta per sedare temporaneamente la voglia di stringerlo a me. «Ci vediamo in pausa pranzo, così ti spiego tutto con calma.»

Annuisce, un ultimo sguardo prima di prendere direzioni diverse. Ammetto è riuscito a farmi tornare il sorriso, lo so basta poco sono come un bambino in questo. Poi oggi è speciale per me, tutto si collega a una promessa fatta a mio padre; così è nato il giorno dell’addobbo dell’albero di Natale.

Arrivo in classe e il professore ancora non è arrivato, ne approfitto e mi lascio andare sulla sedia affondando il volto tra le braccia incrociate sul banco. Guardo fuori dalla finestra, le nuvole si rincorrono nel cielo così grigie e cupe, mi piacerebbe vedere la neve imbiancare la città rendendo l’atmosfera unica. Chiudo gli occhi lasciando che la tristezza si impadronisca di me, mi sembra di sentire ancora la voce del mio papà, ricordo ogni particolare di quella mattina è accaduto quando avevo sei anni. Sono sempre stato un bambino vivace e capitava spesso di azzuffarmi con gli altri, anche ragazzini più grandi di me. Quel giorno, il dodici dicembre, papà mi accompagnò a scuola e prima di lasciarmi entrare mi disse: se oggi non ti arrabbi e azzuffi con i compagni di scuola quando torni a casa decoreremo insieme l’albero di Natale.

Ovviamente l’avremmo fatto lo stesso però sapevo che dietro quelle parole papà mi stava chiedendo di imparare a essere più conciliante, a fatica ma riuscì a mantenere la promessa. D’allora questa è diventata la giornata dell’albero di Natale. Una tradizione nella famiglia Sakuragi che, alla morte di mio padre, ho voluto mantenere a ogni costo. Così dopo la scuola, per fortuna niente allenamenti il sabato e la domenica in questo periodo, io e la mamma andremo a comprare la nostra sana e folta creatura verde da riempire con luci e palline. Berremo la cioccolata calda e “parleremo” con papà di quello che ci passa per la testa, come se lui fosse presente insieme a noi. Per questo ci tengo a mantenere la promessa fatta quel giorno è come se ci fosse anche lui ad aspettarmi a casa.

_«Così è questa la storia dell’albero di Natale? Però come mai Mito sembrava intenzionato a farti andare fuori di testa?» Bisogna avere la mia faccia monoespressiva per non restare stupiti dopo il racconto di Hanamichi. Il gigante casinista, un capo banda di teppisti sempre pronto a menare le mani che nasconde un cuore tenero come quello di un bambino, in grado di emozionarsi ancora all'idea di addobbare un semplice abete._

_«Gli piace rimarcare i fallimenti del Tensai.» Sollevo un sopracciglio e lui arrossisce. «Diciamo che un paio di volte ho combinato qualche piccolo disastro.»_

_«Quindi devo dedurre: piccolo disastro uguale catastrofe?» Diventa rosso come un peperone, quando dice le bugie è troppo facile sgamarlo._

_«Non osare baka!» Fa per colpirmi ma paro facilmente il pugno, ormai non ci sono più scazzottate serie tra di noi preferiamo altre attività più piacevoli._

_«Stai venendo meno alla promessa, Tensai.» Devo trattenermi dal ridere alla sua espressione offesa._

_«Te ne stai approfittando non è vero?»_

_Solo un pochino, sei troppo tenero quando ti arrabbi e inoltre mi piace come degenera spesso la cosa: io e te avvinghiati da qualche parte. «Lo dico per te altrimenti niente albero di Natale.»_

_Sbuffa borbottando e riprende a mangiare il suo pranzo. Lo osservo attentamente è bello vedere com'è rimasto attaccato ai ricordi dell’infanzia. Hanamichi non mi ha mai palato tanto della morte di suo padre, sembra quasi vergognoso quando tocchiamo l’argomento e conoscendolo so che dentro di lui non si da pace. Anche se non lo è, una parte di lui sentirà sempre la colpa per non essere riuscito a salvarlo. Lo ammiro, io non ho avuto quella forza di trattenere a me i ricordi di mia madre anzi preferisco non parlare di lei quasi come non fosse mai esistita. Questo crea l’unica spaccatura nel rapporto con mio padre. Lui che parlerebbe della donna che ha amato per ore._

_Sospiro, dovrei dire all’idiota che non ho mai amato il Natale anche quando era viva la mamma. La ritengo solo una festa consumistica importata dall'occidente, sebbene i miei ci abbiano provato più volte a coinvolgermi il solo pensiero che mi rallegrava era la neve, passavo ore a costruire pupazzi di neve. Ma questa festa, importante per alcuni, non ha nessun significato per noi Giapponesi e resto del parere che voglio restarne fuori quanto più possibile... cosa difficile quando il tuo ragazzo sembra adorarla._

_«Voi fate l’albero di Natale, Kaede?» La domanda giunge inaspettata ma non sono sorpreso._

_Inclino la testa di lato osservandolo mentre finisce il pranzo. «Quando ero piccolo, poi piano piano abbiamo abbandonato questa usanza.»_

_Papà ha provato ma dopo la morte della mamma nulla aveva più lo stesso sapore. Il mio rossino mi sorride dolcemente. «Allora ammirerai l’opera del Tensai. Forse così avrai voglia di riprendere a farlo.»_

_«Cerca di uscirne vivo e senza dare fuoco alla casa, per quanto mi riguarda non amo il Natale.» Sbadiglio prendendo comodamente posso addosso a lui. «Prima che mi dimentichi: domani è domenica vieni da me? C’è una partita interessante e mi piacerebbe guardala insieme.»_

_Ecco che compare lo sguardo angosciato. «Ci sarà anche tuo padre?»_

_Ancora? Ma cos'è questa paura di incontrarlo? Sbuffo annoiato. «Si, ma lui non è particolarmente interessante meglio se vieni solo per la partita.»_

_«Il tuo sarcasmo mi commuove.» Mi solletica i fianchi per farmela pagare. Lo so che lo sta facendo per distrarmi._

_«Non mi hai risposto.» Meglio metterlo alle strette, insomma ci vediamo meno anche a causa di questa fobia che non so da dove nasce. Almeno se riuscissimo a vederci a casa dell’uno o dell’altro sarebbe già un po’ di tempo in più, oltre al fatto che staremmo al caldo e non in giro. Le strade sono terribilmente affollate in questo periodo._

_«Vedremo se il mitico Sakuragi onorerà la tua casa con la sua eccelsa presenza.» Mi accoccolo meglio su Hana chiudendo gli occhi, con la sua voce in sottofondo che continua a sparlare di cose senza senso._

_Natale mi fa venire in mente che il mio ragazzo mi ha chiesto di uscire per la vigilia, una cosa comune qui in Giappone. Ho detto di sì perché è un modo per stare insieme ma è proprio questa festa che non mi va giù. Non solo per l’aspetto consumistico ma soprattutto per l’ipocrisia di cui si è impregnata negli anni. L’essere buoni per forza a ogni costo come se sono in quei giorni fosse necessario. Ho visto persone che non si sopportano scambiarsi regali di circostanza con un sorriso falso tanto da farmi detestare anche questo rituale. Sembra brutto da dire ma non ho mai comprato un regalo per nessuno, nemmeno per mio padre, però ora dovrò farlo. Eppure non la sento una costrizione. Hana sta lavorando per mettere i soldi da parte proprio per questo e... io desidero solo vedere il suo volto allegro, saperlo felice per qualcosa che gli ho donato. Il mio amore è legato a questa festa, anche se non lo dice soprattutto perché è legata al padre. So che sente molto la sua mancanza. Non posso sostituirlo però posso creare nuovi ricordi felici così da scacciare via quelli tristi._

_L’amore… come ho potuto cadere in una simile infida trappola? Stringo a me il corpo caldo del mio ragazzo, sono felice di essere caduto nella trappola tesami dal mio Do’hao. L’unico in grado di aprirmi il cuore ai sentimenti e farmi tornare il sorriso._

_«Kitsuneeeeeeeeeee la pianti usarmi come cuscino?»_

Alla fine delle lezioni salto su correndo verso il posteggio delle bici, ho poco tempo per tornare a casa e quindi devo muovermi se non voglio far aspettare la mamma. Voi non avete idea di quanto è difficile trovare il giusto abete, ci sono una quantità diversa di forme, altezze e i rami più o meno folti. Ovviamente ogni anno riesco a prendere il più bello, mica credevate che bastasse guardarne uno e via. No la scelta è curata nei minimi particolari. Saluto la volpe con un bacio veloce sulla bocca. «Mi farò sentire appena ho finito di addobbarlo.»

«Tradotto: rischio di non vederti più?»

Sono quasi al cancello ma il suo mormorio mi raggiunge lo stesso, freno di botto e torno indietro. «Ora non ho tempo ma questa non te la faccio passare liscia.»

Riparto a tutta velocità sotto il suo sguardo allibito, non ho tempo per litigare con lui, non posso far aspettare la mamma. So che anche lei è molto legata al ricordo di questa giornata, le fa sentire la presenza di papà, però alcune volte mi è sembrata triste come se volesse qualcosa di diverso. Con il fiatone apro la porta di casa, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente visto che prima ancora di vederla mi giunge il suo rimprovero.

«Fai piano, la tua leggendaria delicatezza da elefante, non vorrai scardinarla di nuovo!»

«Mamma sono un po’ in ritardo, scusa.» Faccio finta di non aver sentito altrimenti parte la filippica e rischiamo di non trovare la solita ampia scelta.

«Hana non fa niente per il ritardo, anzi...» Sembra nervosa e parecchio agitata. «Vedi ho ricevuto una telefonata, poco prima che tornassi a casa, un’urgenza all’ospedale.» Serro le labbra ma tanto so cosa mi dirà e ci resto già male. «Alcuni colleghi sono assenti per malattia e come spesso accade sono a corto di personale.»

«Mamma sai che giorno è oggi, non ti chiedo spesso di prenderti delle ore da passare insieme...» Mi guarda dispiaciuta.

«Lo so e davvero avrei voluto passarlo con te, ma ho accettato perché sono soldi in più che posso farci comodo, specialmente in questo periodo.»

Mi sento leggermente in colpa per averle fatto pesare la sua decisione. Lei fa tanto per mantenermi e non farmi mancare niente, ecco perché spesso mi trovo dei lavoretti per le mie spese. Sospiro, cercando di mascherare la mia delusione, non la merita in fondo ha accettato lo straordinario anche per me. «Ho capito, non devi darmi altre spiegazioni è giusto così.»

Vedere un sorriso sereno sul suo volto, dopo le mie parole, mi da coraggio per continuare a fingere che va tutto bene. «Sarò di ritorno prima di sera. Intanto tu compra l’albero, così lo decoreremo insieme stasera.»

«Ma no sarai stanca, il Tensai farà un lavoro bellissimo per te mamma.»

«Ok non dare fuoco alla casa però.» Annuisco salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia.

La porta di casa si chiude rimbombando con un tonfo sordo, mi accascio sul mobile all'ingresso. Non dovrei sentirmi così arrabbiato nei confronti di mia madre, lavora tanto darmi tutto e non farmi pesare l’assenza di papà, però questo è un giorno importante e avrei voluto averla vicino.

Le lacrime mi bruciano gli occhi, non voglio piangere non sono un bambino ma un uomo e devo dimostrarlo. Anzi il Tensai farà trovare alla sua mamma l’albero di Natale più bello che si sia visto.

«Sono o non sono un genio?» Prendo un bel respiro per calmarmi. «Questa piccola variazione di percorso non mi farà venire meno alla promessa fatta. Nessuno mi fermerà.»

Osservo gli scatoloni con le decorazioni che ho recuperato dalla cantina, devo solo andare al vivaio per scegliere l’abete giusto. Recupero i soldi dalla credenza ed esco in direzione dalla metro, ammetto di non sentire l’euforia degli anni passati quando scendo alla fermata della metro, per immergermi nelle strade affollate. Vorrei avere qualcuno vicino con cui condividere questo momento.

«Coraggio!» Non bado agli sguardi scioccati dei passati e senza perdere la mia indole battagliera entro nel vivaio più fornito del centro.

«Senta lei non riesce a capire, quindi siccome sono magnanimo glielo spiegherò di nuovo: non ci siamo.» Sono da un’ora qui dentro e ancora non ho trovato quello che cerco. Questo venditore poi è proprio duro di comprendonio, non sono mica stupido da farmi infinocchiare come un principiante. Io questi obbrobri spelacchiati non li compro.

«Ma ti ho fatto vedere tutti gli alberi che ho a disposizione per il tuo budget.»

Calmo devo stare calmo. «Non vanno bene!»

Incrocio le braccia al petto intenzionato a non muovermi di un solo passo. «Senti deve arrivarmi una nuova ordinazione tra qualche minuto, se vuoi puoi aspettare.»

«Il tempo del Tensai vale oro quindi dovrai farmi uno sconto.» Insomma dovevo già essere a casa intento a scegliere tra le tante decorazioni, quelle giuste per quest’anno, invece ancora non ho il pezzo principale. Mi siedo sulla panchina poco fuori il negozio e sospiro. In verità c’è un albero che mi piace però costa un po’ di più e non sono sicuro che alla mamma faccia piacere spendere quella somma. Vorrei tanto averla qui a consigliarmi. Prendo il cellulare in mano, sono stato tentato più volte di chiamarlo ma mi è parso di capire che non ama molto questa festività e non mi va di costringerlo... si figuriamoci se ho il potere di fargli fare qualcosa che non vuole. Al diavolo siamo fidanzati quindi significa che deve sostenermi anche quando non ne ha voglia. La Kitsune capirà che ho bisogno di una mano e soprattutto che non voglio fare questa cosa da solo. Faccio partire la chiamata e resto in attesa, sia mai che risponde subito come al solito starà dormendo. Quando finalmente si degna di farlo non gli do il tempo di parlare.

«Volpaccia vieni subito qui!»

«Se hai dato fuoco alla casa devi chiamare i pompieri non me!» Sarà ancora nel mondo dei sogni, perché dovrei aver dato fuoco alla cas… ahhhhh mi sta prendendo in giro.

«Baka piantala di dire stupidaggini. Non a casa mia ma qui!» Più chiaro di così come devo spiegarglielo.

«Qui dove, idiota?» Ops mi sono dimenticato di un piccolo particolare. «Non dovresti essere con tua madre?»

«Purtroppo mamma è dovuta correre all'ospedale per mancanza di personale e io... io... Invece di perdere tempo raggiungi al vivaio, quello grande, in centro. Muoviti!»

Chiudo la telefonata, non mi va di farmi scappare ciò che mi sta passando per la testa ma se lo conosco mi farà sputare fuori fino all'ultimo pensiero. Il bello di avere un ragazzo che ti ama e conosce talmente tanto da farti sentire completamente inerme di fronte a lui. Capitano tutte al Tensai.

_Ancora stordito dalla telefonata mi alzo dal letto per prepararmi, credo che se non mi presento me lo ritrovo fuori la porta di casa. Con mio padre nei paraggi è meglio evitare, preferisco un approccio diverso che a fargli capire subito che mi sono messo con un Do’hao. Tanto lo capirà ugualmente._

_Hanamichi deve aver sentito la mancanza della madre vicino, impegnata a lavoro, così ha ripiegato su di me. Cioè non proprio un ripiego, ha pensato alla persona che ama di più dopo la madre. Peccato che io detesti questa festa e lui lo sa e ha fatto finta di non ricordarlo. Ma perché non gli ho detto subito di no._

_Rassegnato scendo le scale, quel pazzo è completamente andato di testa però non credevo fosse a questi livelli…è peggio molto peggio di quanto pensassi._

_«Ehii dove stai andando? Credevo che i tuoi progetti per oggi includessero solo il letto.»_

_Lo pensavo anch'io ma ho un ragazzo pazzoide quindi è normale che i miei piani saltino. «Mi ha chiamato Sakuragi chiedendomi di raggiungerlo in centro.»_

_«Sakuragi? Il tuo amico/compagno di squadra?» Be in teoria, in pratica è il mio ragazzo e dovrò dirtelo un giorno. Annuisco senza aggiungere altro. «Bene, mi fa piacere che vi vedete. A proposito verrà domani a guardare la partita qui?»_

_Sto per dirgli di sì ma mi blocco, l‘idiota non ha risposto nonostante il mio metterlo alle strette. Stavolta però non accetterò un no, soprattutto perché penso che questa improvvisata non finirà certo al vivaio quindi mi deve un favore. «Certo che verrà. A dopo, papà.»_

_Con le buone o le cattive domani verrà a casa mia, deve finirla di aver paura di incontrare mio padre._

_Raggiungere il luogo dell’appuntamento non è facile, c’è un sacco di gente per strada che corre da un negozio all’altro in cerca di regali. Kimi, questo mi ricorda che devo trovare qualcosa per il Do’hao. Posso dire di essere nel panico più totale, insomma io non so niente di regali. Cioè farli a Hana potrebbe essere abbastanza semplice, lo si fa felice con poco, ma non mi va di scadere nel banale. Va bene ci penserò, ora ho altro da affrontare._

_Sorrido appena intravedo la sua testa rossa, quel matto si agita andando su e giù per il marciapiede. Possibile che non riesce a stare fermo per due minuti? Lo raggiungo con calma e non riesco a dire nulla che subito mi assale._

_«Finalmente, ci hai messo un’eternità ad arrivare.»_

_«Dieci minuti e non sono neanche tanti considerando che non abito dietro l’angolo.» Il suo viso si infiamma subito, è talmente furioso da essere sul punto di esplodere ma all'ultimo deve ricordarsi della promessa fatta al padre._

_«Lasciamo stare per oggi, ma domani sconterai tutto.» Mi afferra per mano trascinandomi nel vivaio, si ferma davanti a quello che dove essere il proprietario. «Kitsune fai capire a questo signore cosa significa che il Tensai vuole un albero alla sua altezza.»_

_Giuro un giorno dovrò farmi spiegare quali strade tortuose prendono i suoi pensieri prima di arrivare alla bocca. Il povero negoziante mi guarda spaesato e avvilito, segno che sta sopportando la follia dell’idiota da un bel po’ di tempo. «Direi che siamo sul metro e novanta.»_

_Oltre al povero uomo anche Hana, adesso, mi guarda stralunato. Che ho detto di strano? «Cavolo dici stupida volpe?»_

_«Quello che volevi. Hai detto alla tua altezza, se non gli dici quanto sei alto mica può tirare indovinare?»_

_«Scimunita di una volpe non stavo mica parlando di quello. Voglio qualcosa che sia unico come me, ovvero quell'albero lì.»_

_Lo sapevo che sarei finito in mezzo alle sue pazzie. «Se lo sai già quale albero vuoi perché sono qui?»_

_«Devo ricordarti che sei il mio compagno e devi darmi supporto?» Lo bisbiglia e io scuoto la testa._

_«Mi dispiace ma non posso vendertelo al prezzo che mi hai chiesto, vale di più.»_

_«Ancora? Siamo a Natale dov'è finito il suo spirito natalizio? Stiamo parlando di pochi yen di differenza.»_

_Non mi lascerò trascinare in questa discussione, ormai entrambi stanno urlando dimentichi dei presenti. Cerco un posto tranquillo dove osservare la scena nel caso degenerasse, tanto so che alla fine la spunterà quella furia rossa. Infatti, dopo una lunga contrattazione, stiamo trasportando con molta difficoltà la nostra sana e folta creatura verde. Cosa non facile, visto che ho voluto mettermi io davanti e non l’ho fatto per spirito natalizio ma solo per arrivare vivo a destinazione. Per tutto il tragitto lo sento borbottare contro le volpi siberiane prepotenti ma almeno sia noi che l’albero arriviamo sani e salvi a casa Sakuragi._

_Quando entriamo nel soggiorno Hanamichi sembra aver sbollito la rabbia. «Si è fatto tardi, quel negoziante mi ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo.»_

_Mi tolgo il giaccone mentre lui si affretta a sistemare l’abete in un vaso grande pieno di terra, lo guardo è teso e non capisco il motivo. «Preparo una tazza di te e vengo ad aiutarti.»_

_«Grazie volpetta. In tanto finisco qui così non ti rovini le mani con gli aghi che pungono.»_

_Sorrido alla sua gentilezza, oggi è una giornata particolare per lui e non dovrei essere qui. Solo non capisco come mai sua madre sia assente, avevo capito che ci tenesse molto anche lei. Preparo la bevanda calda e torno in soggiorno, l’albero di Natale fa bella mostra di sé in un angolo, appoggio le tazze sul tavolino basso di fronte al divano e mi siedo a terra accanto a lui. Il mio Do’hao è tutto concentrato a frugare fra i vari scatoloni aperti. Non mi piace forzarlo a parlare, se vorrà sono pronto ad ascoltarlo._

_«Quante decorazioni, alla vostra famiglia piace molto il Natale.»_

_«Si, forse... a dire il vero non lo so.»_

_Sospiro. «Come mai è andata a lavoro?»_

_Sussulta e abbassa il volto.«Poco personale.» Sembra non intenzionato ad aggiungere altro, poi finalmente si lascia andare. «Voglio bene alla mamma, fa tanto per me e ho sempre paura che qualcosa possa portarmela via però oggi, per la prima volta, ho capito che il più delle volte in lei ricerco il rapporto che avevo con papà. Mi odio per questo sembra quasi che avrei preferito la sua morte. Credo che lei lo percepisca quando facciamo queste cose insieme e oggi non le andava di fingere.»_

_Gli accarezzo un braccio, forse a volte dimentica di essere solo un ragazzino di sedici anni che ha affrontano un dolore immenso che ancora gli uccide il cuore. «Non credo che pensi una cosa simile. Purtroppo a volte è umano fare paragoni anche tra gli affetti più cari.»_

La mano di Kaede mi accarezza delicata, un modo per darmi conforto. Adoro questo suo riuscire con pochi semplici gesti a farmi sentire tranquillo. Basta la sua presenza e il mio animo si acquieta abbandonando ogni difesa. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avergli mai parlato di mio padre, certo conosce quello che è successo e forse anche il senso di colpa che mi porterò dietro per la vita. Ma quello che provo davvero in fondo al cuore è rimasto per troppo tempo in silenzio, chi voleva ascoltare le stupide paure di un ragazzino?

«Stavamo sempre insieme, non c’è momento prima della sua morte che non ci fosse lui al mio fianco. Sono figlio unico e papà era un punto di riferimento, qualcuno su cui appoggiarmi quando mi si paravano davanti difficoltà troppo grandi per me.» Ora sono io la spalla della mamma, non posso mostrarmi debole davanti a lei che affronta già mille difficoltà. Ma io non ho nessuno a cui appoggiarmi e mostrami debole... non avevo nessuno, ora ho la mia volpe. «Mi ha sempre fatto da padre, fratello, amico, eravamo complici in tutto e dove non arrivava la mia inesauribile fiducia c’era lui a dissipare le ombre. Non mi ha mai rimproverato per la mia irruenza o l’indole da attaccabrighe combina guai.» Sorrido tirando su col naso. «Lo hai capito come sono fatto, vero Kitsune? Più si elencano i miei difetti e più devo dimostrare il contrario. Papà lo sapeva per questo mi diceva sempre: il Tensai non può fallire, prova ancora. Voleva che diventassi ogni giorno una persona migliore, mi ha insegnato a difendere i più deboli e io…»

Il dolore si fa sentire forte, i ricordi per un momento mi impediscono di parlare. Ci sono chiacchiere, istanti o semplici sguardi che il tempo muterà, ora è ancora troppo vicina la sua morte eppure qualcosa di ciò che lui era inizia a scomparire, nonostante mi affanni per non perderli. Temo quel momento, non voglio dimenticare nulla di lui.

«Un giorno svanirà, kaede, sebbene io continui a ricordare ogni cosa del mio papà. Un giorno la sua voce non sarà così chiara nella mia mente, come il calore del suo corpo quando mi stringeva in un abbraccio. Per quanto io possa fare lì perderò e io non voglio, sarebbe come ucciderlo una seconda volta.

«Hana…» kaede avvolge il mio viso tra le sue mani, vuole guardami negli occhi e io lo lascio fare, mi fido totalmente del mio amore da fargli vedere quanto dolore sento. Le iridi di Rukawa sembrano così tristi e so che non è per quello che gli ho detto, ma perché con quello che ho detto lo sto costringendo a ricordare qualcosa che vorrebbe. Mi dispiace amore mio. «Non puoi farti una colpa per questo. Come non puoi pensare di aver ucciso tuo padre? Ti hanno impedito di salvarlo, tu hai fatto quello che potevi.»

«Forse è così, ma una parte di me sa che potevo fare di più.» Come posso spiegarti il senso di fallimento che ho provato quando mi dissero che non ce l’aveva fatta. Quanto ho dovuto stringere i denti per non piangere dinanzi al dolore di mia madre ma darle una forza che non sentivo di possedere.

_Le lacrime che brillano negli occhi del mio idiota mi fanno male. Lui che è sempre così allegro e vitale vederlo così triste è orribile, specialmente perché non sono in grado di consolarlo. Ho subito anch'io una perdita ma di proposito ho cancellato ogni ricordo di lei, non desideravo farmi tormentare da qualcosa che non avrei più potuto vivere. Anche in questo siamo diversi, sei più forte di me amore mio. Sospiro, c’è una cosa però che non sai Hana e questo posso dirtelo perché l’ho provato in prima persona._

_«Dimentichi una cosa, Do’hao.» Ho la sua attenzione. «Chi ha detto che dimenticherai? Le persone a cui abbiamo voluto bene non vanno mai via. Basta una parola, una sensazione o anche solo un profumo per ricordarle. Non immagini neanche quanto è grande la memoria del cuore e se loro sono qui…» Appoggio una mano sul suo torace, riesco a percepire il suo battito sotto il palmo. «non potrai mai dimenticarle.»_

_«Kaede…» Appoggia la fronte alla mia e finalmente i suoi occhi tornano limpidi, la tensione che percepivo in lui si allenta. «Parli poco ma quando lo fai riesci sempre a farmi vedere ogni cosa sotto un’altra prospettiva. Grazie.»_

_Non devi ringraziarmi, sei importante per me e non potrò impedirti di soffrire perché vivere è anche dolore ma finché saremo insieme non ti lascerò affrontarlo da solo. Restiamo a guardarci negli occhi per un po’ però ho sempre una reputazione di volpe di ghiaccio da mantenere. «Hai visto quanto sei fortunato a esser il mio ragazzo.»_

_Sorride annuendo ma poi gli scatta qualcosa nella testa. «Baka che cavolo dici! Qui se c’è qualcuno fortunato tra di noi quello sei tu, visto che l’immenso Tensai ti ha fatto l’onore di diventare il suo ragazzo.»_

_Staremo a vedere, ovviamente non l’avrai vinta ma credo che non ci sarà nessun vincitore e perdente siamo stati entrambi fortunati a trovarci._

_Il ticchettio dell’orologio riempie il silenzio sceso nella stanza. Lui si volta per controllare l’ora. «Cavolo si è fatto tardissimo e volevo far trovare l’albero già addobbato alla mamma.» Si volta verso di me e inizio a tremare, non può chiedermelo e io non devo farmi assolutamente coinvolgere in questa cosa che odio. «Volpettaaaaaaaaaaa mi aiuti?»_

_Eccolo lo sapevo che c’era la fregatura a consolarlo, insomma non posso fare un piccolo gesto cortese che subito dimentica CHI sono. «Do’hao arrangiati da solo, io detesto il Natale e tutte le cose affini a questa festa.»_

_«Mi spieghi come fai a essere così dolce e due minuti dopo torni allo yogurt scaduto mode.»_

_«Devo compensare mica sono un’idiota sdolcinato come te.»_

_«Stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare? Guarda che non ci casco, tanto domani sconti tutto ma oggi… che ne dici di rendere questa giornata speciale dandogli nuova vita?»_

_Lo guardo senza capire cosa voglia dire. Mi porge un filo di luci con il suo sorriso migliore. «Posso avere una piccola opportunità per farti provare un po’ di sano spirito natalizio?»_

_Perché deve avere questo potere su di me? Quando mi guarda con quel sorriso non riesco a dirgli di no è come se pronunciare quella sillaba potrebbe spegnerlo e non voglio. Il mio Hana è bellissimo quando sorride. «Vediamo se ci riesci, Tensai.»_

_«Non sfidarmi, volpe.» Mi ritrovo stretto tra le sue braccia e ne approfitto per baciarlo dolcemente. «Stai provando a distrarmi? Guarda che l’albero lo facciamo lo stesso.»_

_«Ma quanto sei scemo?» Gli chiudo di nuovo la bocca, ho accettato di addobbare l’albero ma prima mi prendo il meritato ringraziamento._

Tutta la tensione che sentivo è svanita in mezzo al mare di palline colorate, fili da sistemare e le punzecchiature tra me e la volpe. Dopo una lotta all’ultima lucina siamo passati alle palline, neanche lì ci siamo risparmiati io volevo farlo rosso e oro mentre lui bianco e blu’ e indovinate chi ha vinto? Cioè vi rendete conto che ha avuto la meglio anche sul colore da mettere sul MIO albero di Natale!

«Stai sbagliando di nuovo, le piccole vanno in cima le grandi in basso. Manchi proprio di senso estetico»

Continua a dettare legge. «Mai sentito parlare di ispirazione sul momento? Poi da quando saresti diventato un esperto in questo campo? Non sai niente di alberi di Natale e pretendi di dare consigli al genio?»

«Ho detto che non mi piace questa festività, mai detto di non aver addobbato un albero o di non sapere come si fa!»

«Saperlo fare non vuol dire essere bravo!» Mettiamo i puntini sulle I. Insomma questo è il campo del Tensai mica posso farmi superare da questo principiante.

«Conosco molte cose più di te e ci sono i fatti che lo attestano.» Non vorrà mica… «In ordine: ho evitato di farti dare fuoco alla casa, prendere una serie spropositata di scosse, rompere una trentina di palline o rotolare su di esse facendoti sfracellare al suolo… ora che ci penso se sei vivo è merito mio.»

Comincio ringhiare come una tigre pronta all'assalto ma alla fine non cedo alla provocazione. Rukawa è rilassato, sembra quasi che si sta divertendo e in fondo questo è un pomeriggio insieme che ha un sapore diverso dal solito. Devo ringraziarlo davvero per tutto quello che riesce a darmi con la sua indole silenziosa e solitaria. «Grazie volpetta, tieni tanto a me da essere sempre pronto a salvarmi. Come faresti senza il genio?»

Trattengo una sonora risata alla sua faccia sbigottita. «Quando mai ho detto una cosa del genere?»

«Ma come amore hai elencato tutto prima. Mi hai salvato perché sono la luce dei tuoi occhi e senza di me non potresti più vivere.»

Non c’è niente di così spassoso del pungolare la volpaccia artica, anche se lo conosco e mi arriverà la zampata. «Io ho elencato il tuo essere un impiastro. Sei talmente idiota da inciampare nelle tue stesse gambe.»

«Si ti amo tanto anch'io, ma è bello quando me lo ripeti con tale sentimento.» Stavolta sono riuscito a spiazzarlo eppure non si smentisce neanche adesso.

«Mai detto di essere innamorato di te.» Come replica suona falsa.

Lo prendo alla sprovvista e gli bacio la punta del naso. «Me lo dici sempre quando facciamo l’amore.»

Mi perdo nei suoi occhi che ora brillano con due bellissime stelle. «Non ho memoria di questo.»

Cos'è un invito? Quando mai il genio si tira indietro. «Posso rinfrescartela?»

Il suo profumo è così invitate, la sua pelle così morbida... ora lo spoglio e lo prendo qui sul tappeto del soggiorno. Purtroppo per me lo squillo del telefono spegne i miei bollenti spiriti. Sbuffo facendo tremare la casa sin nelle fondamenta mentre raggiungo il rumoroso oggetto.

«Pronto!» Ecco giusto per scoraggiare l’interlocutore. Dall'altra parte della cornetta, come punizione divina, c’è la mamma che urla indignata per il mio modo cafone di rispondere al telefono. «Scusa non volevo, solo ero preso da altro e il telefono mi hai distratto facendomi arrabbiare…. Che significa che lo sono sempre, non è vero… Lasciamo stare, come mai hai chiamato è successo qualcosa? …. Ma come?... Un pochino ma capisco… No tranquilla…. Ci vediamo domani.»

Non mi sorprende sapevo che sarebbe successo la mamma ama passare il tempo con me ma ricordare papà la fa soffrire. Mi spiace solo che per questo motivo si affaticherà facendo il turno di notte, potrebbe parlarmene e trovare un altro modo per stare insieme in queste ricorrenze. Abbattuto appoggio il cordless sul mobiletto all'ingresso, mi scoccia passare la notte in casa da solo. Percepisco la presenza della volpe dietro di me, potei chiedergli di restare magari a suo padre non disturba se passa la notte fuori.

«Kaede senti…» Mi volto per guardarlo e non faccio in tempo ad aggiungere nulla che prende il telefono. Ma a chi vuole chiamare a quest’ora?

«Papà… si tutto bene…. Volevo avvisarti che stasera non torno a casa a dormire.» Cosa? «No, non è successo nulla, solo che la madre di Hanamichi è stata trattenuta a lavoro e lui mi ha chiesto di fargli compagnia. D’accordo ci vediamo domani, buona notte.»

Lo osservo sconvolto, ma come ha fatto a intuire che volevo chiedergli di dormire da me? «Togliti quell'espressione da pesce lesso dalla faccia, quante volte devo ripeterti che il Tensai ormai è un libro aperto per questa volpe?»

Effettivamente sta diventando imbarazzante, cioè già lo era prima perché tante volte in partita è stato grazie a Rukawa se mi sono dato una svegliata e il tutto senza che io gli dicessi niente. Pensare che non ci conoscevamo neanche, mi chiedo come sia possibile questa unione così profonda tra noi. Diventerà ogni giorno più stretta tanto da non potermi più neanche pensare da solo senza la sua presenza al mio fianco? Perché ora sono in grado di farlo? Kimi, se penso all’anno sprecato a urlargli il mio finto odio. Come hai fatto a innamorarti di un’idiota come me?

«Sono riuscito a zittirti? Ormai mi viene naturale farlo, buon per la squadra almeno finiranno le tue figuracce in campo.»

Ok è l’amore della mia vita, senza di lui non posso stare, ma ho una reputazione da mantenere anch'io. «Senti finiscila con quest’aria da saputello altrimenti quell'albero diventerà il tuo copricapo per tutto l’inverno.»

«Nh!» Ahhh lo sta facendo a posta, non devo cedere dinanzi a questa provocazione bella e buona.

«Che significa? Non ricominciare a monosillabare se non vuoi una sonora testata, cos'è ti si sono logorate le corde vocali?»

«NH!»

«Insisti!» Con passo di carica mi fiondo su di lui ma appena lo afferro per le spalle, pronto a dargliele di santa ragione, mi fermo.

«Cosa vuoi fare, idiota?» La lista è lunga soprattutto quanto ti tengo così e tu mi guardi con quell'espressione maliziosa.

«Niente e tutto infida di una baka Kitsune.» Alla fine ci sorridiamo e abbracciamo stretti. Questo è il bello del mio amore, farmi dimenticare la tristezza con questa finta insofferenza tra noi. Osservo l’albero ancora incompleto. «Dobbiamo finire di mettere gli ultimi addobbi.»

Dopo una mezz’ora, qualche litigio e lancio di palline abbiamo completato l’opera. «Non è mai venuto così bello.»

«Stai ammettendo che sono più bravo di te? Però il Natale fa bene alla tua zucca vuota.»

«Finiscila. È così bello perché lo abbiamo fatto insieme.» Kaede sorride e io ricambio arrossendo. Ha la facoltà di farmi sentire uno scemo. Prevedo una vita dura per il genio. «Hai fame? Che ne dici di mangiare la cena preparata dalla mamma e poi andare a nanna?»

«Cos’è questa fretta di andare a dormire?» Poi l’hentai sono io. Tra noi due è lui con quel pensiero sempre in testa.

Arrossisco come un pomodoro, non è solo lui diciamo che siamo parecchio vivaci entrambi su quel “pensiero”. «Maniaco non stavo affatto pensando a quello.»

Senza più guardarlo vado in cucina per scaldare la nostra cena. Ovviamente quando mi raggiunge Rukawa inizia a darmi una mano e in poco tempo siamo a tavola. Restiamo in silenzio, lui credo debba riprendersi dalla fatica e io c’è una sensazione che non mi abbandona dopo la telefonata. «Sai penso che alla mamma l’abbia fatto a posta.»

«Che intendi dire?» Sembra confuso e spero di riuscire a spiegarmi.

«Io e lei abbiamo un modo diverso di sopperire alla mancanza di papà. Per me queste giornate sono un modo per sentirlo vicino mentre per lei è solo un modo per percepire in modo tangibile la sua perdita. Sono proprio un’idiota a non averlo capito, no… ho fatto finta di non vedere perché la volevo accanto. Mi sono comportato da egoista.»

«Non credo. Ognuno di noi reagisce in modo diverso davanti alla scomparsa di una persona cara. Inoltre tua madre ti è sempre stata vicina in questa ricorrenza senza farti pesare nulla, perché le faceva bene. Magari è solo più fragile e per questo ha preferito non esserti vicino, per non farti sentire questa fragilità. Io penso che sapeva che non saresti stato solo.»

_Odio quando l’indole da cucciolo indifeso di Hanamichi riesce a farmi fare tutto quello che vuole, senza neanche una parola. Basta una mutazione nel suo tono perennemente allegro a mandarmi i segnali che qualcosa sta per fargli male. Ho compreso dalla sua voce che la telefonata stava per avere risvolti spiacevoli, dopo essere riuscito a fargli dimenticare la tristezza ecco che incombeva di nuovo su questo strano pomeriggio. Ho preso la decisione di restare, anche se sua madre poteva semplicemente avergli detto che poteva tardare, non volevo lasciarlo solo e sono felice di aver ascoltato i miei desideri. So di non poter colmare le sue paure o far sparire i suo dolore ma voglio stargli vicino come posso cercando di mitigarli, però tra un po’ non avrò più voce a forza di parlare. Quanta pazienza ci vuole con lui, comunque deve smetterla di fissarmi a quel modo sa che mi infastidisce._

_«La smetti di fissarmi?» Detesto quando lo fa come se fossi una bestia rara. Dovrebbe essere contento della presa che ha su di me invece resta stupito di quello che riesce a farmi dire o fare._

_«Impossibile. Io ti fisso sempre, Kaede.» Almeno non si nasconde. «Mi piace farlo specie quando fai uscire il tuo lato docile.»_

_La volpe selvaggia… docile? Ha fuso il cervello per dire una cosa simile? «Lato docile?» Alzo il sopracciglio contrariato. «Piantala di dire assurdità!»_

_«Dovresti smetterla tu di negarlo. Non c’è nulla di male e poi lo conosco solo io quanto lo sei.»_

_Finisco di cenare e lo lascio da solo andando verso il soggiorno. Sono stanco e non ho voglia di questionare anche su questo. Se vede un lato docile in me è perché lui riesce a farlo uscire fuori, quindi non posso negarlo._

_Quando mi raggiunge mi si siede vicino senza toccarmi. «Sei stanco?» annuisco. «Ti piacerebbe dormire qui in soggiorno con l’albero accesso?»_

_Gli accarezzo una guancia, sei così dolce Do’hao come faccio a non ammansire il mio carattere davanti al tuo sorriso? «Va bene, però prima di addormentarmi ti ricordo che domani tu vieni a casa mia a vedere la partita.»_

_Mica ha creduto che me ne sono dimenticato?_

_«Aspetta parliamone…» La mano che ho sul suo viso si muove in automatico. «AHHHHHHHHHHH mollami, Kitsune mi stai staccando la guancia.»_

_Se non lo avesse capito di sto dando un pizzicotto e visto che non vuole cedere...Tiro più forte. «Non ho sentito la risposta.»_

_«Mollami. La violenza non ti servirà a estorcermi il sì che tanto desideri.» Ma sentite quanto è scemo._

_«Se lo dici tu!» Premo più forte e sento la carne diventare bollente sotto le dita. Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime ma ancora non molla._

_«Basta hai vinto. La violenza ti è servita, Kitsune.» Non lo lascio ancora deve prima rispondere. «Hai sentito? Ho detto basta!» Niente da fare, anzi con cattiveria uso ancora più forza. «Vengo domani. Vengo domani. Adesso mollami.»_

_Lo lascio andare finalmente soddisfatto, ero stanco del suo tergiversare. Insomma mica lo sto invitando a bere un te avvelenato._

_«Sei cattivo mi hai fatto male.» Piagnucola massaggiandosi la parte offesa._

_«Per così poco? Che fine lagnosa ha fatto il mitico Tensai.»_

_«Ridi. Ridi. Credi di cavartela così? Domani verrò a casa tua e non solo per la partita.» Che significa quel ghigno distorto? Non so perché ma ho un brutto presentimento. «Domani addobberemo il TUO albero di Natale.»_

_Continua…_


	8. Promesse e Alberi di Natale - parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con un nuovo aggiornamento  
> I nostri tesorini sono alle prese con un nuovo albero di Natale, ma non solo ;)  
> Ringrazio ancora tutti voi che leggete la storia e la state amando.  
> Spero, incrocio dita, di riuscire a pubblicare altre due storie. Una viglia e Natale, l'altra per il capodanno compleanno di Rukawa XD mi sa che è troppo anche per me.  
> ps: vi ricordo che la fanfiction non è editata o betata, quindi può contenere errori

Salve signor Rukawa... No, così è troppo informale.

Piacere signor Rukawa... No, troppo amichevole.

«Ahhh... possibile che ancora non so che dire?» Con forza mi passo le mani tra i capelli cercando di schiarirmi le idee. Sto provando da giorni ma non mi viene in mente il modo giusto per presentarmi al padre del mio ragazzo. Insomma dovrebbe essere facile, sono semplicemente un amico in visita invece sembra quasi che stia andando a chiedere la mano della volpe. Forse il motivo della mia agitazione sta nel fatto che non sono e non sarò mai un semplice compagno di squadra. Non lo ero quando gridavo ai quattro venti di odiarlo figuriamo ora che stiamo insieme.

Per un attimo accantono l’ansia da conoscenza nella mia testa si forma un’idea: io che prendo la mano della Kitsune e, come un eroe d’altri tempi, rivendico il mio diritto a unirmi in matrimonio con lui. Già mi immagino la bellissima festa dove tutti ci faranno gli auguri di tanti bei bambini con i capelli rossi e gli occhi blu. La mia aria sognante fa scappare più di un passante spaventato ma non me ne preoccupo. Kaede sarebbe una visione vestito di bianco, lo è sempre precisiamolo, che avanza verso di me pronto a suggellare il nostro amore davanti a tutti... sogno irrealizzabile. Dovrei prima di tutto convincere il protagonista a vestirsi di bianco, scendere a compromessi sulla chiesa e in fine fargli pronunciare la promessa super romantica che gli scriverei. Poi se vogliamo dirla tutta: quando mai ho avuto il potere di far fare qualcosa a quel volpino indipendente? Neanche una. Zero. Come se non avessi voce in capitolo sulla nostra futura vita matrimoniale e relativi figli, anzi meglio non tirare fuori l’argomento altrimenti da volpe diventa iena.

Accantono simili, irrealizzabili, sogni che ho altro su cui concentrarmi... come presentarmi al signor Rukawa senza palesare il futuro legame di parentela, prima del dovuto. Sia chiaro che con la Kitsune abbiamo iniziato a pensare di dirlo ai nostri genitori, ma non abbiamo ancora deciso quando. Non vorrei anticipare i tempi per poi ritrovarmi single.

Tornando a oggi, Kaede, mi ha invitato a guardare una partita di basket, ero un po’ restio ad andarci perché sarebbe stato presente anche Rukawa senior che conoscerà un po’ il figlio e saprà benissimo che non ha molti amici. Cioè dal nulla spunto fuori io, il suo nemico giurato, come migliore amico? Andiamo è normale che chieda spiegazioni. Come faccio a sapere che il padre è rimasto ai tempi del nostro odio? Semplice ha visto tutte le partite dello Shohoku e non gli sarà sfuggito il nostro insultarci, visto che non era tanto velato. Questa cosa mi preoccupa perché potrebbe chiedermi come abbiamo fatto in poco tempo a diventare amici. Lo sapete che non so dire le bugie, proprio è fuori dalla portata del genio, divento rosso e balbetto. Vorrei evitare di dire la cosa sbagliata specialmente per non incorrere nell’ira del mio ragazzo, ultimamente ha un che della belva feroce. Non sto esagerando ma ha preso l’abitudine di lanciarmi frecciatine appena ne ha l’occasione. Per questo sono nervoso il doppio del dovuto, so già che se per errore dovessi sbagliarmi Kaede non perderebbe l’occasione di mettermi in ulteriore imbarazzo. Quando mi imbarazzo la mia testa parte per lidi inesplorati, potrei dire la verità senza accorgermene e non deve succedere.

Sbuffo, ma come ha fatto un genio come me a finire succube di quella volpe? Insomma per un bel faccino mi dovevo rincretinire?

Sorrido eh il guaio sta proprio lì, non è solo per quel bel musetto che si ritrova... lo amo proprio per com’è, non cambierei niente di lui.

Questo pensiero ha il potere di far scemare la mia agitazione, pensare a lui mi fa bene e, quando arrivo a destinazione sono calmissimo. Suono il campanello di casa Rukawa, il cancello esterno era aperto segno che mi stava aspettando. Sento la porta aprirsi e ancor prima di vedere chi è mi chino in avanti e sporgo le mani. Il pacchetto che avevo con me ciondola leggermente, sono biscotti fatti dalla mia mamma. Mi genufletto ancora di più e prima che la persona davanti a me possa dire qualcosa. «È un piacere conoscerla signor Rukawa. Grazie di avermi invitato in casa sua.»

Direi che sono andato benissimo. Resto così per un po’, ma perché non risponde almeno potrebbe farmi alzare che inizia a farmi male la schiena. Sta a vedere che ha preso il mutismo del figlio? Mi arrischio ad alzare la testa e mi ritrovo il volpino comodamente appoggiato allo stipite che mi fissa con quello sguardo derisorio che detesto.

«Finalmente hai imparato a salutarmi come si deve!»

Ahhhh, ma come ha osato venire lui ad aprire! «Che cavolo ci fai tu qui?»

«Ci vivo, do’hao.» Che razza di risposa è? Lo so anch’io ma non doveva aprirmi lui.

«Lo so, cretino! Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che non dovevi aprire tu la porta, possibile che non ne fai una giusta?»

Alza il sopracciglio, lo fa sempre quando non ha voglia di assecondare le mie paranoie.

«Vuoi restare qui fuori oppure ti decidi a entrare?» Si sposta lasciandomi libero l’accesso in casa, appena mi tolgo le scarpe e accedo al soggiorno guardandomi intorno con fare sospetto. «La finisci di fare l’idiota?»

Ma ancora non ha capito che non deve infastidirmi quando sono nervoso? Come devo dirglielo? «Kitsune vedi di finirla!»

Ovviamente non mi risponde. Siccome sono un Tensai magnanimo gli porgo il pacchetto con i biscotti e gli porgo la fatidica domanda. «Allora? Dov’è tuo padre?»

«Ah ecco perché sei così nervoso, ci tieni proprio tanto a incontralo?» Lo guardo male, il mio famoso sguardo che uccide non perdona e lui vuole essere fulminato all’istante.

«Non fare il finto tonto, sai benissimo che sono nervoso per questo incontro.»

«Mi spiace deluderti ma non è in casa. Quindi rilassati.»

Kaede mi supera andando verso il divano, posa i biscotti sul tavolino basso, si siede e senza aggiungere altro fa partire il tasto play per riprendere la visione della partita.

Ecco che cominciano a prudermi le mani. Lo sapeva che ero in ansia per questo incontro con il padre e credo che lo sapesse da tempo che non sarebbe stato in casa. Quindi l’ha fatto apposta a non avvertirmi della cosa, giusto per ridere alla faccia mia. Ma io lo devasto, altro che stola, lo riduco in pezzetti così piccoli che rimetterlo insieme ci vorrà l’aspirapolvere.

Mi volto verso di lui, pronto alla meritata vendetta, ma faccio l’enorme sbaglio di osservarlo.

Quanto è bello tutto rannicchiato sul divano! Indossa una felpa verde scuro, di una nota marca sportiva, pantaloni larghi neri e calzini bianchi ai piedi. La felpa è di qualche taglia in più perché gli copre le mani. Le compra apposta così dice che lo fanno stare più caldo, invece a me fa l’effetto orsacchiotto da stringere e coccolare... no, non esiste proprio. Devo suonargliele per avermi lasciato languire nel mio tormento. Non può iniziare a girare la voce che Sakuragi il genio è diventato debole. Caricato, come non mai, dalla voglia di rivalsa sulla volpe mi porto davanti a lui impedendogli la visione della partita. Evidentemente infastidito alza lo sguardo su di me e i suoi stupendi occhi sono accesi da quella luce di sfida che riesce a farmi compiere anche le azioni più impossibili.

Completamente soggiogato dalla malia di quello sguardo cado in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e gli blocco con le mani le spalle contro lo schienale del divano. «Cosa vuoi?»

Il tono indifferente non mi sfiora neanche, mi sporgo fino a sfiorare la mia fronte con la sua. «Indovina?»

Glielo sussurro prima di premere le labbra su quella boccuccia morbida e impertinente che amo da morire, dando via a uno di quei baci che ci tengono attaccati per ore.

Che avete da scuotere il capo? Ma credevate davvero che gli avrei rifilato una testata? Ma siete pazzi? Non potrei mai rovinare questo musetto da schiaffi e poi è molto più piacevole baciarlo che prenderlo a pugni. Devo dire che alla volpe non dispiace proprio l’evoluzione che sta prendendo la mia non vendetta, anzi da come ha stretto le gambe e le braccia intorno a me non desiderava altro.

Ci stringiamo sempre più forte mentre le nostre lingue duellano senza fine. Non smetterei mai, la sua bocca ha un sapore così buono e il suo profumo è così sensuale… lui è terribilmente afrodisiaco. «Mmmm... Kitsune.»

«Mmmm... Do’hao...» Lo sa che non deve sospirare così. Non quando siamo soli e abbiamo il divano a disposizione, cioè mi sto trattenendo dal saltargli addosso così vuole essere spogliato in un secondo.

Ovviamente cercate voi, guai se vi azzardate, a fermare questa volpe che senza pudore ha iniziato a strusciarsi contro e a divorarmi il collo. «Kaede credi che sia il caso?»

«Perché non lo è?» In effetti in questi giorni non lo abbiamo mai fatto, mancanza di tempo e poco spazio disponibile, però non sono venuto per questo. Cioè il padre non c’è e potremmo approfittarne. Ma non posso dargliela vinta.

«No, non lo è. Anche perché per quanto ne so tuo padre potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro.» Mi osserva mettendo su quel broncio tipico di quando le cose non vanno come voleva. «Non guardarmi così!» Gli bacio la punta del naso. «Sono qui per addobbare l’albero di Natale, non posso permettermi altre distrazioni.»

«Sono una distrazione?» Perché adesso ha quella strana intonazione nella voce?

Sono buono e gli faccio un complimento. «L’unica a cui il Tensai non riesce a resistere.»

«Allora perché mi resisti?» Carognetta, la vuole vinta ma non stavolta. Avrai il tuo albero amore mio, questo sarà un Natale diverso è una promessa.

«Perché l’albero di Natale in questo momento mi attrae più di te.»

Non l’avessi mai detto. Il suo pugno si abbatte su di me e non posso far niente per fermarlo. «Ma come hai osato? Volpe scimunita.»

«Sto guardando la partita e tu con la tua ingombrante mole sei davanti alla tv.» Mi spinge a terra come se fossi un’animale da schiacciare. Ho già detto che lo detesto? Va bene me la sono cercata quindi faccio finta di niente. Borbottando mi siedo al suo fianco offeso, sempre il solito se non mi mena si sente male. Massaggiandomi la parte dolorante prendo a guardare la partita, non tanto interesse, di una squadra europea che non conosco. Dopo un po’ la testa di Kaede si poggia sulla mia spalla. Sorrido, c’è poco da fare non può resistere al fascino del Tensai, anche se credo sia in cerca di calore. Lo amo, questo è il nostro modo di amarci: qualche pugno, coccola, passione... ora è il momento delle coccole. Lo prendo tra le mie braccia facendo aderire i nostri corpi in una posizione comoda. In fondo non desidero altro per tutti i giorni della mia vita, lui così com’è.

_Dopo un po’ sono io a cercare un contatto con lui, mi avvicino appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalle e proprio come speravo vengo stretto tra le sue braccia. Adoro sentire il calore di Hanamichi. Il mio Do’hao è sempre caldo, quando mi tiene così mi sento al sicuro... io che sono sempre bastato a me stesso ora ho qualcuno con cui lasciarmi andare, a cui mostrare le mie debolezze ed è una bellissima sensazione. È bellissimo che sia proprio il ragazzo con cui mi sono scontrato di più, a darmi questo senso di protezione. Restiamo in silenzio a goderci questo momento raro di tranquillità e poi mi arriva il suo mormorio all’orecchio._

_«Ti amo Kitsune.» Sorrido affondando il volto contro il suo collo. Inspiro il profumo familiare della sua pelle e sorrido senza dire niente. Dopo un po’ lui prende a ridere, gli stavo scrivendo con la lingua sul collo “anch’io”. «Mi piace questa risposta.»_

_Ci guardiamo negli occhi ed è stupendo percepire la complicità che si sta instaurando tra di noi. A volte mi chiedo quando è successo, insomma abbiamo passato un anno a darci addosso in ogni modo possibile e ora riusciamo a creare questa calda intimità. Qualcosa di unico e tangibile, certo non è stato sempre facile, al contrario, i primi mesi tra di noi erano un crescendo di tensione e spesso il silenzio era davvero una cappa opprimente. Mentre adesso anche solo stando abbracciati, guardando una partita, posso sentire la bellissima sensazione di pace e amore che riesce a donarmi. Non ho mai sentito nulla del genere, lo sai amore mio?_

_Spesso posso sembrare scostante, quasi come se mi pesasse averlo intorno, ma senza questa scimmietta rossa non riesco più a vedermi. Quando non è al mio fianco mi sento incompleto, forse perché lui riesce a far uscire i lati di me più nascosti o semplicemente voglio che sia sempre presente nella mia vita. Mi rendo conto che divento insofferente quando non possiamo vederci oppure quando va via dopo aver passato la giornata insieme. Il fatto è che vorrei averlo qui con me in ogni momento, in fondo vivo da solo per la maggior parte del tempo quindi potrei farlo trasferire qui ma la sua fobia non è passata. Ha ancora paura del giudizio degli altri. Vero che ultimamente si apre di più, specialmente con quella banda di pazzi non ha nessuna remore a mostrare quello che prova per me (guadagnandoci parecchi pugni e insulti, solo quando esagera) però i nostri genitori sono un caso a parte. Entrambe abbiamo sofferto molto, ci è mancata una figura importante e in qualche modo ha segnato parte del nostro carattere. Hanamichi vive con il terrore di perdere la madre, io di non avere più l’approvazione di mio padre. Gli unici punti di riferimento che ci sono rimasti. Parlare della nostra storia ai genitori è un salto nel vuoto, siamo sempre due ragazzi di sedici anni, entrambe forti e testardi, e ci spaventa non sapere come reagiranno. Non lo dico ad alta voce ma ho paura. Paura di perdere mio padre e soprattutto il terrore che qualcosa possa dividermi dal mio amore._

_«Cosa sta pensando la mia volpetta?» Lo guardo e scopro i suoi occhi fissi su di me. «Pensavo che volessi vedere la partita, però ti osservo da un po’ e sei con la testa da tutt’altra parte.»_

_Scuoto il capo, sto davvero diventando un libro aperto per il mio Hana. «Che vorrei tanto averti qui.»_

_Vediamo se il Tensai arriva a capire quello che voglio dirgli. L’espressione stranita sul suo viso tuttavia conferma la mia teoria, è un Do’hao. «Scusa ma dove sono in questo momento?»_

_«Do’hao!» Sbuffo allontanandomi._

_«Non insultarmi, ti sembra facile capirti? Parli per enigmi e pretendi anche che non chieda piegazioni? Detesto quando ti metti a fare l’Oracolo.»_

_«Mi aspetto questo da uno che si proclama Tensai. Come al solito sei solo parole.» Sbadiglio portandomi al lato opposto del divano. Possibile che deve sempre rovinare il momento? Ha un’abilità unica, in questo è proprio un genio._

_Hamanichi non salta su ma anzi sembra stia seriamente riflettendo sulle mie parole. Dopo un po’ sul suo volto compare un sorriso enorme. Credo di aver commesso un enorme sbaglio perché, quando intuisce cosa volevo dirgli, mi salta addosso facendomi finire disteso con la sua proverbiale grazia._

_«KITSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!» I miei poveri timpani._

_«Togliti, non sei un peso piuma.» Cerco con le mani di farlo spostare, peccato che il fattore peso gioca a suo favore. Dannato armadio a quattro ante. Sospiro e la smetto di dimenarmi, tanto è inutile, si sposterà quando vorrà. Poi volendo è terribilmente eccitante sentirlo così._

_«Volpetta!» Il suo sguardo è scintillante quando mi guarda, ho visto poche volte quella felicità nei suoi occhi ed è bello esserne la causa. Stranamente dopo l’iniziale euforia Hana diventa serio, lo capisco dal so tono. «Lo vorresti davvero?»_

_È una mia proposta, crede davvero che glielo avrei chiesto se non ne fossi convinto? «Effettivamente sopportare un’idiota come te tutto il giorno è una bella sfida, ma sai che mi piace vincere. Si, Hana, ti voglio qui. Che razza di domande fai?»_

_«_ _È un salto nel vuoto, Kaede… siamo davvero pronti ad affrontarlo?»_

_«Se sei con me io non ho paura.» Mi pesa dirglielo, in fatto di orgoglio e indipendenza ma mi fido totalmente del mio Do’hao._

_«Nemmeno io. Quando siamo insieme mi sento invincibile.»_

_Gli accarezzo i capelli e lui accetta il mio invito quando gli offro la bocca. Il mondo scompare lentamente, non c’è altro se non lui ed io, il nostro calore che si fonde e l’amore che proviamo l’uno per l’altro… mi piace da morire. Adoro perdermi in questo modo, lasciarmi andare come non ho mai fatto. Prima di donarmi a lui temevo che quell’atto di possesso potesse sminuire in qualche modo ciò che sono e rendermi debole. Invece è la cosa più naturale di questo mondo sentirlo dentro di me… il bacio deve durare parecchio perché quando riemergiamo da quel limbo di amore e passione abbiamo entrambe il fiato corto._

_«Questa cosa del respirare deve finire. Il Tensai troverà una soluzione.» Rido, scuotendo la testa._

_«Quando sei stupido.» Però spero davvero trovi una soluzione._

_Si appoggia su di me con la testa sul mio torace, gli piace stare così. Rimarrebbe ore ad ascoltare il battito del mio cuore, dice che lo fa stare bene e io non ho motivi per non lasciarglielo fare. Sto diventando mortalmente sdolcinato._

_«Sai kaede piacerebbe tanto anche a me vivere qui con te. Quando vado via mi sento sempre triste, soprattutto perché non mi pace saperti in questa casa così grande da solo.»_

_«Ci sono stato per tanto tempo, Hana, e poi ho Ace con me.» Lo stringo forte, voglio che capisca che non è quello il motivo per cui vorrei averlo in casa._

_«Vuoi mettere uno stupido gatto con la presenza del genio? Comunque non è neanche questo… io non so stare più senza di te.» Il cuore prende a battermi più forte. «Ti cerco sempre, a volte stringo forte la divisa della scuola perché ha il tuo odore e così posso illudermi che sei al mio fianco. Ti voglio sempre vicino, non so da cosa dipenda questo bisogno e mi spaventa perché sei un volpacchiotto selvatico che ama la libertà. Un giorno potresti stancati di questo idiota possessivo.»_

_«Vorresti imprigionarmi e mettere sotto una campana di vetro?» Non lo dico per cattiveria, l’amore possiede una buona dose di egoismo e noi non ne siamo esenti, anche se siamo due persone molto indipendenti. Io non divido il mio amore con nessuno, anzi detesto quando si approfittano della sua ingenuità per stargli addosso._

_«No!» la sua risposta mi spiazza. «Mi piace cercare di acchiapparti ogni volta che scappi. Perché poi quando mi stanco di rincorrerti sei tu a venire da me.»_

_«Do’hao!» Meglio tacere, questo rossino sta diventando troppo perspicace. Almeno resti con il dubbio di aver capito tutto di me._

_«Il Tensai farà finta di nulla, comunque per vivere insieme dovremmo spiegare come stanno le cose abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso, sai come la penso.»_

_«Si…» Non mi fa proseguire._

_«Però sono anche stanco di mentire. Non c’è niente di più bello che mi sia capitato nella vita. Non voglio continuare a provare questo senso di inadeguatezza, sono gli altri gli sbagliati non io. Io amo e sono amato dal ragazzo più bello del mondo e voglio gridarlo. Voglio lo sappiano tutti che nessuno può sperare di avvicinarsi a te perché ormai sei mio.»_

_Lo induco ad alzare il volto per baciarlo. È come se mi avesse fatto una seconda dichiarazione d’amore, e ora non troverei le parole per dirgli quanto lo amo. Allora mi affido al linguaggio del corpo. Questo corpo che ho sempre visto ingombrante, troppi sguardi lascivi e fans adoranti, ma che lui è stato in grado di farmi vedere in modo diverso. Adoro il fatto che mi trovi sexy, che non riesce a tenere le mani lontano da me. «Hana?»_

_«Mmmm…» Mi eccita quando prende a baciarmi il collo così. Sembro un gattino fusseggiante quando lo fa._

_«La partita non è così interessante…» Perché dobbiamo parlare quando possiamo fare cose più interessanti? Gli infilo le mani sotto il maglione alla ricerca della sua pelle calda. Gemo di piacere quando incontro la solida consistenza dei suoi muscoli._

_«Tuo padre?» Guardo l’orologio a pendolo nel soggiorno. Abbiamo tempo, molto tempo, prima che torni a casa._

_«Non sarà qui prima di sera.» Gli sfilo l’inutile indumento che non mi permette di godere del suo corpo forte. Ora ragioniamo, mi piace guardarlo è parecchio pudico e solo da poco ha iniziato a capire che tra di noi non deve esserci nessun pudore._

_«Questa è una bellissima notizia.» Finalmente decide di fare sul serio._

_In poco tempo il soggiorno diventa un caos di vestiti buttati alla rinfusa a terra, di gemiti e parole sussurrate e grida finché si lascia andare su di me. Mi stringe forte, mentre i nostri respiri tornano normali, coprendoci con il plaid. Prima di addormentarmi o che lui proponga di fare la doccia dico solo un’ultima cosa sull’argomento di cui stavamo parlando._

_«Dopo Natale?» Non serve aggiungere altro._

_«Dopo natale!» Anche lui non ha intenzione di dire altro._

_Sono felice. Immensamente felice e spero che nulla intacchi la nostra felicità._

«Kitsune abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo.» Ovviamente Kaede continua con tutta calma ad asciugarsi i capelli.

«La colpa di chi sarebbe?» Arrossisco sin alla punta dei capelli. Ok dopo la prima volta voluta da lui, c’è stata la seconda voluta da me e la terza è colpa di entrambe quindi non mi prendo assolutamente responsabilità. Insomma non è facile resistere al fascino del genio. Mettiamoci anche che il Tensai non sa resistere alla volpe quindi è normale finire sempre a fare i coniglietti. Però ora si è fatto tardissimo, a breve suo padre dovrebbe tornare, qual è il problema direte voi? Non abbiamo neanche preso gli scatoloni con gli addobbi, a quest’ora è inutile anche uscire per andare a comperare l’abete giusto. Comunque la Kitsune ha detto di averne uno finto in soffitta insieme a tutte le decorazioni.

«Non è solo mia, sei tu che sotto la doccia ti sei strusciato addosso!» Non gli posso lasciare l’ultima parola. Tanto lo so cosa dirà quella bestiaccia maledetta.

«Se non sbaglio sei tu che ti sei intrufolato nella doccia. Io avevo detto di farle separate.» Colpito ma non affondato. Mica il Tensai cola a picco per così poco, ma non scherziamo!

«Senti la finisci? Ho capito il tuo gioco, sai? La stai tirando per le lunghe solo per non fare l’albero ma io non casco nelle tue trappole infide.» Battagliero come non mai apro la porta della sua stanza. «Hai detto che è tutto in soffitta, bene io vado a prendere le decorazioni e le porto in soggiorno mentre tu continui ad asciugarti quel gatto morto che ti ritrovi sulla testa.»

Glielo grido prima di chiudergli in faccia la porta. Ma tu vedi se deve sempre stare a pungolarmi. Non mi piace quando puntualizza poi sul fatto che ho sempre voglia di fare l’amore con lui. È il mio ragazzo. È sexy da morire, lo amo da impazzire sarebbe anormale il contrario. Poi ho sedici anni e lui sa benissimo come farmi schizzare gli ormoni, che già normalmente sono schizzati di loro.

Salgo in soffitta, non ci ho mai messo piede come in gran parte delle stanze della casa, e rimango affascinato dalla grandezza della stanza, ci sono un sacco di cose stipate credo in un certo ordine perché non mi sembra roba messa alla rinfusa. Non c’è polvere, anzi è molto ordinata e pulita, segno che ogni tanto la domestica viene qui a riassettare. Mi appoggio le mani sui fianchi, non sarà facile trovare quello che mi serve. Sarà tutto ordinato ma mica sono indovinare come. «Dove dovrebbero essere le cose di Natale?»

«Vedi di non combinare disastri!» Lancio un urlo voltandomi verso la botola. Dannato volpino ma si arriva così alle spalle?

«Ma quando ti muovi non puoi fare più rumore?» Rukawa si massaggia l’orecchio infastidito dal mio tono alterato.

«La pianti di gridare?» Lapidario va verso alcuni scaffali in fondo alla stanza. «Sono questi gli scatoloni che cerchi, mentre l’albero è lì»

Gli sorrido andando verso di lui, cominciamo a ragionare finalmente si è arreso all’ineluttabile destino di dover fare l’albero. Quanto ho compreso dalle sue mezze frasi, a Kaede non piace il Natale. Penso che non dipenda solo dal non avere più sua madre. Non gli piacciono le feste a comando e questa da noi non ha nessun significato, se non quello puramente consumistico. Frugo un po’ tra le cose che mi ha indicato, potrebbe aprirci un negozio. «Avete un sacco di cose.»

«I miei genitori hanno sempre viaggiato molto, parecchi addobbi vengono da quei paesi che hanno visitato.»

Per un istante i suoi occhi si velano e non mi va per niente. Questo deve essere un giorno felice, un ricordo del nostro primo Natale e per quelli che verranno. Lo abbraccio da dietro e stringo forte a me.

«Che cavolo fai?» Si ribella cercando di allontanarmi, non me la prendo è fatto così ma non lo mollo.

«Niente, abbraccio il mio ragazzo. Il ragazzo che amo e detesto da morie.» Lui si volta e i suoi occhi risplendo di quella bellissima luce che adoro.

«Ti detesto anch’io.» Gli sfioro il naso con il mio e lui scuote il capo. Meglio cambiare registro altrimenti o si inferocisce oppure finiamo di nuovo senza vestiti. «Visto che sei una volpe deboluccia l’albero lo porto giù io.»

«Do’hao!» Quando mai. «Imbranato come sei potresti rotolare giù per le scale. Prendi gli scatoloni più piccoli, al resto ci penso io.»

Sapete che c’è di nuovo? Lo lascio fare, visto che ci tiene a fare il super eroe gobbi pure al posto mio. «D’accordo.»

Ehh si è sorpreso che gli dia retta senza ribattere ma devo rimanere in forze se voglio averla vinta sugli addobbi. Insomma ha deciso lui quelli a casa mia, quindi per par condicio deciderò io quelli in casa sua e guai se prova a fiatare.

Dopo una buona mezzora e una ventina di viaggi finalmente abbiamo portato tutto nel soggiorno. «Direi che abbiamo dato con la ginnastica per oggi.»

Ho il fiatone, mi sento mancare proprio, sarà che non mangio niente da tre ore.

«Nh!» Perché io sembro affaticato e lui fresco come una rosa, ma dove le prende tutte queste energie? Va bene che dorme sempre però... ovvio la fatica la fa tutta il Tensai. «Finiscila!»

«Non ho fatto niente!» Ma perché deve sempre riprendermi?

«Avevi quell’espressione da sto pensando stupidaggini!» Ma adesso crede anche di sapere a cosa penso? Ho capito, qui urge indagare.

«Kaeduccio ma tu vuoi una bella testata per caso?» Un intero pacco di palline, non quelle in vetro ovviamente, mi arriva diritto in faccia.

«No, ma tu evidentemente ci tieni essere preso a palline in faccia.»

«Kitsune sei ... sei... se non la pianti sarai tu a fare da albero di Natale!» Ovviamente la cosa si risolve alla maniera della volpe: lui che sbuffa e prende a fare tutt’altro.

Ritornata la calma iniziamo a montare l’albero. Devo dire che è tenuto benissimo, ci sono tanti rami e belli folti, il verde è ancora brillante. Stranamente quando abbiamo tirato fuori le palline la Kitsune mi ha chiesto di che colore volevo farlo, la mia risposta è stata tutto rosso e non ci crederete sarà addobbato così. Mi ama e adora non può farci più niente ormai. Così mentre ci occupiamo di posizionare le palline in modo giusto, sia mai che non le metto in ordine giusto, colgo l’occasione per chiedergli del perché non gli piace questa festa.

«Kaede perché non ti piace il Natale?»

All’inizio non mi calcola proprio, continua ad prendere palline scegliendo tra le tante a disposizione senza rispondermi e stavolta non insisto, magari sono cose che non vuole dire.

«Lo sai per noi non ha significato... ha perso anche significato nei paesi dove lo festeggiano per motivi religiosi.» Però dimentica che è bello condividere una festa, anche se consumistica, con la famiglia. «Natale dovrebbe essere condivisione, calore, famiglia. Cose che mi sono venute a mancare con la morte della mamma.»

«Kaede...» Vorrei farlo smettere ma lui invece ha voglia di parlarne.

«Papà ci provava portandomi con lui alle feste che organizza la società ma forse sono state proprio quelle a farmelo odiare ancora di più.»

Mi avvicino al mio amore, so che la volpe è la persona più forte che conosco ma ci sono momenti come questo in cui mi appare fragile. Potrei essere squartato se sapesse di questi pensieri però non posso evitarli.

«Mi sentivo ancora più solo in mezzo a quegli sconosciuti, con bambini che non avevano voglia di avvicinarsi a un taciturno come me. Cosa dovrei amare di questa festa, Hana? I regali costosi sotto l’albero che lasciano il tempo che trovano?»

Gli sorrido e lo abbraccio stretto stretto. Hai ragione però dimentica che ora è diverso. «Questo è il passato, credo che tuo padre abbia fatto del suo meglio, e ora ci sono io. Nessun regalo costo. Nessuna festa piena di estranei. Io e te, se vuoi possiamo tirarci dietro anche quei pazzi della Gundan, ma ti prometto che avrai di nuovo condivisione, calore e famiglia.»

Lo sento sussultare contro di me, le sue braccia mi cingono e il suo volto affonda contro il mio collo. Non si possono fare paragoni, ognuno di noi soffre e ogni sofferenza è qualcosa che ci segna indissolubilmente. Ma tu amore mio, al dolore della perdita, hai dovuto far fronte con un carattere chiuso che pochi hanno avuto la voglia di superare. Quanto deve esserti pesato essere soli in mezzo alla gente? Quanto deve averti fatto male guardare da dietro un vetro il passato che non potevi più avere, nelle famiglie che passavano felici sotto la tua finestra?

Nonostante questo momento così intenso decido di riprendere la mia parte di sbruffone, la volpe starà cercando un modo per far scemare la tensione e quindi stavolta gli vado incontro. «Questo però non significa che non voglio un regalo degno dell’immenso Tensai. Capito volpaccia?»

«Do’hao!» Si scosta ma nel suo tono non c’era insofferenza. «Io ti avverto non ho mai fatto regali in vita mia, quindi siccome non amo andare in giro per negozi qualunque cosa sarà te la farai piacere. Se non vuoi essere squartato dalla tua volpe.»

_Mi allontano riprendendo a sistemare le palline. Hanamichi ha detto quella cosa solo per spezzare la tensione e gliene sono grato. Ha capito da solo che la mia avversione per il Natale aveva delle radici belle profonde, come sa anche che per farmi parlare deve trovare il momento giusto. Be questo pomeriggio è perfetto, io e lui insieme a fare qualcosa insieme come una famiglia. Forse sarà il sentimento che provo ma ormai sei parte della mia famiglia. Non potrò mai ringraziare abbastanza il destino per averti messo sulla mia strada, per averci fatto scontrare e poi amare. Perché anche se non te lo dico spesso ti amo, Hana. Ti amo e ogni giorno che passa so di aver fatto la scelta giusta, di avere al mio fianco l’unica persona in grado di comprendermi e amarmi per come sono._

_«Sta venendo bene, mancano poche cose, merito del genio. Anzi volpetta che ne dici se preparo la merenda? I biscotti di mamma sono buonismi.» Il suo stomaco borbotta da un bel po’ anzi ha resistito anche troppo, certo con tutto il movimento che fa è normale che ha fame. Stavolta sono magnanimo._

_«Ok, io finisco di mettere le ultime cose da solo. Altrimenti se il tuo stomaco brontola ancora puoi svenirmi a terra.»_

_«Guarda che io non vivo d’aria come te. Il Tensai è un uomo che consuma tantissime energia, soprattutto quelle della pazienza per non ucciderti.»_

_Sorrido solo quando so quando si allontana verso la cucina. Chissà come sarebbe andato questo pomeriggio se mio padre non avesse avuto quell’impegno urgente di lavoro, certo non ci saremmo potuti prendere il tempo per noi ma forse ci sarebbero stati altri momenti intensi._

_Visto che Hanamichi riemergerà dalla cucina solo quando avrà preparato una merenda per dieci persone, ne approfitto per accedere il camino, la temperatura è scesa ulteriormente e io inizio a sentire davvero freddo. Ace, dopo aver ronfato per quasi tutto il giorno, si ricorda di me e viene vicino in cerca di coccole. Credo sia anche incuriosito dall’albero di Natale, spero che non gli venga voglia di arrampicarsi sopra. Sarà un problema tenerlo buono._

_«Ti piace? Mi raccomando non devastarlo.» Lui mi risponde con un MIAO, non credo mi abbia capito._

_«Parli ancora con il gatto?» Mi volto di scatto perché non ho sentito la porta d’ingresso aprirsi._

_«Papà.» Bene ora non vorrei assolutamente trovarmi in questa situazione, cioè Hana è di là e non sa che mio padre è tornato e la cosa potrebbe essere catastrofica. Scemo com’è potrebbe uscirsene qualche frase inappropriata. Vero che abbiamo deciso di parlare ai nostri genitori ma vorrei fare le cose con quanta più calma possibile._

_«Il tuo amico è andato già via?» Scuoto la testa mentre lui si avvicina all’albero. «Che meraviglia? Erano anni che non vedevo l’albero di Natale in casa nostra. L’hai fatto da solo?»_

_Proprio quando sto per rispondere l’idiota torna dalla cucina con un vassoio pieno di dolci e il te. «Kitsune hai finito con le ultime decorazioni? Guarda che il Tensai inizia a mangiare anche senza di te.»_

_Tiro un interno sospiro di sollievo, appena entra nella stanza nota subito la persona accanto a me_

_«Do’hao» Cerco di smuoverlo perché sembra completamente sotto shock, ha capito benissimo che è mio padre allora perché queste scene?_

_«Oh tu devi essere il famoso Hanamichi Sakuragi.»_

_Lascio andare Ace e mi fiondo quasi a prendere il vassoio dalle mani del mio rossino. Che devo dire è rimasto completamente pietrificato sul posto anche se non ne comprendo il motivo._

_«Do’hao» Gli mollo un calcio per farlo smuovere._

_«Ahio scimunito.»_

_La risata di mio padre impedisce alla nostra solita scenetta di prendere il via. «Siete davvero spassosi insieme.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, poso il carco di vivande sul tavolo e mi siedo sul divano. Non mi farò coinvolgere più tanto, tanto quei due si capiranno al volo._

_«Molto piacere di conoscerla signor Rukawa, non credevo di essere così famoso.»_

_Ma sentitelo come fa il finto modesto il Tensai. «Lo sei eccome, è impossibile non notarti in partita.»_

_«Davvero? Be un talento come me attira gli occhi.»_

_Sbuffo trattenendo un sorriso, lo sapevo che si sarebbero capiti e questo mi rende felice. Hanamichi prima ha detto che questo Natale sarebbe stato diverso. Lo è già. Perché dopo anni in questa casa si sentono di nuovo voci, risate e risplende l’albero accanto al camino._

_Fine_


	9. Natale insieme a te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auguriiiiiii :)  
> Nonostante il mio essere Grinch e detestare questi giorni, ho voluto regalarvi questa piccola fanfiction del primo Natale di Hana e Kaede. Ovviamente non vi aspettate molto di natalizio ma apprezzate l'impegno XD  
> Volevo ringraziarvi perché state leggendo questa serie e per me è importante.  
> Passate serenamente questi giorni di festa, anche se non in compagnia oggi abbiamo le videochiamate che ci fanno sentire più vicini.  
> Ancora tanti auguri di buon Natale, ci vediamo per il 1 gennaio 2021 con una oneshot per il compleanno di Rukawa :*  
> ps: la fanfiction non è betata o editata quindi possono esserci degli errori

«No! No! NO! Venite qui!»

Il gorilla sta rischiando grosso, sono due ore che ci massacra e strilla come un matto. Insomma ma non ha nulla da fare? Che ne so, magari andare a raccogliere le banane per la sua cena in solitaria della vigilia. Capisco che non possiede la mente eccelsa del genio Sakuragi, però potrebbe arrivarci tranquillamente.

«Gorilla basta, liberaci della tua presenza e vai a cogliere le banane per la cena del 24!» Ah, quanto sono magnanimo. Ho un cuore d’oro, lo so. Un pugno, di quelli che ti possono ammazzare, si abbatte sulla mia povera testa sfracellandomi al suolo. «Ma sei pazzo? Volevi spaccarmi il cranio!»

«Do’hao!» Quando mai quella bestiaccia del mio ragazzo mi difende.

«Scimmione deficiente, come osi parlarmi così? Guarda che anche se non sono più il capitano, mi devi rispetto. Hai capito?»

«Akagi…» Kogure interviene per fermare il gorilla furioso. «Lascia stare, forse si è espresso male.»

«No, no intendevo proprio quello che ho detto. Sono stanco e personalmente ho parecchio da fare, domani è la vigilia.» Cavolo, possibile che nessuno di loro ha impegni? Be’ il Tensai invece ha tantissime cose da finire per organizzare per il primo Natale con la volpetta del suo cuore.

Mi arrischio a guardare Kaede, come al solito palleggia per il campo insaccando un canestro dietro l’altro. All’apparenza indifferente a quanto succede intorno a lui, ma ormai quella maschera non funziona più con me. Sorrido, non vedo l’ora che sia domani. Il nostro primo appuntamento di coppia, anzi spero proprio che tutti capiscano che non siamo due amici che passano la serata insieme. Voglio che mi invidino per avere al mio fianco una creatura stupenda, come solo la mia Kitsune può essere.

«Che hai da ridere, imbecille?» Ancora, ma non aveva lasciato la squadra? «Siete stati voi a chiedermi degli allenamenti speciali per le ultime partite del campionato invernale. Quindi fila in campo e non lamentarti.»

«Akagi purtroppo ammansire quella scimmia è impossibile, sai com’è fatto. Tutta questa fretta a cosa è dovuta, Hanamichi?» Mitsui come sempre non si fa mai i fatti suoi. «Non dirmi che hai raccattato qualche scrofa per domani sera?»

«Taci teppista sdentato che non sei altro. Come osi parlare in questo modo? Il Tensai non raccatta scrofe, ma solo bellissime fanciulle bisognose della sua proteziiiiiiiioooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeee.»

Un pallone mi arriva diritto in faccia mandandomi lungo disteso. Ovviamente non devo spiegarvi chi sia stato l’infame che ha fatto questo. «Kitsuneeeeeeeeeee ma ti si è atrofizzato il cervello?»

«Sakuragi sta buono a terra.» Ayako mi raggiunge preoccupata con un asciugamano. Mi esce sangue dal naso, vorrei vedere dopo le due botte che ho preso. Cioè questi vogliono accoppare il genio, non c’è altra spiegazione.

Naturalmente quello stronzo del mio ragazzo si avvicina per chiedermi scusa. State a vedere che quando saremo soli le scuse dovrò fargliele io, per l’infelice frase che mi è uscita. Questo Natale sta cominciando proprio bene.

Mentre la squadra continua ad allenarsi, mancano poche partite e se vogliamo aggiudicarci almeno questo titolo dobbiamo lavorare sodo, io resto a bordo campo con il ghiaccio sul naso. La mancanza del gorilla in squadra si fa sentire, nonostante gli ottimi risultati dati dell’incommensurabile genio. Devo dire che a darmi manforte c’è spesso Rukawa, in partita basta una sua occhiata per farmi capire dove sbaglio. Questa sincronia tra di noi è dovuta al rapporto sempre più stretto che stiamo costruendo, ormai io e Kaede riusciamo a sentirci senza parlare.

«Va meglio?» Chiede Ayako leggermente preoccupata, stavolta hanno esagerato. Mi rialzo mettendomi seduto contro il muro continuando a tenermi la fronte, devo dire che mi gira un pochetto la testa ma ci vuole altro per affossare il Tensai.

«Mi pulsa la testa, credo sia normale.» Aya mi sorride accarezzandomi i capelli. Stanno ricrescendo e piacciono parecchio così anche alla volpe. A proposito di volpe… mi volto a osservare il campo ed eccolo che sta cercando di sfondare la difesa del nostro ex capitano, per andare a segno. Ma per quanto provi nulla, un muro invalicabile. Chiunque altro mollerebbe la palla a un compagno ma non lui. Scatta in avanti con una perfetta finta, per poi fare un salto indietro, oltre la linea dai tre punti, e tira centranto un canestro da tre punti perfetto.

«È proprio in forma il nostro numero undici.» Ayako è tutta gasata mentre lo dice.

«Per così poco!» Incrocio le braccia sul petto, è l’amore mio ma non dirò mai ad alta voce che è più bravo di me.

Lentamente, dopo un’altra ora, con mio grande giubilo, strisciamo tutti verso gli spogliatoi. I prossimi giorni saranno di riposo quindi non siamo tenuti ad allenarci, ovviamente questo per i comuni mortali non per me che sono fidanzato con il dio del basket. Scuoto la testa, cosa non si fa per amore. Ci salutiamo abbastanza in fretta dandoci gli auguri, chissà come mai adesso sembrano tutti tarantolati... certo non è solo il Tensai che aveva da fare. Come al solito io e la Kitsune ci attardiamo negli spogliatoi, un po’ perché siamo lenti ma il motivo principale è per stare insieme, dopo tanto tempo separati. Oggi però il Tensai è arrabbiato, insomma mi ha quasi rotto il naso e non mi ha detto ancora niente.

«Come va?» Sono seduto sulla panca intento ad asciugarmi i capelli, quando mi arriva questo mormorio.

«Secondo te?» Se crede di cavarsela con così poco si sbaglia.

Kaede si siede a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe alzandomi il volto, come al solito la volpetta muta non parla e agisce. Le sue labbra morbide si posano in ogni dove mento, guance, occhi, fronte, naso dove insistono parecchio. «Come va?»

Lo abbraccio stretto premendomelo contro. «Un pochino meglio. Però fa tanto male ancora.»

Non è vero ma volete che gli dica la verità ORA. Io così ci passerei tutto Natale e anche Capodanno… facciamo la vita.

«Male…male?» Annuisco e lui comincia daccapo, ma stavolta inseguo quelle labbra dolci coinvolgendolo in un bacio di quelli che tolgono il respiro. Lento, passionale, ma anche dolce perché coccolarci l’un l’altro sta diventando importate come perderci nella passione.

«Non azzardarti più a dire quelle cose.» Il tono è lapidario, come sempre non si è scusato ma mi ha fatto capire che non devo passare il segno altrimenti poi me la fa pagare. Certamente non me ne sto zitto, ho il diritto di difendermi.

«Ma perché cosa ho detto?» Il suo sguardo magnetico si pianta nei mei occhi obbligandomi al silenzio.

«Sei avvisato, idiota.» Si rialza e finisce di prepararsi. Volpe dispotica e gelosa.

Borbottando lo seguo anch’io perché si sta facendo tardi e rischio di non riuscire a fare tutto quello che devo. «Volpaccia hai da fare oggi pomeriggio?»

Lui annuisce senza dire altro. Ora una persona normale spiegherebbe al suo fidanzato ipergeloso cosa deve fare, ma lui no. Mister faccio quello che voglio, quando voglio, mi deve sempre far alterare. «Davvero e con chi?»

«Mica ho detto che vedo qualcuno. Ho solo annuito alla tua domanda, sono impegnato. Anzi,» Prende il borsone chiudendosi la lampo del giaccone. «chiudi tu.»

Mi bacia sulle labbra e va via. Cioè mi ha mollato qui senza dire altro. Mi arrendo ormai è un caso senza speranza.

Impego poco a chiudere tutto e mi avvio verso la metro. Oggi fa un freddo cane, per scaldarci in palestra abbiamo dovuto fare quasi venti giri di campo. C’è un po’ di neve ammonticchiata ai lati delle strade, purtroppo ancora non è un bianco Natale ma ci spero, mi piacerebbe specialmente perché così potrei trascinare la volpe a fare un pupazzo di neve. Credo che sia un’altra cosa che non fa da tempo. Sorrido pensando al mio amore, non vedo l’ora che sia domani per dargli il mio regalo. Non è niente di speciale, quello me lo sono riservato per il suo compleanno. La volpe non sa cosa gli aspetta. Certo ho dovuto per forza di cose farmi aiutare da una persona ma voglio che capisca che non è più solo.

_Mi lascio andare sul divano con un sospiro di sollievo. Porto un braccio a coprirmi gli occhi, non ho acceso le luci appena entrato, la stanza in penombra dovrebbe rilassarmi eppure le flebili luci che giungo dall’esterno mi infastidiscono. Questo nervosismo è dovuto al fatto che sono stato in giro per il centro fino ad ora. Luci sparate in faccia, chiasso, gente affollata in ogni dove... non sono abituato a tutto questo. Possibile che ogni giorno debba esserci questa calca? Cioè, capisco un paio di giorni per trovare i regali ma poi statevene a casa. Forse sono io che non riesco a capire fino e in fondo questo periodo, ho odiato per troppo tempo il Natale. Anzi, gli anni a dietro, mi rintanavo in casa per non essere travolto dalla bolgia infernale delle strade._

_Questo accadeva gli anni passati, ma non quest’anno. Ora ho un motivo importate per andare in giro tra le vetrine colorate in cerca di qualcosa che attiri il mio sguardo. Voglio rendere felice il ragazzo che amo e, sebbene non mi piaccia la folla, per lui faccio un’eccezione. Non potevo accontentarmi dei soliti regali. Volevo donargli qualcosa che in qualche modo “parli” di noi e credo di esserci riuscito._

_Ace mi salta addosso acciambellandosi sul mio torace, sorrido prendendo ad accarezzare il suo pelo morbido. «Fa freddo, vero?» Lui miagola senza nessuna intenzione di spostasi. «Se schiodi accendo il camino, lo troverai molto più caldo di me.»_

_In risposta alle mie parole miagola di nuovo accucciandosi ancora di più tra le pieghe della mia felpa. Sbuffo, in fondo perché dovremmo spostarci si sta bene così e dopo la fatica del pomeriggio mi merito un sonnellino._

_Sbadiglio prendendo il plaid dallo schienale del divano per stenderlo addosso. Chiudo gli occhi e sprofondo in un sonno ristoratore..._

_... all’improvviso qualcosa nella quiete del mio riposo si insinua in modo fastidioso, mugolo poco propenso a svegliarmi ma alla fine quel tarlo diventa insopportabile. Apro gli occhi di botto fissando con odio il cordless, appoggiato sul tavolino basso davanti al divano, lo prendo e premo per rispondere ma non riesco a dire nulla perché vengo investito da una voce conosciuta, alterata e terribilmente agitata._

_«Volpe scimunita perché non rispondi al primo squillo? Possibile che devi sempre farmi preoccupare? Ti sto cercando da ore sul cellulare mai che ti ricordi di inserire la suoneria.»_

_«Do’hao!» Si zittisce subito, ormai ho capito che è l’unico modo per rimetterlo in riga quando è in pieno delirio._

_«Non darmi dell’idiota quando sono nervoso!» Bene praticamente non posso più chiamarlo così, è nervoso SEMPRE._

_«Chiamarti idiota è l’unico modo per zittirti a quanto pare.» Credo che la mia calma in qualche modo lo faccia schizzare su tutte le furie, ancora di più._

_«Comunque è inutile che cerchi di sviare la domanda, sono ore che ti cerco e posso sapere come mai non rispondi al cellulare?»_

_Inizio a pensare che mi stia cercando da prima che tornassi a casa, ecco perché è agitato. Gli ho detto che avevo da fare senza specificare cosa. Scommetto che la sua mente sarà partita verso mete sconosciute con il fine ultimo di salvare il suo volpino disperso, Kimi ma come ho fatto a innamorarmi di simile un’idiota?_

_«Non avevo il cellulare, anzi non lo vedo da stamattina, sarà rimasto nel borsone della palestra. Appena rientrato a casa mi sono cambiato e uscito subito senza farci caso.» Ho usato più parole del dovuto perché l’indole di Hanamichi è iperprotettiva, questo è dovuto anche a come è morto il padre. Dopo la mia spiegazione finalmente si calma._

_«Detesto quando ti cerco e non mi rispondi.» Lo so amore mio, mi fa stare così bene questo tuo preoccuparti per me, sebbene dovrei detestarlo perché in qualche modo limita la mia libertà._

_«Guarda che se non rispondo non vuol dire che mi è successo qualcosa.» Evito di puntualizzare che quello più casinista è lui. Quando esce con quei pazzi non so mai come lo ritroverò il giorno dopo._

_Hanamichi è cambiato, per fortuna fa a pugni solo se provocato il problema è che basta poco per farlo andare in escandescenza. In questi anni grazie al basket la sua fama non è più solo quella di teppista, ma spesso capita ancora che qualcuno lo cerchi per provocarlo e, sebbene provi a tenermelo nascosto, alla fine vuota il sacco prendendosi la mia sfuriata. Non mi va che faccia a pugni per stupidaggini, potrebbe farsi male. Non è solo lui protettivo, certo io lo dimostro in altri modi e meno plateali._

_«Questo non lo puoi sapere...» Faccio finta di non notare il tono malinconico, non voglio che si rattristi più del dovuto. Però devo dire che cambia subito discorso, senza neanche aspettare che lo faccia io. «Senti, dove sei stato?»_

_«Ma dove vuoi che sia stato, avevo delle compere da fare. Ace mi ha distrutto un’altra cesta.» Mento, tanto sa che sono andato in giro per lui ma meglio non esaltarlo troppo._

_«Strano, Ace sembra così tranquillo.»_

_«Lo sembrano tutti, poi invece si dimostrano i peggiori casinisti.» Mi alzo dal divano, appoggiando il gatto sui cuscini, tanto il Do’hao non mi mollerà facilmente. Entro in cucina e apro il frigo, ci sono un bel po’ di cose pronte, come sempre la nostra governante esagera._

_«Stai parlando di qualcuno in particolare?» Salta subito lui, evidentemente ha colto l’allusione._

_«Hai la coda di paglia?» Prendo una cosa a caso e la metto nel microonde, papà non tornerà per cena ma pranzeremo domani insieme prima che lui vada alla solita cena dell’azienda. Già domani sera io e l’idiota abbiamo il nostro primo appuntamento e non so praticamente nulla su quello che vuole fare. «Cambiando discorso, che programmi hai per domani sera?»_

_«Come che programmi ho? Kitsune che programmi abbiamo! Prova a mollarmi e giuro che di te non resterà neanche una particella.»_

_Ma quanto può essere scemo. «La pallonata di oggi ha fatto più danni di quelli che pensavo.»_

_«Kaedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!» Allontano il telefono dall’orecchio, possibile che non riesca mai a essere perspicace? Non capisce mai niente e poi dà la colpa a me se le cose non vanno come vuole._

_«Ma secondo te di cosa parlavo? Lo so che domani abbiamo un appuntamento, ti chiedevo solo quale fosse il programma.» Sospiro rassegnato, è tutto matto. Per fortuna che lo è altrimenti sarebbe una noia tra di noi._

_«Ah, ma perché non spieghi mai? Comunque tieniti forte perché sarà abbastanza impegnativo, cerca di dormire...» Nel frattempo che lui mi spiega informa finisco anche di mangiare, caricare la lavastoviglie e a ritornare in soggiorno dove accendo le luci dell’albero. «Sei felice, Volpetta?»_

_Ammetto che per la prima volta in vita mia non vedo l’ora che sia domani._

_«Mi piace.» Lo sussurro emozionato, davvero mi sento un cretino dopo tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto in questi mesi, però credo sia normale emozionarsi così per il primo appuntamento ufficiale._

_«Sei sicuro, Kaede? Davvero se qualcosa non ti va bene voglio che me lo dici.» Quanta insicurezza amore mio, dovresti saperlo che ogni cosa che fai mi rende felice._

_«Non vedo l’ora che sia domani.» Ha bisogno di sentirselo dire e io voglio dirglielo, perché lo merita. Hana mi dimostra il suo amore in tanti modi, mentre io resto sempre più silenzioso. Solo che mi spaventa tutta questa felicità e alle volte fatico a credere che sia arrivata proprio a me._

_«Kaede... anch’io. Questo è il nostro primo Natale e voglio ricordarlo sempre, forse non sarà il migliore che vivremo ma...»_

_Hanamichi stranamente non termina la frase, non ne ha bisogno perché ho capito. Qualcosa che fino a oggi non è stato gioioso lo sta per diventare, e lo sarà perché siamo insieme noi due che siamo quanto di più lontano l’uno dall’altro._

_«Da’hao lo sai che ti amo?» La sento benissimo la sua esclamazione sorpresa. Però per una volta non fa nessuna battuta._

_«Certo, Kitsune, ma mai quanto ti amo io.»_

_Sorrido sedendomi, la conversazione andrà avanti ancora per molto e mi piace che non possiamo fare a meno l’uno dell’altro._

**Vigilia di Natale**

Ho l’ansia. Ho l’ansia. Ho l’ansia. Mamma quanto sono nervoso. Mica ci arrivo a stasera se continuo a stare così.

«Hanamichi ti prego siediti perché sono due ore che giri per la casa come una tigre in trappola. Si può sapere cosa c’è?»

Salto su punto sul vivo. «Mamma, tu che mi hai messo al mondo dovresti saperlo che quando sono nervoso è meglio lasciami stare.» Cioè l’ho sempre ritenuta una donna perspicace come può non comprendere me.

«Ma io lo so, il problema è che sei sempre nervoso.»

Per poco non cado a terra ma come si permette, sono la tranquillità fatta persona, oggi sono stressato e ho tutti i motivi per esserlo. È la vigilia di Natale, questo significa che stasera vedrò il mio Kaede per il nostro primo appuntamento. Sembro scemo a vederla così ma davvero è una cosa che mi emoziona. Il bellissimo e scostane Kaede Rukawa uscirà questa sera con me, proprio oggi, il giorno in cui si invita la persona amata a stare insieme. Certo è strana come cosa però a Natale da noi si usa così.

Verso le diciotto io e la volpaccia ci incontreremo in centro, staremo un po’ in giro e poi andremo in un piccolo ristornate sul lungomare e dopo lo riaccompagnerò a casa. Non so se suo padre sarà lì, spero di no così potremmo passare un po’ di tempo ancora insieme.

Faccio la linguaccia a mia madre e mi dirigo in camera mia, mi butto sul letto recuperando il piccolo pacchetto che ho nascosto nel cassetto del comodino, non vedo l’ora di darglielo per vedere la faccia che farà. Non è nulla di speciale, però è qualcosa che riguarda solo noi due e questo lo rende unico. Unico come l’amore che sentiamo l’uno per l’altro, certo quella bestiaccia infame si schernisce in continuazione ma ormai non può più fingere... è pazzo del sottoscritto.

Ripongo con cura il regalo e allargo le braccia sul letto ridendo come un pazzo, forse lo sono davvero e a far peggiorare la mia già precaria situazione mentale è stato proprio lui. La mia Kitsune è l’unica in grado di rendermi così felice. Si, è stata mia dalla prima volta che ci siamo incontrati o semplicemente ci stavamo cercando. Io cercavo lui quando mi dicevo innamorato di tutte quelle ragazzine e lui cercava me, in questi anni passati da solo in compagnia del basket.

Abbraccio stretto stretto il cuscino, voglio vederlo e stringerlo forte forte. Spesso quando lo faccio mi rimprovera di scambiarlo per un peluche ma io lo so che gli piace, fa solo finta per mantenere la sua nomea di ghiacciolo. Ma sapete come si dice: il ghiaccio si scioglie quando incontra calore. Ecco io sono il calore di cui kaede aveva bisogno e non avete idea di quanta bellezza nasconda sotto quella patina ghiacciata. Quanto sia unico essere amati da lui. Non è espansivo, la sua indole è quella di orsetto solitario eppure è in grado di farmi sentire al centro del mondo.

Chiudo gli occhi con il suo bellissimo musetto come ultima immagine prima di addormentarmi. Stanotte a causa dell’agitazione non ho dormito molto, pensare a lui e a quello che ci lega è riuscito in un attimo ad allentare la tensione che sentivo. Non vedo l’ora di vederlo….

«Ma sei vivo? Guarda che anche se abbiamo il patto che non posso entrare in camera tua, quando sei chiuso dentro, ma tra un po’ apro la porta.»

Gemo irritato per quella voce che continua a infastidire il mio sonno, non voglio svegliarmi ancora insomma sono nel bel mezzo di un incontro a luci molto rosse con il mio volpacchiotto.

«Hanamichi Sakuragi guarda che sono le quattro del pomeriggio, svegliati immediatamente.»

Salto sul letto come una molla e metto a fuoco mia madre che mi guarda con un’espressione furente. Che gli ho fatto?

«Sono due ore che ti chiamo e non mi rispondi. Sono dieci minuti buoni che busso come una pazza alla tua porta, senza risposta.»

«Mi sono addormentato ero stanco… e… e…» l’occhio mi cade sulla sveglia «NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.»

Urlo come un matto iniziato a correre per la stanza. «Ma non potevi svegliarmi prima. Adesso non farò in tempo.»

«Ingrato, ringraziami che ti ho svegliato.»

Mi tolgo la felpa in fretta e furia mentre mia madre resta al centro della stanza con le mani sui fianchi senza accennare ad andarsene. «Vorrei un po’ di privacy, se non ti dispiace.»

«Guarda che ti ho messo al modo io. Ti ho visto nudo fino all’età di dodici anni.»

«Appunto se non te ne sei resa conto ora ne ho quindici, esci immediatamente da qui!» Rosso come un pomodoro le indico la porta, lei mi fa un sorrisino malizioso per poi fare come richiesto.

Come ho fatto ad addormentarmi? Io di rado mi appisolo dopo pranzo e proprio oggi doveva capitarmi? Volevo fare le cose con calma invece mi ritrovo a fare le corse per arrivare in tempo all’appuntamento con il mio ragazzo. Per fortuna il Tensai è un uomo previdente, ho fatto tremila prove in questi giorni così ho già tutto pronto. I vestiti che devo indossare sono belli stirati nell’armadio, quindi doccia veloce e vestiario non mi prendono molto tempo. Anche perché ne impiego un sacco per aggiustarmi i capelli, sia chiaro che sarebbe tutto più semplice se li tenessi buoni con un pochino di gel ma alla volpe non piace. Dice che altrimenti non mi può accarezzarmeli senza impiastricciarsela. Quindi il genio deve stare parecchio tempo con phon e spazzola per tenerli almeno decenti. Cosa non si fa per amore.

Dopo quasi un’ora e mezzo sono pronto, mi rimiro di nuovo nello specchio e devo dire che sono proprio figo. Ho indosso un maglione di una leggera sfumatura di grigio/blu, sotto spunta una camicia nera che si abbina al colore dei jeans che non sono molto stretti ma cadono morbidi. Le scarpe da ginnastica sono di sotto, così come il giubbotto non mi manca niente… «Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!»

Il mio urlo deve aver raggiunto il polo nord, ma mi stavo dimenticando la cosa più importante: il regalo per la mia volpetta. Mi fiondo a prenderlo sul comodino dove l’avevo lasciato e con calma scendo al piano di sotto.

«Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Mazza quanto sei bello amore di mamma.»

Ma come si permette! Che dite? Mi ha fatto un complimento e mi arrabbio? Non conoscete mia madre, quello non è un complimento ma una presa per il culo. «Finiscila. Non dire niente. Non fare domande. Esco!»

«Come? Andiamo sei figo da paura e stai uscendo la sera della viglia, hai un appuntamento?» Ha il coraggio anche di farmi gli occhi a cuoricino?

Meglio ponderare per una strategica ritirata, mi allaccio le scarpe con calma apparente. «Mi vedo con i ragazzi dell’armata.»

Chiaro, no. Mica le è sfuggito in tutti questi anni che uscivo la viglia con i miei amici? «Racconta un’altra balla. Sono una madre e una donna, so benissimo che non esci con Yohei e gli altri. Vuoi sapere come ho fatto a intuirlo?» Io lo so che poi mi pento, ma questa cosa voglio saperla. Annuisco, tanto sono già pronto vicino alla porta sebbene al suo terzo grado non sfuggirò in eterno. «Non ti ho mai visto così nervoso. Non ti ho mai visto così felice. Sei spesso fuori casa e i tuoi amici gironzalo qui intorno senza di te. Dormi fuori e credi che mi beva la scusa dell’amico solo? Sei diventato ancora più bello e il punto fondamentale hai l’aria idiota di uno innamorato.»

Non ho un madre ma una parente segreta di Nostradamus. Cioè ha preso in pieno tutto, solo che davvero dormo a casa di un amico. Con la volpe abbiamo deciso di parlare con i nostri genitori di quello che ci lega, quindi non mi sembra il caso di aggiungere nulla tranne... «Il tensai non ha l’aria da idiota innamorato. Sia chiaro!»

Esco di casa come una furia con il sotto fondo la risata della mamma. Ma tu guarda come deve essere tratto un genio come me. Continuo a sbuffare e nel frattempo raggiungo il luogo dell’appuntamento e appena vedo Kaede mi rilasso subito. È splendido il mio amore, potrei stare qui a guardarlo per ore senza stancarmi ma sapete meglio non lasciarlo troppo solo, qualcuno potrebbe pensare di avvicinarlo.

_Mi soffio sulle mani ormai gelide, ma che fine ha fatto quell’impiastro? Prima mi dice di essere puntuale e poi non lo è lui? Però è strano, Hana non mi lascerebbe ad aspettare specialmente perché questo è il nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale… speriamo non si successo niente. Prendo il cellulare, meglio assicurarmi che sia tutto a posto._

_«A chi stai per chiamare, Kitusne?» Salto su sorpreso. Mi volto e per poco non cado a terra, dove crede andare in giro vestito così, è terribilmente bello il mio idiota stasera. Cioè lo è sempre. Hanamichi possiede una bellezza calda e avvolgente, oltre ad essere incredibilmente sexy cosa che non passa inosservata a parecchi. «Tutto bene, volpetta? Non è che ti ho lasciato troppo al gelo?»_

_«Do’hao.» Scoppia a ridere e diventa ancora più bello. «Come mai in ritardo?»_

_«Ho perso tempo a farmi bello per la mia volpetta.» Arrossisce e provoca in me un desiderio incredibile di baciarlo, peccato che siamo in mezzo alla folla e devo trattenermi._

_«Direi che ci sei ampiamente riuscito.» Mi guarda come se avesse davanti un alieno, non gli dico spesso che per me è bellissimo sempre e comunque perché tanto non mi crede. Quindi decido che l’imbarazzo può essere sciolto, in fondo è il nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale ma ormai siamo una coppia da mesi. «Allora il tuo programma se non ricordo male includeva passeggiata?» Ammetto che mi dà un po’ fastidio il fatto che non abbia voluto darmi i particolari però ho deciso di lasciarmi andare ancora una volta, in fondo non me ne sono mai pentito._

_«Per adesso camminiamo, dobbiamo raggiungere il lungo mare e non mi va di prendere la metro. Preferisco camminare per la città.» Annuisco e lo seguo… questo è il nostro primo Natale insieme, il primo spero di tanti, e ho voglia di godermi ogni instante. Voglio cancellare gli anni passati a giuardare fuori dalla finestra, specialmente quando la neve mi impediva di giocare a basket. Riscoprire questa festa accanto alla persona che amo e che riesce con poco a farmi sentire felice._

**Sai che ti amo?**

_«Dobbiamo ritornarci. Riservato, poco affollato, si mangia benissimo e le porzioni sono abbondanti.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, stiamo andando a casa mia, dopo la serata passata fuori. Ammetto di essere un po’ stanco, la folla purtroppo continua a non piacermi ma Hanamichi è stato bravissimo. La passeggiata in centro era quasi tutta nelle stradine secondarie, il lungo mare semideserto e quel ristorantino defilato con pochi clienti mi hanno fatto sentire a mio agio, segno che davvero tiene a me e ha pensato a come rendermi questa uscita piacevole._

_«Guarda che le tue porzioni erano abbondanti, visto che alla prima ti sei lamentato che il Tensai ha bisogno di crescere.» Lo punzecchio però effettivamente ha un che di patologico, ma come fa a mangiare tanto? Va bene che esagitato com’è consuma parecchie calorie ma a volte esagera. Certo guardandolo non si direbbe un mangione il mio idiota ha un fisico perfetto._

_«Sempre il solito, io mangio mica come te che fai finta.» Si allontana lasciandomi indietro e io ne approfitto per guardarlo. Be’ cosa c’è di male, è il mio ragazzo posso guardarlo come e quanto voglio, poi stasera non so ma ha qualcosa di particolarmente eccitate. Lo ammetto non ho fatto altro che pensare alle sue braccia strette intorno a me, alle nostre labbra unite e a tanto altro… mi sventolo con una mano, nonostante la temperatura gelida ho caldo._

_«Volpe tutto bene?» Hana torna indietro e mi poggia una mano sulla fronte. Devo essere arrossito. «Sei caldo e rosso, non è che ti sei preso la febbre.»_

_No, mi sono preso la do’haotaggine maledizione a te, guarda come mi fai sentire. «Tranquillo tutto a posto.»_

_«Sicuro volpacchiotto.» Appoggia la fronte alla mia e non resisto, manca ancora un po’ a casa ma voglio baciarlo… devo baciarlo e lo faccio._

_«Se è una conseguenza della febbre mi piace.» Ma quanto è scemo._

_«Non è la febbre... non del genere che pensi.» Lo costringo a camminare all’indietro, mentre continuammo a baciarci, tanto casa mia non dista molto e infatti poco dopo la sua schiena sbatte gentilmente sul ferro del cancello._

_«Siamo arrivati, volpetta.» Non riesco a staccarmi da lui_ _«Restiamo qui oppure vado via?»_

_«Vuoi già andare via? Ancora non ho avuto il mio regalo di Natale.» Sorride e scostandosi alle mie spalle mi permette di aprire il cancello. Pochi passi e siamo in casa, nonostante il buio ci cerchiamo subito per un altro bacio stavolta più profondo, coinvolgente e soprattutto che nessuno può disturbare._

_Perdo sempre la cognizione della realtà quando lo bacio, come siamo finiti senza giaccone e pullover addossati al muro?_

_«Mmmm, sei assolutamente irresistibile, ma se non sbaglio volevi scartare il tuo regalo, Kitsune.»_

_In verità mi piacerebbe scartare lui ed essere scartato a mia volta, ma conoscendo l’idiota prima dovrò assolutamente aprire il suo regalo di Natale e poi voglio che apra quello che gli ho fatto io._

_«Anch’io ti ho preso un regalo.» Ci togliamo le scarpe mentre lui accende tutte le lucine dell’albero io mi avvio a preparare il tè._

_«Kitsune accendo anche i riscaldamenti, fa parecchio freddo in casa.»_

_Ormai sa bene come muoversi e questo mi piace tanto, specialmente in virtù di quello che voglio dire a mio padre. Hana si trova bene in casa mia, non si sente più un estraneo, prima anche solo per toccare una cosa mi chiedeva il permesso. Torno in soggiorno e lui è seduto sul divano con un pacchetto appoggiato sulle gambe, è teso posso notarlo dalla tensione delle sue spalle. Poso le tazze fumanti e vado a prendere il mio pacchetto sotto l’albero._

_Quando torno da lui ha lo sguardo felice di un bambino. «Mi hai fatto il regalo?» Perché così sorpreso? Non mi piace che pensasse che non gli avrei preso nulla. Il mio sguardo deve essersi incupito perché Hana precisa subito. «Non fraintendere, so che odi andare per negozi e poi… il regalo più bello questo Natale per me sei tu.»_

_Sussulto, sembrano le classiche parole che qualsiasi innamorato può dire ma io so che non è così. Lo capisco dal suo sorriso sincero, dal fatto che davvero non si aspettasse niente. Non rispondo alle sue parole, mi siedo dandogli il pacchetto e lui mi porge il suo. Li scartiamo insieme e subito ci ritroviamo a ridere. Credo di dovermi preoccupare se inizio ad avere le sue stesse idee. In mano ho una fascetta nera, come quelle che porto sempre al braccio, ma questa dentro è personalizzata c’è scritto kitsune con una piccola volpe disegnata vicino. Mentre io gli ho preso una di quelle fasce che si mettono sulla fronte, così non gli daranno più fastidio i capelli che gli cadono sugli occhi, e dentro c’è scritto Do’hao con una piccola scimmietta disegnata._

_«Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea.» Hanamichi ride di gusto. Provandosi la fascia che gli sta benissimo. «Sono o no un figone.»_

_«Do’hao, diciamo passabile. Così la prossima volta che sbatti contro il tabellone almeno l’impatto è minore.»_

_«Quando mai è successa una cosa del genere?»_

_«La lista è lunga.» Poso il mio regalo e lo guardo intensamente, beviamo il tè con una strana calma. Finché sono io a rompere il silenzio. «Ti ho detto che mio padre starà fuori fino a domani.»_

_Non ho il ragazzo più sveglio ma devo dargliene atto su certe cose coglie al volo. «Anche mia madre stasera cenava con delle amiche e poi non ho capito, faranno tipo un pigiama party anzianotto.»_

_Rido, ma non gli do modo di fare altro che mi siedo a cavalcioni su di lui. «Che fai volpetta?»_

_Vuoi giocare? Sai che alla fine vinco sempre io. «Visto che entrambi i nostri genitori sono fuori…»_

_Comincio a succhiargli il labbro, scendo giù verso il mento. «Al nostro primo appuntamento? Sai che non ti facevo così…» Lascia la parola in sospeso, però capisco al volo cosa vuole dire. «Mi sa che domani ti chiedo un altro appuntamento.»_

_Devo fagliela pagare per quello che ha detto prima, mettere le cose in chiaro è una delle cose che preferisco fare con lui. Mi alzo dirigendomi al piano superiore. «Domani sono impegnato con un altro e secondo la tua teoria del mio essere “facile” immagina come andrà a finire.»_

_Praticamente salgo le scale di corsa, perché so già cosa accadrà quanto avrà assimilato le mie parole. Arrivo in camera mia e una furia rossa mi afferra prima che possa far niente pressandomi contro il muro. «Non ti azzardare, Kitsune.»_

_«Lo hai detto tu. Inoltre io faccio quello che voglio.» Potrebbe sembrare il preludio a una legata, in realtà ci strusciamo uno addosso all’altro con le labbra che si sfiorano a ogni parola._

_«Chiariamo una cosa: puoi fare quello che vuoi…» Mi allontana dal muro per spingermi sul letto. «vedere chi vuoi…» Si toglie la camicia restando a dorso nudo. «ma sei mio. Solo mio.»_

_Lo afferro per farlo cadere su di me, mi piace quando ribadisce i concetti ovvi in questo modo. «Credo di non aver capito bene il concetto. Ti va di spiegarmelo in modo pratico come sono tuo?»_

_Mi sorride. Un sorriso caldo, innamorato e felice. «Tutte le volte che vuoi, Kitsune._

_Grazie amore mio per aver reso questo Natale unico e speciale, proprio come sei tu.»_

_Fine…_


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auguri di buon anno :)  
> Oggi non è solo il primo giorno dell'anno nuovo. Oggi si festeggia un grande campione. Il mitico numero undici dello Shohoku.   
> Happy Birthday Kaede Rukawa :)  
> Non potevo far passare questa ricorrenza senza provare a buttare giù una storia. Certo è una oneshot ma spero vi piaccia >_>  
> Vi auguro un anno sereno, dopo tutto quello che stiamo vivendo l'unica cosa importante è riuscire a tornare alla nostra vita. :)  
> ps: la fanfiction non è editata o betata, possono esserci errori.

_«Tre... Due... Uno... tanti auguri di buon compleanno, Kitsune.»_

_Hanamichi mi abbraccia stringendomi in uno dei suo abbracci più calorosi. «Auguri di buon anno, Do’hao.»_

_Ricambio la sua stretta e restiamo così mentre fuori dalle finestre si sentono i primi scoppi dei fuochi d’artificio. Dopo un po’ ci allontaniamo e prima che possa dire qualcosa lo bacio. Un bacio a stampo, un modo per dirgli grazie di essere qui con me. Non solo questa sera ma di esserci dal primo momento che ci siamo conosciuti._

_«Volpetta dobbiamo brindare, aspetta che vado a prendere lo champagne.»_

_Scuoto la testa, ho un ragazzo tutto matto. Ieri mio padre mi ha chiesto che progetti avessi per questa serata, ovviamente domani sono sequestrato per pranzare con lui per festeggiare il mio compleanno, gli ho detto che l’avrei passata con Hana e i suoi amici. Una mezza verità, che però ha reso papà molto felice. Prima di andare a una festa organizzata da un collega mi ha detto che mi vede sereno e strano, sebbene quello “strano” non ho capito bene cosa volesse dire. Non sono strano, sono innamorato di un dolcissimo impiastro che sta tornando da me con una bottiglietta piccola di champagne, perché dobbiamo brindare per buono augurio, e due calici._

_Gli sorrido e lui si illumina, ammetto che ormai non dovrei più sorprendermi del modo in cui riesce a farmi sentire. In questi giorni, per me mai facili, lui è riuscito a darmi quello che mi mancava da tempo: calore, affetto, presenza. Questo casinista è stato in grado di avvicinare me e mio padre come non avveniva da tempo, senza però invadere i miei spazzi o imponendomi qualcosa. Non so come faccia ma stare con lui mi rende migliore. Sarà che mi piace averlo intorno o semplicemente con lui mi scopro meno iceberg, credo che l’unica risposta sensata è che mi sono innamorato. Brindiamo all’anno che sta iniziando e al mio compleanno, senza fare troppi progetti o dire cose banali. Anzi spero proprio che a breve potrò infilarmi nel letto e addormentarmi tra le braccia del mio idiota._

_«Sai volpetta è arrivata l’ora di farti vedere il mio regalo per il tuo compleanno.»_

_Mi sembrava strano che ancora non avesse detto nulla in proposito. Ammetto che non riesco a capire dove possa averlo messo, quando si è presentato stasera a casa mia non aveva nulla in mano. «Allora andiamo?»_

_«Andiamo dove?» Alcuni suoi collegamenti mentali fatico ancora a capirli._

_«Sei già nel mondo dei sogni? Considerata l’ora non me ne stupisco. Andiamo a vedere il tuo regalo.»_

_«Do’hao.» Scuoto la testa alzandomi dal mio posto al calduccio accanto al camino. Hana mi porge il giaccone e adesso inizio a preoccuparmi, inoltre non voglio uscire con questo freddo. « Fa freddo perché dovrei uscire?»_

_«Mettiti il cappotto prima che ti ci affoghi, volpaccia.»_

_Potrei far partire una rissa ma non mi va, quindi faccio come richiesto. Appena metto il naso fuori dalle mura calde di casa mi sento rabbrividire. In lontananza si sentono ancora gli scoppi dei fuochi e le risate allegre di chi è per strada. Bado poco comunque a tutto questo, perché non capisco cosa ha in mente questo pazzo. Possibile che per non farmi capire cosa mi ha regalo lo ha nascosto qua fuori? No, non è così idiota._

_Hana cammina verso la parte interna del giardino, dove si trova l’acero sotto la finestra della mia stanza. «Kit, però devi chiudere gli occhi!»_

_«Hana.» Il mio tono non è dei più concilianti però davvero non capisco cosa vuole fare, sa bene che non amo questo tipo di giochetti._

_«Avanti volpe dispotica.» Sospiro, prima lo accontento e prima torniamo in casa che inizio ad avere davvero freddo._

_Il mio idiota mi prende per mano, sussulto perché non è una cosa che fa spesso intenzionalmente. Credo pensi che non mi possa piacere, quanto si sbaglia. Comunque all’improvviso si ferma e mi volta, portandosi dietro di me. «Apri gli occhi volpetta.»_

_Rabbrividisco per il suo fiato caldo che sfiora il mio orecchio. Apro gli occhi e come immaginavo siamo davanti al muro dove si trova la finestra della mia stanza, solo non capisco... non ci posso credere. «Hana...»_

_«Ti piace?» Ho il cuore che mi scoppia nel petto, e questo stupido insicuro mi fa anche questa domanda? Piacermi, lo adoro._

_Forse dovrei spiegarmi, mi ha montano un canestro in giardino. Lo ha attaccato proprio sotto la finestra della mia stanza e a terra c’è un pallone nuovo di zecca. «Come diavolo hai fatto?»_

_Non capisco come abbia montato il tutto senza che me ne accorgessi, insomma avrei almeno dovuto sentire i rumori. «Oggi hai pranzato fuori con tuo padre. Lui sapeva quello che ti volevo regalare, così mi ha aiutato a tenerti fuori casa il tempo necessario. Prima che ti venga di chiedermelo, gli ho detto che è un regalo di tutti i tuoi amici.»_

_Mi appoggio al suo torace e subito le sue braccia mi circondano, davvero sei una persona unica Hanamichi e io sono davvero fortunato ad averti al mio fianco. «Comunque questo è un regalo che mi sono fatto anche per me.» Mi volto nel suo abbraccio perché non capisco dove vuole andare a parare. «Così non dovrai stare fino a tardi al campetto o uscire presto per andarci, e io starò tranquillo sapendo il mio volpacchiotto al sicuro nel giardino di casa sua.»_

_«Ma quanto sei idiota?» Lo bacio, fregandomene altamente di chi può osservarci dalle casa accanto. Lo bacio con trasporto perché davvero ormai senza di lui mi sembra di non poterci più stare._

_«Piaciuto il regalo volpacchiotto?» Scende a baciarmi la gola e io rabbrividisco, ma non per il freddo._

_«Secondo te, idiota?» Affondo le mani nei suoi capelli per premerlo di più contro la mia pelle._

_«Bene, adesso finisci di imbacuccarti ben bene perché usciamo.»_

_Cosa? Perchè dovremmo uscire quando le cose stanno piacevolmente degenerando? «Non ho voglia di uscire, Hana.»_

_«Lo so, ma lo farai. Almeno che non vuoi essere preso di peso.»_

_«Non oseresti mai.» Lo squarterei se solo osasse farlo._

_«Mettimi alla prova?» Ci sfidiamo, occhi negli occhi, perché è sempre stato così tra noi ma stavolta cedo. In fondo mi sta davvero regalando dei giorni fantastici senza chiedermi nulla in cambio._

_«D’accordo, almeno posso sapere dove stiamo andando?» Rientriamo in casa per recuperare sciarpa, cappello e guanti, c’è aria di neve. Anzi spero proprio che venga a nevicare._

_«Al tempio!» Hanamichi risponde alla mia domanda solo quando chiudo il cancello di casa._

_«Cosa andiamo a fare, al tempio? Non siamo certamente due persone che lo frequentano.»_

_«Così, perché ne ho voglia e visto che sei il mio ragazzo ne hai voglia anche tu.» Mi fa la linguaccia trascinandomi per un braccio._

_Vorrei capire cosa ho fatto di male, insomma un momento prima è tutto serio e composto, l’altro diventa una scimmia fastidiosa. Ho paura che mi verrà un colpo prima di capire questo idiota. Comunque decido di assecondare il pazzoide senza aggiungere altro, camminiamo vicini nelle strade che vanno ad affollarsi di persone. Certo io non ho mai messo naso fuori di casa questa notte, anche perché non avevo nessuno con cui andare al tempio. Non che sia un assiduo frequentatore o credente, però si gode una vista bellissima dai giardini. Nel mio quartiere ce n'è uno a pochi passi, ed è lì che ci stiamo dirigendo io e Hanamichi._

_Forse non è una cattiva idea, ho molte cose per cui ringraziare. Quest’ultimo periodo è stato così intenso e pieno di sorprese. Certo non tutte piacevoli, ma alcune mi hanno cambiato la vita. Con la coda dell’occhio osservo il mio ragazzo, ha un bellissimo sorriso sulle labbra e mi fa piacere sapere che in parte è dovuto a noi a quello che stiamo vivendo. La sua mano sfiora la mia, so che non è per caso e infatti a conferma di questo me la sfiora di nuovo._

_In poco arriviamo al tempio ed è incredibile quanta gente stia in fila ad aspettare il turno. Comunque con calma attendiamo di poter lanciare la nostra monetina._

_Rabbrividisco, in tanto la temperatura continua a scendere e inizio a sentire sonno. Ormai abbiamo fatto quello che dovevamo possiamo anche andarcene. «Hana perché non torniamo a casa?»_

_«Sei stanco, volpacchiotto?» Annuisco, inoltre mi piacerebbe tanto stare sotto al piumone abbracciato al mio materasso riscaldato. «Va bene, però posso chiederti un’ultima cosa?» Ovviamente non aspetta la mia risposta. «Ti va di guardare il resto dei fuochi dal prato del Tempio? Dicono che si gode una vista bellissima.»_

_Scuoto le spalle, tanto anche se dicono di no faremo come vuole lui e poi ho voglia di accontentarlo perché Hana in certe cose è come un bambino._

_Con difficoltà ci facciamo largo tra le persone che affollano il tempio e raggiungiamo il prato poco dietro il tempio, che risulta meno affollato._

_«AUGURI DI BUON COMPLEANNO, CAMPIONE!»_

_Vengo letteralmente sommerso da una pioggia di coriandoli e stelle filanti. Appena mi riprendo dalla sorpresa noto che davanti a me c’è la squadra al completo più la banda di quel matto dell’idiota. Sulla panchina fa bella mostra una torta con tante candeline accese. Io non so che dire, so che detto da me fa ridere ma davvero non riesco a trovare le parole._

_«Certo mica si poteva smentire questa Volpe, neanche un grazie.»_

_«Hanamichi Sakuragi non ti azzardare se non vuoi un sventagliata su quella testa matta che ti ritrovi.» Ayako mi sorride fiondandosi letteralmente su di me. «Pensare che eri un nanetto. Diventi sempre più bello, Kaede. La torta l’ho fatta io, ricordo ancora i tuoi gusti preferiti.»_

_«Ayakuccia!» Il capitano mi sembra parecchio offeso per questo siparietto e mi sembra strano che non arrivi nessuna lamentela da parte di una certa testa rossa. Lo guardo ma lui parla con Yohei senza far caso a noi._

_«Be, allora? Se nessuno vuole iniziare la torta me la pappo io.»_

_«Takamiya fermo lì, prima Rukawa deve spegnere le candeline.» Fanno eco un po’ tutti._

_Vengo gentilmente spinto verso la torta, dove capeggia il numero sedici. «Mi raccomando, ricordati di esprimere un desiderio.»_

_Esprimere un desiderio? Cerco con lo sguardo Hanamichi, ha sul volto un sorriso raggiante ed è rivolto solo a me. Esprimere un desiderio... anche qui è l’unica cosa che posso chiedere_

_Grazie amore mio per avermi regalato un compleanno unico proprio come sei tu._

_Fine_


	12. Segreto Svelato - prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In super ritardo ma ci sono riuscita XD  
> Entriamo nel vivo di una questione a cui tengo particolarmente e quindi ho deciso di dividere il capitoli in due parti. Specialmente per non arrivare a fare una storia kilometrica e troppo impegnativa ;)  
> Come sempre grazie a tutti, non credevo avreste letto le mie storie sui miei tesori e invece lo fate e questo davvero mi rende ultra felice.  
> Alla prossima, credo per fine febbraio perché prima ho una sorpresa per il fandom Inuyasha  
> ps: la fanfiction non è betata o editata e può contenere errori

_Questi ultimi giorni di scuola procedono più lentamente di quanto vorrei. Ormai il club è chiuso e anche il campionato è andato, purtroppo non siamo riusciti a battere il kainan e ci siamo dovuti accontentare del secondo posto, ancora una volta. Almeno ho potuto vedermela quasi alla pari con il mio avversai numero uno, Akira Sendo, bisogna dire che la squadra ha subito un netto declassamento dopo l’addio di Uozumi, non hanno uomini validi e si nota in campo. Dovrebbero trovare un centro efficace, come abbiamo fatto noi. Non per elogiare il mio ragazzo ma Hanamichi è stato bravissimo, non si è mai perso d’animo e ha dimostrato che sta lavorando sodo per affermarsi nello sport che gli piace, certo meglio tralasciare gli scontri mortali tra lui e il porcospino. Ho provato a farlo ragionare ma alla fine li ho lasciati fare ,tanto con due teste vuote è inutile ragionare._

_Mi fermo, dopo l’ennesimo canestro, non dovrei dirlo ma il regalo di compleanno dell’idiota è davvero utile. Ovviamente lui non sa che spesso gioco fino a tardi altrimenti lo sradicherebbe a mani nude dal muro. Accondiscendo alla sua richiesta di non esagerare solo quando dorme da me, cosa si fa per non litigare. «kaede perché non rientri in casa che fa freddo?»_

_Annuisco raccogliendo il pallone, papà non è ancora tornato a Tokio e, sebbene dovrei gioirne, finché lui è qui non posso invitare l’idiota a passare qualche giorno a casa mia. Certo passiamo i pomeriggi insieme però ecco mi manca coccolarmi tranquillamente con il mio ragazzo, litigare per fare a pugni e poi passare il resto del tempo a baciarci. Sospiro, purtroppo anche l’idiota ha casa perennemente occupata, visto che una signora che abita accanto, cara amica della madre, sta facendo dei lavori in nella sua abitazione e quindi la ospitano. Sempre detto che appena possibile mi prenderò un appartamento da solo, sono sempre stato autosufficiente e papà non ha mai passato tanto tempo con me. So che aveva delle ferie da smaltire ma almeno qualche weekend a Tokyo potrebbe anche passarlo, ha tanti amici lì oppure potrebbe concedermi l’appartamento per qualche giorno, così io e il Da’hao potremmo visitare la città._

_Rientro e vengo subito accolto dal miagolare felice di Ace, come me, non ama il freddo ma se io faccio una concessione al basket lui non ci pensa proprio a mettere il muso fuori di casa. «Razza di piantagrane.»_

_Lo prendo in braccio, tanto quando fa così è l’unico mood per farlo smettere di miagolare. «Dovresti trattarlo meglio, ti aspettava da un po’. Credo sia geloso della palla da basket.»_

_Mio padre ci scherza ma è così, non solo per Ace c’è un altro piantagrane che quando lo lascio per troppo tempo solo dopo fa il mortalmente offeso. «HN!»_

_Mi siedo sul divano accarezzando il morbido pelo del mio gatto che dopo un po’ prende a ronfare alla grande. «Papà, stavo pensando che sei molto a casa ultimamente. Hai deciso di tornare qui?»_

_«Mi stai cacciando via? Ti dà fastidio la mia presenza?»_

_Abbasso gli occhi, sono uno stupido egoista, mio padre sta provando a riallacciare il rapporto con me e io sinceramente dovrei dirgli il motivo per cui vorrei la mia libertà di prima. Io e Hana abbiamo deciso di parlare con i nostri rispettivi genitori ma ancora oggi non abbiamo programmato quando farlo, non per paura visto che siamo convinti di vivere questa storia alla luce del sole ma trovare le parole adatte è difficile. «No, ma ero abituato a stare solo e quindi mi mancano un po’ miei spazi di prima.»_

_Mento e mi dispiace ma adesso non saprei neanche da dove cominciare per raccontagli la verità. «Capisco, devi riabituarti alla mia presenza. Sai, Kaede, anch’io fatico un po’. Mi piace passare del tempo con te, sei una persona meravigliosa sebbene tenti di nasconderlo dietro il tuo carattere chiuso.» Mi sorride. «Avevo molto più spazio per me nell’appartamento di Tokyo, però spesso mi sentivo solo. Tu non ti senti solo qui?»_

_Chiudo gli occhi stringendomi Ace al petto, mi sentivo solo prima di avere Hana nella mia vita. Quando è arrivato lui il mondo è cambiato, no meglio dire che ho incominciato a vedere il mondo di nuovo e a vivere come non ho mai fatto. Siamo due ragazzini, questo lo so benissimo anche da me, le cose possono cambiare forse una mattina ci sveglieremo e non vorremo più stare insieme ma ora vorrei passare ogni momento con lui. «Prima mi sentivo solo, ma adesso c’è qualcuno che mi tiene compagnia.»_

_Lo dico sottovoce, quasi con timore possa giungere per intuito subito alla conclusione giusta. «Ho notato, Hanamichi è una buona compagnia anche se ammetto che all’inizio pensavo fosse troppo “casinista”.»_

_Lo è, anche tanto. Senza contare che oltre a quello è un megalomane, esalto, terribilmente dolce._ _È un casinista ma nel senso buono, la sua allegria trascina, nelle ultime partite la sua inesauribile forza ha dato la carica a tutta la squadra. Perché se c’è una cosa in cui il mio idiota è un vero Tensai è quella di non scoraggiarsi e darsi per vinto._

_«Credevo che un tipo così opposto a te sarebbe stato impensabile come amico e invece… ancora una volta mi hai fatto ricredere. Quando penso di averti capito ecco che vai dalla parte opposta.»_

_Se questa frase mio padre l’avesse detta ad Hanamichi sarebbe arrossito come un bambino ma per fortuna la mia faccia di bronzo non lascia trapelare niente. Chissà come la prenderebbe se ora gli dicessi qual è il tipo di rapporto che lega me e Hana. «Papà ascolta…»_

_«Dimmi.» Alza lo sguarda dai fogli che stava leggendo e mi sorride. Non so perché ma ho la gola bloccata, non sono dicerto uno che teme il giudizio degli altri però lui è mio padre e ,anche se lontano, in questi anni sapere che c’era mi ha sempre dato forza._

_«Niente, non stare troppo a pensare come sono in fondo ho sedici anni.»_

_«Ma hai più carattere tu di tante persone molto più grandi. Per esempio hai già le idee chiare per il tuo futuro e questo credimi mi fa tirare un sospiro di sollievo.»_

_Lo fa tirare anche a me, perché davvero c’è stato un tempo in cui credevo che non mi avrebbe appoggiato. So benissimo che la carriera agonistica non dura tanto, per questo sceglierò un’università che dopo mi permetta di continuare a stare nel mondo del basket. Piccoli dettagli che definirò quando sarà il momento, però non è poi così lontano questo futuro. L’anno prossimo andrò in seconda liceo e punto diventare un campione, voglio mettermi in luce e portare lo Shohoku dove nessuno immaginava sarebbe mai arrivato. Questo pensiero ne reca un altro con sé, quando ho programmato quello che volevo fare, una volta finito il liceo, non avevo nessuno a trattenermi qui ma ora… come posso decidere una cosa del genere senza rendere partecipe Hanamichi? Non so cosa lui pensi a riguardo, certo la sparata con il Sannoh la ricordo bene ma appunto lo diceva sul serio o così per dire? Se non volesse seguirmi? In fondo non abbiamo mai parlato di questo e non ne capisco neanche il motivo, doveva essere una delle prime cose da fare._

_Non so perché ma questi pensieri mi fanno venire una voglia matta di vedere il mio idiota e stringerlo tra le braccia, come se stessi per perderlo da un momento all’altro. Mi sposto in cucina afferrando il cellulare e gli mando un messaggio, poco dopo mi arriva la sua risposta. Proprio quello che ci voleva. «Papà esco un attimo, non farò tardi.»_

_Prendo la bicicletta, nonostante il freddo, per fare prima. Il mio idiota è solo in casa anche se per poco e voglio approfittare, certo non posso spiegargli quello che mi sta frullando per la testa però almeno posso ricacciare indietro questo senso di soffocamento che mi infastidisce. Arrivo davanti casa sua abbastanza presto, ho pedalato come mai prima e soprattutto non sono mai stato così sveglio. È che abbiamo poco tempo e non voglio sprecarlo. Parcheggio la bicicletta vicino a quella del Do’hao e busso alla porta._

_«Mamma ma sei già a casa?» Ovviamente resta stranito quando mi vede. «Ma mi hai mandato il messaggio cinque minuti fa?»_

_Sospiro e appoggio la testa sul suo torace. «Kaede è successo qualcosa?»_

_Si, devo parlare sia a te che a mio padre. Io non brillo per la conversazione e specialmente non sono discorsi semplici da fare e se dovessi sbagliare le parole?_

_Hana mi tira dentro e finalmente ci abbracciamo esattamente come volevo. «Tutto bene, volpaccia?»_

_Annuisco, senza tirare fuori la voce. «Sicuro che non devo preoccuparmi?»_

_«Do’hao!» Visto che ci tiene lo accontento._

_«Kimi sia lodato, iniziavo seriamente a pensare che fossi un clone.» Gli mollo una gomitata nel fianco. Possibile che non riesca mai a chiudere quel forno che ha al posto della bocca!_

_Sospiro allontanandomi e lo guardo, mi piace il modo in cui regge il mio sguardo e soprattutto adoro vedere come mi accarezza con le sue iridi così espressive. «Tutto bene, Idiota. Mi andava di vederti.»_

_«Quale onore.» Si allontana facendomi cenno di entrare in casa. «Dai togliti il capotto e vieni a scaldarti vicino alla stufa.»_

_Mi accomodo sul divano insieme a lui. «Tua madre?»_

_«Come ti ho detto al telefono ha il turno fino alle ventidue, quindi la signora che sta da noi in questo periodo ne ha approfittato per uscire a fare delle compere. Per ringraziarci dell’ospitalità prepara sempre lei la cena.»_

_Mi mordo le labbra, dovrei dirgli il reale motivo che mi ha spinto a venire qui solo che proprio non riesco a trovare le parole adatte. «_ _È successo qualcosa con tuo padre?»_

_Mi volto a guardarlo. «Perché?»_

_«Non so hai qualcosa di strano. Non provare a negarlo, ormai ti conosco e so riconoscere quando qualcosa ti turba.»_

_Alzo un sopracciglio, non gliela darò vinta sebbene odori questo suo modo di interpretare il mio volto. Per molti sono un mono espressivo, arrogante e borioso invece lui va oltre. È sempre andato oltre la mia corazza questo adorabile idiota. «Non so a cosa tu stia alludendo.»_

_Incrocia le braccia mettendo su quell’espressione da schiaffi che detesto. «Il Tensai non sbaglia. Mi hai chiamato, sei venuto qui e appena ho aperto la porta mi hai abbracciato. Quindi o sei sotto l’effetto di qualcosa di potente oppure è successo qualcosa.»_

_«Do’hao!» Lo dico apposta per farlo innervosire._

_«Teme Kitsune, finiscila che diventi stola.» Ci guardiamo in cagnesco ma dopo un po’ mi appoggio alla sua spalla, non ho voglia di fare a pugni._

_«Hana pensi mai a cosa farai dopo il liceo?» Voglio sondare il terreno e capire quali sono i suoi progetti futuri, perché mi rendo conto che io non so niente di cosa vuole fare. Credo che il basket gli sia entrato nel sangue ma è disposto a lasciare tutto per venire con me in America, se glielo proponessi?_

_«No!» Non so perché ma ho la sensazione che si sia irrigidito._

Cioè non parla mai ed è corso qui per discutere del futuro? Vuole già mettere le mani avanti dicendomi che lui andrà in America e che la sua scelta è stata presa senza pensare a noi? No, non voglio proprio affrontarla questa cosa. Non in questo momento che già mi prendono un sacco di ansie per la fine dell’anno scolastico, so benissimo che tra breve saremo a meno due. Cos’è crede che io non ci pensi? Cavolo, lo faccio eccome specialmente quando lo vedo completamente preso dietro alla palla, mi rendo conto di avergli fatto il peggior regalo di compleanno possibile: sta sempre a sgambettare al canestro e spesso il tempo per stare insieme diventa ancora più esiguo.

«Dovresti, Hana. Anzi non capisco come mai non ci hai mai pensato!» Eccolo che mette il dito nella piaga.

Mi scosto da lui perché mi sto innervosendo e non voglio fargli capire quanto. «Sei venuto per conoscere i progetti del mitico Tensai? Forse sei a corto di idee su cosa fare dopo volpaccia?»

«No, io le idee le ho molto chiare.» Il cuore prende a battermi più forte dopo la sua risposta. Ho una voglia matta di spaccargli la faccia e chiedergli se nelle sue idee rientra anche questo stupido idiota!

«Buon per te allora.» Mi alzo di scatto. «Vuoi un tè, ancora non ti ho offerto niente.»

«Si può sapere che diavolo hai?» No, non ti dirò adesso quali pensieri mi stanno passando per la testa.

«Io, niente. Ti ho solo chiesto se vuoi un tè.» Faccio per allontanarmi ma Kaede mi afferra per un braccio buttandomi di nuovo a sedere. «Ahio, dannata volpe ma si può sapere che cosa diavolo fai?»

«Stiamo parlando di una cosa seria e tu vuoi andare a preparare il tè?»

«Ma sei venuto qua per parlare di questo? Allora sappi che non ne ho voglia, ho dei progetti e quando sarà il momento te li dirò.» Già il fatto che se ne sta calmo, come se avesse raggiunto il nirvana, mi dà sui nervi. Nella sua testolina saprà bene che io non posso andare con lui in America, ed essendo un’idiota non lo priverei mai di raggiungere il suo sogno quindi ci lasceremo tra due anni. Non si può portare avanti una relazione a distanza alla nostra età, siamo troppo giovani e non basterebbe il sentimento a tenerci uniti.

«Non sono venuto per questo ma vorrei sapere perché ti alteri, guarda che è una cosa normale pensare a quello che sarà dopo il liceo. Mica sei convinto che ci resteremo a vita?»

Sbuffo. «Non sono così Do’hao. Vorrei solo non parlarne ora, sono abbastanza nervoso di mio.»

Cala il silenzio tra di noi. Kaede non è uno insistente se capisce che non gli si vuol dire una cosa smette di chiedere. Dopo un po’ si alza, lo so che si è creata una frattura tra di noi e mi spiace però non può mica pretendere che sia sempre un libro aperto. Non posso specialmente quando ho così tanta paura e non riesco ad affrontarla neanche aprendomi con lui, forse perché è proprio il ragazzo che amo a farmela provare.

«Meglio se torno a casa, ho lasciato mio padre all’improvviso senza dirgli niente.»

«Si, meglio. Tra un po’ dovrebbe tornare la signora che stiamo ospitando e preferisco non vi incontrate, sa essere terribilmente invadente.» Lo dico scherzosamente ma Kaede non sembra neanche notarlo, va via senza neanche darmi un bacio e questa cosa fa male. Detesto quando ci chiudiamo entrambe nei nostri mutismi, perché è venuto qui per un motivo e quel motivo è proprio la domanda che mi ha fatto. Segno che sta iniziando a prendere decisioni importanti, e il non sapere dove colloca me in questo disegno mi uccide. Potrei chiederlo, in fondo parlare fa sempre bene, ma ho paura di sentirmi dire o dentro o fuori e questo non c’entra niente con l’avere fiducia nel ragazzo che amo. Proprio perché lo amo non lo metterei mai di fronte a una scelta.

Il giorno seguente prima dell’inizio delle lezioni io e il volpino ci evitiamo di proposito e, durante la pausa pranzo, vengo a sapere che lui è rimasto inchiodato al banco, quindi non mi avvicino proprio. Potrebbe mordere se solo provassi però non è giusto, lo sapevo che poi sarebbe stata tutta colpa mia.

«Litigato con la volpe? Non so perché ma oggi Rukawa ha un che di più glaciale del solito.»

«Yohei grazie, tu sì che sai come confortare un amico!» Lo guardo torvo, insomma ma chi ha inventato il detto: gli amici si vedono nel momento del bisogno, sicuramente non conosceva Mito.

«So di essere bravo.» Schiva il mio pugno diretto al volto per pura fortuna. «Non scaldarti subito, perché non mi racconti cos’è successo stavolta? Mi sembrava che andasse tutto a gonfie vele.»

Effettivamente sembrava anche a me che le cose stavano andando bene ma evidentemente prima o poi sarebbe saltata fuori la crepa. Anche perché se non era lui l’avrei messo in mezzo io l’argomento, lo amo troppo già adesso e non saprei come reagire se un giorno lo vedessi andare via lasciandomi indietro.

«Ieri Kaede si è presentato all’improvviso a casa mia.»

«Cosa strana.» Ironizza Yohei

«Si, visto che sa la situazione. Comunque sai benissimo che Ru non fa mai nulla senza uno scopo preciso. Be lo scopo preciso è nella domanda che mi ha fatto: cosa vuoi fare dopo il liceo.» Ora mi aspetterei una faccia scioccata, invece il mio amico continua a guardami senza capire.

«Allora? Mi sembra normale, l’anno prossimo approderemo in seconda e bisogna che iniziamo a pensare al dopo.»

«Ma sei scemo!» Lo grido facendo girare più di una testa nella nostra direzione. Fortuna che siamo in pausa pranzo. «Sai cosa vuol dire questa domanda? Che lui già lo sa e… lo perderò Yohei. Sappiamo entrambi qual è il sogno di kaede Rukawa: giocare in America, e io non posso permettermelo di andare con lui. Quella domanda è come una data di scadenza al nostro rapporto.» Finalmente Mito si concentra sulle mie parole, anzi bisogna dire che non mi chiede nulla di più segno che ha compreso appieno il perché sono così nervoso.

«Non potevi spiegargli questa paura? Magari aveva delle idee da proporti…»

«Quale? Io qui e lui laggiù? Andiamo siamo ragazzi quanto tempo impiegheremo prima di vedere questa relazione una catena inutile?» Non sono mai stato così pessimista in vita mia, ammetto che non mi piace proprio ma non vedo alternative.

«Prima di tutto non credo proprio che dovresti vederla così nera. In fondo sei un ottimo giocatore e potresti anche solo tentare di entrare in un’università per meriti sportivi. Certo ci sarebbe la lingua e come mantenerti ma tu sei uno dalle mille risorse. Senti, Hana, io ti conosco da una vita e non ti ho mai visto così preso, Rukawa e il basket sono ormai capi saldi della tua vita ma davvero vorresti perderli?» Scuoto la testa. «Allora non fare il frignone e dimostra al mondo quanto il genio può sfondare, anche in America.»

Sorrido più rilassato, non devo fasciarmi il capo prima di aver tentato certo adesso devo sistemare la situazione con la Kitsune. Non ci parliamo da poche ore e già sono in tilt e mi manca tanto, però anche lui che fa l’offeso quando non ne avrebbe proprio il diritto.

«Ha senso quello che dici, Yohei…»

«Lo so, la mia genialità è molto più spiccata della tua.»

«Ver…. Come sarebbe a dire. Nessuno è geniale come me.» Mi altero, so già che sono rosso come un pomodoro ma ne ho tutti i diritti.

«Va bene, sta calmo.» Mito alza le mani in segno di resa. Devo tornare a mollargli testate è l’unico modo per farlo rientrare nei ranghi.

Passo il resto delle lezioni pensando a come fare per rimediare a questo silenzio, ammetto anche che fare il primo passo significa andare da lui e spiegargli il perché del mio totale rifiuto di ieri. Il fatto è che non saprei neanche da che parte iniziare, cioè vado da lui e gli dico riprendiamo il discorso di ieri che oggi sono più conciliante per affrontarlo? No, mi mollerebbe un pugno di sicuro o peggio non mi starebbe a sentire.

Quando suono la campanella non mi schiodo dal banco, come se farlo fosse una condanna a morte. Andiamo ho affrontato la volpe in situazioni peggiori e non mi sono mai tirato indietro.

«Hana che fai, hai deciso di restare a scuola? Se non sbaglio non hai gli allenamenti quindi ti conviene muoverti perché la tua volpe ha già preso la bici e sta uscendo dal cancello.»

Sospirò, meglio così ho bisogno di pensare ancora un pochino. Così esco da scuola, rifiuto l’invito della Gundan di unirmi a loro per una bella partita a pakinko, e prendo a camminare per le strade affollate. Fa sempre più freddo, quest’inverno sembra quasi volerci ricordare quanto si ha bisogno di calore, persone da stringe, a cui sorridere e passare del tempo. Non mi è mai piaciuto l’inverno, riesce a rendere cupo persino una persona come me, con le sue giornate brevi, le nuvole e la voglia di starsene al caldo davanti alla stufa. Sospiro creando una piccola nuvoletta di fumo che si perdere verso il cielo ormai all’imbrunire. Mi fermo guardando le vetrine, non credevo di aver camminato così tanto sono arrivato alla pasticceria dove io e Kaede ci fermiamo spesso per fare merenda. Guardo all’interno, il nostro tavolino nell’angolo è vuoto mi sembra di vederci io con la cioccolata calda e due fette di torta mentre lui sorseggia il suo te con i biscotti. Alla volpetta piacciono i biscotti di questa pasticceria, mi frugo nelle tasche e conto i soldi che mi sono rimasti. Dovrei farcela, forse ho trovato il modo per addolcire un po’ la mia Kitsune prima di parlargli.

Quando mi apre la porta, la volpetta, sembra abbastanza sorpresa. Certo non mi aspetto che mi salti addosso dicendomi che è felice di vedermi, quando si è fidanzati con un iceberg gli slanci gioiosi sono da debellare automaticamente.

«Che ci fai qui?» Il tono piatto è segno di sventura ma sia mai che retrocedo davanti alla volpaccia.

«Guarda.» Gli mostro il pacchetto della pasticceria. «Sono quelli che prendi sempre quando ci fermiamo a fare merenda alla solita pasticceria. Un segno di pace… lo accetti.»

Il broncio che mette su mi fa venire voglia di baciarlo, è passato un secolo da quando l’ho fatto l’ultima volta, però mi freno anche perché non so come potrebbe prenderla. Ru non sembra arrabbiato, conosco bene quando lo è, solo parecchio intristito e questo mi fa male perché io non voglio essere la causa della sua tristezza.

«Entra.» Sospiro sollevato, almeno non mi ha sbattuto fuori. «Oggi eri troppo impegnato?»

La frecciatina mi pungola sul vivo. «Non mi sembra che qualcuno si sia schiodato dal banco.»

«Do’hao»

«Baka Kitsune vedi di non cominciare a farmi innervosire, sono venuto con tutte le buone intenzioni per spiegarmi.» Glielo grido arrossendo come un gambero lesso.

Kaede non dice niente torna a sedersi davanti al camino come se niente fosse, lo raggiungo allungando le mani per farle scaldare. Il silenzio, rotto solo dallo scoppiettio della legna, tra noi mi infastidisce perché sento che non è come al solito e posso darmi la colpa di questa situazione. Ho le mie paure e non mi piace parlarne, odio apparire debole e in questo Ru ci riesce benissimo, forse perché mi legge dentro o semplicemente perché glielo permetto io di vederle. Ma il fatto che stavolta è come se dovessi affrontare un enorme buco nero, perché non conosco i suoi pensieri sull’argomento.

«Ieri ammeto che ho esagerato.» La voce morbida di kaede mi raggiunge azzerando il mio monologo interiore. «Non devo spingerti a niente, magari stai valutando con calma e poi mi dirai.»

«No, Kaede è che…» Ci guardiamo negli occhi e tutta la tensione magicamente svanisce. Mi avvicino, attratto come una falena alla luce senza paura di bruciarmi, perché tanto già sono bello che andato per il mio volpacchiotto. Lo bacio, ne ho bisogno perché la lontananza che c’è stata tra di noi in questo giorno mi ha fatto male, e sentire che anche lui voleva questo contatto mi rende felice. Non dura molto ma ha il potere di far sparire un po’ delle mie paure.

«Penso spesso a quello che sarà dopo il liceo, Ru. Non è vero che non lo faccio ma ho ancora tempo per perdere una scelta definitiva, ora ho altro a cui pensare. Ci sono gli esami finali per passare in seconda, le nuove visite che mi ha detto di fare il dottore per la schiena e la più importante: dire a mia madre di noi.»

Prendo un grosso respiro, l’ultimo motivo ovvero: la paura di quando arriverà la fine del liceo, lo tengo per me. Non sono ancora in grado di affrontare la risposta. «Perché non me ne hai parlato?»

«Ehh? Ma se sai benissimo che abbiamo gli esami, poi non devo ricordarti che dirlo ai nostri genitori è stato una scelta presa insieme.»

«Non parlo di questo, idiota. La schiena, perché devi fare altre visite?» È un lampo di paura quello che gli vedo negli occhi.

Sorrido accarezzandogli una guancia. «Tranquillo. Il dottore ha detto che è normale stare sotto osservazione, specialmente visto che sono esuberante e mi alleno troppo.»

«D’accordo però voglio sapere quello che ti dirà. Voglio controllarti che lo segui alla lettera.» Un comando proprio.

«Si ma non dirmelo con quel tono di comando, decido io quello che fare o non…» Il pugno mi arriva in faccia zittendomi. «Scimunito!»

«Nh!» Ti pareva che non rispondeva così

«Nh! Ancora non ho capito cosa intendi con questo NH, forse al fatto che sei una testa di baka.» Mi massaggio la guancia offesa.

«Comunque possiamo aspettare prima di parlare ai nostri genitori. Finiamo l’anno scolastico e sentiamo cosa dirà il dottore.» Kaede guarda le fiamme e io capisco che c’è qualcosa in lui che non va, insomma la volpe non è uno che tira in ballo gli argomenti così e quindi deve esserci qualcosa sotto.

«Sicuro? Ho l’impressione che il tuo discorso dell’altra sera mirasse ad altro.»

Alza le spalle iniziando a giocare con Ace, che nel frattempo ci ha raggiunto, capisco che non tirerà fuori più una parola e lascio stare in fondo finché non so bene cosa dirgli meglio non affrontare il discorso: mi mollerai per andartene in America?

«Senti visto che ha incominciato a nevicare e che i biscotti sono buoni, ti va una cioccolata calda?»

Lui annuisce e io sorrido contento, di solito preferisce il tè, mi alzo e vado in cucina per prepararla. Se non sbaglio la governante di solito compra anche della panna spray, potrei usarla per rendere la merenda ancora più golosa.

_Hana ritorna in sala con due tazze fumanti piene di cioccolata e panna, un’idiota goloso non c’è che dire. «Sai quante calorie saranno?»_

_«Non mi importa, fa freddo e siamo in fase di crescita quindi zitto e bevi.» Si siede a terra, dietro di me, imprigionandomi tra le sue gambe. «Soffia che scotta.»_

_Scuoto la testa alla sua evidente provocazione, tra noi due è lui quello che si scotta sempre non io. Beviamo la cioccolata mangiando i biscotti in silenzio, davanti al camino, guardando la neve che cade fuori dalla finestra. Mi appoggio a lui, in questi giorni mi è mancato tanto sentirlo vicino, so bene che questo testone mi nasconde ancora qualcosa ma me lo dirà quando sarà pronto... ormai lo conosco._

_«Come mai solo volpacchiotto?» Non gli è sfuggita l’assenza di mio padre._

_«Papà aveva delle cose da fare ma stasera sarà a casa. Tu invece ancora preso tra sua madre e la signora che ospitate?» Buffa appoggiando il mento sulla mia spalla._

_«Non hai idea della rottura, praticamente non posso invitare neanche più Yohei per giocare con la play. Oltre al fatto che devo subirmi le loro frecciatine sul perché non ho una ragazza.»_

_«Potresti raccontare delle tue fantomatiche conquiste, ne hai tante no?» Lo provoco spostandomi leggermente da lui._

_«Teme Kitsune non osare muoverti da dove sei!» Mi riacciuffa stritolandomi quasi nel suo abbraccio._

_«Idiota.» Provo a svincolarmi ma neanche tanto e lui inizia a farmi il solletico. «Cretino... smettila.»_

_«Qui lo soffri tanto il solletico vero volpetta?» Cerco di fermargli le mani ma questo scemo insiste._

_«Da’hao.» Provo a resistere ma alla fine non ci riesco e comincio a ridere, e nonostante sia lui a torturami lo sento ridere con me e questa è una delle sensazioni più belle, ci unisce come quando facciamo l’amore. «Hana bast..aaaaa.»_

_Tra un po’ mi metterò a supplicarlo ma non c’è la faccio più, ho le lacrime agli occhi. Sospiro riprendendo fiato. «Hana...»_

_Finalmente si ferma e mi sorride dolcemente. «Adoro quando pronunci il mio nome così... lo fai solo quando...»_

_Arrossisce senza finire la frase ma non ha bisogno di farlo, mi volto leggermente e ci guardiamo negli occhi ed è come se il mondo scomparisse. Non esiste niente appena mi sporgo per baciarlo e quando lui si avvicina per impossessarsi della mia bocca. Gli cedo il controllo offrendogli le labbra appena sento la sua lingua cercare la mia. Non è un bacio violento ma tenero, profondo e dolce , mi stringe forte e gli allaccio le braccia al collo per tenerlo ancora di più a me. Ci stacchiamo lentamente ma senza allontanare troppo le nostre labbra._

_«Ti amo volpetta. Ti amo tanto, tanto.» Ogni volta che me lo dice è come se si sciogliesse qualcosa dentro di me, forse il ghiaccio dietro cui ho rinchiuso il cuore._

_Lo abbraccio stretto affondando il volto nel suo collo respirando il suo odore che mi è diventato familiare in così poco tempo. «Lo so, Hana... ti amo anch’io.»_

_Rimaniamo così stretti e nell’alzare lo sguardo, oltre la spalla dell’idiota, mi accorgo che stranamente Ace è fermo sulla soglia della porta della cucina, scodinzola e miagola come se stesse guardando qualcuno. Sto per chiamarlo ma il mio ragazzo mi rapisce di nuovo trascinandomi in quel limbo fatto solo di noi e mi dimentico di tutto. L’unica cosa che so è che sono immensamente felice, e che vorrei restare tra le sue braccia fino a domani mattina. Purtroppo per quanto piacevole il pensiero e per quanto tutti e due lo verremo dobbiamo separarci._

_«Sai Kaede non vedo l’ora di affrontare questo discorso con i nostri genitori, almeno così avremmo molto più tempo per stare insieme…» Hana si blocca e impallidisce. «Perché ci concederanno di stare insieme?»_

_«Do’hao! Siamo noi a decidere.»_ _È un pensiero così tipicamente suo, e mi piace vedere come lentamente stai abbandonando tutti i timori. Anche con la squadra, spesso quando qualcuno allude che siamo diventati civili nel rapportarci prima arrossiva ora invece mi guarda e sorride, per poi sbottare in una delle sue classiche frasi._

_«Kitsune cattiva e arrogante…» Mi si avvicina minaccioso, temo voglia rifilarmi una delle sue testate ma invece mi prende e bacia con passione. «Terribilmente sexy.»_

_Me lo soffia sulle labbra e non posso impedirmi di nascondere quanto mi faccia effetto sapere quanto mi desideri, perché per me è lo stesso. Il mio idiota è assolutamente perfetto non c’è parte di lui che non sia eccitante, e forse dovrei preoccuparmi di questa cosa ma mi fa impazzire averlo addosso. Sentire le sue mani possessive. Sentire la forza del suo corpo dentro di me quando mi possiede… mmm, meglio che non penso a certe cose altrimenti lo trascino di sopra fregandomene che tra un po’ dovrebbe rincasare mio padre._

_«Ho una voglia matta di fare l’amore con te.» Lui però non migliora la situazione._

_Gemo premendomi contro il suo corpo caldo e gli sorrido quando sento la sua eccitazione, non è che io si in condizioni migliori. «Mmmm…»_

_Mugolo affondando le mani nei suoi capelli. «Kitsune non provocarmi oltre, altrimenti ti prendo qui nell’androne di casa tua fregandomene di tutto.»_

_Gli mordo le labbra. «Non sarebbe mica la prima volta.»_

_«No…» Mi spinge contro il muro e di riflesso gli allaccio una gamba intorno alla vita, per tenerlo ancorato a me. Lentamente i nostri corpi si cercano accendendo la passione. Gemo e lui si ferma.«Meglio che vada.»_

_Lo dice con le parole però non riesce a staccarsi da me e questo potere su di lui mi dà alla testa. Annuisco, perdere il controllo ora sarebbe da incoscienti. Ci baciamo ancora e poi lui va via._

_Mi manca già, questa cosa di dividerci mi urta tantissimo forse perché sono sempre stato indipendente e quindi non ho mai avuto bisogno di dare spiegazioni a nessuno. Papà era sempre via, la governante principalmente viene quando sono a scuola quindi sono cresciuto secondo i miei ritmi e orari mentre adesso devo tenerne conto. Inoltre lui ha una madre, vero che lavorando in ospedale ha un sacco di turni di notte, ma una spiegazione la deve dare. Però vorrei tanto avere il mio idiota qui sempre._

_«Grande kaede ti stai decisamente rammollendo.» Mi volto per andare in cucina a preparare la cena e sussulto spaventato quando mi trovo papà a pochi passi da me. «Papà? Quando sei rientrato?»_

_Mi prende una strana agitazione, non entra mai dalla porta di servizio della cucina, non vorrei che avesse assistito a qualcosa tra me e Hana._

_«Dobbiamo parlare, kaede.» Una frase che ha il potere di raggelarmi il sangue nelle vene. «Sono rientrato prima e... Ho visto te e Hanamichi insieme.»_

_Ci guardiamo negli occhi e sebbene so di avere la mia solita faccia, quella che non fa trasparire l’emozioni, dentro mi sento morire. Volevo parlare con papà in questi giorni, sapevo non sarebbe stato facile ma spiattellarglielo così in faccia è ancora peggio._

_«Lo sai che non amo parlare, ma sono disposto ad ascoltarti solo se tu farai lo stesso con me.» Lui annuisce, credo che sarà una lunga chiacchierata._

_Continua…_


End file.
